Chasing Feathers: A New Adventure
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: A former Evil Queen, now stripped of her memories, lives as a local artist on Martha's Vineyard. She has everything she's ever wanted: freedom, a life of her own. That is, until a mysterious girl shows up on her doorstep, determined to break the curse and reunite her family. Meanwhile in flashbacks, the newly engaged Evil Queen and thief begin their new adventure. ((DARK OQ, AU))
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have something brand new that I'll be working on throughout this summer! This is a direct take off from Once Upon a Time's season 6 finale, dealing with a newly engaged Dark OutlawQueen, and a brand new Dark Curse in which Dark OutlawQueen is separated and given new memories. There will be many fluffy moments for our lovely Evil Queen and her thief as well as angst. The Dark Curse will be slow burn as our characters will have to, once again, learn to regain their belief in hope and love.** **I hope you all enjoy this! Please comment and tell me what you think, and without further ado, I give you my first chapter!**

* * *

Ever since that day, she made her home in the small yet lively city of Providence, Rhode Island. Residing in the St. Mary's Home for Children in North Providence, this young brunette passed the days drawing, writing, helping with chores, and attending the campus school.

It was a lovely orphanage. The caretakers there have shown themselves to be more than just kind. They were generous, nurturing, and understanding. This was a lovely temporary place in which she was to live, that is, until the time was right.

Her answers to their questions have been vague, and her demeanor, aloof, should the subject rise as to where exactly she came from and what her origins were. They thought she may be confused, disoriented, and even psychologically troubled.

But she knew better. She told them she was waiting, waiting for fate, for a sign.

"Then what will you do?" they all asked with the look of deep concern etched upon their brows.

"Then, I will follow destiny," was all they received for a reply as their patient shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, as if the answer is one so obvious.

"And what is destiny?"

"Finding a happy beginning."

"You mean a happy ending?"

"No, no. A happy beginning, a new adventure. There's no such thing as endings, only the start of something new."

The young brunette was bright, they gave her that. Yet, as the days rolled by, their concern for her whimsical thoughts grew steadily. No amount of therapy seemed to help the young girl, as she remained adamant in clinging onto her beliefs. It all soon reached the point when her caretakers found that they had no choice but to move her to a stronger psychiatric institution, an institution where she would gain more intense treatments for her apparent delusions.

This is not to say, however, that such a decision didn't significantly affect the hearts of all of the young girl's caretakers there. Aside from everything, she was loved by all who have gotten to know her. She was one of the most well behaved children in the orphanage. She never got into fights. She was gentle, gracious, and compassionate. She saw the good in everyone, and believed strongly in the possibility of hope and the magic of true love.

They all adored her, each caring for her as if she were their own. Each time she would pull out her favorite book of fairytales to read to the younger children before bedtime, all of her caretakers' hearts melted the minute they would witness her deep chocolate eyes become alight with a fascination, a connection, to the stories far beyond their understanding.

They didn't want to regard her delusions as problems. She was too tender of a child to be condemned. Yet, for her own good, they saw her transferal as necessary.

The news came to the young brunette late one Sunday afternoon. Her caretakers congregated in her room, sat down with her, and told her in the gentlest way possible. They could see the way her shoulders sagged in response, the way her eyes grew wide. She almost looked worried, even a bit frightened. And it broke their hearts. But the deed had been done. She was to move to Bradley Hospital in the coming days to begin her new treatment with a new group of specialists.

The young brunette didn't speak at all during this announcement. She took in the news with nothing but a solemn and distant look upon her face. The kind, reassuring faces of her caretakers couldn't even lift her spirits, as she could quite easily see the tears that rimmed their eyes as they spoke. Her heart sank for them, for they did not understand.

After twenty minutes of attempting to gain some type of reaction, any type of reaction from her, her caretakers filed out one by one after deciding it best she be left alone. The young brunette sighed softly, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. Gazing down, she rested her chin on her knees and looked over at the picture she had drawn of an apple and an arrow. Just then, a gust of wind began to blow through the open window by the bed on which she sat. It ruffled her hair and rattled the blinds. She turned her head just in time to see a small white feather dancing in the wind. She watched silently as it swayed back and forth to a silent melody, bending and twisting as the invisible force guided it along a path of a figure eight until it floated upward and disappeared from view.

Then, her eyes lit up once more, and she smiled.

Her caretakers found her gone the next day. Her room was empty, removed of what little personal belongings she had. The only thing that was left behind was a note that read, "Out chasing feathers. I'm ready for a new adventure."

 _"You look beautiful, milady." His voice has her attentive, her skin prickling. It's the feeling that everyone gets when the one a person loves enters the room._

 _"You think?" she answers nervously, her slender hands smoothing over the silky skirt of her immaculate gown. She turns one way and then the other. Her deep chocolate eyes scrutinize over her reflection. "It's not too—"_

 _Her lover cuts her off with a soft laugh. As he approaches her from behind, his image becomes apparent in the mirror. He smiles warmly at the pair of eyes that flick up in his direction._

 _"No, Regina," he reassures, his voice soft yet heavily accented. "It's perfect."_

 _"I don't know, Robin," Regina replies with a chuckle of uncertainty, "Maybe I should have gone with the other one. It was more simple."_

 _Robin shakes his head, his brows frowning ever so slightly. "It was far too plain for you, my love," he objects, "This gown with the jewels, everything…it's fit for a queen. And last I checked, you are a queen." He smirks, stepping forward once more to wrap his arms around her middle and pull her close to his chest. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he gazes into the mirror at their reflection._

 _It's a beautiful gown, one that is most certainly worthy of royalty. It is long-sleeved; a snug, marvelously form-fitting piece of attire. Embroidered with the finest diamonds and crystals the kingdom has ever seen, the embellishments of the dress decorate the bodice and border the delicate off the shoulder neckline. An elegant train fans out around her feet. The moment Robin saw her try it on, he knew it was the one…and he knew that deep down, she knew it was as well. Already, he has fallen in love with the way his hands slide over the satin and silk that hug his love's curves so perfectly._

 _"Yes, I suppose," Regina sighs with a shrug of one shoulder._

 _"But not just any queen," Robin adds, placing a gentle kiss on the bare skin of her shoulder, earning a soft hum of approval from his beloved. "A redeemed queen." A smile spreads her lips in response. "A queen that is no longer evil. A queen that has turned over a new leaf."_

 _"Only with the help of you. You also owe a great deal to your other half."_

 _"Don't be so modest. She only showed me the way to you. It was you who carried it on."_

 _"But you asked to buy me a drink first that night at the tavern."_

 _"I suppose I did…"_

 _Robin chuckles softly, pressing his nose to her neck and inhaling his most favorite scent in all of the realms. "I'm glad you did," he murmurs against her skin._

 _Regina hums softly in appreciation as she tilts her head to the side, allowing him more access to her perfect olive skin. "And here we are," she whispers._

 _"Here we are," he replies._

 _"Back in the Enchanted Forest."_

 _"Back in the Enchanted Forest."_

 _"A queen and her thief."_

 _"That's right."_

 _"About to get married."_

 _Robin nods gently, humming his affirmative in reply._

 _"Why?"_

 _He frowns slightly in confusion. He lifts his chin from its resting spot on her shoulder to gaze at her once more through the mirror. "Why?" he repeats, "Why are we getting married?"_

 _Regina laughs softly. "Not that, thief," she chastises lightly, "There's absolutely no reason you should ever need to ask that question. I mean, why did you—ask—the way you did?"_

 _Robin's brows lift in understanding, his lips parting in an "O". "Oh, I understand," he says, "Why did I shoot an arrow at you?"_

 _"Exactly," the queen replies, tossing her brunette, waist-length locks over one shoulder. She tucks a strand of her tresses behind an ear. "Why did you resort to that method? Your arrow could have easily taken off my head."_

 _She watches as the thief's lips curl into a devious yet playful smirk. "But it didn't." He shrugs. "Truthfully, I wanted to do something different, and perhaps a bit creative," he replies, "I wanted to surprise you."_

 _Regina laughs gently. "Well, that was indeed creative."_

 _"Why thank you, milady."_

 _"But there was still that small chance of you—"_

 _"But I never miss my target."_

 _The brunette queen chuckles, shaking her head fondly. She turns in his arms, looking up at him. Her eyes are wide and full of love. It is a look so different from what she has worn in the past as the former Evil Queen. Now, Regina bears new titles: Queen of Resilience, Queen of Thieves and of the Merry Men…Queen of Robin of Locksley's Heart._

 _Never had she ever thought this day would come, that she would stand here in her bedchamber, in the arms of her one true love, dressed in her wedding gown to be. This is the lightest her heart has ever felt. And she intends to hold on to this light no matter what the cost, for with such light comes love, the most powerful magic of all._

 _"So are you sure this is it?" Regina confirms, "This is the one?"_

 _Robin nods fervently in response. "Yes, milady," he replies, "So long as you like it, this is the one."_

 _A small smile splits the queen's lips and she nods softly. "Yes," she affirms, "I like it."_

 _"Then it's settled," the thief says with a grin of his own._

 _"I can't believe this is happening," Regina whispers excitedly, shaking her head. She bites her lip softly, her eyes glistening with held tears of joy. "I've been dreaming about this my entire life."_

 _"I know, my love," Robin says, raising his hand to gently cup her cheek. She leans into his touch. "And now you have it."_

 _"Our happy ending."_

 _"No, my Regina, our happy beginning…our new adventure—And oh! I almost forgot." Robin glances down. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a delicate silver chain, on which dangles a beautiful silver feather pendant whose crystals sparkle as they reflect the light. "This is for you."_

 _He watches with a beaming smile as Regina's eyes widen, her lips parting in awe. "Robin," she breathes, reaching out to delicately touch the pendant, "It's beautiful." She pulls her hand away, her smile turning into a smirk as she raises her brow. "You didn't steal this, did you?"_

 _At her question, Robin laughs aloud, shaking his head. "No, milady," he chuckles, "This, I purchased…" He clears his throat. "…perhaps with the money I've stolen, but that's besides the point," he adds with a grin._

 _Regina laughs, shaking her head as she turns around and pulls up her ebony locks, allowing him to clasp the chain around her neck. Turning back towards him, she gazes down, admiring the pendant and feeling the weight of its cool metal sit between the swells of her breasts._

 _"I love it," Regina muses, her fingers dancing over the necklace once more. "Why the feather, though?"_

 _"Because it's a sign of hope," Robin answers, "…Or so I hear."_

 _Regina lifts a brow, looking up into her lover's sapphire eyes. "Hope," she repeats slowly._

 _"Yes, Regina, hope," her lover replies. He covers the hand that caresses the pendant with his, holding it firmly. "Let this, along with our wedding bands, be a sign of hope, hope for a bright future…hope for a new adventure full of love and light and everything we could possibly ask for, so long as we are together…forever."_

 _Regina smiles at Robin. A tear of joy softly slips from the rim of her eye and slides down her cheek. She shakes her head, gazing up at him in wonder and awe, astounded and confused as to what it was that she could have possibly done to deserve such a man. Perhaps she will never know._

 _"Forever," she breathes, "Forever and always."_

It has taken her just about an eternity to travel from Providence to Woods Hole, Massachusetts. And that is only half of it. After many hours spent riding multiple busses and enduring the peculiar looks of every single driver, she has arrived at the water's edge. Her money is running low, yet she has just enough to buy herself one more ticket and a cab ride once she has arrived.

Walking into the terminal, the young brunette asserts herself and is able to walk away with that one ticket…a ticket for the Martha's Vineyard ferry.

A few more hours she must wait before the next ferry arrives. It is just about daybreak when she fearlessly boards the steamship, handing her ticket to a crewmember who scans it whilst wearing a confused expression upon his features. Like she's done the rest, she pays no mind to it and marches inside, choosing a seat by the window on the upper deck in which to enjoy the forty-five minute ride.

Sleeping through the entire duration of the ride, she almost misses the ferry's horn signaling its arrival into the island's central harbor in Vineyard Haven. The moment she sets foot on land, she calls one of the cabs sitting nearby.

"Where to, miss?" the driver inquires in a bored monotone.

"Just start driving," the girl replies with a firm nod.

"You're kidding me," the man spits, narrowing his brows at her, the look of bewilderment plastered across his features.

The young brunette nods fervently. "Yes, sir," she replies, "Just drive, please, until I say so."

The man groans, nodding in defeat. He's far too tired to argue with a ten year old. "Fine, get in."

Sliding into the backseat, the brunette tosses her backpack on the seat beside her. The car begins to move and she glances downward, clutching gently at the delicate silver chain around her neck. Softly, her fingers dance over the dangling silver feather pendant whose crystals sparkle as they catch the passing traffic lights. A smile appears upon her lips as the jewels begin to glow, however, softly at first. It takes about a half an hour of driving for the glowing to become brighter and brighter, appearing as if the pendant is surrounded in a silver light. All the while, the confident brunette directs the driver as to where to drive, based on the intensity of the pendant's glow.

It is when they arrive at a small fishing village called Menemsha, in the southwest corner of the island, when the brunette's necklace is glowing at its fullest. There, the young brunette is calling for a halt. She slides out of the car after handing a few bills to the still perplexed driver before making her way then, on foot, following the direction in which her enchanted pendant pulls.

It leads her off the main road, up a small dirt path which is followed into what seems to be the woods. Yet there, nestled between the trees and bushes at the very end, is a quaint little blue bungalow styled beach house. The young brunette takes a deep breath and walks up the stone pathway. Her heart flutters within her chest, yet she keeps a calm demeanor on the outside. Biting her lip, she reaches the door. Lifting her hand, she makes a fist and gently raps on the wood with her knuckles. Thrice she does so until the sound of a latch being undone can be heard. And the door is popped open.

And there, peeking around the entranceway from the darkness inside is a beautiful brunette with fair olive skin. Her deep chocolate eyes gaze down at the young girl with intensity and a profoundness to them. She furrows her perfectly shaped brows, a look of confusion written upon her features.

"Um…can I help you?" the woman asks, frowning at the young brunette who stands boldly on her porch.

"Are you Regina Mills?" the girl speaks, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Uh, yes…" the brunette replies cautiously. Biting her lip, she nervously brings a slender hand up to tuck a few strands of her shoulder length locks behind her ear. "Who are you?"

The young brunette lifts her chin. "I'm Reya. Reya Feathers. And I'm your daughter."

Reya watches the look of surprise and horror suddenly cross the features of the woman whose eyes grow wide. "I don't have a daughter," Regina says quickly, masking the panic in her voice as best she can as she swiftly tries to close the door.

However, Reya adamantly pushes it open once more before it can fully shut. "Yeah, you do," she insists, "Now listen. This is important. He needs you."

Regina frowns deeply, gripping tightly onto the sides of the door. " _Who_ needs me?" she demands.

* * *

 **Ending sound familiar? ;)**

 **Just a few notes in case you're curious: I picked Martha's Vineyard not only because it's my favorite place in the whole entire world and I know the island like the back of my hand, but also because it reminds me of Storybrooke. It has that element of a small utopia that's so removed from the rest of the world, which resembles Storybrooke so perfectly. Throughout the fic, you'll see various bits and pieces of Martha's Vineyard and hopefully fall in love with this little piece of paradise just like I have. It's the perfect place for our characters to let go of their fears and defy the odds stacked against them by their present circumstance.**

 **Thanks for coming by, I really hope you enjoyed this little bit! Next update to come soon, so stay tuned! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! So sorry about the delay, I'm finally finished trying to get my summer jobs under control (I hope), and I'm extremely excited to bring you the next chapter in this DOQ fic just in time for the start of DarkOutlawQueen week! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you all think in the review section!**

* * *

Ever since that day, this small little island was all she'd ever known. But, she believed it was all she'd ever needed. Regina was happy, content with the freedom that her lifestyle provided. In her eyes, Martha's Vineyard was everything she'd ever wanted. It was a place in which she could live out the rest of her days liberated, distant, and free from the chains of the reality that lay beyond the salty waters that enclosed and protected the small utopia she had come to call home. Her small Bohemian-styled beach house was just perfect. For inside, Regina spent her days toiling away at one masterpiece after another. Spurred on by a patchwork of faded memories and aspects even more profound, she has worked endless hours on end perfecting her craft.

Regina is a painter; her only friends are a blank canvas and a set of brushes. She doesn't quite know how or why she's pursued such a career as a simple local artist. Perhaps it is her need for an outlet to express herself; more importantly, to express a certain depth of herself that she can't quite comprehend, let alone manifest in any other way except through art. There always seems to be a rule that an artist must know exactly what he or she puts onto the page. However, this is rarely the case with Regina. For many times, she hasn't the slightest clue as to why she'd turn up with the masterpieces she has created. Many times, she would look at a finished product and ponder what exactly about herself contributed to its making. It is an eerie thought: believing that she knows everything about herself when in reality, the artwork she has designed ends up telling a completely different tale. It's like a figure of her subconscious, manifested in the form of art on canvas whenever she would pick up a brush and paint whatever comes to mind. In a way, this fascinated Regina as she settles with the conclusion that she perhaps is simply eccentric in her own way; painting about memories as fleeting as a passing breeze mixed with a deeper understanding that lay just at the tip of her paintbrush, yet is rendered far too distant to grasp. Nevertheless, she continues on creating masterpiece after masterpiece, loving what she does and loving the reactions she obtains from her customers. Regina always has believed that she fusses way too much over the obscurity of her art pieces. After all, art isn't meant to be concrete but something that is to be left to the imagination, the imagination of the viewers. Art is not art unless the story it tells is as dubious as what meets the mind. Regina simply sees herself as a vessel to be utilized by her customers for an escape. Pushing down her darkened thoughts about her seemingly self-exposing artwork, she lets others interpret her pieces for her. After all, she much rather prefers the superficial interpretations made by her customers than any other explanation she can possibly come up with herself.

Her customers never went so far as to relate the themes of the paintings to her own deeper self. That is…until this very night.

"It's really beautiful," Reya compliments, her large brown eyes scouring over Regina's latest masterpiece in the works. "So special."

Regina shakes her head as she warily watches the young brunette from afar, leaning up against the doorframe to her living room (otherwise known as the central hub of all her artwork). "It's nothing," she sighs.

"What do you mean nothing?" the girl blurts, whirling around to give the older brunette a pointed look.

"Exactly what I said. It was just something I came up with one late night." Regina shrugs modestly.

"Are you kidding?" Reya exclaims, "You don't see what you've done here?" She gestures towards the painting. The young brunette looks back towards the canvas displayed on the easel. It's a simple yet intriguing piece of art. Swirls of blues, grays, and blacks make up the color scheme of this masterpiece. Gentle strokes of all three colors converge as one at the center to create the rough image of a mother and child, seemingly born out of the wisps of darkness that take up the entire cloth.

Regina furrows her brows as she, too, glances back towards the painting. It's her most recent work, having come to her in a peculiar dream a few nights prior. As usual, she didn't think much about it (simply putting it down to the few glasses of wine she drank just before bed) as she sat in front of her easel late that midnight; a freshly coated brush in hand. Come to think of it, it was the same night she'd found a pearly white feather stuck in the sill of her bedroom window. It was just after her dream too. Had it not been for that dream, Regina wouldn't have found herself making away across the room to open the window just enough so that she could grasp the trapped feather that flapped softly in the breeze. She pressed it to her lips and wondered about the impossible. However, Regina shook her head. She let the feather go, sticking her hand out the window and allowing the passing breeze to take it from her fingers. Regina watched it dance in the air in front of her window for a few moments before disappearing out of sight. Then she went, sat by her easel, picked up her brush, dipped it in blue and gray, and let the implement and her heart take her away in effortless strokes in patterns of swirls like that of the feather dancing in the wind.

"Are you even listening to me?" The young girl's voice echoes in the back of Regina's mind, snapping her back to reality. The older brunette shakes her head from her daze, blinking down at the child still standing before her with a look of confusion written about her features.

"Geez, you were on a completely different planet a second ago," Reya remarks.

"Sorry," Regina sighs, running a hand through her hair, "Lost in thought, I guess." She gazes back down at the young brunette with a renewed fascination. Funny how she turned up on her doorstep specifically at this point in time.

Reya shakes her head. "Well, I said that these paintings, this one especially falls exactly in line with everything that's happened before the curse. It's like your true self is shining through in the form of what you paint."

Regina raises one perfectly arched brow. "That's quite the statement coming from a kid like you."

"I'm not a kid," Reya defends, rolling her eyes.

"Mmm…whatever," Regina says, shifting from the doorframe to come and plop herself down onto the couch. "The bottom line is that I'm not so sure I'm buying into this whole curse, other self, type of thing. I mean, seriously, you really must have quite the imagination to come up with a story like that. And to think that _I_ have a daughter. It's ridiculous. One, I am so not mother material. I can tell you that much. And two, wouldn't you think that if I had a daughter, I'd certainly remember her? There are some things in life that even tequila wouldn't be able to erase from memory." She chuckles humorlessly.

"That's not true," Reya insists, "Look, I'm telling the truth. The whole reason why you don't remember me is because of a curse that was cast a long time ago. It took you from a far away realm and made you forget who you really are, forget me…and forget your soulmate."

Regina shakes her head incredulously. "I think you might have some screws loose. I'm sorry, but what you're saying just isn't plausible. It's not real. There's no such thing as curses, or magic, or other realms. Plus, I'm pretty certain I know who I am. And I don't need a soulmate."

"Do you?" Reya challenges. She tilts her head, carefully surveying the older brunette as she slouches into the plush cushions of her couch.

"Yeah," Regina asserts. "I do."

Reya shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. "We'll see about that," she replies bravely.

Regina frowns, sitting up slowly. "Excuse me?" Her gaze pierces the young brunette's defiant look.

However, the older brunette's attempts at looking intimidating don't seem to faze Reya in the least as she simply shrugs nonchalantly. "Just what I said," she replies calmly, "We'll see about that." She earns nothing but a disgruntled huff from the other party. "But I think that deep down, you know that I'm right."

"My life is perfect," Regina states simply, "It's exactly how I want it to be. I don't need you coming in here and telling me that everything I have is not real. Because it is." She stands, heading past Reya towards the large window that looks towards the view of the water. She opens her arms wide. "All I have ever wished for is right here. I have a beautiful house. I live surrounded by the sea. I'm doing what I love." She looks back at Reya from over her shoulder. "I have someone that I love."

At her last statement, Reya's brows furrow deeply. She steps forward, her heartbeat increasing as a chill spikes through her blood. "What do you mean?" she asks slowly.

Regina sighs, turning to face the young girl once again. "I mean exactly what I said. I have someone that I love. So your talk of a soulmate is ridiculous. Why would I need a soulmate when I already have one?"

"Wait," Reya breathes, her eyes widening upon realization, "You already found him?"

Regina tilts her head, bemused by the young brunette's hopeful features. "Um, yes," she replies, a confused smile coming to her lips. "Yes, I have."

"Who?" Reya presses.

"His name is Steven, Steve for short," Regina answers as she tugs on the end of a lock of ebony hair. "He's a tattoo artist based in the Bluffs. Gave me this." She shows Reya a feather tattoo located just on the inside of her right wrist. However, Regina watches as the young girl's features sink. The optimistic light that was present in her eyes just seconds ago fades and is replaced with almost a horror.

"No! This isn't right!" Reya bursts, shaking her head desperately, "He's not your soulmate. You're not supposed to be with him!"

Regina scowls. "Excuse me, but who are _you_ to tell _me_ that the guy I love is not right for me?"

"Because he's not. It's all wrong. It's because you don't remember! Robin Hood is your true soulmate. He's the guy you're destined to be with. Mom, you have to find him. You have to find him and kiss him—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Regina interrupts, holding both her hands up. Her heart rate accelerates, blood pumping in her veins as a result of her confusion about this madness. "Are you kidding me?" she spits, " _Robin Hood_? As in the fairytale?" Regina laughs incredulously. "You really are crazy. The only Robin I know is Robin Locksley, some fisherman who sits at the end of the jetty downtown every single sunset, by himself, with a sad-looking, skinny little fishing pole. He's a loner." Regina wrinkles her nose. "And he smells like fish." She rolls her eyes.

Reya listens quietly, the corners of her mouth turned down in concentration. "That has to be him," she murmurs.

"What?" Regina asks, shaking her head.

"That has to be him," Reya repeats, louder this time. "This Robin Locksley. He has to be your soulmate, the same one that you were separated from by the curse."

Regina laughs again, waving away the brunette's statement once again. "Kid, there's one thing I know for certain, and it's that Robin is the furthest thing from a soulmate to me."

"How do you know that?"

Regina shrugs. "I just know."

"Have you even talked to him."

"Not really. It's not like I go out of my way to have a conversation with him. He and I live completely different lives. I'm sure of it."

"But you never know, Mom, maybe you just need to—"

"Kid!" Regina interrupts once again with a huff, "It's not going to happen. Plus, I told you. I already have someone."

"But it's fake," Reya mutters under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wish you'd call me by my real name. It's Reya, not 'kid'."

"Only if you'll stop calling me 'mom'," Regina retorts, "I'm not your mother."

"Yes you are."

Regina groans, pressing a hand to the side of her head. She squeezes her eyes shut and takes in a deep breath. The young girl is impossible, so adamant in what she believes. It's both infuriating as well as strangely amusing. For in some strange way, she reminds Regina much of herself. Regina shakes her head. Again, she is thinking far too much. What the young girl—Reya—what Reya speaks of is unreal. After all of this banter back and forth about selves and soulmates, what it comes down to is that Regina's life has been perfect as far back as she remembers. Why on earth would she change it now just because of a young girl who appears on her doorstep late at night? The thought is downright preposterous…and terrifying.

"It's getting late," Regina announces after a few moments of silence. She opens her eyes once again, peeking down at the young brunette who stares expectantly at her. The woman sighs a relenting sigh as she shakes her head slowly. "You'll take the couch," she states in utter defeat. "There's blankets on the end there."

And with that, Regina is turning on her heel and heading off to her bedroom just across the hall, leaving Reya to get comfortable on her own in the company of those swirly canvas masterpieces.

 _The feather danced before her in the cool breeze on the balcony. A small soft smile tilts up the corners of Regina's lips as her eyes follow its path back and forth and back and forth. The wind brushes her long ebony tresses back from her face as she inclines her head into the gust, allowing her eyes to flutter shut and savor the smell of forest she's come to know and love._

 _It's the day before the wedding, or as some say, the last day of freedom. And it was very much the case in her previous marriage. However, this is one that will, quite evidently, be worlds different. Finally, after working so hard, Regina has found her happy ending (or her happy beginning), one that is to be officially sealed tomorrow by a pair of golden bands and a kiss._

 _"I thought I'd find you up here," a voice startles her slightly from her reverie. Regina turns to find the very reason her heart beats standing just inside. She smiles welcomingly, her eyes surveying his form up and down. How she would love to make love to him right here, right now. But his cheeky proposition that they abstain from sex until the wedding night keeps her in her spot._

 _"Is everything all right?" Robin asks, stepping towards her._

 _Regina nods. "Yes," she replies, glancing back out over the trees, "Everything is perfect."_

 _Robin grins, once again stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her form, drawing her back into his chest from behind. He places a soft kiss into her hair as he joins Regina in admiring the scenery before them._

 _That is, until she speaks again, interrupting their brief moment of silence. "But," she adds, turning and striding past her fiancé. "I've just been thinking…the wedding dress isn't quite right."_

 _Robin frowns, watching as Regina pushes herself from his arms and makes her way towards her wedding dress that hangs daintily off her dresser. He looks on with a slight confusion written upon his features as she fingers the gown's jeweled neckline. "What do you mean, my love?" he questions, following back inside, "Isn't this the one you've said was perfect?"_

 _"It is," Regina explains, "I love the style. But the color…it's just not me."_

 _"You mean white?" Robin clarifies bemusedly, "I think you look rather stunning in white. And isn't that color what all brides wear?"_

 _The queen shakes her head. "Thank you, dear. And I suppose. But still, I just don't feel as if it's right for me. I mean, look at me. I'm the Evil Queen—"_

 _"—Ex-Evil Queen." Her fiancé is quick to correct._

 _"I know, but that doesn't mean that I should wear a pearly white, pure, and virginal wedding dress."_

 _Robin sighs, shaking his head as he makes his way towards Regina. He stands before her, extending his arms and taking her hands in his firmly. "Regina," he says, "We've been through this before. You've changed. You're a different woman now."_

 _"I'm a different woman because of the scars I bear." Regina shakes her head. "But I'm not so much talking about my morals, I'm talking about my personality. I'm most certainly not a 'snow white' type of bride." The irony makes her chuckle inwardly._

 _"Then what color would you prefer, milady?" Robin inquires, slightly intrigued. He watches as Regina turns and extends one hand, allowing magic to pulse from her palm and coat the gown in a shimmering light. His eyes widen as he witnesses the material turn as black as a raven's feathers. The diamond embellishments that had originally blended into the whiteness now become prominent, sparkling in juxtaposition to the jet-black silk and satin._

 _Contrary to what his initial thoughts were, the wedding gown has gained a whole different air to it. It's still elegant, but it breathes even more of a distinct, sharp, and sophisticated appearance that doesn't quite match its previous look. It's far more captivating and provocative. It's most certainly a gown for his queen._

 _The thief shakes his head, finding himself to have become utterly speechless at the sight. And to think that his exquisite fiancé hasn't even tried it on yet. Yet, he stifles a moan at the thought of her form swathed in the smooth ebony material._

 _"So?" Regina asks, turning once again towards her lover who still gawks at her new and improved attire._

 _Robin shuts his eyes, shaking his head in attempts to pull himself from his fantasy. "It's…it's really you," he replies, still at a loss for words. Slowly, his face breaks into a large grin, his hand reaching up to cup Regina's cheek. "I can't wait to see you wearing it," he admits somewhat huskily, his sapphire eyes sparkling with eagerness._

 _Regina chuckles lowly, leaning into his touch. "So you shall," she whispers, tilting her head upwards to capture her lover's lips in a soft kiss. "This is me," she murmurs against his lips, "This is who I am."_

Sunlight shines in through Regina's bedroom window. It burns through the darkness of her lids, bringing her from her dreamless sleep back into reality. With a soft groan, she lazily turns onto her stomach, burying her nose into her pillow in attempts to gain a few more minutes of sleep. However, it is the aroma and sound of what appears to be cooking bacon that rouses her once more. For a moment, Regina had forgotten her whole encounter with the mysterious Reya. But as she makes her way into the kitchen, what she had hoped was a dream appears to be quite the opposite as the young brunette is found scampering around her the room, frying up a batch of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning!" Reya chirps, waving the turner in the air in greeting.

Regina rubs her eyes, brushing her untamed frizzy locks back from her face as she lumbers into the cooking space. "What are you doing?" she murmurs groggily.

"Cooking breakfast," the young brunette states. "Duh, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Regina lifts a brow at Reya, who simply shoots her a cheeky grin. The woman shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she takes a seat at the kitchen counter, grabbing the mess of eggs and bacon already prepared and laid out on a plate. She wastes no time tucking into her food, her head resting in her free hand.

Reya finishes plating her own dish just in time to watch the older brunette eat rather unceremoniously. She looks on, surprised at her mother's uncharacteristically uncouth demeanor. She would laugh about it, if their current situation isn't so serious.

"What?" Regina asks, her voice muffled by the food. She catches Reya's eye and lifts her brow again.

Reya shakes her head. "Nothing," she replies, "Just…it's strange to see you this way."

"What way?" Regina asks, "You mean having bed head and with dark circles around my eyes? I know. I'm not that attractive right now."

"Yeah…" Reya drawls pensively, "I guess you could say that. I was thinking more curse-wise. You're so different now that it's been cast."

The older brunette groans, rolling her eyes to the heavens. "And here I was hoping that you'd forget about all that stupid nonsense that you've spewed last night."

"Not a chance," Reya replies, sitting with her plate and fork in hand. She begins tucking into her food as well. "This is important."

"Mm," Regina huffs sarcastically. She shakes her head. "I'm sure it is."

"You bet," Reya says confidently as she shoots her mother a bright grin. "And today, I'll prove it to you. We are going to find your _real_ soulmate."

* * *

 **So as you can tell, this is going to be a completely different way in which we will see a cursed Regina (or ex-Evil Queen). Even though she may not be quite as refined as the mayor we all know, she will still possess her core characteristics like her boldness and audaciousness. So she's not completely out of character (I hope!) ;)**

 **Another note, Steve is not cursed. He is not a part of the Enchanted Forest in any way. Remember that this curse is different, having taken only Regina and Robin and Reya from their realm and integrating them into the real world. So yes, there probably will be characters in this fic that are new and not tied to** **the curse in any way.**

 **Lastly, the flashback is a shoutout to Lana who said she'd love to see the Evil Queen walking down the aisle in a black wedding gown, also with the idea further developed by the help of ideas from a lovely rp between me and my bestie thequeenregina ;)**

 **More to come, please stay tuned! Thank you for coming by today, and I promise I'll do everything I can to update faster! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! As promised, the next update brought to you asap! A continued thank you to all for your kind and lovely comments! They mean more to me than you could ever imagine and inspire me so much to write more, I really appreciate it! So without further ado, please enjoy this new update and please keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

"Ugh, we've been over this before," Regina says, wiping the crumbs off her lips with the back of her hand. "I already have someone, and I've been with him for about two years now."

Reya rolls her eyes. "That's because two years ago, the curse was cast. It made you forget who your real soulmate is, and then made you think that some random guy you met is the one you love. That's not right. It's supposed to be Robin."

"One, this 'random guy' is Steve. And that's not fair of you to make the assumption that I _think_ he's the one I'm in love with. You know absolutely nothing about me or about us. Two, I can't believe I'm discussing my love life with a strange ten year old. And three, you don't even know Robin. So again, don't make assumptions." Regina pushes her half finished plate back before standing. "I'm done with this conversation."

Reya sighs, watching her mother as she trudges over to the refrigerator, grabs a carton of milk, unscrews the cap, and begins drinking straight from the container. She shakes her head. "I'm not making assumptions," she argues, "I'm just telling the truth."

"Well," Regina says, wiping her mouth again with the back of her hand, "Your version of the truth is truly twisted." She places the carton back in the refrigerator and shuts the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for the market."

"The market?" Reya repeats, moving to follow as her mother turns and heads back towards the bedroom. She stands idly by the doorway as the older brunette pads around the room, gathering various articles of clothing strewn in disarray about her rather disorganized room. What ever happened to the neat freak of a refined queen Reya used to know? She is certainly not present as the young girl watches in awe at her mother's shamelessness. The woman grabs a bra off a pile of clothes on the end of her bed and presses it to her nose.

"What market?" she asks slowly.

Regina frowns. She turns around, back to Reya, to slip off her oversized t-shirt and slide on said bra. "The flea market. It's an annual summer thing in Chilmark."

"Wait, I thought we were in Menemsha."

Regina whirls around, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the young brunette. "You seem to know oh so much about me and everything that's 'not right' about my life, yet you don't even know where you are?" She stares at the young girl appraisingly. "Menemsha is a fishing village located in the town of Chilmark, which is located on Martha's Vineyard, which is an island off the coast of Massachusetts—need I go on?"

Reya rolls her eyes, raising both her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay," she groans, "I get the point."

"Good."

"So what do you do at this flea market?"

"I sit in a very small, cramped, steaming hot tent and sell my paintings—you know—to make a living?"

Reya shrugs indifferently. "Oh," she replies, shaking her head. "So how long is that going to take?"

"Well, I set up at nine and break down from two to three."

The young brunette's eyes widen. "That's practically all day."

"All day," Regina replies, slipping on a red tank top before moving into the small closet in the very corner of her room. "Why so devastated? Did you have any plans?—not that I care…" She emerges in a pair of ripped shorts and black Dr. Marten boots.

"Well, I was going to find Robin and have you meet with him, remember?" Reya replies quietly. "But I guess this is going to be a challenge." A challenge in many more ways than this.

Regina laughs humorlessly, grabbing a brush and running it quickly through her locks. "I'm beginning to think you have a weird obsession with him, which is strange because I highly doubt you've ever met him in your entire life."

Reya shrugs, shaking her head. She glances down at her feet. "That's not true," she replies, "I know him well, just like how I do you. He's my father."

Regina's eyes widen. " _Your father_?" she chokes, "That's crazy. Because if you think he's your father and you think I'm your mother, that means that he and I—"

"Exactly!" Reya exclaims, nodding fervently, "You had me, but not in this realm. Not in this land. We all were a family before the curse…in a completely different place. The Enchanted Forest."

The older brunette's brows shoot up into her hairline. "So now this 'realm' has a name—a ridiculous one at that. Sounds like something out of a storybook."

"Well, technically you are characters from it…" Reya mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing," the young brunette replies quickly upon deciding it best to reveal information judiciously, little by little, so as not to overwhelm.

"This story of yours is getting crazier and crazier," Regina muses. She brushes past Reya and strides down the hallway into the living room. "And I don't want any part of it."

"But you are part of it," Reya insists, "Mom, you have to listen to me."

"Stop calling me that!" Regina snaps, marching around the room, grabbing her paintings, and slipping them into large black trash bags for transportation. "I'm not your mother. Speaking of, you shouldn't even be in my house right now. I was just being nice because it was late last night. But I'm afraid, tonight, you're going to have to find a place to stay. I'm not doing this a second time."

"But where will I go? I can't check into a hotel. I'm ten. Plus, I can't afford it."

"Then maybe I should call social services."

"You wouldn't do that. I'm your daughter," Reya replies adamantly.

Regina glares at the young girl, her temper beginning to flare. "Watch me," she hisses as she swings the bags full of paintings over her shoulder.

Reya huffs frustratedly, watching as the older brunette treads past her, all the way down the hallway to the side door, and out to the driveway. She follows at a distance, frowning to herself as she struggles to find a way out of this situation. She should have known this would have been no easy feat. Of course the curse would have made this difficult for her to reunite her family. Her heart sinks deeper each pebble she idly kicks, her hands dug in her pockets.

Reya always knew her mother was stubborn. That was just one of the many things that served her well as queen. Regina's stubbornness, her natural ability to be strong and adamant in her decisions, gave her the means to rule with a strong hand. It was either her way or the highway. And as it was with her subjects, it was with her soulmate as well.

 _"Robin, we've been through this a thousand times. I'm not living in this dank place." The refined queen huffs, brushing past her peeved lover and marching back towards the castle. Both have just made the journey crossing realms (from the Wish Realm into the Enchanted Forest) not even a day ago. In desperate need to relax and burn off steam, they'd decided to begin settling into their new home with a nice stroll through the familiar woods. However, with the way conversation has turned, so much for a calm walk in the forest._

 _"Regina," Robin calls after her, hustling to follow from behind. Though the woman may wear six inch heeled boots, she sure can prove to be a challenge for him to keep up, especially when she is irritated. "This 'dank place' is my home," he retorts, shaking his head. "I don't understand why you are so opposed to the idea. The forest is a beautiful place to live. Don't you want to cuddle by the campfire and make love under the stars—"_

 _"And bathe in the river, sleep on dirt, and howl with the wolves. No thank you. I'm a queen, Robin. I'm far more refined than that," Regina interrupts haughtily._

 _Robin raises a brow, finding it difficult to not feel offended. "You make it all sound so bad, like the way I live is comparable to that of an animal."_

 _"I'm not saying that. I simply want to sleep in my feather bed in the comfort of my castle." Regina shakes her head. "Why settle for the forest when we have a beautiful fortress in which to live?"_

 _"Because…" Robin sighs, shaking his head. He halts in his tracks, swallowing hard. "Because you are right. I'm not as refined as you, and I never will be. I can't be royalty. I don't know how. I don't deserve to live in a lavish castle."_

 _Regina turns to meet her lover's distraught gaze and makes her way towards him swiftly. Suddenly, her heart becomes heavy with guilt at what she has said. "Robin," she says gently, taking his hands firmly, "I'm not asking you to be someone you're not. But I am asking that my soulmate join me in my own castle." Regina shakes her head. "It has been my dream, my happy ending, that the man I love lives with me happily ever after under the roof of the most important landmark of my power. I want to share that with you…and with the world. I want to show all of the Enchanted Forest who we are, that a new dynasty has come."_

 _"I know, my love. But what about everything that I am? You say that you don't want to change me. But isn't putting me in your castle doing exactly that? Who will I be when I am there?"_

 _Regina sighs, closing her eyes, heart growing even heavier at the prospect that perhaps they aren't as compatible as they first thought. She shakes her head. No. It must work. This is her chance. This is her second chance at a happy ending. The authors pen had sent her directly to Robin, to her soulmate for a reason. Their relationship has to work as their happiness depends on it. After all, doesn't love conquer all differences? The brunette queen opens her eyes to gaze into wide eyes as blue and as deep as the ocean itself. How can she deny them? How can she make it so that both may reap the benefits of who they are?_

 _"What about we compromise?" Regina says slowly, biting her lip. She clears her throat and lifts her chin. "We can have the best of both worlds. I will assist you with your robberies, and I suppose, within that time we can huddle by the campfire and sleep under the stars. And in return, you will stay with me in my castle the rest of the time."_

 _Robin's eyes widen, his jaw going slack at his lover's proposal. "But wouldn't that be asking you to be something you're not?"_

 _"Perhaps," Regina replies, "But I need something exciting back in my life." She wiggles her brow playfully._

 _Slowly, a crooked smile begins to tilt the corners of Robin's lips upward as he considers this new option. He chuckles, shaking his head endearingly. "Isn't what you're offering more of a bargain, milady?"_

 _"Call it what you like, but that's what I'm offering. It's the only thing I'm offering."_

 _Regina watches as her thief lifts his gloved hand and presses two fingers to his lips, furrowing his brows in mock deliberation. "Hmm," he hums, stroking the stubble lining his chin, "I suppose I could use an accomplice."_

 _"I suppose you do," his queen replies, a smile beginning to spread across her plump rouge lips._

 _"You can be my thief queen."_

 _"I like the sound of that."_

 _"Do you think you can handle it?"_

 _"Please," Regina scoffs, "I can handle just about anything."_

 _"I don't doubt it for a second." Robin grins. "And I suppose I could prove to be a bit of help within the castle walls as a consultant regarding crime in the kingdom. After all, only I know the mind of a thief."_

 _Regina laughs. "A double life?" she gasps, "Robin Hood, do you dare?!"_

 _"Of course, my love," Robin replies, giving her hands a squeeze, "So long as it's with you."_

Yet even when in a disagreement, Regina, when stubborn, can listen and find a way of compromise when in both kind spirits and with the one she loves. Perhaps, Reya simply just needs to earn her cursed mother's favor in order to truly have her listen, trust, and believe all that she says. It's this, and perhaps evidence of what she believes is true that will hopefully send both Regina and Robin down the right path to breaking this curse. With this thought in mind, a plan slowly begins to hatch.

"Then maybe I'll get Robin to help me," Reya says, watching her mother load the bags of precious paintings into the back of her car.

"Perfect idea," Regina replies, rolling her eyes as she places the last of the paintings on top of the pile. "You can go and bother him. After all, he may need a little action in his boring fisherman's life."

"Mm," the young girl hums, "But…" She crosses her arms over her chest, stepping closer to the car. "I'll need a ride to get there," she adds craftily.

Regina snorts, slamming the trunk of her car closed. "You really think that _I_ have any clue where Locksley lives?"

"No," Reya says, smirking widely, "But I do."

"How?"

"The same way I found you." The young brunette grasps the delicate silver chain hanging around her neck, holding its feather pendant up off her chest so that her mother can see. "With this."

Regina frowns, bending down to study what seems to be an ordinary pendant. She shakes her head cynically. "That's a necklace."

"I know." Reya simply shrugs. "But it's been enchanted just for this purpose—so that I can find you both even when the curse has been enacted."

The older brunette raises a brow, a skeptical expression written across her features. Yet, she decides that there's no point in resisting anymore when the young girl in front of her is so relentless about this foolishness.

"Okay." She plays along. "How is it enchanted?"

Reya lifts her chin. "Long story. But basically, the brighter it shines, the closer I am."

"That's quite the sketchy GPS…"

"I'm telling you it works."

"Yeah, but how—"

Reya's groan interrupts Regina's question. "Just believe it," she groans.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Regina states stubbornly. She crosses her arms, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she leans on the side of the car. "Now why ask me to take you? I'm not stupid. I know you're doing it so that you can get me and Robin together to bring to life this silly fantasy of yours—which by the way is never going to happen."

The young brunette smirks. "Maybe…" she replies, her smirk growing even wider, "But also, why call a cab and spend more money—which I don't have—when I have you?"

"Fair point…" Regina mumbles. She sighs deeply, pressing her palm to her forehead and closing her eyes. When she opens her eyes once more, she still finds Reya staring up at her with the same expectant look as the night before. "Fine." She shakes her head. "Because of all this chitchat about enchanted necklaces, I don't have time to drop you off right now. So I guess we'll have to go after I'm done at the market. We'll pack up, get in the car, and drive to wherever the hell you believe his home is—and believe me, you better get the address right. Then, I'm leaving. I'm just dropping you off at his doorstep, and leaving. Nothing more from you, all right? I'm tired with these silly games. I'm dropping you off and nothing more."

Reya's grin turns triumphant as she listens to her mother's annoyed speech. This might just work. It most certainly won't all click today. But at least, now, she's got a start.

"All right," she returns, smirking slyly, " _Nothing more_."

* * *

 **If I haven't mentioned this already, which I don't think I have and I apologize, this story will most likely be a bit of a slow burn in terms of the cursed Regina and Robin getting to know one another. But don't worry, I hope to keep you all entertained with current events mixed in with those in the flashbacks, so there'll always be new things to learn and enjoy ;)**

 **That being said, any predictions how cursed Regina and Robin's meeting will go? Surely there won't be 'nothing more'. So finally in this fourth chapter we will delve a little bit into cursed Robin's life and what became of him as a result of the spell cast.**

 **Thanks for stopping by, don't forget to review! Stay tuned, more coming very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings from Martha's Vineyard itself! I'm so happy to be finally writing this for you while currently on vacation on my most favorite place on earth, and of course, the primary setting for this fic! There's a lot that happens in this chapter, as it is slightly longer than the previous ones. I hope you enjoy it, and without further ado I bring you, from Martha's Vineyard, Chapter Four!**

* * *

"You have a motorcycle?" Reya stands agape at the sight of a Harley-Davidson parked alongside Regina's car. The young girl hadn't noticed it before until she rounded the vehicle, and the sight shocks her to no end. But then again, such another detail of her cursed mother's persona shouldn't at all come as a surprise to her anymore.

Regina smirks, wiggling a brow. "I do. Now get in. I'm already late as it is."

Reya sighs, moving to slip into the backseat. And with that they are off, heading down a dirt road, which leads them away from the privacy of the trees.

The Chilmark Flea Market is located on Tabor Road to be exact, consisting of rows and rows of white tents lined up one after another in a small open field across an old schoolhouse. The scale of the market is not large. But, it is well attended. This is just one of the many places in which Regina can make some excellent money off the artwork she sells.

It's a quaint little place. It's peaceful as visitors flit about the tents. Buyers mingle and converse with one another as well as with the artists, discussing methods and oohing and aahing over the artwork on display. One can find all sorts of handmade masterpieces in a place like this. From handmade clothes to jewelry to pottery to paintings, this flea market is versatile and useful for anyone who's looking for something either decorative or practical.

The site isn't teeming with people just yet as Regina and Reya arrive. Her reserved spot is set nearest to the perimeter of the field, allowing Regina an easy access out once the day is finished. The older brunette maneuvers her car so that it is parked not in the small parking lot beside the field, but directly on the grass, behind her open tent. With the back open and facing in towards the tent, her car can be cleverly turned into part of her display as she balances her paintings just on the end of the open trunk, allowing Regina to have more space.

The older brunette gets right to work immediately, working hard to set up large wire mesh panels on which to hook and display her canvas paintings. Attached to the metal rods of the tent itself, the mesh stretches across the entirety of the right and left sides and reach from the very top of the tent to the floor. This allows Regina all the space she needs to show off her large canvases such as the one depicting the mother and child. Three tables, (two set up at the front entrance of her tent and one at the very back in front of the trunk) bare smaller stands in order to display smaller sized masterpieces. When she is done, the small space itself seems to have transformed into a masterpiece, a mini art gallery of sorts. Both Regina and Reya soon stand surrounded by swirls of vivid color; all of her pieces of artwork hung and spaced to perfection on the mesh, in a way that is appealing to the eye.

"I didn't know you had this many paintings," Reya says in awe as she shakes her head. Deep down, the young brunette cannot help but find herself feeling proud of her mother, despite the fact that the older brunette isn't who she truly is. But then again, such paintings obviously are shown to have come from deep within as a manifestation of the woman's true persona. If only Regina could simply recognize it.

"I do," Regina muses pensively as she looks around the small space of her tent. After a few moments of silent scrutiny, she nods her head upon deciding that the displays are to her satisfaction.

"Are more people going to come?" Reya asks, following Regina as she moves to sit in a folding chair at the back of the tent, behind the display table.

Regina nods, looking out towards the entrance of the tent. "It's only the start," she replies, "It'll pick up come late morning, afternoon, or so."

"So we just sit here and wait?"

Regina nods again, sitting back in her chair. "Yup," she replies, "That's the boring part."

"Do you bring anything to pass the time?"

"I bring my sketchpad, right here," Regina answers, reaching down into a bag lying by her feet to pull out a large artist's sketchpad and a box of watercolors. "Sometimes, I like to experiment or draw out possible ideas. I use watercolor to just get a feel for the colors before I convert it to paint and canvas. It's not the same, but it's close enough."

As it is only around nine thirty in the morning, it takes some time for buyers to infiltrate the tents. However, Regina receives her first customer to her booth after only the first fifteen, twenty minutes, or so. Reya remains quiet as does her mother; both silently watching an older blonde haired woman dressed in slacks and a tank top peruse around the tent. Regina puts on her polite and welcoming smile, the one saved specifically for customers, and promptly answers all of the questions presented to her about a certain piece of artwork. This one being a beautiful depiction of a sunset over a stone jetty and the sea on a twelve by sixteen canvas.

"What do you use?" the woman inquires curiously as she raises a hand to lightly run her fingers over the edge of the canvas's wooden frame.

Regina stands from her seat, wandering closer to the woman of interest. "A mixture of oil and acrylic paint, as well as acrylic texture medium for the texture that you can see on the waves, for instance..." she explains.

Reya stands at a distance, watching with great intrigue at this interaction. She finds herself pleasantly surprised at the fact that though Regina may be slightly rough and uncultured in her ways, it doesn't at all reflect in her intelligence. Regina most certainly knows her craft well. This gives Reya even more so of a foundation for hope, as she easily parallels her cursed mother's intelligence in her art to that of her intelligence in magic, way before the drama concerning the curse had started. Being the powerful queen she was, Regina knew how to work her magic, skillfully manipulating the power into the most complicated of forms to get the task done. In the same way this version of her does so with paint, exploiting its rich color and bending it to her will to create something beautiful. This is but another way in which Reya is relieved to see that the spell hasn't caused her mother to lose all sense of herself.

"I really like the color," the blonde woman is musing. "Did you paint this just from memory or did you have to go somewhere?"

Regina shakes her head. "Actually, this painting was sketched and then watercolored when I was down on Menemsha beach at sunset. The sky was so gorgeous that night, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I recreated the image and transferred it onto canvas when I got back home. This is actually one of the few paintings I actually plan. Most I really just come up with on the spot."

The woman nods, her messy updo of blond hair bobbing up and down. "Impressive," she marvels, stepping back to admire the picture. "I suppose this picture would look just lovely hanging up in my living room. How much?"

"Two hundred fifty," Regina replies, stepping back to grab her cellphone. She waits patiently as the older blonde ducks her head. She fishes inside her pocketbook for her wallet before finding and handing her a credit card. Regina nods, swiping the card through the small square credit card reader inserted into her phone. And through the app, she makes the transaction.

"It's all yours," the brunette announces, placing her phone aside and handing the credit card back to its delighted owner. She moves to go grab some bubble wrap and a large paper bag; taking down the painting from the mesh and wrapping it tightly in the bubble wrap and slipping it into the bag. "Have a good day," Regina bids, handing the bag to the woman. And with another smile, her blonde customer takes her leave.

Regina turns and heads back towards her chair, picking up her drawing pad and watercolors once more. Taking a pencil she has kept stowed behind her ear, she scribbles away, allowing her mind to wander. The market business is never anything interesting. After having been a part of it as far back as she can remember, Regina has gotten quite used to the way in which buyers browse through the art hung before them. It's the same questions answered over and over again, and the same procedure done to ensure the flow of money. It gets boring after a while, and in a way the brunette feels somewhat trapped in these five hours of sitting in dense, hot weather. This must be her least favorite thing about being an artist. While for others, one would assume that they'd enjoy the constant flow of people one after another, the new faces they meet, and the conversations in which they engage. Yet, for Regina, such trivial conversations and superficial questions can be stifling to the point that she wants nothing more than to distance herself from it all. And so she does, plastering on a seemingly welcoming smile and answering only the questions asked of her.

Needless to say, this certain artist is most certainly not a people person despite the outward demeanor that was presented to Reya back at the house. There are blatant, yet (to the untrained eye) subtle, contrasts in her mother's cursed personality: the most paramount one being that said personality most certainly doesn't align with behavior. For what seems to be a woman who is unashamed, carefree, and reckless on the outside is actually a withdrawn, diffident, and sensitive on the inside.

It's about quarter past twelve when the sound of a motorcycle jolts a rather bored Reya awake from her doze against the back tire of Regina's car. With a groan, the young brunette rubs her eyes, pushing herself to stand and head from her shaded spot to go and investigate. Squeezing between the trunk and display table, Reya steps away from the tent and heads towards where she hears voices talking loudly over a roaring engine. Blinking into the bright afternoon sunlight, her still weary eyes focus upon a bright-eyed Regina standing by the rope that marks the perimeter. The motorcycle, whose deafening noise overwhelms Reya's ears, is set on the other side of the line, the figure of a hefty looking man perched atop the seat. Immediately, the young girl frowns, continuing to stride closer to get a better look at the man.

He's the epitome of a biker's stereotype. Ripped jeans, a black leather vest over a band t-shirt, sleeve tattoos covering both his arms, a little bit of scruff, and dark eyes that could easily say "mess with me and you'll be sorry".

This man, Reya deduces, must be Steve, the tattoo artist and Regina's fake lover. And her point is only proven when the man kills the engine, hops off the bike, steps over the rope, grabs Regina, and kisses her messily.

The young girl's lip curls in disgust as the older brunette simply giggles like a lovesick teenager.

"I thought you'd forgotten me today," Regina flirts, wiggling her brows at the man who beams down at her.

"Baby, there's not a day that goes by," Steve replies with a low chuckle. "I got you some lunch," he says, reaching over to open the bag that hangs off the seat of his motorcycle."

Regina's eyes light up. "Ooh!" she exclaims, "Burger? Fries?"

"Your favorite," the man says, handing her a brown paper bag.

Regina immediately snatches it from his hands and peers inside. "My hero," she states theatrically, and Reya has to do everything she can not to have her insides spill onto the ground before her.

"Umm…" the young girl mutters, not even making any attempts whatsoever to mask the visible signs of contempt.

Only then does Regina realize that she's being watched and turns in Steve's arms to look at the young brunette who stands stiffly in front of them. "Reya!" she greets as if that whole exchange hadn't happened. After all, they had PDA'd quite grotesquely. "This is Steve. You know, the guy I was talking to you about?" Regina continues to introduce the man, placing a hand on his chest.

Reya huffs. "Yeah, I know," she murmurs.

Steve raises his brow, looking appraisingly up and down the young girl. "Who are you?" he demands.

Reya doesn't miss the slight curl in his lip as he speaks. It annoys her how her mother simply doesn't even notice. "I'm Regina's—"

"Niece," Regina cuts in quickly, "She's my niece who's visiting for the summer." She stares pointedly at the young brunette who looks as if she's about to protest.

Reya crosses her arms, staring daggers between the two of them.

"Quite the little temper she's got doesn't she, for a little girl?" Steve remarks with a laugh. It only makes the young girl scowl even harder.

"I'm not a little girl," Reya responds peevishly, but to no consideration of the adults before her.

"But babe, you know I don't like you having company," Steve continues to talk, in a sickly sweet voice. He reaches up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

Regina shakes her head, looking up at him into his dark eyes. "Don't worry, she only stayed last night. I found her a place to stay, so you can have me all to yourself." She wiggles her brows seductively.

"And where is that?" Steve presses.

"A friend's house," Regina murmurs, "You needn't worry about her."

"Okay, baby," Steve replies with a nod before looking past her towards her tent. "But, you do need to worry about the customer who's just walked in."

"Shit," the brunette whispers. She moves from her so-called lover's arms with the bag of food and rushes towards the back entrance of her tent to tend to her waiting customer, leaving Steve with a rather miffed Reya in her wake.

"So, where ya from?" the man asks, attempting to strike up some kind of conversation to pass the time.

"Rhode Island," Reya replies, refusing to look at him.

"Regina never told me she had a niece."

"Oh?"

"She says she doesn't have any family or friends, well except—"

"You?" Reya finishes, looking towards the man with a piercing gaze.

"Well, yeah. Your aunt's got no one. I'm just glad I could take her in. I feel bad, seeing her all alone, you know?"

The young girl snorts. "You deserve a medal," she scoffs sarcastically.

"You always have this attitude?" Steve asks lowly, his eyes narrowing.

Reya shrugs. "You know what true love is?" she shoots back.

"Love," the man belittles. "It's such a relative term nowadays."

"What do you mean?" The young brunette frowns.

"It's been thrown around so many times, like you love this and you love that. It doesn't mean anything."

"So you don't believe in real, genuine love?"

"Is anything genuine nowadays? Everything is so fake, I think we're just used to fooling ourselves into thinking that something is special."

Reya sighs, deciding to remain silent on that comment as she catches Regina skipping towards the two of them once more.

"Four hundred and fifty bucks!" she gloats with a wide smile on her lips.

Steve turns, grinning at her. "You finally sold it?!"

"Yup!" Regina replies, beside herself with joy, "All four hundred and fifty bucks of it!"

"So proud of you, babe!" Steve laughs, shaking his head.

"Sold what?" Reya asks with a frown.

"My biggest masterpiece above all masterpieces," Regina answers proudly, "I've been trying to sell that one for ages. I'm so happy."

Reya smirks slightly, shaking her head. "What was it of?"

"It's just a simple picture of a small wooden treasure box. Boring, I know, but it was very detailed. The box was intricately carved with all kinds of patterns on the front of it. The color was just beautiful, if I do say so myself," Regina describes. "I do have to admit, I was quite attached to it for some reason."

Reya frowns slightly. "Do you remember when you painted it?" She watches as the older brunette pauses to think for a moment, her brow furrowing slightly in concentration.

"Actually, I don't," Regina says with a shrug, "That's so funny."

But, Reya remains silent. She glances behind, back towards the tent to see a figure in a hood standing just around the corner, clutching a large brown paper bag. The young girl's eyes narrow as she catches the man stare intently back at her before turning and disappearing into the mingling crowd.

"Well, anyway, I have two hours to go and then I have to drop Reya off at a friend's," Regina states upon changing the subject. She looks to Steve. "Will I be seeing you tonight?"

Steve smirks at her. "You bet, baby," he replies, cupping her chin with his hand, "I'll see you tonight."

Regina chuckles, lifting her chin to press a quick peck to his lips before the man is hopping onto his motorcycle, revving the engine, and taking off in a cloud of dust.

Two hours later and the activity around the market has slowed considerably. Reya finds herself having been put to work, taking down the paintings that are left and placing them gently, with bubble wrap, into their respectable trash bags from which they came. It takes both Reya and Regina about thirty minutes to completely break down their entire setup. Once the job is done, the two are on their way, clambering into a car chilled with blasted air conditioning and pulling from the field double-time.

In the backseat, Reya takes out her feather pendant from underneath her t-shirt, holding it in the palm of her hand. She closes her eyes for a few moments before opening them to see that a soft glow begins to form around the object just as it had done last time. So upon using the device, Reya takes to directing a wary Regina road by road. They drive into the very heart of Menemsha, making a slight left turn by the coast guard station and heading down the road until they come to a small, quaint little well-kept cabin overlooking a marshy area. Not far in the distance at all is the harbor and docks, which can easily be seen just beyond the marsh and easily accessed in just fifteen minutes by foot.

"This is him?" Regina asks, her brows knitting together as she pulls up into the driveway.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Regina shrugs. "I don't know," she replies, "I just thought it'd be…dirtier."

Reya laughs aloud. "No, silly," the young brunette chastises. She opens the car door and slides out. "Now come on," she urges.

"Wait, what?" Regina says, eyes widening, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just dropping you off."

"No you're not," Reya retorts, coming over to open the driver's door. She grabs her mother's hand and attempts to pull her from the seat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Regina hisses, refusing to budge.

"You're coming with me," the young girl clarifies, "Now come on."

"I told you, nothing more nothing less!" Regina states lowly, "Now let go of me."

"Do you want me to yell and make a scene?"

Regina's eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare."

Reya's smirk is wider. "I would," she challenges. She continues to stare mischievously at the older brunette until the woman is heaving a large relenting sigh, moving to undo her seatbelt and follow suit.

"You're a pain in my ass," Regina mutters, only to be answered with a triumphant giggle.

The two walk up the steps to the cabin, Reya holding tightly to Regina's hand. With her free one, she reaches out and presses the doorbell incessantly.

"Geez, kid," Regina says, "Give the man a break."

It's then that the door suddenly opens to reveal a man with kind but weary blue eyes. His dirty blonde hair falls over his forehead slightly, a bit of scruff lining his chin, jaw, and mustache area. Reya watches with her heart pounding as his brows pull together confusedly.

Then he speaks. "May I help you?" he asks, his voice low, soft, and with a gentle husky undertone.

Regina's eyebrows lift slightly as she hears his accent so prominent in his speech. She hadn't at all known he had one. Being this close to him, Regina is able to truly study him. His frame is thick and muscly, of similar build to that of Steve's. Yet, his features are far more gentle, far more soft and welcoming. There's this air about him that breathes a warmth that affects Regina in ways she can't quite describe. And as she looks into his eyes, she almost feels as if she has known him before. There's this slight familiarity about him that she can't place. She simply puts it down to being the many times she's seen him fishing at the docks.

"Robin Locksley, I'm Reya Feathers," Reya speaks boldly, extending her hand to the perplexed gentleman. "Nice to meet ya!"

The man's brows raise immediately as he eyes the girl's proffered hand hesitantly before extending his own to take hers in a firm handshake. His heart beats a bit more rapidly as he realizes that the young girl knows who he is, yet he has never seen her in his life. It sends an unpleasant chill down his spine. "Um, pleasure," he stutters. He tilts his head, eyes quietly surveying Reya's form.

The young brunette can tell that he is terribly confused. Nevertheless, she carries on. "This is Regina," she introduces, "She's my mom."

Regina blinks surprisedly. "Oh, I'm not—"

"Ah, Regina," Robin replies in sudden recognition, "Right. You're the painter."

"I…am—but well, I…" Regina stammers.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you," the man continues, deciding to overlook the woman's uncertain behavior with a polite nod.

"Nice to meet you too," Regina murmurs, just on the verge of giving up.

Robin smiles almost sympathetically, sensing the older brunette's frustration. Though he is oh so terribly confused, he is certain that the pair are on his doorstep for a reason. "Please," he invites, "Come inside and get comfortable. I'll get you some lemonade."

Reya watches eagerly as Robin opens the door. She marches past him into his home, pulling Regina all the way. The two seat themselves quietly in his kitchen, observing the plain interior of his home. It's nothing fancy, yet it gives off a cozy vibe. Like Regina's place, this abode has only one floor, but is much smaller in size.

The silence is awkward as the two watch Robin rush around his kitchen to find clean glasses and a bottle of lemonade from the refrigerator.

"So I'm guessing the reason why you're here has to do with something important," he finally speaks as he sets glasses of freshly poured, cold lemonade down in front of them. "I rarely get visitors."

Regina snorts lightly, to which Robin frowns, tilting his head at her curiously. The brunette shifts in her seat uncomfortably.

"Um, yes," Reya answers, "We're here because we have some very important news to tell you. Your whole future depends on it."

Robin raises a brow, looking toward the young girl. "Really?" he asks in disbelief, "And what is that, may I ask?"

Reya smiles lightly. "I'm your daughter," she replies.

* * *

 **Crazy stuff! Stay tuned for a full and more in depth writing of cursed Robin's life! Things are really starting to pick up now, and there will be many many pieces to fit together in this puzzle. Flashbacks will return as well as we get even deeper into this whole situation!**

 **Just a side note, I will be using all real events and places (such as the Chilmark Flea Market) in this fic. So, disclaimer, I don't own any of them, as they are simply events and places I enjoy on the island (so when this entire fic is over, you all will know practically my entire annual vacation itinerary!)**

 **Anyway, thanks for stopping by, I will be seeing you shortly with my next update! Stay tuned and don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's my birthday! So as a special treat, I'll give you a longer chapter where you'll get to dive into a bit of where Robin is at having been affected by this curse, plus another flashback ;) Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Ever since that day, his days living on the island have been nothing but quiet and uneventful. And that was just how he likes it. Isolation gives him the freedom he needs to conduct his business in peace. He neither gives trouble, nor receives any. As Regina had mentioned before, to the outside world, Robin is seen as nothing but a loner, a reclusive introvert whom they simply leave alone. The only minimal contact with people Robin has is with those to whom he sells the fish, and those of the crew of a fishing charter for which he works. Yet even then, conversation is minimal and only done when necessary, which was perfectly fine for him. The fact is, is that Robin rather enjoys being alone, being solitary. He lives out his days solely devoted to fishing and only fishing, and that's just the way he wants it. Never would he even dream of anything but. The thought neither occurred nor appealed to him.

The water, he considers, is his home, as he is happiest when out in the open sea. The ocean is a part of him; saltwater courses through his veins. No matter how much time he spends by the docks, or at the very tip of the jetty, or on his precious Grady-White motorboat, Robin will never tire of the salty smell of the ocean and the way the wind brushes his face. The sea is his escape, his sanctuary, his love. It is all he believes he needs in his life; it's all he desires.

However, everything suddenly changed come one single event. It was an event that made the lone fisherman truly ponder about his previous notions about living alone and isolated, without any friends or family.

It was a simple event, really; just a simple sunset. He was sitting on one of the rocks of the jetty, just at the bend of its "L" shape out on the water. The fishing pole was out, line casted into the water before him. Sunrise and sunset were ideally the best times to fish, as it was when the animals were most alive and active. So, there Robin was, watching the sky turn a bright orange as the sun dipped lower and lower, and hoping that he'd be lucky this evening. And at first, he was. Within minutes, the fisherman felt a pull on his line and he immediately began to fiercely reel in whatever was biting his bait as quickly as he could. Robin was so close to pulling in the line when suddenly he felt the fish give a surge of movement in retaliation and become caught between the rocks that formed the foundation of the jetty in the water. Letting out a string of expletives, Robin gave his fishing pole a good yank in order to try and free the line and the fish. But when he did so, the line broke; what's left of it springing back towards him and hanging limply from the pole. Again, Robin cursed colorfully as he realized that, with his luck, he'd managed to lose his perfectly good hook as well. This was just the cherry on top of another fruitless day of fishing. For some reason, recently, the population of fish has significantly decreased, rendering many fishermen to come up empty. And it's getting worse, not better.

Gritting his teeth, the man closed his box of fishing tackle before snatching it up, stuffing it under his arm, and walking from his spot. He reached the very beginning of the jetty, hopping from the last few rocks and landing a very short ways onto the sand. Up ahead, residents and tourists alike were all congregated together, sitting on either chairs or blankets and enjoying the beautiful view of the sunset whilst simultaneously conversing with one another. It was a happy sight, one that should lift one's spirits immediately, especially as the aroma of burgers and hotdogs from small cookout stands wafted through the air, mixing with the scent of the ocean. However, nothing of the sort did well to improve Robin's frustrated mood as he made his way from the scene.

It was just when he was at the edge of the beach, where sand met the concrete parking lot, when suddenly a sight of something stopped him in his tracks. It was of a soft, white feather floating in the wind just before him. It danced back and forth, the wind carrying it a little further, a little further, each time until it was blowing out towards the parking lot. Robin watched as it blew past a certain car before continuing on. The man would have shrugged and went on his way, but it was a young dark-haired woman, perched cross-legged on the hood of that same car that stopped him again. It was almost as if the feather had lead him to lay eyes upon her, as Robin found himself standing still and watching with a slight fascination. She switched her glances from what appeared to be an artist's sketch pad to the sunset and back again, all the while chewing contemplatively on the end of her pencil; completely oblivious to the attention she was receiving. A box of watercolors sat beside her, allowing Robin to assume that this woman must be some kind of an painter.

She was stunning, in his opinion. Her eyes, especially in this light, looked dark and engaged. Rouge lips were full and inviting. Jet black shoulder length hair, though bordered by an orange-yellow halo by the setting sun, looked so soft and silky that he thought of nothing but the desire to run his fingers through it. The idea surprised Robin to say the very least, as he never had such thoughts about a certain woman before. His memory spurred him on to believe that love was something implausible, unreachable, especially for someone like him. Never before had Robin neither enjoyed the company of another nor had he wanted it.

However, as he continued to stare at this intriguing woman sitting on the hood of her car, deeply concerned with painting a perfect portrait of the sunset, Robin began to feel something stir inside him; an interest that suddenly began to creep up through his muscles and tug at his heart. And suddenly, he had the urge to know this woman, know her and her past and her secrets. Being the fisherman he was, Robin likened the brunette to the ocean. Superficially, the ocean is calm, sparkling, and peaceful. Yet, it holds a depth that is simply unfathomable, and secrets that lay far beyond one's comprehension. The ocean is as mysterious as it is beautiful, and so was this woman. And Robin wanted to explore everything about her.

He must have been staring for so long that finally he saw her head lift, her eyes beginning to gaze about as she felt eyes upon her. And when her gaze met his, Robin's breath left his lips as he found himself staring back into a piercing gaze that seared through his eyes and made its imprint on his mind. He almost could have sworn that he'd seen such a gaze before. Yet, how could he ever forget meeting a woman like her? He just had this feeling.

The image of the brunette burned alive in Robin's mind from that day on. Every day, he'd thought about her, even to the point where he'd fantasized about meeting her. In a way, the man became like a schoolboy, scouring the docks and beach each time he went in hopes of getting a glimpse of her again. And sometimes he would. But even if he did, Robin would never have dared to approach her. Still haunted by faded memories that wreaked havoc on his mind, he believed himself to be a man she wouldn't ever have come close to. The two were worlds apart, that was one fact that was a guarantee.

So that day when Robin opened his door to answer a mysterious knocking in late afternoon, of course he was shocked to see the very woman of his thoughts standing right on his doorstep with a young, bubbly looking brunette by her side. But the man hid his emotions well, turning his full attention to the brunette as she introduced herself and then the woman beside him. Though his heart was pounding as his eyes lit up in recognition as the older brunette was introduced to him. Thrilled to finally put a name to the face, Robin smiled kindly at her, not missing for a moment the perplexed look she received him. He felt almost exposed and naked as her eyes scoured up and down his form appraisingly.

All other emotion aside, this visit terribly confused Robin. Why would this woman, called Regina, come to visit him? More importantly, how did she know where he lived? And finally, who was this girl beside her? It surprised Robin that he found she looked dangerously alike to the older woman standing by her. If he had not been so shocked, he would have laughed aloud and marveled at fate's funny sense of humor. For of course, it would be _that_ woman standing on his doorstep all of a sudden. Nevertheless, he let the two inside with a peculiar look plastered on his features; his heart racing a hundred miles per hour.

Now, Robin considers himself to be a decent man of control. Perhaps this is but another reason he prefers solidarity to being with others. When it is just himself, he is much more able to be in control of all things. A part of being in control, is knowing exactly what, when, and how something works. As an adept, knowledgeable fisherman, the man has grown to learn how to be well-informed of the art of fishing, so as to be able to manipulate each and every situation for his gain. For example, he knows when the right time is and exactly where the best spots are for each and every type of fish. Robin knows just about a plethora of fishing bait, and which is best used to hook which kind of fish. As for the sun and moon and sky, he reads them like a book. Upon using tell-tale signs and weather forecast, his predictions in measuring the success in fishing the next day are practically spot on. Most importantly, as a fisherman, Robin is always prepared for any type of scenario that could befall him on a fishing trip. From a broken motor to a raging storm, the man is ready for and knows how to expertly handle each and every unfortunate situation should it (God forbid) ever arise.

So, as a fisherman constantly in this state of mind knowing exactly what's to come and how to handle it, one can imagine that when the truth spills from the lips of the brunette ten year old, Robin finds himself plunged deeply in uncharted waters.

Suddenly, he feels as if all that control has left him flailing for nothing. Robin finds himself unable to stare wide-eyed at the young girl from across the table, unable to keep his mouth from hanging open like a sea bass.

"Y-you can't be serious…" the man breathes, calling on all his strength to stay in focus, to think clearly, and to be in control. And he does a good job so far. For what appears to be bewilderment and shock on the outside, is actually terror and panic on the inside.

The young brunette nods affirmatively, smiling widely. "Yup!" she replies simply, far too enthusiastic for the dire situation at hand. "I'm your daughter."

Robin shakes his head, bringing a hand up to run nervously through his locks. It's a gesture that he always does when he is anxious or tense. They are two words that are real understatements for what he actually feels. "That can't be possible," he insists, "Surely I'd remember if I've ever…been with anyone…before." He glances nervously towards Regina quickly before back at the young girl—Reya—again.

"But that's just the thing," the girl speaks, "You _don't_ remember. It's not your fault."

Robin's brows pull together in a deep frown as he tries to comprehend her rather vague answers. But then, something occurs to him and his eyes widen, glancing rapidly between both Reya and Regina. "Wait," he says, "If you say that you are my daughter, and that she—" Regina raises her brows. "—is your mother, then that means that we…"

Reya's eyes light up, making the two adults far too uncomfortable for their liking. "Yes," she affirms, "You two are _together_."

Robin's breath hitches at the mentioning of the last word. _Together_. In a split second, he thinks back to that moment when he'd first gotten a glimpse of the dark-eyed wonder sitting silhouetted on the hood of her car, surrounded by the sky's watercolors. He thinks back to that first feeling of desire, a need that awakened him from whatever nothingness he'd been trapped in. And to think that it was a feather that started it all. Could it all just be some kind of coincidence? Or is it simply fate?

But dreaming cannot last for long. There's a young girl sitting in front of him, claiming that she is his daughter, thus adding a whole other layer to this already seemingly messy situation.

Shaking his head, Robin glances at Regina in hopes that she'd have some kind of explanation for all of this madness. However, much to his dismay, the older brunette raises both her hands as if in surrender and shakes her head. The look on her face tells him that she is just as clueless as he is.

Robin shakes his head once more before looking back at towards Reya. "And I don't remember this how?"

"It was a curse," Reya explains, just as she had done with Regina, "It was a curse that was casted about two years ago. It made you forget who you really are, and who you are really supposed to be with." The young girl swiftly glances at Regina, eliciting a slight frown from Robin.

"But how is that possible?" Robin says, "There's no such thing as magic."

Reya shakes her head. "But it is possible, and that's not all. You don't belong here, and neither does Regina."

Robin looks to the older brunette with his eyes wide with the look of uncertainty pooling in his blue eyes. Regina looks back at him with a matched expression, and he can tell that she cannot find the words in which to neither support the young girl's notions nor refute them. "If we don't belong here, then where do we belong?" he asks slowly after a moment of tense silence.

"You belong in another realm, together. It's called the Enchanted Forest."

"Sounds like something of a fairytale."

The young brunette simply shrugs. "Well, nothing is impossible," she replies cryptically. At her answer, Regina frowns deeply, turning to gaze at her intently, almost as if to silently question. There is something that she seems to be holding back.

Robin sighs deeply, running his hand through his hair once more. "I'm really finding this hard to believe," he confesses.

"In time, you will," Reya assures, "You just have to have faith, and believe in it."

"Believe in what?" both Robin and Regina inquire at the same exact time.

The young girl smirks slightly. "I think that's for you guys to figure out."

Both adults raise their brows to their hairline.

"Wow," Regina breathes, "That's quite the deep statement to make." She laughs nervously.

"You have no idea," Reya says, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Robin simply stares at the young girl. "Is she for real?" he mumbles, looking to Regina with a frown.

The brunette shrugs. "Apparently," she mutters, shaking her head before looking to Reya once more. "You realize that you just made this incredibly awkward."

"Yeah," the young brunette replies nonchalantly, "But its the truth. You guys have to find out one way or another."

Robin shakes his head. "You really think we are going to—you know—act on your notions do you?"

"That's my hope," Reya states seriously, "Or else there's no hope in having my family back."

 _He watches her, standing poised in all her regal glory. The arrow of her bow points straight at the target. A grin is plastered to his face as his eyes travel from the tip of the arrow up to the look of deep concentration in her furrowed brows. With her lips tightly pressed together, Robin watches as Regina looses the arrow, watching with determination as it whizzes through the air and comes to bury itself deep into the target's wood. It's not perfect. The arrow landed just to the right of the center, but with practice, the brunette queen is getting better and better every day. After but three lessons, she is already getting the hang of it._

 _"You are so close, my love," Robin says encouragingly, stepping closer towards her. He watches fondly as Regina lowers her bow, growling in frustration._

 _"I don't understand why it's so difficult hitting a simple target," Regina huffs, her eyes flashing._

 _"Be patient, milady," Robin replies calmly, "It takes lots of practice. Look how far you've come in a such a short amount of time."_

 _Regina shakes her head, turning to gaze at her fiancé. "You make it look so easy," she whines._

 _Robin smirks slightly. He steps behind his love, resting both his hands on her shoulders. Of course, he doesn't miss the way her breath hitches even at such a simple gesture. "Well, I've been doing this for many years," he says._

 _"I don't understand why I can't just use magic," Regina says, tilting her head back some. "It would be far easier than mere sticks."_

 _The thief chuckles, shaking his head once more. "Love," he states seriously, "You agreed to become one of us. So, you have to know how to shoot like one of us. It's all part of it."_

 _"Well, I don't fancy it—well—this part of it."_

 _"You only don't fancy it because you can't master it just yet," Robin remarks intuitively, earning a glare from the woman as she turns to meet his gaze. It's a glare that the man has most certainly learned to look past and see the true meaning behind that says he is correct. "But you will," he adds with a firm and reassuring nod, "Just give it time."_

 _Regina shakes her head. "Well, I don't like time," she huffs, "When I want to accomplish something, I do so immediately. I don't have room for failure."_

 _"Regina, this isn't failure," Robin counters gently, "It's learning. Have faith and believe in yourself. You can do it, I promise." His gentle voice of encouragement, the way her name rolls of his tongue sends good shivers up Regina's spine, and warmth flow through her heart. She is completely at his mercy when he speaks like that._

 _The brunette queen sighs, lowering her gaze towards the bow in her hand. It was custom made by Robin himself, carved from the finest bark in Sherwood. "Let's go again," she announces, bringing her arm up to reach behind her and pull at another arrow from the quiver that rests upon her back._

 _"You can do this," Robin encourages once more, stepping away to give her room. He watches intently as his fiancé positions the arrow once again and draws it back, just the way he taught her. As she concentrates on her target for the second time, Robin can't help but continue to admire his beautiful soon-to-be wife. His heart simply swells at the thought of finally officially having her to himself._

 _From the start, the reformed queen has always been a woman of great intrigue to him. Even as he watches her focus in directing this arrow, Robin can't help but deeply admire her tenaciousness, knowing that it stems from a profound place, a place deep inside her that wills her to persevere no matter what the tribulation. He has come to learn that everything that Regina says and does is spurred on by a deeper part of her, a part built upon years and years of experience in dealing with the harsh world around her and the consequences that ensue as a result. Everything she says, does, and feels is profound and with her entire soul, not just her own beating heart._

 _So many layers that Regina has that even Robin hasn't explored yet. And it only makes the prospect of marriage even more appealing as he will have the chance to explore and delve more deeply into the heart and soul of the woman he loves. Regina may be complex, complicated, and confusing at times, but Robin loves her all the more for it._

 _"Missed it again!" Regina's exasperated yell penetrates Robin's thoughts._

 _The thief shakes himself from his reverie and looks towards the target to see the second arrow sticking out from the side just left of the center. He sighs softly, able to tell that his love is becoming more and more irritated. And he knows that she will most likely refuse to leave this forest until she can accomplish this one task of hitting the target's center._

 _"This is hopeless," Regina groans, dropping the hand holding the bow to her side._

 _Robin shakes his head, approaching her once more before reaching out and grabbing another arrow from the quiver. In total silence, he comes to position himself behind her, his breath cool on her bare shoulder as he hands her the arrow. Wordlessly, Regina lifts her bow once again and positions the shaft for the third time. She stays still as her lover's hands begin to wander up her body. They slide gently over both her sides, from her waist all the way up and snaking around to where her arms are positioned. The hand on her left side, the side where her left hand draws back the arrow in ready position, comes to rest gently on her shoulder while the hand on the right side gently cups underneath her extended right arm. Robin's breath slides down her neck. His lips brush soft, soft skin; the feeling of them almost hypnotizing Regina into a trance._

 _"I love you, Regina," he whispers, lips brushing her ear as he speaks low and huskily. He plants a soft kiss to the blushing skin of her cheek before the arrow is being let loose once again. It rips through the air, this time in a perfect straight line, and hits the target right on the center._

 _Regina's lips part as a small gasp of breath draws past. She stares wide-eyed at the target before her. "I did it," she whispers softly._

 _The grin on Robin's lips could outshine the sun's as he lowers the bow from his love's hand and turns her to face him. Her eyes sparkle as they meet his, aglow with the sense of accomplishment and pride. "That you did, my love," he replies before leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to his Regina's lips._

"I really should be getting back," Regina says, placing her drink of lemonade down and suddenly making her way to stand.

Robin frowns slightly, looking up at the older brunette who looks as if she would rather be anywhere than here. "What about Reya?" he asks.

"She's your problem now," Regina says, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

"But she's your daughter," the man protests.

Regina shakes her head, leaning towards him to whisper a tense, "No she's not."

"Please let me stay with you," Reya says, looking to Robin with large brown eyes, "I really don't have anywhere to go."

Robin gazes back at her, silently having an internal tug-o-war. His head tells him "no". For how could he look after a child, a child whose delusions are far too beyond to call crazy. But then, as he looks into her eyes, the man can't help but feel that his heart urges him to say "yes". For deep down, he sees a sincerity that moves him in a way he can't quite explain.

"All right," Robin replies with a deep sigh. "But…" He glances towards Regina. "Only if you'll join us for dinner." No matter what Reya may have said about the two of them, Robin still finds he can't quite shake the feeling that the mystery brunette woman is inside his own home. Don't get him wrong, Reya's claims about both of them terrify him to say the least. However, for some reason, deep down, they ignite that spark of excitement and scare him in a way that feels good and right.

Regina's eyes widen at his proposal before she's quickly shaking her head. "I have plans," she says quickly.

Robin sighs softly, almost in disappointment. As reluctant as he may be, the man is about to relent and allow her to go on her way when suddenly Reya steps up before he can say a thing. "No you don't," the girl says boldly, making Robin raise his brows at her audacity.

"Yes, I do," Regina snaps, glaring at the young brunette.

"Don't," Reya argues.

"Do," Regina shoots back.

Robin can't help but let out a soft laugh. "Just dinner," he says gently. As he looks to her, he's unable to resist displaying the hopeful look in his eyes. "Please, Regina."

Regina's lips part immediately at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. It sends shivers up her spine in a strange way that is good. Something deep inside her stirs, awakening a long lost feeling that prompts her to believe, in some strange way, that she's heard her name called in such a way before. The brunette bites her lip, looking back and forth from Reya to Robin. And with a loud sigh, she acquiesces without further protest.

"Fine," Regina replies, staring pointedly at her supposed soulmate, "Just dinner."

* * *

 **Mmm, this dinner should prove to be interesting!**

 **Thank you so much, guys, for your support and kind comments so far on this fic! They mean so much to me, and I cherish every single one! Thanks a lot for coming by, and I hope you enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming and stay tuned! More to come very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Quite the long chapter for you today! Now that all introductions have been made, it's time to start diving down into the nitty gritty and building the story behind this story. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this update as our characters get to know a little more about one another! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They touch me in so many ways and inspire me to keep writing! Keep them coming!**

* * *

"So what are we having?" Reya pipes cheerfully, moving to hoist herself up onto the edge of the counter in the kitchen. Robin raises his brow, once again taken aback by her boldness.

"Well, I don't know," he replies with a shrug. "I wasn't really planning on having any company."

"What do you usually eat, then?" Reya inquires.

Again, Robin shrugs. "Fish," he answers with a small smirk.

"Figures, since you are a fisherman," remarks the young girl.

"That is very true. But it's also a healthy food to eat—good for your brain."

Reya chuckles. "I sure hope it can help with memory," she states.

"I'm just going to put it out there: I hate fish," Regina interrupts, gazing up at Reya and Robin from her cellphone.

Robin raises a brow, deciding it best he hold his tongue against her disparaging remark. Yet, he can't quite bring himself to simply dismiss such a remark that he deems to be a direct attack on the entire premise of this island, never mind on his own soul. "You don't like fish," he repeats, lowering his voice.

"No, I don't," comes the perverse reply.

"Any type of fish?"

"Nope."

"Sea bass?"

"No."

"Salmon?"

"Nu-uh."

"Scup?"

"No!"

"Cod?"

"Hell no!"

"Swordfish, trout, flounder, tuna?"

"I said no!"

"Tautog?"

"I don't even know what the hell that is!"

"How can you live on this island and not like fish?!" Robin explodes, "That's practically the staple food of Martha's Vineyard! _Everybody_ here likes fish."

"Well, congratulations. You just found yourself a rebel."

Robin shakes his head in disbelief, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. Regina finds herself smirking deviously.

"Then what do you suggest we have for dinner?" he sighs exasperatedly.

Regina shrugs. Her dark eyes pierce his once more, sending chills down the man's spine. "Anything but fish," she answers simply.

"Yeah. I know. I got that," the man snaps.

"What about pizza? Or Chinese?" Reya desperately suggests.

Both adults shrug.

"Well, I suppose I could go for a pizza," Regina relents.

Robin nods. "I haven't had one in quite some time," he adds.

"Yeah, because all you eat is fish. We know. We get it," Regina shoots back.

Robin rolls his eyes, while Reya heaves a sigh. She wasn't wrong when she knew this would most definitely take some time.

"If you guys are done, can we order pizza now?" the young brunette asks impatiently.

Robin sighs, nodding before moving to pick up his cellphone. "What kind?" he asks, opening the device.

"Hawaiian," Regina states.

"Cheese," Reya counters.

"Hawaiian?" Robin echoes.

The man's eyes widen yet again. "Who likes pineapple on their pizza?!" he exclaims.

"The adventurous kind," Regina retorts, lifting her chin.

"Says you while you won't even eat fish!"

"Guys! Seriously! Come on!" Reya interrupts exasperatedly, " Are you seriously going to keep fighting over _everything_?"

"He started it," Regina huffs, shaking her head. "But it doesn't matter. I want Hawaiian."

"Well, I don't," Robin says.

"How about half Hawaiian, half cheese?" Reya compromises, seriously wondering how in the world she'd suddenly stepped into the role of the parent. For that's what it certainly feels like.

Robin glances at Regina. A smirk plays on his lips, at which the brunette simply glares. "Fine," they both reply in unison.

"Hallelujah," Reya says with a roll of her eyes as she looks to Robin, who dials the number of the closest pizza restaurant.

She hopes that both her parents would quit their bickering for the remainder of the dinner. And they do—however for the exchange of something even worse. For once the pizza arrives, and everyone sits around the kitchen table, the air turns frigid as all persons remain aloof; chewing on their respective slices in silence. Eye contact becomes practically nonexistent. And silence is far too loud for comfort.

Desperately, Robin tries to think of a topic to break the ice. Yet, all hopes of starting up any type of conversation are shot down by a simple glance at the older brunette sitting across from him, whose body language blatantly indicates that, again, she would rather be anywhere than here.

Beside her, Reya squirms uncomfortably, remaining uncharacteristically silent as she she eats, waiting desperately for someone to make the first move. In her heart, she worries that perhaps she shouldn't have told both her cursed parents that they were together before this mess had started. She should have known that they'd have anything but harbored feelings of mutual attraction. Perhaps, she should have let them fall back in love on their own. But then, maybe Reya had done the right thing. For if—no— _when_ Regina and Robin fall back in love, they will finally realize the truth of the curse, that they were meant to be with one another and it was the curse that separated them. Only time will tell.

"So, Regina," Robin begins, finally mustering up the courage to say at least something. He places his pizza slice back down onto his plate. "How long have you been painting?"

The brunette gives an indifferent shrug, eyes remaining fixed on her slice as she takes another bite. "Does it matter?" is her curt reply.

Robin shrugs. "It was just a question," he mumbles in defense, chancing a glance up at Regina. For a brief moment, he meets her eyes before her gaze flits uneasily back to her plate, leaving as quickly as it came.

"How long have you been fishing?" the older brunette retorts halfheartedly.

"For as long as I can remember," Robin answers, only for his response to be another bite into the pizza slice by his blasé brunette company. The man sighs deeply, turning back to pretending to take great interest in his pizza slice. And in doing so, he begrudgingly lets his meager attempt at a conversation disperse into the chilled atmosphere.

Reya peeks back and forth between the two of them out from underneath her lashes. "What kind of fish do you catch?" she asks, trying desperately to put the man out of his misery and keep the conversation moving.

Robin lifts his head and eyes the young brunette with his deep blue eyes. "All kinds of fish, I suppose," he replies, "Mostly sea bass, striper, fluke, and tuna."

"That's cool," Reya states with her mouth full, "I've never been fishing before. Maybe you can bring me along."

Robin lifts a brow at the young girl, surprised at her blunt self-invitation. "Uh—well—I suppose," he stammers, "I mean…it is rather boring." Regina snorts, causing both Robin and Reya to abruptly turn and stare at her. She lifts her head, her dark eyes scrutinizing the two.

"What?" Robin asks.

Regina snorts again, shaking her head. "I've never seen you with another human being for more than five seconds. And now you're so ready to let _her_ come with you on a fishing trip?"

Robin shrugs. "I _can_ be sociable, you know," he defends. Of course, this is a novelty for the man as he has never brought any companion fishing with him other than the crew on the commercial fishing boat. To an extent, he's not so sure how well he'd handle the constant chitchat especially from such an extroverted girl like Reya. However, with her connection to the mystery brunette Regina, Robin quickly finds he would most happily oblige if it means even the slightest chance of properly seeing the older brunette again after tonight.

"Hardly," Regina spits, earning a frown from the man opposite her.

"Why do you care?" he asks, tilting his head as he takes another bite of his pizza slice.

Regina lifts her chin. "I don't," she replies, "Whatever you do with this kid—" Reya glares at her mother, "—is your business, not mine."

"I think that a fishing trip would be awesome," Reya says, ignoring Regina and turning back to her cursed father with a firm nod. Her infectious smile spills over to the man, and he can't help but smile back at her.

It does nothing to Regina, however, as she rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to finishing her slice of pizza. For her, she just wants to leave. All of this bonding, this sudden and unnecessary pressure for her to bond with both the young girl and the man opposite her is becoming far too overwhelming. Take her back to her home where she can paint in peace and quiet like before. Take her back to Steve where she can simply be with him, sleep with him, and not have to worry about the things Reya claims she's missing in her life. After all, she has her job, food, a roof over her head, her boyfriend…what can possibly be missing? All of this malarky, being forced by her "daughter" to play a rather twisted version of "happy families" with this stranger is way too much. Regina is certain she knows who she is and exactly where she needs to be. And she is certain she knows it is not here. Simple. Done. Then why, exactly, is she here?

"I think you should come too," Reya says with a nod, looking to the older brunette lost in thought.

Regina shakes her head abruptly. "No," she states in reply, "Not a chance."

"Why not?" Robin asks, looking to her with an unreadable expression. If she doesn't know any better, he almost looks as if he wants her to come.

Again, Regina shakes her head. "I don't like the smell of fish," she remarks simply.

To this, the man raises his brows, a small smirk of amusement involuntarily tugging at his lips. "Is it too strong for your liking, Your Majesty?" he teases lightly. Reya almost does a spit take with her glass of water.

Regina nods firmly. "Yup. Hate it." She gives Robin a pointed look.

Reya rolls her eyes. "Fine then," she says with a shrug, pursing her lips. "Dad and I will go and have a lot of fun, then, without you. Right, Daddy?"

Robin grimaces at the moniker but smiles a somewhat pained smile for the young girl's benefit. "Right," he mumbles before gazing towards the older brunette who looks as if she's holding in something of a laugh. Quickly, she breaks eye contact to stand and collect empty plates and unceremoniously dump them into the sink.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Reya asks curiously, "No offense, but your house is kinda small."

Robin laughs softly. "No offense taken. As a matter of fact, I do have a guest room."

"Has it ever been used before?" Regina asks with a lift of her brow.

"Would you be surprised if I said no?" Robin replies, smirking slightly.

The brunette rolls her eyes, shaking her head in response. "I suppose not," she remarks.

"Do you have a bag or something with your belongings?" Robin asks, looking to Reya. The young girl nods, pointing to her backpack lying at her feet underneath the table. "Why don't you go and get settled then?" he suggests, "It's the first door down to the left."

Reya nods, grabbing her bag. With one last glance between her mother and father, she is skipping from the room. Regina quietly watches as the young brunette takes her leave before moving to pick up her purse. "I should go too," she announces, looking to Robin.

"Oh, why so soon?" he asks gently, tilting his head.

Regina shrugs. "Well, this was only supposed to be dinner, and I have to get home. I've got...stuff I need to do."

Robin sighs softly, shaking his head as he steps closer to her. "Why not stay a little longer?" he entices, "I've just been gifted with a bottle of red and I still have yet to open it." He moves to retrieve a bottle of wine that sits with a red bow tied around its neck on the corner of the kitchen counter.

Regina raises her brow, an expression of surprise taking over her features. "I didn't know people give you gifts," she remarks.

"Yes, well, this was in return for a favor for one of my crew mates," Robin explains, "He was having a party so I volunteered to supply the fish."

Regina nods, chancing a glance and lifting her eyes to meet his blues. Slightly uncomfortably, she slings her purse over her shoulder as if she's going to leave, but her eyes are still trained on his. With this simple gesture, the brunette doesn't miss how the man's expression turns slightly disheartened; his eyes quietly pleading. Regina frowns, tilting her head at Robin who raises his brows and brings the hand that holds the bottle up slightly, glancing between her and the bottle. His eyes silently entice as a cheeky smirk slowly begins to cross his lips. His attitude is no doubt infectious as the brunette can't help but have her own lips involuntarily turn upward in return. Biting her lower lip immediately to tamper down her smile, Regina raises a hand to nervously tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She breaks eye contact, glancing down for just a moment before she's peeking up at him from underneath her dark lashes. And the man is still standing there, features similar to that of a puppy—features that she is quickly finding hard to resist. With a final snort and roll of her eyes, Regina relents, dropping her purse from her shoulder back down onto the chair beside her.

Robin grins triumphantly, moving to then grab two wine glasses. He pops open the bottle of red, allowing the crimson liquid to fill each glass. He offers the first to Regina who takes it with a small smirk. Robin watches as the brunette gazes down, swirling the liquid in the glass before taking a sip.

"Good?" he inquires, to which he receives a simple hum from plump lips against the cup. He chuckles slightly, taking a sip of his own and humming at the wine's pleasant fruity flavor. "Do you drink much wine?" he asks curiously, bringing the glass from his lips.

Regina shakes her head, leaning her hip against the kitchen table nonchalantly. "Not really," she says, swirling the liquid in her cup mindlessly, "I'm more of a beer person. But I don't mind a few glasses of wine every once in a while. You?"

"No," Robin says, shaking his head, "I rarely drink. I don't really have time to be honest. The charter can be pretty demanding."

More silence ensues after Regina nods in response. Both adults avoid eye contact and turn to their glasses, sipping quietly.

"These fishing trips you have...How often do you go?"" she asks after the pause. She figures that she might as well talk, lest they both continue to be stuck in their misery.

"Almost every day of the week, if not every other day," Robin says, "The hours are very long and grueling. I'm pretty much out all day—sometimes the trips extend overnight or for a couple of days. The fishing charter I use is small, not as huge as the commercial charters, yet we're still considered one. I simply catch and distribute fish to private restaurants on the island."

"That must get quite boring," Regina replies, "Sitting out there all day waiting for something to take the bait."

Robin shrugs. "You find different ways to pass the time, I suppose," he answers, "But for me, it's never a burden being out on the water."

A small smile tugs at Regina's lips. Quickly, she lifts her drink, taking another sip to mask her expression. "I guess I can understand that," she sighs into the glass, "I guess I'm the same way with painting. It seems boring sitting in the living room in front of a canvas all day, but I love it. I can't think of doing anything else."

Robin nods understandingly, his eyes sparkling as he looks towards the unassuming brunette. Instinctively, he finds himself taking a step even closer to her.

"But whatever, I mean. You gotta do what you gotta do to make a living," Regina dismisses with a wave of her hand before things turn too emotional.

"True," Robin states, never taking his eyes off her, "But we're also lucky to be doing what we love."

Regina nods softly. "Certainly is humbling," she admits with another sigh.

"Indeed it is."

 _He watches her in the garden, perched beneath her beloved apple tree. Features are serene, and all is tranquil as she breathes in the cool morning air; her eyes closed, head tilted up towards the sky. Dew drops from the lush green leaves above her; a droplet falling onto the rosy skin of her cheek. Calmly, Regina lifts a hand to brush away the small bubble of water. Opening her eyes, she sits up straighter, focusing her gaze on her raised hand and bringing it out to position in front of her. She wiggles her fingers, closing her eyes once again and taking a deep breath in through her nose before letting it out. With little to no effort, she focuses her magic through her veins and manifests it outwardly into a small ball of fire that dances on her palm. A small smile of triumph and Regina plays with her creation, letting it swerve to and fro just millimeters above her palm._

 _Robin smiles softly, shaking his head fondly at his beautiful wife-to-be. Heart warm with love for the brunette queen, he makes his way from the balcony of the castle and down the spiral staircase to come and join her underneath the tree._

 _"That's beautiful, my love," he compliments, walking towards her._

 _Regina gasps softly, jumping slightly in her seat as the little ball of fire immediately extinguishes. "Robin! You scared me," she chastises lightly. She shakes her head, but shifts over on the stone bench to make room for him._

 _"I'm sorry, milady," Robin says with a slight smirk. "I didn't mean to disturb you. You looked so peaceful."_

 _The brunette shakes her head again and turns towards Robin, smiling that gentle smile he so loves. Her dark raven eyes look so beautiful in the morning light. "I was simply having a moment," she states._

 _"What were you thinking of, my love?" the thief asks, gently lying a hand on his fiancé's upper thigh and smoothing it over the soft material of her gown._

 _"Nothing of importance," Regina answers with a shrug, "I was just thinking that maybe, since you taught me how to shoot an arrow, I could perhaps teach you some magic." Her lips part into a somewhat mischievous-looking smile._

 _At this, Robin raises his brows, a look of disbelief donning his features. "Really?" he breathes incredulously._

 _"Really," Regina repeats._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because if you are going to marry a witch, you have to know how to wield magic like one." She shoots him the same statement Robin made just days ago when he'd required that she learn how to properly use a bow and arrow._

 _Robin shakes his head, smirking fondly at his love's cheeky expression. It seems every day, there is no end to his falling in love with all of her facial expressions. As evil as the brunette queen may have been—as poisonous as the looks she'd thrown at those before—nothing would prove to be more lethal than the looks of endearment she now shoots him; looks that Robin finds simply irresistible. As much as he'd deny it, the man succumbs instantly._

 _"First of all, I would hardly deem you to be a witch," Robin says, the corners of his mouth turning up into a crooked smirk. "Second of all, wouldn't this be dangerous?"_

 _Regina sighs, rolling her eyes slightly in response. "First of all," she retorts, "call me what you may but I am a witch. I know magic. I'm a witch. Second of all, this wouldn't be dangerous because I'd be here to guide you."_

 _"But witch is such a harsh word," Robin protests._

 _"That's hardly the point, thief!" Regina huffs._

 _With a laugh, the man raises his hands in surrender. "All right, all right," he chuckles, "But seriously, I don't want you to end up hurt if I ever mess up."_

 _Regina shakes her head. "I'll be fine," she reassures, "Just trust me on this. If you believe in it, if you embrace it and don't try to fight it in any way, you'll have complete control over it. And I'll be here to guide you. Trust me, I've been through it too. That's always the case with magic, in this instance, dark magic."_

 _At the mentioning of the type of magic, Robin frowns immediately. "Dark magic?" he asks._

 _"Well, what other magic do you think I'd be teaching you?"_

 _"I suppose, but isn't dark magic…well—you know—dark?" he says. Robin shakes his head._

 _Regina shrugs. "Truthfully it is," she replies, "But it can also be used for good, like…" She smirks at him, leaning closer. "…stealing from the rich and giving to the poor." Robin sighs softly, unable to stop his lips from turning upward once more. "Just think of all that we can do and accomplish with both our expertise in our art combined," Regina entices. "I just using sticks is not enough. We can do so much more with just a little fire."_

 _Robin sighs again, looking into the dark eyes of his beloved. "It does sound appealing," he admits. Once more, he shakes his head, weighing the pros and cons. Though both he and his love are reformed, dabbling in magic once more would be risky business. However, when thinking about the impact he could make with magic at his disposal (literally at his fingertips), both he and Regina can climb to newer heights and gain even greater power: power they can use to their advantage to bring to those who have none by way of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. After all, wouldn't a good deed such as this be enough to keep his head on his shoulders?_

 _With one last sigh, Robin nods, a smile spreading to his lips. "All right, my love," he says, taking both her hands firmly in his. "I love you. I trust you."_

 _Regina grins at him, giving his hands an eager squeeze. "We are one, Robin," she whispers, "We are of one heart and one soul. It is only fitting that we both share our love and passion for our forbidden arts with one another. This can be the start of something, something great. I can just feel it."_

"So, I guess we are supposed to be _together_ ," Regina sighs, finally addressing the elephant in the room as the two now sit comfortably in the living room, having moved from their spot in kitchen. As surprising it may seem to Regina, the brunette finds that speaking with Robin doesn't prove to be such an awkward challenge as it did at first. In fact, the man is quite an easy one to talk to. He listens, truly listens. And deep, deep down, Regina is finding that she's quite fond of such a characteristic.

Robin, of course, is enjoying spending time with the mystery brunette who proves to not be so much of a mystery as she did at first. He fancies talking to her, conversing about the similarities in their fields of work, those that one may not so easily point out. Not only this, however, the man also enjoys simply listening to her voice. It's intoxicating and he can't seem to get enough of it. Her voice is low, rich, and full of depth. Yet, it's sweet…and if he'd really wish to have his thoughts run wayward, alluring, seductive, and sultry. But he shouldn't think along these lines. It wouldn't be appropriate, for only now, they are nothing but acquaintances. However, a certain younger brunette would plead otherwise.

"I guess," Robin answers with a shrug. Oh, how he'd love that to be true, but that is hardly the case. He gazes quietly at the woman who sits across the way on a comfy armchair. "Do you believe it?" he adds in question as he tips back the last of his drink of red wine.

Regina shakes her head immediately. "If I did, I'd be crazy also," she says with a soft snort. "I almost feel bad for her being so delusional like that. I wonder why she hasn't received any help."

Robin shrugs again, mind bottled at that idea as well. "Maybe she just didn't have anyone to turn to," he suggests.

"Do you think we should tell someone?"

"Who would we tell?"

"I don't know…social services?"

Robin shakes his head. "No," he replies, "She's obviously an orphan. They'd put her into the system, and you know how brutal that can be. And with these fantasies of hers…god knows what they'd do to her."

Regina stares at Robin quietly, her eyes silently surveying him as he speaks. She tilts her head curiously, pursing her rouged lips in a frown of sorts. "You care about this girl, don't you?" she states.

At this Robin shrugs, confused about it himself, to be honest. "I don't know," he answers truthfully, "I guess I just feel for her, you know. I feel bad for her thinking that we are her parents, yet we have no means of helping her." Robin sighs softly. "Maybe there's something more than what meets the eye," he adds quietly, lowering his gaze into his empty glass, "Maybe there's a reason she showed up at both our doorsteps." Oh how he wants so badly to believe that Reya brought Regina to meet him for a reason.

Regina groans, shaking her head. "Are you one of those 'everything happens for a reason' type of people?" she scoffs lightly. She finds herself chuckling at such naivety. However, as she looks into the man's eyes, she can read nothing but sincerity. And immediately, his expression wipes the smile off hers.

"Robin," Regina sighs, softly this time, "I don't have time for this. I—I can't be playing make pretend or waiting for some kind of sign. I have a life to live. I have things I need to do, places I need to be—" Suddenly her phone rings, prompting both parties to jump in their seats. Regina groans again, moving to grab her purse, rummage through it, and take out that pesky device. "—people to see…" Regina's eyes widen as she reads the caller ID.

"Steve," she breathes into the phone, "I'm so sorry, I—"

"Babe, where are you?" Steve's exasperated voice breathes into the phone. "I left you four messages."

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't have my phone on me," Regina replies with a shake of her head.

"You're not at home, you're not down at the jetty—where are you?" the man persists firmly, prompting the brunette to heave a large sigh.

This is why she should have left when she said she was going to…three hours ago. "I'm still at the friend's house. I had to drop off Reya, remember?"

"Of course, I do. I just didn't think it would take practically four hours!"

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry, he invited me to dinner and—"

" _He_?" Steve interrupts, his voice making Regina grimace slightly. "Who's _he_?"

Swiftly, she glances at Robin. "Nothing, Steve," Regina hisses lowly into the phone, "Not now. Look, I'm coming home right now. I promise."

"Okay, Regina," Steve sighs, "I'll see you in a few, then."

And with that, Regina is hanging up the phone and grabbing her purse. Tossing it over her shoulder, she swiftly stands and heads for the doorway. Robin, who had been quietly listening through the entire conversation, remains sitting silently on the couch. It's surprising how crestfallen he feels over the fact that it appears that Regina is not alone, that she has been taken. The man sighs softly, shaking his head at himself. What should he have expected? A strikingly beautiful brunette such as Regina is bound to have someone already.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so late," Regina calls over her shoulder before stopping just before the door and turning swiftly towards Robin.

The man shakes his head again, finding the the motivation to stand up, approach, and see her out properly. "It's no matter," he says, forcing a small smile, "I'm glad you could stay."

Regina smiles slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Robin swallows hard, wishing that he'd be the one to do that for her.

"Thank you, Robin," Regina responds genuinely, "It was a great dinner, but I have to go." She glances towards the door. "He's waiting for me."

Robin smiles gently, nodding in encouragement. "Then you should go. I'm so sorry for making you late."

"It's okay," Regina says with a shrug, "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm on my way home now." She steps aside as Robin moves forward to open the door and allow her to step through onto the small porch. For one quick moment, she turns around and acknowledges the man standing in the doorframe with a smile.

"I'm sure I'll see you around, Regina," Robin says with a nod.

"I'm sure you will too," Regina shoots back with a smile and lift of her chin. But then she is sighing. "I suppose I should tell you to say goodbye to Reya for me."

Robin chuckles softly. "I'm sure she will be happy to receive the message."

Regina shakes her head, smirking slightly. "I really wish I could help more with her," she states, "But I'm just—I'm at a loss for words never mind actions."

The man sighs deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. "Don't worry about it, though," he says. He smiles softly, looking into her eyes. "I'll figure something out. In the meantime, she can stay with me until I find something more permanent."

"Thank you, Robin," Regina says genuinely, "Really, thanks."

"You're very welcome, milady."

At his words, the brunette suddenly stills, her heart beating a little faster for just one moment. For she's sure that deep, deep, deep down, she remembers being called that before.

"Is everything all right?" Robin asks, frowning slightly at Regina's unreadable gaze.

Regina quickly shakes her head, willing herself to pull it together and brush away that strange sense of deja vu. "Yes," she replies softly, "Goodnight, Robin."

Robin smiles again, nodding politely in return. "Goodnight, Regina," he bids.

And with that, Regina is turning and stepping from the porch, making her way down the short path to where her car is parked on the side of the road. From his doorstep, Robin watches as she climbs into the car, starts the engine, and drives off into the darkness. His eyes follow the red of her taillights as far as he can until they turn a corner and disappear. The dull roar of her engine quiets the further she travels, leaving Robin only with silence interrupted only by the sound of the crickets. And he smiles, biting his lower lip as he runs a hand through his hair. With a deep sigh, he gazes up at the full moon that has risen high in the sky. He uses that as a source for blame for this peculiar night.

* * *

 **There be some chemistry, no?**

 **Many thanks to my bestie thequeenregina for giving me a little push with ideas!**

 **Tell me what you think in the review section, and stay tuned for more coming soon! Thanks for stopping by!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are, the next update! This one's a bit of a filler, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you again for all of your wonderful comments! I enjoy reading each and every one of them!**

* * *

Reya listens quietly from around the corner, heart hopeful that there's even the slightest possibility that something good could come out of this first encounter. She smiles as she finds both adults beginning to slowly warm to the idea of being in each other's presence (she's mainly thinking of Regina, whose stubbornness knows no limits). The young girl chuckles softly at the thought. After all, like mother like daughter. She will force Regina to be with Robin, even go as far as pushing them both out into the harbor by boat with neither an engine nor paddle, if that's what it takes to get her family back.

But for now, she will calmly listen, standing like a phantom in the shadow of the hallway. If she leans far enough, Reya can just catch sight of Regina's booted foot sticking out from where she sits. A little further, and she risks getting caught. And she dare not interrupt the moment. Because finally, they are talking. But then, Regina is voicing her concern over what Reya has told her. And the young girl's heart sinks in her chest, disheartened that her cursed mother still doesn't believe a word she says. However, she shouldn't be surprised. Though cursed, Regina still carries the same traits that of her true self: her immediate reluctance to believe for fear of being vulnerable in something she may deem to be foreign or out of her comfort zone. After all, it has taken the ex-Evil Queen quite some time to open up to the idea of loving again. But if she did it once, she can most certainly do it again. And that is what Reya is counting on the most. She knows her mother still has it in her. It's all a matter of finding it.

Reya's heart lightens quite a bit as Robin jumps in, saying that perhaps this all happened for a reason. In this one moment, she rejoices in the possibility that, though cursed, her father still retains that small flicker of hope deep within him. Whether he recognizes that or not is something he has to find out for himself. But this is a start. This is what will help him open up and possibly prompt Regina to do the same. The thought makes Reya smile brightly in the darkness of her hiding spot. Things are good. Very good.

Things are not good. Not good at all. Steve calls.

All previous feelings of joy die immediately the moment Regina picks up her damn cellphone. And as the older brunette speaks, little does she know that her daughter scowls in the darkness, all traces of her previous smile erased. Oh how Reya loathes that man. The minute she met him, and after that one swift conversation, she knew he would be a bad egg no matter how much he cuddles up to Regina. God, she can't even think of the two of them together. The idea is downright disgusting. It's not genuine. Nothing about it is.

Reya's mood plummets even further as Regina suddenly stands up to leave. Had Steve not called, her mother would have stayed even longer. The young brunette sulks in the hallway as Robin shows the older brunette to the door. Reya is far too annoyed to take notice of Robin calling Regina "milady". Although, such another detail would most certainly spark a little more hope in the now infuriated girl.

However, beyond being utterly pissed about Steve's interruption, Reya truly worries about his involvement with Regina. Obviously he is more of hindrance than an asset when it comes to getting her mother back on track to break the curse. The young girl just hopes with all her heart and soul that Regina will see past him and look to Robin, who in comparison, is far more profound a person than someone as superficial as Steve.

Reya sighs, shaking her head as she moves out into the openness of the hallway. In a sour mood, she makes her way back to her bedroom. Trudging through the doorway, the young brunette forcefully closes the door and goes to lie across her bed, face down on her pillow. She only moves when Robin comes by, rapping gently on the door with his knuckles.

"What?" Reya moans miserably.

Robin frowns, grabbing the handle and opening the door a crack. "I was just coming to check on how you settled in," he explains, "But is everything all right?" His look is one of slight concern.

"No," the young girl groans, shifting onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks gently, opening the door slightly wider.

"Nothing," Reya insists, "Nothing that you can help with right now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I guess I just have to wait and see what happens."

Robin shakes his head, confused about the young girl's strange attitude. But, having nothing better to offer, he decides it best to simply play along with it. "I suppose that's what we all do nowadays," he remarks with a half chuckle, "Just wait and see what happens."

* * *

Boots clunk heavily against the gravel as Regina swiftly makes her way to her abode. There have only been a handful of times when she has either been late or forgotten a commitment to Steve, but enough to certainly know that the man does not do well with those kinds of mistakes. The minute she steps through the threshold of her home, the man is rushing up to her, taking her face in his hands, and pressing a long and fervent kiss to her lips.

"Regina," he chastises softly, pulling back to look into her eyes.

The brunette shakes her head, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, Steve," she apologizes, "I really was only going to drop Reya off, but I got invited to stay for dinner and I lost track of time."

"But you said that I'd see you tonight," Steve replies with a shake of his head. He gives her a wounded look. "You know I don't like it when you tell me one thing and then do another."

"But I'm here with you now." Regina pulls away and brushes past him to make her way into the living room and settle her belongings on the couch.

"But still, a lot later than I expected," Steve retorts, following her at a distance.

Regina shakes her head, moving to sit down on the couch. She stares at him from across the room. Both their dark eyes meet, locking in their gaze; Steve's is a gaze both reprimanding and disappointed while Regina's is that of weariness and contrition. "Let it go, Steve," she sighs, "I'm here now. That's all that matters."

"But—"

"Steve," Regina interrupts more forcefully, her gaze piercing his adamantly. She sits back, crossing her arms at the man across from her. A small yet inviting smirk tugs on her lips as she begins to eye him seductively. "You aren't going to stand there sulking all night, are you?" she asks with a slight pout. "Wouldn't you rather do what you came here to do?"

Steve shakes his head, shifting his jaw from side to side in slight frustration. Damn this brunette who can easily change way just by a look in her eye. "Regina," he warns, however taking a step closer to her. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Do you?" Regina asks, shifting on the couch.

"I do," Steve says, "And as much as I'd love to. I'm still angry with you."

"Oh, you can't be _that_ angry with me," Regina answers as she takes the ends of her dark locks and twists them around her finger.

Steve shakes his head, taking another step towards her. "Yes, Regina," he replies assertively, "I can." He raises his brows, giving her a pointed stare.

"Please, don't be angry with me, Steve," Regina purrs, standing to approach him with the gait of a feline. She sighs softly for effect, approaching him before pressing both her palms to her boyfriend's chest; fingers splaying out against his carved pectorals. The brunette looks up into his eyes, chuckling lowly before pressing an arousing kiss to his lips. "Mmm," she hums. When she pulls back, she shoots him a mischievous smirk. Her eyes flash with anticipation.

The game she plays on him is one that Steve enjoys more than he'd wish to confess. His previous frown slowly begins to turn upward into something that of a simper. Broad hands rest on Regina's hips, squeezing her sides firmly as he lets her kiss him heatedly.

"So what do you say, hmm?" the brunette asks with a pursing of her lips and a tilting her head. "Can we drop this and get on to more… _pleasurable_ things?"

Steve's lips curl into a wide and tantalizing smile. He looks down at her, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I don't know, Regina," he continues to play, "Perhaps…"

Regina pouts blatantly at his impish remark. "Fine then," she says, stepping away from him. She crosses her arms over her chest, scowling melodramatically. "If that's how you want it, then leave."

"Oh come on, Regina," Steve says, stepping towards and enveloping her in his arms. "You know I always want you." He presses a kiss into her hair. "Even when you piss me off at times."

The moment he takes her into his arms, Regina's scowl turns upside down and she giggles like a schoolgirl in his embrace. "I know," she says, looking up at him, "And the same goes for me with you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Steve says, leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss; his hands beginning to wander her body as he slowly begins to back her up in the direction of the couch. Regina hums into his lips, her temperature already rising; finally relieved that she can now claim the prize after all of that tiresome banter. And his words are like the cherry on top, sealing the deal for yet another pleasurable night.

"Now," his whispering voice sends shivers down her spine. "No more talking…"

 _Regina paces the grand hall, the silky material of her gown swirling around six-inch heels that click angrily against the floor. This is one of her favorites. Dark royal blue made of the finest silk and satin, bejeweled around the scooping collar, the waist, and sleeves, she has worn this dress to impress him. Everything is perfect. The room is dim with minimal lighting provided by the candles on the table and the torches nearby to create a romantic and sensual atmosphere. The table, set for two, holds a feast for six upon it. Fresh greens, potatoes, rice, bread, oil, and a large roast (placed front and center) lie on display, looking absolutely scrumptious and ready to eat. Everything is perfect, just the way she wants it. Except for one thing._

 _A certain thief is late._

 _About ten minutes have gone by and neither a sound nor sight of the leather clad outlaw graces the grand hall. And his love is becoming rather peeved at his tardiness. For how dare he be late after going through all this hard work in preparing a nice meal for the both of them?_

 _At the fifteen minute mark, Regina growls under her breath. Her eyes flash as her temper heats. She's almost about to sit down by herself and eat, and leave her insufferable thief to fend for himself, when suddenly she hears the sound of heavy boots making their way into the hall. Whirling around, the brunette queen turns to gaze into the sparkling blue eyes of her lover…and the wide, silly grin upon his lips. It causes her anger and frustration to heat even further._

 _"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, thief!" is her harsh command._

 _Immediately, the smile that had once stretched Robin's lips disappears the moment he catches on to her present vexed demeanor and abrupt instruction. He frowns, brows pulling towards the centerline of his features as he focuses on Regina's taut expression. "What is it, my love?" he asks, stepping towards her, "Is everything all right?"_

 _"No. Everything is not all right," Regina huffs, crossing her arms at him as she gives him her best evil glare. "You're late."_

 _Robin shakes his head. Only then does her realize the table in all its glory with the food and the candles. And his heartbeat quickens. "Regina," he breathes, closing his eyes and opening them again, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"_

 _"Oh of course you didn't," Regina snaps with a roll of her eyes, "It was supposed to be a surprise! I told you to meet me in the grand hall at six thirty. It is now ten of seven. This was meant to be a lovely dinner for the both of us but you had to ruin it by being late, doing God knows what out in that forest all day."_

 _Robin sighs, staring up at her meekly. "I guess I just lost track of time," he admits._

 _"Lost track of time doing what?" Regina demands, stepping towards him. She's so close that he can smell that faint scent of apples he so adores. Her eyes, dark and entrancing, bore into his._

 _Again, the man sighs, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you," he confesses._

 _"What do you mean you can't tell me?!" Regina explodes._

 _"Well, it's a surprise, milady," Robin answers with a mere shrug before a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips. Unbeknownst to her, he reaches down and subtly pats his pants pocket. "You'll just have to find out."_

 _Regina frowns, her rouged lips pursing as her brow lifts into a perfect and dramatic arch. "Should I be worried?" she questions lowly._

 _At her expression, Robin's smile grows larger, sly and secretive. His eyes sparkle with excitement and promise. "Certainly not, milady," he responds, "Quite the opposite, in fact." He steps even closer to her. "You should be excited."_

 _"Excited?" Regina repeats, tilting her head._

 _"Indeed," Robin confirms, "Trust me."_

 _"How can I trust you if you don't even come to dinner in time when I tell you?"_

 _"I suppose you'll just have to rely on your gut." Robin says with a smirk. "You won't be disappointed."_

 _"Well, my gut tells me that I'm hungry. And I am disappointed because the food is now cold," Regina retorts in a huff._

 _"For that, I am sorry," Robin says before tilting his head, gazing at his love with wide eyes. Again, it's that pleading puppy look that is so terribly hard to resist as Regina soon finds the corners of her lips twitching in response. "Will you forgive me?"_

 _Regina rolls her eyes. "You're a pain, thief, you know that?"_

 _"Indeed." Robin shoots her a dazzling smile in response._

 _"Will you stop that?!" Regina exclaims, pushing her lover away with a gentle shove on his chest. Yet, she cannot help the endearing smile that somehow managed to push itself upon her lips. "I'm still angry at you!"_

 _"Oh, you can't be that angry with me," Robin returns, "Now let us eat. Then, I'll show you exactly why you shouldn't be angry."_

 _So dinner commences. And despite the more tepid food than preferred, all previous feelings of irritation dissipate into the air as conversation progresses. Having it only been a few days in their new home, Regina and Robin have settled in quite well. It was more of a smooth transition than expected, with little to no struggle. Apart from the minor setback of having to defeat the Dark Fairy's curse alongside the queen's other half, Regina and her lover have finally found peace, and even more so once having arisen victorious in the final battle. From that triumphant day, things have settled considerably as both now look towards a brighter future._

 _It's a future that Robin intends to seal this night. All throughout dinner, he listens quietly as his lover speaks of the promise of regaining the trust of the villagers who now seek refuge in the forest from previous curses. In her eyes, he can read so clearly the determination, the eagerness to restore the Enchanted Forest to its former glory. Robin couldn't be prouder. And tonight, he intends to act wholly on those feelings._

 _Robin may seem to be listening to Regina quietly, however in his mind, he is thinking of ideas in which to make this right, to make this perfect. The traditional way is far too basic for a couple like Regina and himself. He wants to make this personal, unique to the two of them and what they represent._

 _It takes until dinner draws to a close when Robin finally has his tactic, a different but perfect way in which to go about executing this special moment._

 _"Are you still angry with me?" Robin asks Regina, a light smirk plastered to his lips._

 _Regina raises her brow, staring the man up and down appraisingly. "Well, that simply depends on how well tonight goes," she husks lowly before brushing past him, leaving behind a whiff of that scent of apples he so loves._

 _Robin chuckles lowly, shaking his head fondly before following from the grand hall at a distance. However, instead of heading in the direction that Regina walks, towards the bedroom, he takes a detour down a different hallway and ends up in the castle's extensive library. With that smirk still planted on his lips, the thief immediately makes towards the desk to retrieve a scrap of parchment from one of the drawers. Upon taking a seat at the desk, the small strip of paper laid out in front of him, Robin pauses for a moment to contemplate what he should write. After but a moment, the idea comes and he dips a quill in ink before scrawling out exactly what he has in mind: that perfect question. It's not the best of penmanship, but it will do. Satisfied, Robin leaves the library, parchment in hand._

 _The next stop is the trophy room that lies located a few doors down. There, he grabs his bow and one of his precious arrows. With a smile, Robin takes a piece of string before reaching into his trouser pocket to pull out that one special item, the key to this special surprise. He then takes a seat on one of the large chests and gets to work. With the arrow held between his knees, Robin coils the parchment around the shaft, all the while holding the string and ring between his teeth. After feeding the string through the sparkling ring, the thief then fastens the parchment to the shaft, pulling the tie firmly so as not to easily come undone. When this quick, two minute setup is complete, Robin lifts the arrow, holding it at arms length to admire his handiwork._

 _"Robin!" Regina calls from their bedroom upstairs. "I'm waiting."_

 _Robin chuckles softly to himself before answering, "I'm coming, my love." And with that, he is standing and making his way up the spiral staircase to their bedchamber, bringing his bow and newly adorned arrow in hand._

 _He approaches the entrance of their bedroom quietly, careful not to make a sound. She sits at her vanity, brushing out her long and silky locks. From the angle of the mirror, Robin can just catch a glimpse of her blissful smile. It warms his heart to the core as he watches her for a moment, taking in the sight of her. Even with her back to him, Regina is beautiful. And she is his, just as he is hers. With a silent nod to himself, Robin grips his bow and positions the arrow into place. Drawing the bow, he aims for the wooden frame of her vanity mirror. It's a tricky angle, but he is confident that his target will not be missed. He hopes that his lover will not be mad at him once again, perhaps for ruining the vanity's intricately carved wood. However, something tells him that his surprise shall be enough to distract._

 _In that moment, Robin closes his eyes, imagining a future with the woman who sits blithely oblivious. He imagines the forest, once quiet with only the cries of the birds but now filled with the laughter of his beloved queen as they ride swiftly through the trees. And, if even possible, he imagines a child; a beautiful little girl whose features match those of his stunning wife. She would be the perfect miniature version of his lovely queen for Robin to love, cherish, and protect for all eternity._

 _As Robin opens his eyes once again, the images of his hopes and dreams gently wane to reveal the image of his lover still sitting at her vanity. His heart beats against his ribcage, eager for what the future would behold should she say "yes". And he is certain she will, for he knows that she loves him profoundly, just as he loves her. He'd give his life for her._

 _And so, he steadies himself, drawing himself up straight, perfecting his aim. And after a countdown of "three, two, one" and a breath, he loosens the arrow._

"Mmm, that was nice," Regina sighs softly, lying her head on Steve's chest. She yawns sleepily, shifting slightly to get comfortable next to him.

Steve smiles down at her, gently combing his fingers through her locks. The action almost has her purring in appreciation.

"Are you still pissed?" the brunette asks, turning her head to look up into his eyes.

"No," Steve says with a sigh, shaking his head in reply, "No I'm not, Regina."

"Good," Regina murmurs, closing her eyes.

"But…" the man adds.

Regina exhales through her nose. "Hmm?" she hums lazily, keeping her eyes closed.

"I want to know who this 'friend' is," Steve states.

Dark brows furrow and Regina opens her eyes, lifting her head from her boyfriend's chest. "He's just a friend," she repeats in clarification.

"I know, Regina," Steve says, "But what's his name?"

Regina sighs deeply, shaking her head. "Robin. Robin Locksley."

At this, the man's brows lift. "Robin?" he repeats, "You mean the weird guy you told me about? The guy by the docks?"

"That's the one," Regina states.

"So all of a sudden, he's your friend?"

Regina simply shrugs. "I don't know. He's someone Reya apparently knows," she sighs softly, lying her head back down, "He's not a bad guy. I mean, he's not as weird as I thought. He's kinda…nice."

"I just hope he's not too nice," Steve mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette frowns.

Steve sighs, shaking his head. "Regina, I love you, and—"

Immediately, Regina's eyes widen and she sits up, looking the man directly in his eyes. "Steve, no," she breathes, "I'm not going to leave you. I love you too, with all my heart. Please don't get the wrong idea. Robin's just another guy. That's all. My heart is with you."

Her words seem to sufficiently calm Steve, at least for now. However the man, being the man he is, cannot simply shake off the bad feeling he has. Aside from his obvious worries, to him, when putting it all together, this whole situation is downright bizarre. A girl that he never even knew is related to Regina pops up out of nowhere. And all of a sudden, Regina is having dinner at the house whose owner is one at whom she'd never even thought to look twice. It worries him that things are about to change, and not for the better.

"I just want to be your man," he says softly, raising a hand to grasp gently at her cheek, "I want to be all yours, and you to be all mine. I want us to have a future."

"And we will," Regina insists. She shakes her head. "I promise."

"But if you do decide to leave me—"

"I won't," the brunette interrupts adamantly.

Steve sighs softly. "But if you do, I won't stop you."

Regina shakes her head. "Don't even think about it," she says, "That shouldn't be a thought in your mind. I know where I belong."

* * *

 **And there you have it! A little more to the story behind DarkOQ's signature proposal! If you want to read more on what happens after Robin shoots the arrow, check out my oneshot entitled simply _A New Adventure_ and enjoy! Thanks for stopping by, and don't forget to review! Stay tuned for more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Little bit longer of a wait than normal as this week has been absolutely crazy busy, I hope you don't mind! So without further ado, here's Chapter Eight! 'Tis another long one for y'all! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The early morning haze covers Martha's Vineyard like a blanket, dispersing the sun's already gentle rays over the island's inhabitants who go about the start of their day. It's quiet, peaceful. Not many are out at this time. Those who are simply keep to themselves, reveling in the few hours of tranquility before the rest of the island awakens.

As for Menemsha, the current calm atmosphere will soon be disturbed by cars lining up for a parking spot at town's small beach and the excited cries of children who splash in the Vineyard's cool waters. But for now, the sound of the bell at the edge of the jetty takes precedence, only to be joined by a few cries of seagulls every so often.

It is about eight o'clock when Reya and Robin make their way from Robin's humble cabin to the main street. Past a few boutiques and a small clam shack, the two head towards the docks that run parallel the main street just before it finishes with the parking lot at the beach's edge. Reya skips beside her father, dutifully holding a large bucket as she somewhat struggles to keep up with his stride. She looks up at him and gives him an excited grin, to which the man simply nods, offering a half-smile in return.

To say the least, Robin wasn't so keen on taking his so-called daughter on a fishing trip so soon. However, the young girl was begging. And in her defense, the man did promise. Plus, since he is taking some time off, the fisherman didn't really have an adequate excuse to say no.

"Whoa, this is your boat?" Reya breathes, her eyes wide as they settle on the sparkling Grady-White motorboat, floating majestically bathed in the sun's warm glow.

Robin nods, gesturing towards his prized possession. "She's just a little over twenty feet long. Center consul, a crawl-in space beneath just big enough for you to lie down in, she's quite comfortable I have to say."

"She's beautiful," Reya compliments, walking towards the boat, "Did you name her?"

" _The Lioness_ ," Robin answers, pointing to the name imprinted on the boat's hull.

Reya's eyes widen slightly as she turns to look towards her cursed father. "Really?"

Robin nods. "Really," he repeats with a small chuckle. He gives the young girl a curious look.

"Why'd you pick that name?" Reya continues to ask, titling her head.

"To be honest," Robin sighs, raising his shoulders in a shrug, "I don't quite remember."

"Is it because of that lion tattoo on your wrist?" Reya probes, pointing blatantly to the dark crest on the inside of the man's right wrist.

Robin shrugs. "Maybe." To be completely honest, the man hasn't quite given it a thought. Now that he thinks about it, the idea puzzles him. And it bewilders him even further that he can't seem to remember a simple detail about himself such as that.

Silently, Reya nods, rereading the word again as Robin moves past her to place his fishing pole and tackle on the boat. She watches quietly as the man maneuvers himself around his boat. Clearly, he looks comfortable, completely in his element. It almost makes the young girl feel bad for revealing that who he is, this persona, is nothing but a farce put on by the curse. She can only hope that this outing will open Robin up more and allow him to trust her. It's the name of the motorboat that keeps Reya hopeful, as it is yet another sign that puts the strength of the curse into question.

"Aren't you coming?" Robin's voice startles Reya from her thoughts. The young brunette nods before swiftly stepping towards the edge of the dock and swinging her leg over the side of the boat. She jumps in, setting her bucket down before moving to hop onto the passenger seat to watch Robin as he maneuvers himself around the boat. After untying them from the dock, the man is quickly jumping in to take his position at the wheel and steer them clear of the dock, towards the middle of the harbor.

"We're not going to go out far, but just a ways past the jetty," Robin informs as he drives the boat towards the channel. Bordered by Menemsha's jetty on the right and a strip of land opposite on the left, this passageway serves as the sole means of travel from the harbor to the open ocean.

Wind whips through their hair as they travel further away from the sheltered harbor. The outline of Cuttyhunk, a neighboring island, looms in the distance. It's slightly choppy; whitecaps sloshing up against the boat's bow as it skims through the water with ease. Reya looks to Robin as he skillfully steers his _Lioness_. Once through the channel, the boat accelerates, ripping through the water and racing against the wind. Reya grins, the feeling of elatedness simply unavoidable at such a speed.

Upon deciding that they are far enough from the Vineyard's coast, the man shuts the engine off and drops the anchor. As he fetches his fishing tackle and prepares the bait, Reya looks back towards the direction from which they came; the bell tower at the very tip of the jetty now considerably smaller and those on the beach comparable to the size of ants trailing along the large white sand dune that is Menemsha beach.

"So what are we gonna catch today?" Reya asks, moving towards her father who currently is cutting up the bait.

"Sea bass," Robin answers promptly, "We're going to use squid to attract them."

"Hey! It looks like calamari," Reya observes, pointing out the rings of squid laid out on the boat's ledge.

"That's exactly what it is," Robin replies with a slight chuckle, "Except of course you cover it in flour, egg, and breadcrumbs and deep fry it."

"Do you think we'll catch anything?" Reya asks, picking up a piece of squid.

"Hopefully. Then we wouldn't have to worry about what to have for dinner."

"It's kinda cool, you know—actually catching what you eat. It's like living off the land."

Robin simply nods, keeping his eyes trained on the bait.

"Kinda reminds me of before the curse happened. You used to do that too." Reya continues to muse.

Robin raises his brows, turning his head to look at the young girl. "Really?"

"Really. Except, well, you hunted—deer and stuff."

"I hardly picture myself as a huntsman of sorts."

"Well, I wouldn't call you that. But you were very good with a bow and arrow."

"Bow and arrow?" Robin echoes, his brows still lingering up in his hairline. Out of consideration, the man suppresses the urge to laugh out loud. Yet, the sincerity in which the young girl delivers is scarcely a laughing matter. It makes Robin worried that perhaps the brunette may be on to something. But for now, his better judgement urges him to simply play along. "Isn't a bow and arrow rather dated—more than dated—ancient?"

Reya laughs. "Yeah, but not in the Enchanted Forest."

"You really do believe that's a place that actually exists?" Robin shakes his head, taking his fishing pole and letting loose the line. He grabs a piece of squid and curls it around the hook securely.

"I don't believe," Reya says, watching her fathers movements, "I know."

Robin sighs deeply, casting the line out into the waves. It's silent for a few moments as the man idly ponders over the idea of an alternate universe.

"So how long until you catch one?" Reya questions, breaking the quietness by shamelessly changing the subject.

The fisherman shakes his head, smirking slightly. "Perhaps a few minutes give or take," Robin answers as he jiggles the pole in hand. "You just have to be patient."

Reya nods, eyes trained on the blue horizon. She supposes that this particular situation concerning her parents is similar to that of fishing. The young brunette has thrown the bait. She has gotten her cursed parents introduced. And she has told them a small portion of their history together. All that is left is to chance. Now Reya has to wait, hoping and praying that her parents take the bait: that they believe not only in her, but in each other. Only time and fate will tell whether or not her parents are capable, are strong enough to look past the superficiality of their current lives, take what Reya has presented to them, and use it to challenge the authenticity of what they have now. Right in this moment, the young brunette can only hope that her parents will come to the realization that there is something far more profound within each other than their cursed lives (and those a part of them). But it all starts with taking the bait and letting it real oneself into the true reality that lies beyond the blindness that the curse has inflicted.

"What do you think goes on in the fish's mind when it sees the bait," Reya asks, curious of Robin's answer.

"Well, I don't know. I've never thought about it," Robin replies honestly. "I'm sure the fish recognizes it immediately as food, and then moves to latch on and swallow it. Fish are animals. They're always hungry, you know that."

"Yeah, but what if the fish aren't so sure about it at first? Like they know that it could be risky to take it?"

Robin frowns slightly, turning his head to gaze down at the young girl standing beside him, looking up at him with her large brown eyes. "For some reason, I get the feeling that we're not talking about fishing anymore," he suspects.

Reya simply shrugs, offering him a cheeky half-smile. "Maybe," she states.

"How old are you again?"

"Ten."

Robin shakes his head. "Are you sure you're not older."

"Really sure," Reya replies with a firm nod.

"You seem like you know a lot more than what meets the eye. You certainly act it."

Reya shrugs a shoulder. "A lot's happened, I can tell you that."

"If this is more about your stories…"

"It's okay," Reya sighs softly, "I know you're not going to believe me right away. That's how it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean?"

"That's how the curse works? It makes you so comfortable in your own little bubble that you don't even see what's outside. You know, the truth."

"And the truth is that we are actually different people living under a curse that took us far away from a place called the Enchanted Forest," Robin states unconvincingly.

"Yes, but there's more to that. You know it."

Robin closes his eyes, sighing deeply from his nose. "That Regina and I are together."

Reya shakes her head softly. "You guys aren't just _together_ ," she says, "You're _soulmates_."

At this statement, Robin's eyes widen, his heart beating slightly faster than before. He's not quite sure as to whether that's in terror or excitement. "Soulmates?" he repeats, only to receive an affirmative nod by the young girl. "But we are so different. We're nothing alike. You must know that."

"I do," Reya says with a smile, "But isn't there a saying like 'opposites attract' or something?" She flashes him her best smirk. "Plus, how would you know? When this curse is broken, you'll find and remember that you and my mom have a lot more in common than you think."

Robin shrugs, sighing deeply. "I don't know," he sighs.

"Come on," Reya insists, "Tell me that when you met my mom, when you met Regina, that you didn't feel anything, that you didn't feel any connection between the two of you."

Robin frowns, thinking back to that long conversation he'd had with Regina over a glass of red wine. It was surprising to him, no doubt that they got along quite well once they were able to move past the awkwardness of the situation. He remembers discussing the similarities between their two professions, the degree in which both their work are humble in their own ways. He remembers, then, saying goodbye to her: the way she stood on his front porch, looking into his eyes with her dark, piercing gaze. He remembers the way they sent shivers down his spine. He's fascinated by her.

But such a captivating woman like that is most certainly far too much out of his league. He's not surprised that the woman would want nothing to do with him. And why should she? He's a poor fisherman and she's an artist. With a seemingly ambitious personality like Regina's, it's only a matter of time until she moves up the chain; her artwork being recognized and appreciated by an even larger audience. There's nothing glamorous about Robin's work. His days are spent covered in filth and smell of fish. His palms are calloused from pulling up nets and reeling in large thirty pound fish. Perhaps both their work is not the same; only made similar by his own wishful thinking.

"It's not going to work," Robin says with a shake of his head. "Regina would never want a man like me. Not to mention, judging by that phone call that interrupted us, she seems to already have someone."

Reya lifts a brow. "It doesn't matter though, 'cause it's not real," she asserts boldly.

"And how do you know it's not real?" he challenges.

"Because it isn't," Reya states, "I can just tell. But you didn't answer my question about you not feeling any connection with my mom."

The corner of Robin's lips tilt upward slightly. "That wasn't a question," he retorts.

"Fine then, but I know there was something. And deep down, you know too. Don't hide it. You need to tell my mom how you feel."

Robin shakes his head fervently. "Reya, that's not how it works," he says, "I can't just do that, not when she's in the middle of another relationship. I can't just go ahead and break whatever they have together. It wouldn't be right." He closes his eyes, breathing in deeply though his nose. "Even if Regina were single. It's not so easy…"

Reya sighs, shaking her head. She decides not to reply, figuring that perhaps the subject should drop. The problem is that she knows she's pushing her parents, perhaps far too hard than intended. She knows that this will take time. But she's far too eager to break the curse and get her family back. It's all with good reason, of course, but it still doesn't mean that she should rush anything. It could all backfire and she'd end up with an even bigger mess than when she started.

She watches as Robin gazes back out towards the horizon, his right hand still planted on the reel, ready for action. It's then that suddenly the very tip of the fishing pole begins to bob, almost as if in a rhythm. And all attention now swiftly shifts to the task at hand.

"I think we have one," Robin whispers as his eyes widen slightly. He stills, waiting like a statue in hopes that the nibbling fish will take a bite. And in a matter of seconds, it does, the tip of the rod suddenly pulling downward and bending the entire top half of the fishing pole. The minute this happens, Robin is yanking the pole upright, right hand moving fast as he works to reel in the prize.

"I see it!" Reya exclaims as she looks over the boat and notices the splashing of a tail in the water as the animal is inevitably brought closer and closer.

"Here, do you want to try?" Robin asks breathily, looking over at the young brunette; his sapphire eyes sparkling. Lord knows why he offered all of a sudden. It's a gesture that surprises the fisherman himself, further sparking warmth that flows through his chest as he watches Reya eagerly take the fishing pole. Robin is unable to not smile brightly at her as she pulls the wiggling fish all the way up to the boat. From there, he helps her haul the prize up. Together, they deposit a beautiful five pound sea bass onto the floor of the boat. With a proud chuckle, Robin bends down and takes the flapping animal, stilling it with a firm hand as he removes the hook from its lip, picks it up, and tosses it into a white bucket full of water.

Reya looks on with fascination. "Aren't you going to kill it?" she inquires.

"No, we'll let it live a little longer," Robin says, glancing down as the fish swims in confused circles inside the bucket. "And don't worry. Its death will be swift when we filet it."

Reya smiles softly. "Yeah, I understand. I'm sure he will be tasty."

Robin chuckles softly, patting the young girl on the back. "I'm sure he will." He then smirks slightly. "You can help me prepare him if you want."

"Ooh, that'd be awesome!" Reya exclaims excitedly, "Please."

Robin laughs, shaking his head. "Well, it's settled then. We have dinner. Shall we head back to the harbor?"

Reya nods enthusiastically and Robin heads to pull up the anchor. The young brunette takes up her seat on the passenger side in front of the consul, just as it was when they arrived.

"Right, off we go," Robin announces, turning on the engine and pushing forward the throttle, sending the boat forward against the swells of the ocean.

"Can we go fast again like we did before?" Reya requests eagerly.

With another smirk, Robin nods, pushing the throttle even more. Instantly, the boat increases speed, the bow tipping upward, the engine's propellers slicing through the waters at the stern. Wind whips through hair and slaps at cheeks. The smell of the ocean becomes more potent as salt sprays onto skin with each swell over which the boat bounces.

They circle around, heading back towards the island. The harbor grows closer and closer until Robin is slowing the boat immediately at the "No Wake" sign displayed at the very opening of the channel. From there, the two are cruising along at five miles per hour into the harbor.

"Do you want to pull us up to the dock?" Robin asks as they approach his designated spot. Reya looks to him, nodding firmly. "All right. Go to the port side, the left side of the boat, and grab the line there. Make sure its running underneath the rail not on top. Don't step off until I tell you to. Then you're going to pull hard, keeping us as close to the dock as possible until I get to where you are. Got that?"

"Yup!" Reya chirps, sliding off her seat and moving to do exactly as her father says. Once the boat pulls up alongside the dock and he gives the command, the brunette is stepping off, pulling as hard as she can to keep the boat in its position against the landing. It is then that Robin is killing the engine, moving quickly to hop overboard onto the dock and take the line from Reya, looping it tightly around the cleat and securing it with a simple, yet sturdy knot. Again, the young brunette marvels at his quick and efficient skill.

After further securing the boat in with line at the bow and at the stern, the two are making their way from the docks with their precious haul. It's not until they are on the main road and suddenly hear the sound of a loud engine tear through the calm tranquility of late morning that the two are halting in their tracks. Simultaneously, they look to the road to see an approaching motorcycle. Reya recognizes it as a Harley immediately, and her suspicions are only confirmed when she sees a wave of dark hair and a form clad in torn shorts and leather jacket.

Robin gazes wide-eyed at the spectacle before him as Regina approaches oncoming, but swivels around in the middle of the road to meet up alongside he and Reya on their side. His gaping expression matches almost that of the sea bass floating in the bucket he's currently gripping. As for Reya's appearance, her priceless expression almost matching perfectly with those of Robin and the sea bass, as she witnesses her mother for the first time riding a motorcycle.

As for Regina, well, she simply pulls up in front of her audience, kills the engine, and sits perched on her bike; dark eyes immediately judging the two as they stare as if she's a rare beast on display at the zoo. Her lips soon pull upward in a smirk of amusement as she crosses her arms, leaning slightly back.

"What?" she challenges in a drawl, lifting a dark eyebrow, "Never seen a real woman on a motorcycle before?" She lifts her helmet from her head, shaking out her short brunette locks.

Robin is the first to snap his mouth closed. "Uh, no—I mean, um," he stutters, "It's an interesting look."

Regina huffs, rolling her eyes before turning then to the still gaping younger brunette. Reya blinks, shaking her head. "No, it's just, I've never seen you do that before," she replies innocently, "It's…different."

"Different?" Regina repeats, both brows raising. "It's what I drive everyday, as often as I can."

Robin shakes his head, surprised to say the least that he'd be seeing the brunette wonder so soon. And the motorcycle is quite the detail to add to his mental record about the woman whom is his so-called soulmate. He's not quite sure what to make of it—the whole motorcycle thing. Certainly, this method of transportation has proved to not be the safest. However, for some reason, the man can't deny the fact that she does look good.

Robin snorts at the thought, shaking away his fantasy.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

Regina smirks. "I was headed down to the beach to sketch out another landscape," she answers smoothly. She glances swiftly at Reya. But in truth, the older brunette was simply taking a drive—well—at least she convinced herself she was. However, deep down, Regina couldn't help but think about the young girl; her thoughts then having led her to Menemsha's center in hopes of seeing her once more.

Her thoughts were intrusive, bugging her the moment she woke in the very early morning. No amount of painting and listening to MVY radio (with the volume cranked as high as possible) could help. Fearfully unnamed emotions tugged at her deepest heartstrings. They confused her, worried her, made her antsy. Reya is just a girl, a confused girl who obviously needs help beyond Regina's own capabilities. Yet, why has she made so much of an impression upon the older brunette's mind? And likewise for Robin, ever since she bid him goodbye out on his front porch, the brunette hadn't been able to, at all, clear her mind of thoughts of him. It truly frustrated her. Yet, as much as she would refuse to admit, Regina felt a pull, almost as if it was a strange magnetic attraction. It bothers her that she has absolutely no idea as to where it comes from or why.

Reya lifts a brow, mirroring her cursed mother's look almost perfectly. "Are you?" she challenges, smirking widely.

"Yes, I was," Regina says, refusing to give anything away. She plays her charade off quite impressively. However, the young brunette is smart enough to look past the older woman's forcefully nonchalant attitude. "But I guess now that I'm here, I can see how you two are getting along." She glances towards Robin, her lips turning upward. "I'm sure taking care of a child is quite the task."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Reya declares.

Regina flashes Robin a simper.

Robin raises his brows. "That's why you handed her off to me," he teases.

"You seem to be doing quite well handling it, considering you're a hermit."

"I am not."

"You are to." Regina chuckles lowly. "Don't look at me like that," she says, "I'm complimenting you."

"Doesn't feel like it," Robin sulks.

"Then, what does it feel like, hmm?"

Robin groans. "You're so patronizing!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. It's infuriating. You gave me the girl in the first place, why? To make fun of me?" Robin feels his face begin to heat.

Regina laughs, rolling her eyes. "I'm not making fun of you. But it is funny seeing you all worked up." She shrugs. "Anyway, you two seem to be have had some fun, right? Is that a fish I see in that bucket of yours?" She leans slightly over in her seat to look at the sea bass. "Quite the catch of the day, huh? You should give it a name."

Robin scowls. "You are a piece of work, you know that?" he grumbles.

Regina simply flashes him a white-toothed smile as Reya silently watches this back and forth. The only reason why she can tolerate this is because on Robin's features, she can swear she sees the amusement, his enjoyment, behind his presumably irritated expression, no matter how hard he may try to hide it.

"Robin took me out on his boat today," Reya pipes up with a smirk, "It's really beautiful."

"Mmm," Regina hums in response, "I'm sure it is."

Robin's scowl slowly turns upward once more as he quickly finds he cannot stay annoyed with the older brunette for long. "Perhaps when you stop being an ass, you can have the pleasure of accompanying Reya and I next time." At this, Reya's eyes light up with excitement, to which Robin shoots her a small side smile.

"I'm not an ass!" Regina protests, her demeanor almost pouting.

Robin's smile widens. "Yes you are. A big pain in the ass."

"Well you're no Prince Charming either," Regina retorts.

Reya grins. "Yup!" she chirps, "He's Robin Hood!"

Robin chokes, coughing loudly. "I'm what?" he breathes, eyes widening.

"You're Robin Hood. You know, the thief who 'steals from the rich and gives to the poor'?"

Regina laughs out loud. "Well, that explains a lot."

"That explains what?" Robin demands, again growing slightly irritated as this conversation has again suddenly turned into ridiculousness. The man doesn't even have time to marvel at this roller coaster of emotions.

"You live secluded on your own. You're dirty all the time. You smell like fish. It's only fitting that your _true identity_ be a thief."

"Now that's just hurtful," Robin says, narrowing his eyes at the brunette who seems to be having the time of her life right just now.

"You're the one to talk," Reya comments, looking towards her cursed mother. "You're the Evil Queen."

Now, it's Robin's turn to laugh out loud. This is just too good. The irony is too good.

Regina smirks slightly, lifting her chin. "That's right," she states sarcastically at the bellowing man, "I'm a _queen_."

"You're missing the part where you are supposedly evil," Robin breathes breathlessly. His eyes sparkle as he wiggles his brows up and down teasingly. "Rightfully named, I must say."

"I'm not evil," Regina counters.

"Pretty much every single conversation—if you can even call them conversations—would beg to differ," Robin retorts. "Only you are capable of making them terribly unpleasant."

"Oh, sure, blame me," Regina says, "But I know that deep down, you're enjoying every second of it." Her eyes sparkle as she gazes into his.

"The same could be said for you," Robin states boldly.

"Ah, but you don't know me well enough, _thief_." Regina wiggles her brows.

"That's right," Robin admits with a smirk, "You're a mystery beyond compare."

"You guys are too funny," Reya states, breaking her silence from watching the pair go at it back and forth and back and forth. "You argue just how you used to back at home in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Ugh, yeah, right," she groans before starting up the engine once again. Did the little girl really think she'd fall for something as ridiculous as her being a fairytale character? Suddenly, Regina feels she has to get out before any more nonsense is thrown her way. "I'm outta here."

"Oh wait! Don't go yet!" Reya pleads.

"I gotta go," Regina excuses, "I'm meeting Steve in a half hour up at his tattoo shop in the Bluffs."

Reya groans. "You seriously need to dump that guy. He's awful," she states bluntly. Robin shifts, suddenly uncomfortable.

Regina laughs. "That's because you don't know him, baby," she drawls, placing her helmet back on. And with that, she's off in a cloud of dust, leaving the Robin and Reya in silence as they stare down the direction in which she goes.

"I really hate him," Reya grumbles, shaking her head in dismay.

Robin chuckles softly. "Such a strong opinion," he replies, slightly amused. "How come?"

"Because, he's like so fake. Him with Regina reminds me of a stupid high school couple that you see in the movies. They can't keep their hands off each other. They're so…gross." Reya wrinkles her nose.

The man sighs. "You really do think Regina and I are soulmates," he muses.

Reya nods fervently. "Nothing can tear you apart," she asserts, "Nothing, not even the strength of the curse. You two are meant to be together."

"And these—other—identities. That's all real too?" Robin clarifies cautiously.

"Yes, they are."

"That seems so far fetched," Robin replies, "I mean, I know you told me that I apparently don't remember who I am. But the fact that I'm this…character. It's unreal."

"I thought you'd expect it, since I told you that you come from the Enchanted Forest. You said it yourself. It's something out of a fairytale. Well, it is. And it's real."

Robin shakes his head, still skeptical. It's all so much to take in at a time. Each time they discuss this ridiculous subject, each detail added on to the story makes it become more and more absurd.

"What do I have to do to make you believe, to make both of you believe?" Reya pleads exasperatedly.

Robin's brows furrow. He shakes his head once more. "Proof, Reya," he answers, "We need proof that all of this, everything you say, is true."

"But I don't have proof!" Reya exclaims, "It takes faith, belief, to break this curse. You have to believe me. You have to find Regina, find my mom, and tell her how you really feel. You have to kiss her. _True love's kiss_ , it's the only way to break the curse."

Robin closes his eyes, shaking his head. He bends down, looking the young, distressed girl in the eye. Among all other troubled emotions he may be feeling, his features bear most of sympathy. "Reya," he says gently, placing down the bucket and reaching out with both hands to hold firmly onto the young girl's shoulders. "We've been through this before." He takes a deep breath, letting it out audibly through his mouth.

"Despite everything that is different about us both, there is one common thing that both your mother and I have. As much as I'd hate to admit it, we are both stubborn. But also, you have to understand it from our point of view. Regina and I have both been living our separate lives peacefully on this island. Everything was perfect for me, as I'm sure it was for her as well. But suddenly, you turn up and no offense, but you turn our worlds upside down." He shakes his head again. "Your saying that the life we've been living isn't real, that we aren't who we really are. That's not something we're so ready to accept, believe that our perfect lives on this island have been nothing but a fake." Robin closes his eyes. "I don't want to believe that," he confesses, "My life was fine just the way it was."

Reya's eyes shine softly with held tears. "I thought you would be different from my mom, from Regina," she says brokenheartedly, "I thought you believed me even if it was a little bit. But you're just like her."

Robin sighs, his head shaking slowly. "I'm sorry…" he murmurs.

"But what about her, though?" Reya pleas, "I see the way you look at my mom. I know you guys playfully argue a lot, but you like her. Why are you fighting it?"

"Because it's never going to happen," Robin states exasperatedly, "I've told you that over and over again."

"So, what? You're just going to give up?"

"It's not about giving up. It's about letting Regina live her life. She neither needs nor wants me intruding in it." Robin sighs. "Look, I want to believe everything you said is real. I want to believe that Regina and I belong together. But I can't. That's just not the reality."

* * *

 **Tricky stuff!**

 **Just want to say thank you again for your enormous support in this fic! All of your kind comments are fully appreciated and cherished. Lots of love to you all!**

 **Stay tuned, more to come very soon, and don't forget to keep those comments coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Finally another update! Sorry I took so long, I've been moving into college to start my new semester as a sophomore. Anyway, without further ado, I give you quite the long Chapter Nine! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It's a long way from Menemsha to Oak Bluffs; a good thirty to forty minutes. But Regina doesn't care. A good twenty minutes racing down North Road, past rolling fields and farms, the wind at her back, makes her feel the most free. Martha's Vineyard in the summer, even the parts inland, is simply breathtaking. Lush green trees and bushes line the quiet streets. Forests, farms, fields, and even small valleys extend expansively, through which the roads travel. At night, the trees with their large branches, spread like reaching arms over the pavement, give the impression that one is driving down an enchanting tunnel of leaves.

It's all so peaceful and quiet. Not many cars are seen on the road now, allowing Regina to zip through a few miles over the normal speed limit of thirty-five. It takes her about twenty minutes for the brunette to reach where North Road connects with State Road, and from there another ten to fifteen to take that road all the way into the heart of Vineyard Haven, the central hub of the Vineyard. Then, just ten more minutes down the road lies the seaside village of Oak Bluffs.

Oak Bluffs is a lively place, one that caters more towards young teens and adults who seek to simply shop, drink, and have a good time. The streets are lined with restaurants, bars, and shops; some simple and mainstream, others unique and quirky. Tourists flood the area so heavily that they make it difficult to drive through, especially at the very center of town where lies one of the most famous landmarks in Martha's Vineyard. The _Flying Horses_ carousel. Located just nestled between two intersecting roads, Kennebec and Lake Ave, this carousel is the oldest operating carousel in America. Housed in a large red barn, the landmark does not go unnoticed by tourists as they form a line with their children stretching all the way out the door in eager anticipation for a memorable ride or two.

There, located just diagonally across from this historic gem, lies Regina's destination: Steve's tattoo shop, _Crimson Colors_. It's not the classiest place in the area; the sign in bold red neon lights. The outside is very plain, apart from the large windows on both sides of the door through which passerby can peer inside and witness the smorgasbord of posters inside depicting skulls, dragons, and rock bands.

There's a cool and clinical smell to the place, one that's noticed right when one walks in. It's not a terribly homey smell, bleach mixed with the faint odor of cigarettes, but one that Regina has grown accustomed to after visiting the parlor on numerous occasions. The buzzing sound of tattoo machines, with their needles working to puncture skin and inject ink at three thousand times per minute, fill the air amongst the chatter of customers.

The receptionist is a large man who appears to have more tattoos shown on his body than skin. He sits perched on a small stool, waiting impatiently as customers discuss and debate over the infinite options for permanent art. As Regina walks by, he turns his head and gives her a brief nod. The staff here have gotten to know her by now through her various visits. Knowing that she is involved with the head artist, they allow her to move past the front desk into the back of the parlor.

She walks down a narrow hallway; the sound of machines loud and clear as they emit past the tattoo room doors left slightly ajar. There are about six rooms all together, the very last being Steve's. It's perfect timing. For just as Regina arrives at his door, a customer walks out with a freshly bandaged tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Hey, baby!" Steve calls from his seat as he gathers up his used needles and deposits them into the carefully marked bin.

Regina smirks, stepping into the room and closing the door. "Morning," she bids, coming to take a seat on the reclining chair. "Busy day so far?"

"Nah," Steve replies with a shrug, "Just two walk-ins so far. I've got a scheduled session at noon."

"Not bad," Regina comments, glancing at the clock. They have a good forty-five minutes. She turns back to her boyfriend, her lips curling up into a smirk. "Care to take another walk-in customer?"

Steve grins. "Well, I don't know," he states, "Depends on how this customer plans on paying."

Regina chuckles, leaning over to press her lips firmly to his. "If you're patient, I'll show you exactly how I'll repay you…tonight," she purrs, holding his chin firmly in her hand.

The man smirks, shaking his head fondly. "You are a piece of work," he mutters.

"That I am," Regina replies with a grin as she leans back into her chair.

Steve shakes his head once more before pulling himself up straight. "So, Regina," he begins, "What would you like me to do for you today?"

"Three stars on the top of my foot…right here," Regina states quickly and without thinking. She sits up and points to the top of her right foot.

Steve frowns, tilting his head to the side. "Stars?" he repeats, "Why?"

"Because, I'm feeling lucky today," Regina says with a shrug.

A small smirk plays on the man's lips as he looks into sparkling chocolate eyes. "And why is that?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Because, I just entered into the art show contest at the annual Agricultural Society Fair," Regina announces proudly.

At her announcement, Steve blinks surprisedly. "Really?" he breathes, "You're entering again?"

"Yup!" Regina affirms, "And this time, I'm going to win. I can just feel it." She looks up at him, eyes so full of hope. "Steve, I really think I have a shot this year."

Steve sighs softly, shaking his head. "I know, baby," he says, "I think so too. But remember, you'll be competing with some of the top artists, not only on this island but also possibly from the mainland as well."

"I know that, Steve, but—"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed."

Regina frowns. "You think I can't do it?" she snaps.

"No, no! Not at all!" Steve is quick to correct. "I think you have a very good chance considering you came in third last year. But I'm just—you know—" He sighs. "I hated seeing you so upset last year." He reaches towards her, cupping her cheek with his gloved hand. "It broke my heart."

Regina sighs deeply. "Yeah, I know," she murmurs, glancing down and back up at him. "But I need to keep doing this. I need to keep entering because that's what's going to get me out there more. Think about it. I won third place last year and it was a bummer, but remember all the new customers I've received just after that?" She sighs softly. "Maybe this year will be different. My whole life can change from this fair if I do it right. I just need to give myself another chance."

Steve smiles slightly, shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Regina," he says, "If anyone can do it, it's you…" He looks away, turning to prepare the hand machine for tattooing.

Regina sighs again, silently watching her boyfriend load the gun with ink and adjust the needles.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asks as he scoots his chair down so that he can sit over Regina's foot.

"Yes," Regina replies with a nod, "I'm sure. If I win, I'll consider the stars good luck. If I lose, they'll just remind me to keep trying again."

The familiar feeling of the sharp needles dragging down her skin makes her breath hitch slightly. She stares up at the ceiling as Steve gets to work, drawing the three stars she asks simply freehand. Regina trusts that he will do a good job, just as he'd done with her feather tattoo the year they met.

She remembers it well.

 _"I'd like a tattoo of a feather please, just in simple black," Regina states as she take a seat in the chair._

 _"All right," Steve replies with a slight smirk of amusement, "Do you have a design?"_

 _The brunette shakes her head. "Just make it look nice," she instructs._

 _Steve chuckles slightly. "That's a lot of trust you put in me," he says, nodding in amazement. His dark eyes look Regina up and down._

 _"I know you can do it," she replies with a shrug. She lies back in the chair, offering him her right wrist. "I trust you."_

"Hey! Long time, no see!" a young voice suddenly cries as the door opens abruptly, startling both Regina and Steve. The man lifts the machine from the brunette's skin and glares at the sudden and unwelcome visitor.

"Reya!" Regina exclaims, sitting up, "What are you doing here?"

"How did you get back here?" Steve adds, narrowing his eyes slightly at the young brunette.

Reya grins at the both of them. "I just told them that I was here to see you," she answers as if the answer is obvious. She looks at Regina. "Once they knew I was related to you, they let me in, no problem."

Regina shakes her head confusedly. "Yeah, okay. What about Robin? Where's he? Did you ditch him?"

"No, silly!" Reya chirps, "He's here. He's just in the front."

The older brunette sighs. It seems as if now she'll never be able to escape Reya or Robin. If it's not the young girl, it's her own mind. "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"I begged Robin to bring me," Reya says, "It's because I need your help. I need to find proof so that you and he can believe."

Steve frowns, shifting in his seat. "I'm so lost," he mutters.

"Need to know, Steeeve," Reya drawls.

"Reya!" Regina scolds. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath before she opens them again to glance at Steve.

"Baby, can you please give us some privacy for one moment?"

Begrudgingly, Regina's boyfriend huffs, placing down the tattoo machine and stalking from the room.

Regina sighs, shaking her head before turning to address the young girl once again. "Look, I don't have time for this—"

"Just let me look, please?"

"Look where?"

"Around your house," Reya replies, "There _has_ to be a solid clue somewhere that I can use to show you that I'm not crazy. I already looked around Robin's house. There's nothing to find."

Regina sighs deeply, shaking her head incredulously. "You just don't give up, do you? Can't give me a break, can you?" she remarks.

Reya shakes her head adamantly. "Nope."

"You realize that forcing isn't going to help. It might even accomplish the opposite. You can't force two people together. It doesn't work like that."

Reya nods. "Yeah, I know, but I'm not forcing," she insists, "I'm looking for proof—"

"To use to force me to believe in your stories, to believe that Robin and I are…soulmates," Regina finishes with a sigh.

"Well, I'm hoping that once I find the proof, you'll finally believe and I won't have to do any more forcing," Reya retorts. She exhales loudly, shaking her head at her mother. "Look, I won't force you and Robin together anymore. I know that both of you want me to leave you guys alone. But you have to let me look in your house for any proof, any sign, that what I'm saying is real. Call it a project. Just think about it. If I do find something, it'll give you an explanation to all of this." She smirks slightly.

Regina narrows her eyes at the young girl, shaking her head slowly. "You are quite the little manipulator, aren't you?" she tuts.

Reya's smirk widens. "Call it an inherited trait."

"You realize that I know what's in my house. I highly doubt that anything I have would have some sort of higher meaning." Regina rolls her eyes.

"You wouldn't know, but I would."

"Confident, huh?"

"Very."

Silence ensues as Regina studies the young brunette for a moment. Perhaps, she can use this to her advantage. The older brunette highly doubts that Reya would be able to find anything helpful, anything that would pass as "proof" for these ridiculous notions. Maybe once the young brunette finds that there is nothing, just as she has done at Robin's place, she will finally leave Regina alone. That is her hope, for sure.

"Okay, fine," Regina relents, "Have Robin bring you over tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Reya whines, "Why tomorrow?"

"Because I have stuff to do today. I have a life, you know," Regina replies with a slight scowl. "Now, I said yes. Now, go away."

Reya sighs. "Okay. Fine."

Regina watches quietly as Reya turns on her heel and strides from the room, shutting the door on the way out. With a soft groan, she lies back against her chair once more, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Everything all right?" Steve asks as the door opens again and he steps inside.

Regina grunts. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"I really don't like the way this girl keeps bothering you like this," the man comments, "It's…annoying."

The brunette snorts. "An understatement, Steve," she mutters. "I don't like it either but I guess that's just the way until we get to the bottom of whatever she insists is happening."

"And what is happening? What is this all about?"

"If I told you, then I would sound crazy," Regina says, peeking up at her boyfriend from underneath her arm.

"You could give it a shot."

Regina shakes her head. "No. There's no point in you knowing. It's not real. The sooner Reya finds out that her delusions are—well—delusions, the better off we all will be and can finally live in peace again." The brunette lowers her arm, gazing into Steve's dark eyes. "Just trust me. Promise?"

Steve heaves a large sigh as he shakes his head slowly. "I trust you."

Another twenty minutes and Regina's tattoo is finished. The brunette gazes down at her foot, admiring her new little addition. With a grin, she wiggles her toes, pulling at the assaulted flesh ever so slightly.

"It's beautiful," Regina says before looking towards her boyfriend, "I love it."

"Glad you do," Steve answers, leaning over to give her a swift peck on the lips. With that, he stands and begins to dress the new tattoo, taping a small patch of gauze over the top of Regina's foot. "You still have that A+D ointment I gave you?"

Regina nods. "Yeah, and I apply it after two hours of having this bandage on."

Steve gives her a smile. "Good girl," he praises, helping her up and off the chair.

Regina slips on her sandals, thankful that the straps don't press against the gauze too much. With a parting kiss to Steve, she is heading from the tattoo room.

"Don't forget, baby, you owe me tonight!" Steve calls.

Regina simply smirks to herself, continuing back out towards the front of the shop. The sun's burning heat beats down upon her immediately as she steps outside. It's like walking into a wall. Shielding her eyes, Regina makes her way across the street to where she has conveniently parked her Harley.

It's just as she is about to climb onto her beloved motorcycle that she can't help but have this uncanny feeling that she's being watched. Her heart skips as Regina abruptly turns her head to see a figure in a dark hood standing hidden in the shadow of the carousel. Gasping softly, she shuts her eyes and shakes her head as if to clear the image. It seems to have done the trick, as once she opens her eyes again, the figure is gone.

"Now I'm seeing things," Regina murmurs. With a sigh, she shakes her head and revs the engine.

The next morning, Regina is up early as per usual; sitting down to her easel in the living room with a cup of coffee in hand. Reaching over, she twists the dial on her old radio, allowing sounds of _MVY Radio_ to fill the air with its mystical ambiance.

The sketch of her newest masterpiece is almost finished. It's only a matter of time until Regina can finally add color and bring to life, this time, an image of the Vineyard's breathtaking clay cliffs at Aquinnah. Colored in swirls of reds, browns, oranges, and yellows, Aquinnah's cliffs attract tourists from all over to come and look at their spectacular sight. Photographers, like moths to the light, are drawn to the cliffs with need to capture the perfect picture. Artists from all over come ready and eager to try and recreate the masterpiece before their eyes. And that is exactly what Regina intends to do.

Balanced on the easel's tray is a picture, captured by Regina herself, to be used as a guide. The crystal clear day, on which the photo was taken, allowed the waters of the Vineyard Sound below to appear almost as clear and blue as the Caribbean; a perfect reflection of the sky above and the perfect juxtaposition of the harsher colors of the cliffs.

The soothing sounds of the radio are nothing but background noise as Regina finally places down her pencil and grabs her brush, dipping it in fresh red paint, primed and ready to be used. The first stroke is the scariest in her opinion. It's all about starting off a painting with a good stroke, as it sort of sets the scene for how the rest of the painting could go.

With a deep breath, Regina begins, moving her brush along the canvas with steadiness and precision; eyes focused on the task literally at hand.

"Regina."

Suddenly, she feels hands lie upon her shoulders and the brunette jumps, abruptly lifting the brush from the canvas so as not to accidentally ruin the painting.

"Steve! You know you can't do that while I'm painting," Regina chastises, her dark eyes boring into his as she turns to look at the man standing behind her.

Steve sighs. "I'm sorry, baby, but I was just going into town. Wondered if I could pick anything up for you while I'm there."

"No, I think I'm good for right now," Regina replies with a shake of her head. She leans up to press a quick peck to her boyfriend's lips. "Drive safe," she bids with a smirk.

Steve smiles down at her, reaching down to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't sit in front of that easel all day."

Regina laughs softly. "I won't," she answers, "I can't because Reya is coming over later."

"What?" Steve demands abruptly, "Since when?"

"Since when she came to the shop yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve looks pointedly down at his girlfriend.

Regina shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot. We were a bit busy last night."

Steve huffs, rolling his eyes. "You know how I feel about her."

"You only met her, like, twice. You haven't even had a conversation with her. How do you even know what she's like?" It surprises Regina herself how she is so quick to defend the young girl.

"But she's been troubling you. These things—whatever the hell these things are that she's saying—are getting you all worked up. It's crazy. And all for what?"

"Steve, I know," Regina sighs, standing up quickly to face the distraught expression on her boyfriend's features. She reaches out and takes his hand, holding it tightly. "I know, and I won't pretend things are different—that they feel different. I don't understand why she's here. I don't understand any of this. But you have to trust me, remember? I have to see her. The sooner I get to the bottom of this, the better."

Steve sighs, shaking his head and taking a step back. Regina can very well tell that the man is on edge, the way the muscles in his neck strain. It frustrates her how the stories Reya had brought upon her as well as simply the girl's presence are now, in some way, affecting Steve as well. It's not fair.

"Fine," he breathes, letting out a long sigh. "Fine, Regina. But you have to figure this out."

"I will. I promise."

With a nod, Steve gives her a small smile before he's picking up his jacket from the couch and heading out the door. Regina groans exasperatedly, tossing down her paintbrush into a cup of water and collapsing onto the couch. If only she had answers.

And peace…that's all she asks.

It's just past lunch when Regina finally puts down her paintbrush. Steve has not come back yet, which isn't far from the usual as the man probably has, yet again, run into another one of his biker companions. It might as well be this way. Considering her boyfriend's dislike for Reya, it probably is best that he be out and about while the young girl visits.

Just past the one o' clock mark, the doorbell is ringing, and Regina is opening the door to find said young brunette and Robin standing on her front porch. Strangely, the older brunette feels as if she's overwhelmed with a sense of deja vu.

"Reya, Robin," Regina greets with a slight smirk.

Reya stands beside Robin, grinning up at her cursed mother. "You've got paint all over you," she comments.

"I've been painting," Regina answers with a shake of her head. She steps aside, allowing the two to enter into her humble abode. It's not unnoticeable how Robin surveys the interior of her home with interest. It somehow makes Regina smile.

"Oooh, is this your new painting?" Reya asks, skipping into the livingroom to come stand before Regina's freshly half-painted masterpiece.

"Yes," Regina states, approaching the young girl, "It's for a contest at the Agricultural Fair in a few week's time. So don't touch it."

Reya's eyes widen. "Cool!" she exclaims, "You think you're going to win a prize?"

"I sure hope so," Regina says with a slight smile.

"Well, I wish you all the luck," a voice behind her speaks. Regina turns to find Robin smiling gently down at her, and she can't help but widen her own smile that tugs involuntarily at her lips. "I can already tell by what you've done so far, it will look beautiful."

Regina laughs, shaking her head at him. "Stop the flattery, Robin," she says with a grin before looking to Reya. "Now, I know you're not here to ogle my painting, right?"

"Right," Reya replies firmly, "I'm here to look for clues and proof."

Regina sighs softly, running a hand through her hair. "All right," she says, "Please just don't make too much of a mess. And put things back where you found them."

Reya grins, giving Regina a thumb's up. "Got it," she states before skipping off.

Regina shakes her head, heading to take a seat on the couch. "That crazy kid," she remarks.

"She's quite the convincer," Robin adds, taking a seat beside her.

"Do you think she's going to find anything?" Regina asks, looking over towards the man who gazes with his deep blue eyes.

Robin shrugs slowly. "I don't know," he says, "But I told her that we'd both have to have much more than just words for us to believe what she's trying to tell us."

"So that's why she's so stuck on trying to find proof now. It's your fault."

"Mine?" Robin lifts his brows, feigning shock.

Regina smirks. "Yes, yours. Because of you, that little terror is now taking apart my house."

"You could have stopped her."

"Yes," Regina sighs, "I suppose I could have."

"Why didn't you?" Robin asks curiously.

"Because I want her to find nothing," Regina admits. She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Why is that?"

"I want her to find nothing because then it would mean that nothing she says is real. She'll leave us alone, and we can go back to the way our lives used to be." Regina opens her eyes and turns to look into Robin's, searching his profoundly upon hearing his mere silence. "Don't you want that?"

Robin sighs, shaking his head slowly. "I want what's real," he answers quietly.

It's silent as the fisherman's last statement hangs in the air. Regina sits silently beside him, arms folded; unsure of what to say, what to feel. She looks at this man sitting beside her.

"You got a new tattoo," Robin suddenly speaks, breaking their short spell of silence.

Regina glances down at her right foot to where the skin is still red and puffy, the stars appearing bright and angry before they are to heal and settle more softly into the skin. "I did," Regina answers.

"I like it," Robin compliments.

Regina smiles slightly. "Thanks," she replies, looking back towards him. She frowns slightly, tilting her head as her eyes are, for the first time, drawn towards a marking on the inside of the man's right wrist. "Looks like you have one too. I'm surprised I haven't noticed."

"You haven't cared enough to look," Robin quips with a smirk. He lifts his arm and holds his wrist out for the brunette to inspect.

"A lion on a shield," Regina hums. "Looks more of like some medieval crest. Forgive me, but that's a very strange tattoo, in my opinion. When did you get it?"

Robin sighs, shrugging a shoulder. Regina tilts her head as his features turn clueless. "Honestly, I don't remember."

Regina frowns. "How can you not remember getting a tattoo? Unless you were drunk?"

Robin shrugs again. "Maybe. It's something that boggles my mind too."

The brunette sighs, turning back to the bold lion tattoo on his wrist. She stares at it quietly, eyes tracing every outline of the lion and the black shield in which it lies. Regina has to admit, the tattoo is done very well. And for some odd and unknown reason, the more she stares at it, the more she can't help but feel as if she's seen it before…a long, long time ago. It's like a faded and distant memory clouded in haze.

Before she knows it, Regina is reaching out, her fingers brushing the tattoo. Suddenly, a light blinds her, and a soft gasp escapes her lips as an image, soft and hazy flashes like lightning through her mind.

 _"It represents courage, Regina, and strength," he says, gently caressing his queen's long locks as she sits upon his lap, holding his wrist in her hands._

 _"And it was the one thing I was given to remember you by," Regina whispers softly, caressing his tattoo with the gentleness of her fingers. "After all those years of denying love, happiness, you…" she looks into his sparkling sapphire eyes that flicker with the light of the fireplace, "…I never forgot the man with the lion tattoo."_

 _Robin smiles softly, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his fiancé's lips. "I'm glad you didn't."_

 _"It took me a while though," Regina sighs, glancing down from his gaze._

 _Robin shakes his head, using his free hand to tilt her head back upward to meet his searching eyes. "It took you just long enough for you to open your heart again. Timing is everything, Regina. You weren't ready. But now you are."_

 _"Now I am," Regina sighs. She shakes her head softly. "I can't believe I'll be walking down that aisle."_

 _"You better believe it," Robin states with a smirk, "It'll be your happy beginning."_

 _"Our happy beginning," Regina corrects, smiling widely. It's incredible how she hasn't smiled like this in what feels like eons, but she has now in the arms of her lion-tattooed soulmate. "And it all started with this," she says, brushing his wrist._

The image fades from Regina's mind, melting away in front of her eyes so that she can see no more but the familiar interior of her living room, and the man who sits beside her on the couch with eyes full of worry.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asks slowly, looking intently at the stunned woman before him.

Regina blinks rapidly, shaking her head with a breath as if to shake the image that, although gone, has clearly left an imprint on her mind. "I'm fine," she replies breathily. She shakes her head again, fingers lifting from the man's wrist.

"I'm fine," she repeats. "It's nothing."

* * *

 **Thoughts? From the bottom of my heart, I thank you all again for your support, for all of your kind comments. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, thanks for coming by! Keep those comments coming and stay tuned for more!**

 ***Credit to Lana's tattoo of stars on the top of her right foot ;) ***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the longer wait! I'm afraid time between updates are going to be a little longer since I'm diving head first into this new semester at college :0 But don't worry! We're getting into the** **real, good stuff now ;p A bit of a shorter, angsty chapter for you all to enjoy! Happy reading, and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _"You've been practicing, my love," Regina praises as she approaches her lover. He sits upon the balcony with his hand raised, a fireball burning bright and beautiful on his palm and a matching smile upon his face._

 _Robin grins at his fiancé, extinguishing the flame before leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm getting the hang of it," he whispers. And he is. The effects of the power are proving to be greater than the thief had ever imagined. Every day, little by little, he feels the magic grow as if courses through his veins. It makes him feel alive, rejuvenated. It must have been how Regina must have felt when she first began practicing this dark art. Gone are his previous doubts, his previous notions about heading down a potentially dangerous path. The magic that has awakened within him has taken away his fear, making him strong and confident. Even Regina herself can see with her eyes the physical effects of teaching her lover magic. There's a glow in his eye, a fire. And it grows more and more each day._

 _"I think it's almost time for our first robbery together," Robin announces, an eager smile tugging at his lips. He looks to Regina, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I've shown you my strength in shooting a bow and arrow, and you have shown yours. I think it's time we put both talents to use. Together."_

 _Regina sits beside him, taking both his hands into hers. "You really think we're ready?" she whispers, her eyes also glittering._

 _"We're more than ready," Robin says with a firm nod, "I can feel the magic growing more and more powerful by the minute. I can feel it inside of me. Only God knows what I can accomplish on a mission now with a bow and arrow and magic by my side—" he leans over, pressing another kiss to his fiancé's lips, "—and you."_

 _Regina grins at her beloved thief. "And me," she whispers, not having a doubt in the world that she has done the right thing. Happily, she chuckles softly, shaking her head. "But first, we have a wedding to take care of," she reminds._

 _Robin laughs, nodding firmly. "That we do," he breathes._

She denies what she saw, believing the vision only to be a result of Reya's stories getting into her head. It's ridiculous. If she truly loved Robin, as the young girl claims, enough to marry him and mother his child, there is no way she could have forgotten him. Nothing is powerful enough to make her forget such a thing.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Robin asks, his eyes still fixed on her, filled with worry.

Regina shakes her head as if to clear her thoughts once more. "Yes," she replies, "Honestly, I'm fine. I just…blanked out for a moment."

Robin nods quietly, deciding it best to let it go. Yet, he couldn't quite ignore the spark he felt when Regina's fingers brushed his tattoo, the tattoo he initially thought to be meaningless. However, judging by that spark and the brunette's reaction directly after, the man can't help but deduce that there is something more than what she's willing to let on. He opens his mouth to protest, however is interrupted by a flurry of movement that comes bursting into the room.

"I found something! I told you I would!" Reya shouts, running towards the pair who sits perplexedly on the couch.

Regina's eyes widen. "What? What do you mean?"

Reya rolls her eyes, hurriedly approaching the two. "Just what I said. I found proof!" she yells excitedly.

The young brunette positions herself in front of Regina and Robin, proudly holding up a large book whose binding appears to be made of thick, hard leather. It's front is simple, adorned with nothing but bold golden letters that read, " _A New Adventure_."

Regina stares, eyes wide, perplexed at Reya's finding, whilst Robin remains quiet, simply tilting his head to the side and gazing curiously at the book.

"Where'd you find that?" Regina demands a bit more forcefully than intended.

Reya simply grins. "In the trunk at the foot of your bed," she answers smugly.

Regina shakes her head. "That's impossible," she breathes, reaching out and snatching the book from the young brunette. She holds the book in both her hands, feeling its heavy weight. "This isn't mine. I've never seen this before in my life."

"Well, I found it in your room," Reya replies with a shrug of her shoulder.

Regina shakes her head again. "This makes no sense. I would have known."

"Maybe it just appeared there," Robin quips, unsure himself as to whether he seriously meant what he said or not.

The older brunette whips around to gaze at him incredulously, with a look that says she can't believe he just said such a thing. "You're kidding."

Robin is silent, simply shrugging.

Regina rolls her eyes, turning back to Reya. "What makes you think that this is proof?" she says, holding up the book.

"Because of what's in it," Reya answers with a smirk, "You have to open it to find out."

"This is ridiculous," Regina mutters. Nonetheless, she lays the book down on her lap and opens it, paging through the material in a haste. Her dark eyes narrow as she takes in the cheap-looking drawings and tiny script. "This makes no sense, it's—what is this? A fairytale book?" As she continues to leaf through the large pages of the book, her heart beats faster at the realization that dawns upon her whilst looking at these whimsical pictures. This must be some coincidence. It can't be—

Suddenly, Regina turns to one particular page and her heart immediately stops, her breath catching in her throat. For on that page is a drawing depicting a dark-haired woman dressed in an elegant, bejeweled, crimson gown that Regina would instantly find far too ostentatious for her style. The woman is perched on the lap of a man whose features, although unclear, appear to resemble far too much like a certain someone she knows. With her breath held, Regina's gaze is inevitably fixed upon the paramount aspect of the picture: the bold lion tattoo imprinted on the man's wrist that is held gently in the hands of the dark brunette woman.

In that instant, Regina is taken back to the image she saw the first time she touched Robin's tattoo just moments before. In her mind's eye, the hazy image of herself sitting on his lap, fingers gently caressing her soulmate's tattoo, pushes itself to the forefront of her thoughts. And it terrifies her.

In a blur of movement, the book slams closed and Regina is practically flinging the thing at Reya as if it is on fire. Heart beating rapidly, the older brunette desperately gathers all the willpower she has in order to compose herself.

"Whoa…" Robin murmurs, having obviously seen the image. Swallowing hard, the man glances down at his own lion tattoo, eyes full of uncertainty.

"Get that thing away from me!" Regina yells, "It is cursed."

Reya's eyes widen as she hugs the book tightly to her chest. "It's not cursed," she protests, "It's real. Every story in this book actually happened. You know it did. Deep down, you do because you're in it!"

Regina closes her eyes, shaking her head. An unexplained rage begins to heat within her chest, ready to bubble up to the surface at any moment. "You. Know. Nothing," she hisses through clenched teeth.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to believe."

Regina grits her teeth. "Reya…" she warns.

"You don't want to believe that your life is so much better than this, that you're so much better than this—"

"Reya, stop it!"

"You're afraid!"

"Get out!" Regina screams, suddenly coming to a stand. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Mom!"

"No. You don't get to call me that."

"Regina—" Robin pleads, eyes begging her to remain calm before she does something she'll regret.

"Robin. Stop!" Regina snaps, refusing to look at him as she continues to berate the poor young brunette. "You don't know who I am, and I don't know who you are."

"Regina please!" Robin calls, this time more forcefully as he brings himself to swiftly stand. Angrily, he gestures towards Reya who stands clutching her book, eyes glistening with tears. "Don't you see you're upsetting her?"

"Good!" Regina bites, "It's time she has a dose of reality. I've had enough of these games, these stories—you interfering in my life—the _both_ of you. Get out! Both of you, out!" Regina points angrily to the door.

Robin shakes his head. Glancing at Reya, he nods towards the door, silently willing her to leave. "I'll be right out," he says gently, for truly his heart aches for her. It is in that moment that Reya turns on her heel and runs for the exit, the door slamming loudly in her wake of anger and despair.

Robin sighs, shaking his head once more before turning back to Regina, his eyes glaring. "Was that really necessary?"

"I'll do whatever's necessary to get my life back," Regina snaps, "This nonsense has been going on for long enough. I can't take it anymore."

"She's only a child," Robin protests, "You didn't need to yell at her like that."

"Let me ask you something, why are you defending her?" Regina demands.

"Because she needs our help. Regina, don't you see that?"

"She's not getting it from me. I can tell you that much."

"Why are you so cold?"

"I'm cold? You were the one who sat alone and isolated at the docks every day, ready to bite anyone's head off who dares to, god forbid, talk to you. That was, until now you're here playing buddy-buddy with a girl you met three days ago, ready to leap to her every need. What gives, Robin? Why are you so _warm_ all of a sudden?"

Robin scowls at Regina, feeling his own blood begin to heat. "Don't you dare judge me, Regina. You know nothing about how I feel."

"Well, care to enlighten me then? How do you feel?" Regina sneers.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, it matters how Reya feels."

"You know what, I'm really starting to think that you believe her." Regina crosses her arms.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you care for her. You _sympathize_ with her."

"So do you, Regina," Robin retorts, "I know you do. Why are you denying it?"

"I'm not denying anything."

"Yes, you are. That's a load of crap and you're full of it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Robin snaps. He shakes his head. "You are afraid, Regina. Look at you, you're terrified, hiding behind that mask you put up. I feel sorry for you."

Regina's lip curls, her fingers itching to make a fist and send it straight against the insufferable man's nose. " _You_ feel sorry for _me_?" she snorts, "I have a nice house, a job that pays…a man that loves me. You…" Regina lifts her chin. "…You may have a house, you may have a job, but you are alone. And that, to me, is the worst curse imaginable. No wonder why you looked to a sniffling ten year old for comfort."

Robin breathes heavily, taking a step back. He shakes his head almost disappointedly, yet deep down, every beat of his heart feels as if he's being stabbed with a knife. The man gazes at the woman, her arms still crossed over her chest; a stance that may seem defiant to some, but defensive to him. Though she may be scowling, her chin lifted high, expression cool to mask the emotion on her features, she crosses her arms as if to protect herself. From what? He does not know. With one last shake of his head, Robin is turning on his heel and heading straight for the door.

The sound of the door slamming booms through the air before dead silence befalls the house. And Regina is left alone.

 _The breeze above blows softly through the trees while the leaves covering the forest floor rustle below. She rushes past, the ebony material of the skirt of her gown fisted tightly in her hands while she runs. Heart beating fast, she carries on, dodging low-hanging branches and brush. Behind her, his voice calls desperately out to her as he rushes to catch up._

 _"Regina!" Robin shouts as he sprints after her. "Regina, please. Wait!"_

 _His heart ached the moment he saw her turn and run. The doors of the grand hall had opened, revealing his love in all her glory, clothed in her sparkling ebony wedding gown. But the look she gave him the moment she set eyes upon him pained him in a way he couldn't express. He knew she didn't flee because she rejected him. That's why the moment she took off, Robin was charging down the center aisle and out the door in pursuit of his soulmate._

 _Regina ran as fast as she could, knowing in her mind that she had to get away. Pushing away the aching feeling in her heart and the cry of her fiancé just steps behind her, she hastened forward. But suddenly, a fallen tree she'd tried to scale had caught the train of her wedding dress. Whirling around, Regina desperately yanked herself free, but at the cost of the material of her gown. The jolting action sends her off balance, however, and a rock prompts her fall._

 _"Regina!" Robin calls again, rushing up to his bride who now kneels on the forest floor, her head in her hands. Wasting no time, the man drops to his knees in front of her, taking her face in both his hands. With a pained gaze, he looks into wide and fearful chocolate eyes. "Regina," he breathes again as she begins to cry softly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks._

 _"I can't do this," she sobs, "I can't do this, Robin."_

 _"Why?" Robin asks desperately, "Why can't you do this?"_

 _"I can't," Regina repeats, shaking her head. She gazes downward. "I—I just can't."_

 _"Shh," Robin soothes, allowing Regina to cry in his arms before_ _using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away at the dark rims of her eyes._ _"What is wrong?" Robin whispers gently. But his brunette queen says nothing, simply gazing towards the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. "Regina, you know you can tell me anything," he adds, "I love you."_

 _Regina sniffs, shaking her head softly once again. "That's just it," she murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper, "You love me…and I love you. I love you more than anything."_

 _"Then why have you run?" Robin inquired worriedly, "Is this not what you want?"_

 _"No!" Regina replies forcefully before swallowing hard, "I mean. Yes—yes, this is what I want. But…" She closes her eyes. "Love is weakness."_

 _Robin furrows his brow, shaking his head softly. "Regina," he begins, tenderly moving his hand to caress her hair, "Look at everything you've been through, every trial you've endured. You know all of that has come to show you that love is not weakness, but strength."_

 _"But look where it had gotten me, Robin," Regina cries, "I lost…I lost you. Maybe not you, but a version of you. By some miracle of fate or destiny, you're back. What if I lose you again? This other version of you loved me too, more than anything. But he gave his life because of that. He died because he loved me." Regina opens her eyes, her eyes slowly coming to meet his, glistening with tears. "Don't you see, Robin? Daniel, the other Robin…loving me is dangerous."_

 _Robin sighs deeply, his hand moving to cup at her cheek once more. He squeezes her firmly, reassuringly. "Regina," he says, "None of that matters anymore. Look at where you are now. I mean, yes, those terrible things have happened before because of love. But don't you see? Time and time again, life has given you chances to find love, to find happiness again. Those men may have died, but their love for you lives on, just as mine will too." He shakes his head firmly. "I'm not afraid of what the future holds. Our love is strong enough to overpower anything that may stand in the way of our happiness. We will fight if we have to, Regina. But no matter what happens, my love for you will remain. And because my love for you remains, so will I with you…until time comes to an end."_

 _Regina gazes into his eyes, reading the adoration, the determination, the courage embedded so clearly in those endless pools of sapphire. She finds herself speechless, his small speech having touched her in ways she'd never come to admit aloud._

 _"Don't be afraid, Regina," Robin continues, "You've come all this way. You've opened your heart again. Don't lose hope." He smiles softly. "And if you need more time, I have no problem with postponing the wedding if you so desire."_

 _"No." Regina sighs, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She pulls back from Robin and wipes her cheek gently with the back of her hand. Looking up at him, she smiles through her tears; a different smile that of bravery donning her features. "I want to have this wedding." Gently, she nods her head. "I want you."_

 _At her declaration, Robin's smile widens as he reaches for her, enveloping her in his arms in a firm embrace. Regina buries her nose into his neck, squeezing her eyes tightly and breathing in his rich smell of forest she so adores. Passionately, their lips meet, kissing away the darkness of fear and bringing back the light of hope and love._

 _With a brighter smile, Regina pulls away and pushes herself to stand, dusting off the dirt and leaves of the forest floor. She wipes underneath her eyes again, nodding to herself almost as to reassure herself one last time._

 _Robin stands with her, taking her hand firmly into his; interlocking their fingers. "Are you ready?" he asks, looking towards her._

 _Regina glances his way, her eyes meeting his, holding his gaze in the most profound way. "Yes," she whispers, "I am."_

"I can't believe she said that!" Reya shouts, "She's acting like the Evil Queen she was!"

"I suppose, Reya," Robin sighs deeply, "But you have to try and understand this whole situation from her point of view, like I've said before."

"I am trying to," Reya retorts, "But she didn't have to be so—so _evil_ about it!" In her frustration, the young brunette kicks at the leg of Robin's kitchen table.

"She's just afraid. You have to understand that. Quite frankly, so am I." Robin sighs, suddenly feeling hypocritical for what he'd said to Regina.

Reya sighs deeply, shaking her head in defeat. "I thought that if I showed you proof, like you said, you both would finally understand. I didn't think it would make it worse."

"I know, Reya," Robin says with a sigh, "But I didn't realize that showing us that book would raise even more questions; the main one being, how in the world this is real. I have to admit, it was really disturbing to see a character drawn resembling myself, right down to the tattoo on my wrist. I've never seen anything like it. This book you found is terrifying, Reya. God knows what these stories are."

"Those stories are true. Every one of them. Those drawings don't just resemble you. They _are_ you."

"But how is that possible?"

"Magic," Reya answers, her eyes wide with conviction, "This is a _magical_ book."

Robin takes a deep breath, slowly shaking his head. "Reya, nothing's magical."

"This world, the world that you are in, may not be magical but there's a world that is. It's full of magic."

"The Enchanted Forest," Robin sighs, rolling his eyes ever so slightly, "I know. You've told me before."

Reya shakes her head, holding up the book with two hands in front of herself and shaking it adamantly. "This is proof that it exists. This is proof that magic exists. No other book can do what this book can do. You just have to believe. Then, you can see the magic."

"Why should I believe?" Robin asks, eyes wide and searing into those of the young brunette.

"Because I know you are unhappy," Reya says quietly, placing the book down, "I know you want change. I can see that hole in your heart. It's written all over you. From what I've heard, you've been alone for a long time. Maybe you liked it before, but now everything's changed and you want to think it was because of just me, but it's not. It's because of her."

A silence befalls the room as Robin sucks in a deep breath, eyes dropping towards the ground as he shakes his head once more. His heart is torn in two whilst the emotions occupying mind have war among themselves. He doesn't know what to think, or say, or do. Everything he has felt previously about this situation still stands. Yes, Regina may have been the first person who unknowingly prompted Robin to want to come out of his own little bubble. But that doesn't mean that in reality, things would simply click and they would end up together.

What it comes down to is a battle between reality and fantasy: two different sides. Robin frowns slightly. But there has to be a reason as to why Reya insists that they coincide. Could it be that both are real, that both are what makes up this mindset we call reality. After all, when it comes to the fantasy versus reality debate, reality is nothing but a mindset put on by people who wish to view and experience only what makes them comfortable…isn't it? That's certainly true for Regina. And it was for Robin—well—still is, he supposes. But then, there's this case of the book that Reya found—a book that seemed to have _magically_ appeared. What's the meaning of that? Well, of course Robin knows the meaning. But that doesn't mean it now further calls into question all he'd thought was real. If this book is telling the truth, if it's full proof that what Reya has been saying is true, that he'd been living a lie, Lord knows what will happen then. This simply makes him feel like he should cling to what little he knows, even if it means ignoring his aching heart that perpetually pulls him towards the woman a part of his own fantasy…but never his reality. His reality, as clearly stated by said woman herself, is that he is alone.

"Regina doesn't want me, and why should she?" Robin mutters, "She has everything she could ever want."

"But it's not real. I keep saying that. She is just too stubborn to see that. There's a hole in her heart too. That's what the curse does. It separates soulmates, and puts a hole in their hearts because of it. Then it fills the hole with things that are not real…like Steve."

Robin frowns. "So you're saying that the only reason she's with Steve is to fill a hole in her heart?" He shakes his head. "I wish I could believe you, Reya, but there's got to be more than her relationship than that. She seems really attached to him."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. She's really attached to him because he's got her trapped. When he's around, there's no way she can open her heart and believe anything that I'm saying." Reya looks up into her cursed father's deep blue eyes. "She needs you, Robin. And you need her. Deep down, you know you do."

"But how can I even help her?" Robin breathes exasperatedly as he runs a hand through his hair, "By way of using magic and stories?"

"By using true love," Reya states firmly, "It's the most powerful magic of all. You loved her once, you can do it again. And the same goes for her. Nothing, not even a curse, can erase true love. It's there. It's in you and her deep, deep down. It's just a matter of whether you really want it or not."

The young brunette sighs, shifting closer to her father. Quietly, she reaches down and takes his hand in hers, holding it tightly. Robin gazes silently at the gesture before glancing back up into her dark chocolate eyes. And for one brief moment, he can't help but see Regina in them.

"I wouldn't know where to start," he whispers with a defeated shake of his head.

Reya smiles softly. She lets go of his hand and moves to retrieve the storybook once more. With her smile still upon her lips, she places the book in his hands. "Read the stories," she says, "They'll tell you everything you need to know. And maybe—you never know—you'll believe them."

* * *

 **Thoughts anyone?**

 **P.S- OMG guys, thank you so much for 100 followers on this fic! Lots of love to you all! You guys mean so much!**

 **Thanks for coming by, stay tuned, more to come soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Another update here! Hope you all enjoy and for those just starting college, best of luck in the new school year!**

* * *

 _"You're beautiful._

 _You're beautiful._

 _You're beautiful. It's true._

 _I saw your face in a crowded place._

 _But I don't know what to do._

 _Because I'll never be with you."_

Robin sighs, switching off the radio. There's no point in listening to music when what is being played does exactly the opposite of what he wants done. That is, cheer him up.

With a groan, the man swipes a hand through his hair and readjusts himself against his bed's headboard. Turning back to the large storybook that rests on his lap, Robin sets his attention instead towards reading _Chapter Two_.

The man has to admit that it's quite an interesting read. The book contains all of the aspects that make up a traditional fairytale; it is mystical, whimsical, almost poetic in language and vivid imagery. With each page, he finds himself more and more intrigued. And with each page he turns, he finds the content to be more and more real. The passion, the emotion, the struggles, and the triumphs all fill him with a sense of wonder. They all make perfect sense to him. Aside from the obvious hyperbolic situations written out on the page, they all feel relatable in some way.

Robin shakes his head. It's getting far too late; already past one. He blames the lateness for these thoughts. With a sigh, Robin shuts the book and places it on his nightstand. Reaching over, he switches off his lamp and snuggles down into his covers, burying his face in his pillow. He closes his eyes, allowing dreamworld to take him away; the destination, _The Enchanted Forest_.

 _He can't stop taking his eyes off her. He can't stop admiring her. He can't stop loving her. Each time she turns and smiles at him, he melts all over inside as if it's the first time._

 _Regina looks absolutely breathtaking in her wedding gown, the black truly a color that suites her best even on this happy occasion. It is just right. Everything is just right. The ceremony went as smooth as it could possibly have gone. It was almost too good to be true. It's hard for Robin to imagine the moment had already passed, as perfect as it was._

 _She had returned to her position at the back of the grand hall, behind the large ornate doors. She, once again, felt confident. She felt secure. The music played again and the doors swung open. And it was as if what had happened before had disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Robin's future wife floated down the center aisle with grace and composure; a small, shy, but reassured smile donning her features. When Regina reached the alter, he took her hand into his, pressing it to his lips softly before they both turned to face the bishop. Words were spoken and vows were exchanged. And in that brief moment, there was no one else in that great hall except the two of them. He looked into her eyes, his gaze full of promise and sincerity, and adoration and love. Before he knew it, the bishop gave the word, and his lips met hers in a soft kiss._

 _"Robin!"_

 _Robin shook himself from his reverie and set his eyes on his beautiful bride as she waltzes towards him._

 _"You're not going to leave me to dance all by myself, are you?" Regina asks with a wide and endearing grin. Surely the hype and euphoria has this queen feeling giddy and as light as a feather. Why shouldn't she anyway? It is her wedding after all. This is how it's supposed to be._

 _Robin laughs softly, shaking his head. "No, milady," he replies before offering his hand and bowing, "Care to join me for a dance?"_

 _"I'd love to," Regina replies, curtsying with the utmost grace and taking his hand._

 _Robin walks her to the center of the hall where he takes her into his arms. The two begin swaying back and forth in time to the upbeat melody of the royal orchestra. The smile on Regina's face cannot be erased. She can't even if she tried. The newly wedded queen marvels at the fact that Robin had taken learning to dance so seriously for this special occasion. The man is almost perfect._

 _"You look so beautiful," Robin breathes, smiling down at her as they continue to float across the floor._

 _Regina smiles softly, peeking up at him from under her lashes. "You don't look so bad yourself," she quips with a small smirk. Robin laughs, spinning his queen around before gathering her up in his arms once again. "And I didn't think dancing would come so easily to you."_

 _"Well, not that easily," Robin answers with a shake of his head, "I've had a few mishaps with the dance instructor."_

 _"Do I even want to know?"_

 _"No," Robin laughs, "Best keep certain things to the imagination."_

 _"But oh how delightful that would've been if I could've witnessed it."_

 _"Trust me, my love. Witnessing me learning how to dance is no pleasure."_

 _"I doubt that very much."_

 _And so Regina holds on as she is whisked away by the love of her life._

Ever since her massive meltdown, Regina has felt nothing but regret. Quite honestly, she doesn't even know what came over her to make her act in such a way. It was appalling even to herself. It's not in her character to lose control, to lash out like that. It was as if a switch in her mind had suddenly flipped and she became something of which she never knew she was even capable. To be completely truthful, it terrified her.

She was not the person she knew—or thought she knew. And that's what really got Regina thinking. In her mind, she lines up the evidence: Reya's stories, the book, the lion tattoo, Robin, her lashing out in anger like the sort of Evil Queen that Reya so adamantly believes is her. Oh how she deeply wishes it were a coincidence. But the more she thinks about it, the more she can't help but deny that something is off. Something is wrong, terribly wrong.

She doesn't know what it is. She's not certain of anything anymore, all except one. Regina has to apologize.

It's not a terribly difficult thing for the brunette to do, however, but swallowing her pride always has taken a bit more willpower on her part. She hates feeling guilty. She hates that she made a ten year old cry. Regina doesn't think herself to be evil. She only hopes and prays to God that her outburst was simply due to all of the stress she's been dealing with these past few days.

So it is the fifth day of this madness that Regina wakes determined to set things right again. She stretches languidly and pushes herself from bed, ready to face the day, which consisted mostly of her on her knees begging for forgiveness. Regina rolls her eyes slightly. She may not be an Evil Queen, but she has been told she's a drama queen. With a sigh, said queen glances out the window and groans melodramatically. Of course, the weather today is of no help whatsoever. She can see nothing but endless overcast. Another sigh, and Regina is trudging to her bathroom to run herself a searing hot shower.

It takes her about a half an hour to get ready before she's in the driveway, revving the engine of her beloved motorcycle. Hoping that her spacial awareness and photographic memory is still intact despite all of this craziness, Regina kicks up the kickstand and heads out onto the road in the direction in which she hopes is correct. After all, she's only been to Robin's place once, having been guided there by Reya's mysterious, magical pendant.

Thankfully, she arrives at what she presumes is the correct house only to have her lucky guess validated when Robin comes bolting through the front door. Regina frowns, watching the man obliviously rush to his truck. He fumbles to get his key from his pocket and in his haste, drops the darn thing onto the ground before him.

"Robin!" Regina calls out, edging her motorcycle closer to the driveway. One would think the noise would be loud enough. "Robin! Hey!"

The man finally looks up and meets her confused gaze with a perplexed one of his own. "Regina," Robin breathes, snatching up the key and rushing towards her, "I was just about to find you."

Regina's brows furrow. "What? Why? Is everything okay?" Her heart suddenly begins to beat a little quicker as she catches on to what could be possible, given that a certain someone isn't anywhere to be seen. In one swift movement, she cuts the engine, takes off her helmet, and jumps off her bike. "Where's Reya?"

"Gone," Robin pants.

"Gone?" Regina echoes, "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean 'gone'!" Robin bursts exasperatedly, "I mean I woke up and she was gone. She left."

Regina shakes her head. "I don't understand. Why would she leave?"

"Well, why do _you_ think she would leave?" Robin accuses, shoots the brunette a deadly glare, one that almost brings her to cower—almost.

"Robin, I—"

"You what?" Robin spits, "This is all your fault. Because of you, Reya is gone."

His words sting Regina more than she's willing to let on. She shakes her head.

"I thought she was strong enough to see past your poison," Robin continues, "She gave me the book to read when I told her I'd try to help. She looked hopeful. But it sure as hell wasn't enough." Robin shakes his head. "There's nothing I can do to help her, Regina, and you haven't made this any easier."

"Robin, you're the one who decided to take her in and burden yourself with her problems."

"Because you wouldn't. You wanted nothing to do with her."

"And can you blame me, Robin?" Regina snaps, "If you really care to know, I was trying to protect myself. I didn't need all of that crap in my life."

"Really?" Robin asks, "And how exactly did that work out for you? It seems like your decision backfired because you're in this now whether you like it or not, Regina. You can't keep running away. You can't keep hiding."

Regina glares at the man. "Believe me, _I know that_ , Robin," she hisses, "That's why I'm bloody here. I came here to apologize."

It's silent as an expression of surprise crosses the fisherman's features. "Really? I didn't think you were capable," Robin mutters.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Robin sighs.

"So, do you have any clue where she might have gone?" Regina asks exasperatedly, "I can't exactly do what I came here to do if she's missing, can I?"

Robin scowls at the brunette. "Don't patronize me," he states defensively, "How would I know?"

Regina rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, there's gotta be a clue somewhere? Maybe a note?"

"Well, I found this," Robin sighs, reaching into his pocket to produce Reya's sparkling feather pendant.

Regina's eyes widen. "Her pendant," she breathes, snatching the thing from his hands. She holds the pendant in her palm.

"It's just a necklace," Robin says, "I didn't think it would be that significant."

"But it is," Regina replies, "I remember. It was one of Reya's only prized possessions." The brunette sighs, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "She said it was enchanted—magical. She told me it was how she found me, and then how she directed me to find you." Regina shakes her head, looking back up at him. "I've never seen it work before."

Robin frowns, staring intently at the piece of metal that reflects the minimal light of this cloudy day. "If it was so precious to her, why do you think she left it?"

"You figure it out, genius," Regina snaps, "You know her better than I do."

"Regina," Robin sighs, "Please, give it a rest." He shakes his head, clearing his throat. "I honestly don't know what came over her. I calmed her down after you—after what had happened. I, again, tried to get her to understand it from your point of view." He glances at Regina, who swallows thickly. "She kept insisting that there's a hole in both of our hearts, something that the curse has done. She's still adamant that we belong together, that what we had was true love." Regina shakes her head. "I told her I wanted to help her. She told me to help you, that you needed me, and then gave me the book to read."

Regina squeezes her eyes shut. "I am not a damsel in distress," she states through gritted teeth as she opens her eyes and glares at Robin.

The man can't help but let out a soft chuckle, throwing the brunette off her track in surprise. "I know, Regina," he says gently, "I can't save you. Only you can."

"What makes you think I even need saving?"

"Because despite how much you want to bury it, I know that deep down, you're not happy." Robin sighs, stepping closer. "You may have a house, a job that pays, a man who loves you," he quotes her from that heated argument, "But I know that deep down, there's something missing. I know because I've felt that same way too. Why else do you keep running into us like down at the docks, and inviting us into your house when you thought you wanted nothing to do with us. Believe me, I wanted to believe that my life was perfect. It really was, superficially. I loved my life. I loved getting up in the morning with no burden of anyone else on my back. I love fishing on my own with nothing but the waves and the blue sky above to accompany me. I didn't realize how much I was missing until I met Reya, and quite honestly, Regina, until I met you. There has to be more. There has to be so much more this, than what we are. I can feel it. Can't you feel it too?"

Regina bites her lip, shaking her head as she works to steel herself. For once, she's at a loss for words, unable to come up with a come back like she would normally do. And Robin realizes this. He realizes just how true his words are just by her reaction: the way she refuses to gaze into his eyes, the way she suddenly looks so vulnerable and small. Without any thought to it, Robin finds himself stepping even closer to Regina, his heartbeat pounding at how close the two are. Regina looks up at him, her eyes shining as she takes in the spectacular blueness of his eyes, the sincerity they hold. And for the first time, she sees comfort as well, comfort and security in the man who's believed to be her soulmate, the man whom she hardly knew just five days ago.

His breath is upon her lips as his eyes search hers. Regina's pulse rises. She finds her body inclined towards his. And before she knows it, their lips are touching in a soft and gentle kiss.

But nothing happens.

Regina pulls back, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. She knows that Robin is thinking the same thing. She can tell by the disheartened look in his eyes that the kiss didn't work.

With a thick swallow, he's is the first to speak. "We have to find her," Robin says, his voice unsteady. He clears his throat, taking a step back.

Regina shakes her head, her eyes closing as a small tear slips past her lids and skates down her cheek. Suddenly, she feels a soft finger brush away the tear and opens her eyes to find Robin standing close once again. He looks down at her, a look of sadness and sympathy in his eyes. Neither know what to feel, how to react.

The brunette clears her throat, exhaling audibly as she wipes at her damp cheek with the back of her hand. She shakes her head again and forces herself to stand a little taller. She squares her shoulders and lifts her chin.

"Any ideas as to where you think she might have gone?" Regina asks, her voice assuming an authoritative lilt.

Robin shrugs. "I don't know," he replies helplessly.

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far. She doesn't know this island well."

"I wish we had a way to contact her—a cell phone—something."

Regina shakes her head. However, in doing so, suddenly catches a shining light in the corner of her eye. A small gasp escapes her lips as the pendant, still clasped tightly in the palm of her hand begins to glow dimly, but enough to be recognized. "Robin," she whispers, lifting the pendant up. Her eyes are wide, heart accelerating once again. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She closes her eyes, shaking her head fervently. But the glow is still there.

"Do you think this could be magic?" Robin breathes with a tilt of his head, his eyes wide.

"I don't fucking know, but I know it's going to lead us straight to her. God, I never thought it would actually work. This is bizarre."

"How will it lead us?"

"It's what she said when she first told me about it. The brighter it shines, the closer you are."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Robin breathes, "Let's go!"

"Fine," Regina says before stepping towards her motorcycle. She swings her leg over the seat and mounts it in one smooth movement before looking back to a perplexed Robin. "Get on."

"Wait, what?"

"I said, get on," Regina says, giving the man a pointed look.

"You really want me to—"

"Robin!"

With a grunt of slight annoyance, the man is stepping towards the bike. Swinging his leg over, he mounts himself behind Regina. As he places both his hands on either side of Regina's waist, Robin doesn't miss the way Regina's breath hitches in response.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Robin asks, only to be silenced with a melodious, "Shut up."

The engine is revved and it is then that they are disappearing in a cloud of dust. But what they don't realize is the figure hiding behind the bushes, its black hood still working its job in covering its features. The figure turns its head, watching like a silent apparition as the two part on the motorcycle; dark eyes seeing all.

 _She laughs freely in his arms; the wind at her back as he whirls her around, the soft swishing of her ebony gown. She's never felt so happy in her entire life. Her heart, for once, feels as light as a feather. Throwing her head back, Regina closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being whisked away by her beloved newly wedded husband. He is right there with her, soft laughter rumbling in his chest as he spins her over and over again. Regina's stomach flips as her Robin dips her before swooping back up to meet her lips in a fervent and passionate kiss._

 _The music ends and everyone is giving a polite round of applause. Regina looks around as the grand hall and everyone in it comes back into focus. The next song starts up and this time, it is a group dance; something traditional that which Robin insists that he and Regina partake. And so they do; the gentlemen taking turns dancing with each lady in an intricate fashion, as is the custom. Regina smiles graciously at each man who dances with her as they all offer their congratulations. However, it's just when she thought that the circle of men has ended, and she's back to the one who started, that a scaly golden hand grabs hers and pulls her close. Regina blinks in surprise, her heart skipping a beat as she gazes into the grinning, fiendish face of none other but the Dark One._

 _"You," Regina growls lowly as the imp twirls her around. Her eyes darken as they meet his._

 _"Yes, dearie," the man giggles, "Me."_

 _"What—I don't understand." Regina looks around wildly to see if anyone notices. But to her horror, the room is still, frozen so that the Dark One can share this short period of time with no one but her._

 _"No need to, dearie. I know quite well that you are confused. You shall know soon enough."_

 _"But how? I thought—I thought you lived happily ever after…with Belle?"_

 _Suddenly, the little man lets out a cackle that throws his head back. "Belle," he laughs, "With Belle?" Then, he gives Regina a deadly look. "Never," he hisses through clenched teeth, "Never with Belle."_

 _Regina's brows pull together in a frown. "What?" she breathes, "I thought—"_

 _"You must be mixing me up with someone else, dearie. Belle is dead."_

 _At this, the brunette queen's breath catches in her throat. That can't be possible. She had sacrificed herself in the Final Battle to save everyone. They were supposed to be living happily after after. She saw it all in her mirror. Unless…_

 _"The Wish Realm…" Regina breathes._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"The Wish Realm," Regina repeats, speaking louder, "You're not the real Dark One. You're his copy. I remember. Regina, my other half, told me all about it. How did you manage to cross realms?"_

 _"That is of no matter, dear Regina. But, oh trust me, dearie. I am very, very real," the Dark One purrs, "And when I'm done with you, you'll realize just how real I am. You will never cross me again."_

 _Regina shakes her head fervently. "I didn't kill Belle. That wasn't me. That was the Evil Queen of the Wish Realm. She was defeated by the king and queen. Wasn't she?"_

 _"Oh, she was, but then you killed them too."_

 _Regina shakes her head again. "It's not real!" she insists._

 _"Oh, but it is. Just because it is a realm made from a wish doesn't mean that it isn't real, dearie. Everything is the reality. Fantasy, dreams, wishes, are the reality. You may not have taken Belle from me, but a form of you did. So now, you're going to pay."_

 _Regina's eyes widen slightly, yet she continues to glare at the man in front of her. She refuses to show weakness. "I don't deserve this," she says lowly._

 _"You may, you may not. That doesn't matter anymore."_

 _His words make Regina's head spin, the nauseating feeling that everything she worked so hard to have once again will be taken…once again. Again, she stands just on the brink of happiness, only to be pulled back into the depths of her past. At once, Regina pushes herself away from the horrible man._

 _"Don't do this," Regina pleads, "You can't do this."_

 _"You took everything from me."_

 _"I didn't do it!"_

 _"Ah, but you did, dearie. You did. And now, you'll pay."_

 _Regina shakes her pounding head. She struggles to remain strong, calling upon years of practice of building her walls as high as they can be to shield herself from certain pain: pain that threatens to tear her heart apart once more._

 _"What do you plan to do?"_

 _"All in good time, dearie," the Dark One sings, "All in good time. But know that the worst is coming. A curse beyond your imagination will occur. And soon, you will know what it's like to have everything you love taken from you."_

 _"I've paid that price over and over again," Regina hisses, "What's to say you can't hurt me more than I've already been hurt?"_

 _"This time, it will be different," the man says, "This time, your consequence, your curse, will be because of you and your beloved Robin, not anyone else. I shall enjoy watching the two of you rip each other apart."_

 _"It won't work!"_

 _"Really, dearie? I wouldn't count on it."_

 _"Get out of here," Regina growls, "Get the fuck out of this place."_

 _The Dark One cackles loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the stilled grand hall. He shakes his head, smiling to himself that wicked smile as a cloud of red smoke begins to circle him around and around until he disappears._

 _The spell lifts. And everything is as it was before._

* * *

 **I like a bit of drama hehe! Interested to hear what you all think!**

 **Thank you again, so much for all of your support and staying with me on this journey! More exciting chapters to come, stay tuned, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Finally another update, I'm so sorry for the super-duper long wait! Please blame college for putting three midterms in a week, and for Creation Entertainment OUAT Con in Whippany, NJ ;) Yep, I finally met Lana Parrilla and it was an experience unlike any other! Anyway, without further ado, I give you an extra long chapter to make up for lost time! Thank you for your patience, please enjoy and thanks for sticking with!**

* * *

Had the current situation not be as dire as it is, Robin would easily be able to say that he rather enjoys riding behind Regina on her motorcycle. What started off to be an awkward affair, especially when security came into concern, that is grabbing onto Regina's waist for support, soon became more relaxed as Robin hugged her close. The wind whipped through their hair, the smell of fresh air filled their nostrils. Robin would almost equate the experience to that of being on his boat. And he can't help the small smile that spreads over his lips.

As for Regina, well, she simply forces herself to keep her eyes on both the road and the pendant whose chain is clutched tightly between one hand and the bike's handlebar. Ignoring the undoubtedly comforting feeling of Robin's arms around her, the brunette channels any possible emotion into their mission. The further she rides, the more the pendant glows. That's how she knows she's going in the right direction.

It isn't long before the pair find themselves back in the heart of Menemsha, amongst the swarming beach-goers and fishermen. Regina slowly navigates her motorbike through the crowd. Thankfully managing to find a small spot near the public bathrooms, she squeezes her bike in and parks it; praying to God that she doesn't receive a ticket of any kind. Robin is the first to jump off, automatically offering Regina his hand in assistance. The brunette takes one glance down at his proffered hand and snorts. Nevertheless, she places her hand in his and scrambles off as well.

"Come on," Regina says to Robin, holding the now brightly glowing pendant tightly in her hand. "Let's go. She has to be here somewhere."

Robin nods, his expression turning serious. "Let's split up," he suggests, "I'll take the docks. You take the beach." With a sigh, Regina nods in agreement, to which Robin finds quite surprising given her past history.

So the two split up, Regina walking towards the direction of the beach, and Robin towards the docks that run perpendicularly. Regina rushed towards the sandy beach. Kicking off her sandals at the edge, she proceeds to run barefoot across the soft sand that presses hot and burning against the soles of her feet. Regina squints against the sun as she repeatedly looks up and down the beach, scanning for a small form with dark hair such as herself. It's like picking a needle from a haystack. Children of her age run everywhere along with toddlers and their parents whose eyes quickly grow tired of constantly keeping track of their whereabouts. Reya is nowhere to be seen.

"This is not working," Regina groans under her breath in exhaust. Gazing down at Reya's feather pendant, she shakes her head as she finds it still glowing as brightly as ever. With a huff, she shoves it in her back pocket and continues her search; walking up and down the small, concentrated area of the water's edge. After a few minutes of doing so, and with no luck, Regina heads back towards the parking lot to go in search of Robin in hopes that he has better luck with finding the missing brunette.

However, it's just as she reaches where the sand meets the pavement that Regina suddenly gets the idea that there could only be one more place where Reya may be hiding. Swiveling on her heels, she abruptly changes course and begins walking swiftly towards the start of the jetty. Taking one rock at a time, Regina navigates her way over the jetty's unstable surface until she is approaching the very end; where up ahead, much to her relief, she finds the missing brunette.

There Reya sits on one of the rocks at the very tip of the jetty; her knees pressed up against her chest, arms hugging tightly around them. She's still, calmly looking out towards the open ocean where she and her cursed father had been on _The Lioness_ just a few days ago.

"Reya," Regina calls gently, slowly making her way towards the young girl. She comes beside, taking her time to bend down and place herself at Reya's side, down on the level boulder on which the young brunette sits. "We've been looking for you." Regina leans forward in attempts to glimpse at the expressionless features of her supposed daughter. As Reya slowly turns her head to meet her cursed mother's concerned gaze, Regina searches her eyes.

"I know," Reya says simply before turning back towards the sea.

Regina sighs softly. It seems like now, more than ever, the older brunette finds herself at a loss for words and for actions. This is just yet another prime example of such. She shifts uncomfortably as only the soft lapping of the waves against the rocks of the jetty sounds between the two.

"I have your necklace," Regina speaks again, the first to break the quiet. With a half-smile, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out Reya's feather pendant. Its glow has finally ceased, leaving its smooth metal to simply shine brightly in the sun's rays.

But Reya makes no move to take the necklace back; she keeps her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, keeping them to her chest as if to protect herself from something. It's a stance that draws out an overwhelming feeling of remorse from Regina.

"Reya," Regina tries again, almost pleads. She shakes her head, swallowing thickly. "I'm sorry." But again, the young girl makes no move to respond. This time, Regina holds nothing back. "Please say something," she begs.

"It hurts," Reya murmurs under her breath, her words incoherent.

Regina frowns. "What?" she asks gently.

"It hurts," Reya repeats, louder this time. "I know I showed up in your life and suddenly started saying these things to you. And I know how hard it is for you to believe me. And I know that deep down, you think I'm crazy." She closes her eyes. "But you don't realize that it hurts me too. Seeing you like this…seeing Robin like this. I just want you back."

Regina swallows hard. It is her turn now to feel the pain that lances through her heart like an arrow at every beat. When the young girl opens her eyes and gazes into hers, chocolate on chocolate, it is almost enough to reduce Regina to tears. For what she sees, for the very first time, is a broken young girl. And immediately, the older brunette detests her own self for allowing her fear and insecurity blind her from seeing the truth. Stories or not, this young girl is broken. Robin is right. She needs her help…even if it means trying to believe in Reya is saying.

"I…" Regina lets out a gentle, yet choked up sigh, "I don't know what to do."

"Neither did Robin…" comes the melancholic answer. "But he found a way…why is that so hard for you to do the same?"

"It's complicated." Regina shakes her head. "Reya," she sighs, "Why did you run?"

Reya tears her eyes from Regina's, this time glancing downward. "Because I realized that no matter what I do to try and make you understand, make you believe, you're incapable of change…not unless something happens."

"And what is that something?"

"You and dad—you and Robin—I needed a way for you two to come together."

Regina's brows pull together as suddenly everything clicks into place. "Wait. So you're saying that this whole thing with running off was a setup?"

For the first time in this conversation, she witnesses a small smirk on the young brunette's lips. And she can't help but let out a short, indignant laugh. "You little stinker."

Reya rolls her eyes. "I just needed you two to work together…for _something_."

"Which was finding you," Regina figures. "So none of this is for real. It was just a ruse."

Reya shakes her head firmly. "No, everything I just said is very real. And you need to try to believe me."

"Well, it's kind of hard to if you're pulling stunts like this."

Reya lifts her eyes to gaze back into Regina's. And what used to be a look of melancholy now has returned to that look of challenge and determination that Regina has gotten to know so well.

"If it was just a stunt, then tell me that nothing different happened between you and Robin this time when you went to look for me."

Regina sucks in her breath, letting it out slowly bit by bit. Her heart thumps a little harder in her chest. She closes her eyes and opens them once more to meet Reya's with an almost rueful look.

"We kissed," Regina confesses quietly before lowering her gaze to her hands that lie limply in her lap. "Nothing happened."

Reya sighs. But she does nothing but simply shake her head. No outburst of frustration or despair that the one thing needed to break the curse didn't work. No anger or resentment at neither Regina nor Robin. Just a simple sigh and shake of her head.

"Of course nothing happened," Reya mutters.

Regina raises her brow, slightly perplexed at this odd reaction that's quite uncharacteristic of the young girl who sits next to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not surprised."

"But a kiss…isn't that supposed to be what breaks this curse? That's what you told me the very first day we met: that I needed to find Robin, my soulmate, and kiss him."

"Yeah, but not just any kiss—a kiss of true love. You need true love's kiss to break the curse," Reya explains.

Regina shakes her head. "But I don't understand. If what you say is true, Robin and I had true love before this mess happened. We were soulmates. So technically shouldn't we still be? Isn't that what you've been saying all this time and getting us to believe?"

"Yes, but just because you loved each other beforehand doesn't mean that it would affect the kiss now. Your true love for each other is still inside you—both of you. No curse can ever erase that. But if you don't truly believe in that love, the kiss isn't anything special."

"But how do I believe? How can I believe in something that isn't there, something that I don't even feel?"

"But you do feel it. Deep down you do," Reya insists, "If you haven't felt anything, the kiss wouldn't have even happened in the first place. It may not have broken the curse, but it has to have stirred something inside of you. But it's up to you not to push it down."

"But I'm not—"

"Yes, you are. You know you are. Regina—Mom—you have to accept it, this feeling that you have. You have to accept the true love deep inside of you. Then, the kiss will work."

Regina closes her eyes, head shaking slowly in defeat as she lets out a long breath. No matter how hard she tries, she can't help but see an element of truth in Reya's words. It's undeniable. She can't help but feel some pull towards him. "Even if there is, I don't know how…"

Reya sighs. "You don't know how because there's something…or someone...blocking you from seeing the truth."

Regina frowns. "Who?"

"Steve," Reya replies quietly, "What you have with him is not real. It's just the curse making you think it's real."

"But I love him."

"But deep down, you love Robin."

Regina shakes her head. "Reya, if you're saying that I should leave Steve for Robin—"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Reya, I can't! I'm in a relationship. I'm invested in him. Don't you know what that means?"

"I do, but it's the only way you can realize your true love for Robin."

"Reya," Regina pleads, turning fully towards the young girl and grasping her hands tightly, "I really want to help you. I really want to believe. But I can't. I'm sorry. I can't leave Steve for a future that I don't even know is certain."

"But isn't that what taking a risk, a leap of faith is about? Isn't that what belief is about?"

"Yes, but that's something I can't do. I love Steve—with all my heart. I need him and he needs me."

"But you need Robin and Robin needs you also," Reya retorts gently, "He's willing to fight for you."

Regina frowns. "Fight for me?"

Reya nods. "Help you realize that there's so much more—so much more to feel beyond what you feel for Steve."

Regina swallows hard, not particularly liking the idea of both Reya and Robin conspiring against her to part her from Steve. She realizes that Robin likes her. What's to say that what he's doing with Reya isn't out of honor, but out of jealousy or lust? Must she think like this? Her mind asserts her and says that yes, she must. But her heart...she saw the way he has looked at her time and time again. It cannot all be a farce.

 _"Robin, this is not just bluff. He means it. I know he does. I know him. He means to tear us apart."_

 _Robin looks on with wide eyes as his new bride paces back and forth on the balcony of their bedchamber. If what she says is true, for he has no memory of that encounter during the wedding, his stomach twists in pain; anger building within him. How dare that little imp once again seek out revenge—revenge against someone who did no such crime, no less. Deep in his bones, he feels his newfound magic stir. But Robin won't act impulsively, at least not yet. Right now, right in this moment, his soulmate needs him: his support, his comfort, his courage._

 _"But I don't understand, why would Rumplestiltskin wish for revenge on you for something you didn't commit? It makes no sense. You'd think the man's more honorable than that."_

 _"It's the Dark One, we're talking about," Regina growls, "Whatever version he may be, trust me, there is no honor involved."_

 _Robin sighs. Shaking his head, he steps into the path of his wife, stopping her pacing as he draws her into a firm embrace. He closes his eyes as he feels her immediately relax into his arms._

 _"Why would he do this?" he repeats with a sigh, "It just doesn't make any sense to me."_

 _Regina shakes her head, pulling gently away from her husband's arms. Looking up into his eyes, she reads the frustration, the anger, the pain in the look that mirrors her own. She thinks for a moment._

 _"Because he's making the same mistake I did a long time ago," she answers quietly. "His heart is full of pain and suffering, much like mine was. And how did I channel it? I used a scapegoat on which I could direct all of my anger and frustration. Snow White. And yes, she may have had a significant part in—in taking away my happiness—but I admit now that she didn't deserve my wrath. My mother was as much a part of this as she was. But I chose her for my revenge…because she was easiest to blame." Regina shakes her head. "I didn't commit this crime. I didn't kill Belle, but since the Evil Queen from the Wish Realm is no more and Regina my other half escaped, I'm the only one left. And no matter what version of myself I may come across in whatever realm, I still share the same thing in common with each one…just as you do with the Robin who died."_

 _Robin swallows thickly. As he listens, he can't help that burning anger that grows ever steadily within him. He tries to remind himself that like Regina, he's redeemed. He steals from the rich to now give to the poor. He thinks before he acts. He's not impulsive. But Robin can't stand the fact that he stands here now listening to the distraught love of his life, in fear that once again everything she's ever worked for will be taken. How many times must she pay that price? How many times must her heart be in pain?_

 _"Robin…" Regina's voice pulls him back to the here and now. Robin blinks at his concerned wife, shaking his head quickly._

 _"Are you all right?" Regina asks slowly, her brows pulling together tightly._

 _Again, Robin shakes his head, now confused at the worrisome look his brunette queen continues to give him. It's only when he follows her gaze down to where he finds his hands clenched in tight fists that he realizes the reason for her apprehensiveness. Small sparks shoot from his fists, dissipating just before they reach the cold tiled floor. With a gulp, the thief loosens his fists, shaking both his hands as if to rid them of the sparks of magic that come from within. He presses his palms together. "I'm fine," he answers curtly._

 _Regina frowns, stepping towards him once more. "Are you sure?" she asks. She doesn't hesitate at all to reach down and take one of her lover's hands into both of her own, despite the potential danger. Brows still tightly knitted together, she gives his hand a firm squeeze. "You're certain you can control it?" she asks._

 _Robin swallows. "I'm certain," he breathes, "It's just—I just…" He trails off._

 _"Just breathe, Robin," Regina says gently, watching as the man's attention, for the first time, turns to his rapidly heaving chest._

 _He takes a deep breath._

 _"Are you sure you can handle this magic?" the brunette queen questions again._

 _"You said I could," Robin states._

 _"Because I'm certain you can. That's why I asked to teach you in the first place," Regina says, "But if it's getting too much…"_

 _"No." Robin shakes his head adamantly. "No. I can do this. I want this. You wanted to teach me magic because you believed that together with our combined skills, we can help the greater good. So I want to continue with that. And, I want to be able to protect you if need be."_

 _"Robin, I don't need protection."_

 _"He made a threat, Regina. He's the most powerful man alive, you know that."_

 _"Of course I know that!" Regina exclaims, "Which is why I can't have you taking it upon yourself to try and defend me!"_

 _"Why?!"_

 _"Because I can't lose you again!" Regina closes her eyes, turning herself away from Robin. Tightly, her arms are crossed over her chest almost as if to protect herself. "Because I won't lose you again…" she whispers. "This is why I was afraid to marry you. This is exactly why I ran away. I can't go through this pain again." Regina shakes her head. "But that doesn't matter so much anymore because Rumple isn't here for an attack."_

 _Robin frowns. "Then what is he here for?" he questions, "What exactly is he planning?"_

 _"I don't know," Regina sighs exasperatedly, still keeping her eyes cast downward; body turned away. "But he said that the curse that's coming won't be so much of his doing."_

 _"Then who's doing will it be?"_

 _"Ours…"_

 _The word echoes inside Robin's mind. It resonates through his bones, chilling them to the core._

 _"He said we're going to rip each other apart," Regina confesses._

 _At this, Robin is lurching towards her. He takes her face in both his hands and forces her to look into his eyes; gripping firmly, but reassuringly. "Regina…" he searches her dark chocolate orbs, "I will never, ever hurt you."_

 _"I know, Robin," Regina whispers, "I know you won't."_

 _"So why worry?"_

 _"Because Rumple always finds a way. One way or another, he will find a way to have what he wants especially when he knows the outcome will be disastrous. He thrives on that. Just like I used to, he exploits pain."_

 _"Then the answer is simple," Robin says with a shake of his head, sapphire eyes never leaving hers. "If it's pain he's looking for to exploit, we give him nothing to find. We show him that despite what he says, we will live on in happiness: in the happiness our marriage has created. We finally have the life we want, a life that no one can take away from us no matter how powerful we are so long as we believe in it. So we show him. We show him that we're not afraid by his false predictions of flaws in our relationship and live our life together happily ever after. Our love and happiness will conquer all."_

 _"So what do you suggest?" Regina asks, "We keep going on our jolly way stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, keeping smiles on our faces just so that we don't appear to be unhappy. That hardly seems genuine."_

 _Robin shrugs. "It can be genuine when we put that fear out of our minds, focusing on our life moving forward." Robin smiles softly before reaching down with one hand to press his palm gently to his wife's lower stomach. "And I can think of no better way than to—"_

 _"Robin," Regina interrupts with a breath. She shakes her head. "You really don't mean…" She looks up at him with wide eyes._

 _"But wouldn't that be a perfect way to show him that we are happy, that we can move forward towards a brighter future. What better way to do that than to have this perfect manifestation of our love?"_

 _Regina lets out a short incredulous laugh. "Robin, you can't be serious," she breathes._

 _"Why not? Don't you want a child of your own? Our child?"_

 _"Of course," Regina says, "Of course I do…more than anything. It's just that, we've just gotten married, yesterday. It's so soon. Plus, I'm barren, remember?"_

 _Robin smiles softly, raising his hand from her stomach back to caress at his beloved wife's soft cheek. "I really do feel like we are ready and that we can do this so long as you believe so as well. I want nothing more than to grow a family with you, a family neither of us have ever had. We don't have to rush this if you don't want to. But it's just something to think about." Robin stares into her eyes, his own bursting with raw passion. "And there has to be a way to break the spell," he adds, a look of determination in his eyes, "There must be, especially now that we are back here in a land full of magic." He reaches down and takes both of Regina's hands into his, squeezing firmly. "If you really want this, Regina, if you really believe we can make this happen, nothing is impossible. We'll find a way."_

 _Regina looks at her husband, her soulmate, the love of her life, in awe. She shakes her head, astounded by the amount of hope that he holds within. And it is just that which reassures her, which makes her believe in their future and in taking that next step...that leap of faith._

 _"I want to have a child with you, Robin," she whispers, a smile slowly but surely spreading her lips, "I want to have your child."_

"It's a beautiful pendant," Regina remarks, gazing down at the feather that still rests in her palm.

Reya smirks slightly. "I knew it would work to find me just as it found you," she says.

Regina shakes her head. "But I didn't do anything," she replies confusedly.

"You didn't have to," Reya states, her smirk widening, "If you will it hard enough, it will respond."

At her answer, Regina lifts a brow. "I know what you're thinking," she drawls with a chuckle, "Of course I wanted to find you, Reya." She shakes her head again.

"I know you care about me." Reya looks up into her cursed mother's eyes. "No matter how much you try to push me away."

Regina's chest constricts, a dull ache settling in. "I never meant to hurt you," she confesses. "I'm really, really sorry."

"I know, Mom," Reya says with a smile. "I forgive you." It's then that she leans over and wraps her arms around the older brunette in a tight hug. It takes Regina aback, having her hesitate for but a moment before she is reciprocating; enveloping the young girl tightly in her arms. Her eyes close, her cheek resting against the top of Reya's head. There's a warmth that begins to heat deep down within the depths of her soul. It's something she can't quite place. However, something that is very real. And slowly, it's almost as if a void deep inside her—a void she never quite knew she had in this moment—is just beginning to fill.

Reya is the first to gently pull away, looking her mother in her eyes identical to her own. "I'll have my necklace back now, please," she requests.

Regina lets out a short laugh before helping secure the pendant's chain around the young brunette's neck. "I never did ask you who gave it to you," she muses, "Whomever did must have been quite powerful to enchant it like that."

"I know," Reya says, her smirk returning to her lips as she looks at the older brunette with a sparkle in her eye, "If you really want to know, you did."

Regina's brows raise. "Me?" she breathes, "But…"

"Remember what I said? You were the Evil Queen. I mean you're not evil anymore, you're redeemed, but you're still one of the most powerful sorcerers in the land. You had magic, strong magic."

"I really thought you were joking that time you told me that I'm the Evil Queen and Robin is Robin Hood…" Regina scratches the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Nope!" Reya grins.

"So…do I still have magic now?"

Reya shakes her head. "We're in the Land Without Magic," she says, "There's no magic here. Or well…the only things magical are items that were Enchanted in the first place, brought over by the curse like my pendant."

Regina nods. "So…did Robin have magic too?"

"He did," Reya replies before her face falls, her eyes suddenly turning distant almost as if she's reliving a certain memory…a painful memory.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks, tilting her head to gaze into the young brunette's face.

"Nothing," Reya sighs, shaking her head, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Reya answers quickly, "We should head back. I'm sure he's waiting."

Regina smiles slightly, rubbing the girl's back reassuringly. "Yes, let's."

* * *

It doesn't take long for him to figure out that Reya is not anywhere near the docks. Robin can only hope and pray that Regina has more luck in this miniature endeavor. As he makes his way back towards the way he came, the fisherman can't help but reflect on the events of this past week. It chills him to think that in such a short amount of time, his world has turned completely upside down. Robin thinks about where he started, withdrawn and inhibited, to where he is now. It was Reya who pulled him from his shell and who made him more open to the idea that there's so much more to life than what he simply saw in front of him. Despite the seeming ridiculousness of her stories, they showed him in a way that life can be, in a way, exciting and enchanting…and complicated. Far more complicated than Robin's mere simple fisherman's life. It's a downside to this whole matter, but a positive as well. And if Reya can have hope, so can he.

As he reflects more and more on what the young girl said along with what he's read in the storybook, Robin can't help but have his intrigue sparked even further. He can feel himself growing more curious than what he felt being afraid previously. He's wanting to know more. He's captivated by the characters in the book, especially the so-called, notorious Evil Queen. And yes, Robin can see many parallels between her written character and that of a certain Regina he knows. The man smirks at the thought as he can most certainly picture, in his mind, Regina as she throws balls of fire towards those who dare to do her wrong. He sees the brokenness portrayed so well on the pages of the book. He can see the emptiness inside. The Evil Queen wasn't simply evil, she was misunderstood, as cliche as this statement may be. Robin wonders if the same applies to Regina. Of course, the woman isn't evil, but is she misunderstood? Is there something deeper occurring under her hard exterior of dark makeup, leather jackets, and motorcycles…and the love she claims to have? Truly, this is none of Robin's business but Reya has clearly made it seem otherwise. And try as he may, he can't escape from the fact that he is involved now…especially now that he and Regina have kissed.

The memory now darkens his mood further as he recalls the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his…all the while nothing happened. So what is Robin supposed to do now? Is he to readily accept that everything Reya has been saying is fake? Absentmindedly, the man shakes his head. No. He can't do that. He can't just readily admit to himself that both he and Regina mutually have felt nothing for one another, then part and go on their merry way. If that's true, the kiss never would have happened in the first place. So why didn't it work?

It's the loud gunning of a motorcycle that brings Robin back from the depths of his thoughts. The man looks up, finding himself to be off the docks and back in the beach's parking lot. Glancing towards the sound of the engine, Robin expects to find Regina and possibly Reya riding up towards him. But instead, he finds a dark haired man racing through the lot on a Harley similar to the one Regina rides, but much larger. With wide eyes, Robin swallows thickly as he takes in the man's appearance: ripped jeans vest, ripped jeans, chain hanging around his neck, slight beard, and piercing dark eyes. Dread settles in Robin's stomach as realization hits, especially when the burly man steers his bike right towards him, all the while scattering beach-goers as he does. He watches as the biker pulls his vehicle into an illegal spot, shuts off the engine, and saunters over towards him.

"So, you're that fisherman Regina's been talking about," Steve states as he approaches, his dark eyes looking the man up and down.

Robin shuffles uncomfortably. "Robin," he answers, clearing his throat. He gathers himself, lifting his chin. "I've heard a lot about you, _Steve_."

"Really?" Steve says, raising a dark brow, "Well, I wish I could say the same about you. But I'm afraid that Regina hasn't been so open with sharing about new— _friends_ —lately." He narrows his eyes, giving Robin an accusing look.

"There's been a lot going on," Robin replies curtly, his own blue eyes boring into the other man's.

"Apparently." Steve tilts his head. "I wonder why that is all of a sudden."

Robin sighs. "Look, I'm not here to—"

"Cause trouble? Barge into our lives?"

Robin shakes his head. "You put that rather bluntly."

"Well, it's true," Steve says, "Regina won't tell me anything anymore. She's growing more distant. I suppose you got an explanation?"

"I don't know about that."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't—"

"You're here with her, aren't you, Robin?"

Robin shakes his head again. "We're only looking for Reya."

"The girl, right?"

"Yes. She ran off."

"She's nothing but trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Because of her, I can't have a moment alone in peace with Regina since the night she arrived. She's always worried about something concerning her. I'm sure you feel the same don't you? Can't get her off your back?"

"Well, I—"

"Of course you do. All of a sudden, Regina's life is revolved around her…and possibly even you." He stares daggers at the fisherman.

"Well, I apologize," Robin says, shrugging nonchalantly, "I don't have any power over the matter. I'm afraid none of that was any of my intention."

"I'm afraid that you're hiding something from me," Steve shoots back, "You both are."

"Doesn't sound like you have very much trust in your girlfriend," Robin remarks boldly.

Steve chuckles, shaking his head before growing serious once again. Leveling his gaze, he takes a step closer to Robin, taking up his personal space. "You know nothing about me or Regina. You know nothing about us. And neither does the girl," he states lowly, "Just do us all a favor, do Regina a favor. Stay away from her." Then, he steps back.

Robin remains scowling at the man opposite him, really not liking the way Steve thinks he can command him. But before he can retort, he hears footsteps approaching and turns to find a bewildered Regina walking hand in hand with the missing Reya.

"Steve," Regina says. She shakes her head. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the shop."

Steve frowns. "I got out early, babe," he says, "I wanted to surprise you back at the house, but you weren't there. Drove around to find you."

Regina sighs, glancing downward before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. We were just out looking for Reya."

"I know, I was told." Steve shakes his head before approaching her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her to him as if to stake a claim. And for the first time, Regina doesn't seem to reciprocate. Her eyes remain trained on Robin, clearly uncomfortable with this whole encounter. This doesn't go unnoticed by her dark-eyed boyfriend. As for Reya, well she simply glares blatantly at the two of them together.

"Well I'm glad your—crisis—is over," Steve says, glancing at the young, sour brunette. Then, upon turning back to Regina, he presses a kiss to the side of Regina's head. "Baby, why don't we head off? I've got Chinese takeout at your place that's growing cold."

Regina looks up at her boyfriend, smiling a smile that doesn't quite touch her eyes. "Okay," she replies, quickly looking to Robin and back up at Steve. "Let's go."

It surprises the brunette how heavy her heart feels as she turns to follow Steve towards their parked motorcycles. She can't help but glance behind at both Reya and Robin, flashing them an apologetic smile before continuing towards her bike. She gets on and revs the engine as usual. Throwing one last look towards the pair who appear desolate in the swarming parking lot, Regina then maneuvers her motorcycle back through the throng of people and cars. She heads off in pursuit of her so-called lover who checks over his shoulder, making certain that she is following.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thanks for coming by, and for all of your reviews! You people are really a lovely, kind, considerate, generous bunch and I'm not just saying that! Stay tuned for more coming soon! Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Been a little bit. Hope you're all doing well and recovering well from Friday's episode :0 Anyway, as we're swiftly heading into Thanksgiving season, I'll hopefully have more time to write, so expect quicker updates ;) Thanks so much, though, for your patience!**

* * *

"Fucking hell." He marches into the house, blood boiling.

"Steve," Regina placates, following swiftly after him. She knows he's angry. But what worries her the most is his interaction with Robin. And she can't help but get the unnerving feeling that their encounter was anything but warm. The thing is that she knows Steve is suspicious. She knows that he knows that something is amiss. But, of course, it's a tricky situation that she's been thrown in. For surely, if Regina told him everything, that would most certainly put a spanner in their relationship. In a way, this puts their whole foundation of trust at a risk. However, then again, shouldn't Steve trust Regina enough that she'll tell him what he needs to know?

"So now you're running off with them," Steve accuses.

Regina's eyes widen. "What? No, I'm not!"

"I thought you were painting like you said you would!"

"And I was. But you knew how guilty I felt last night. You knew how I wanted to apologize. When I went to see them, it was just then that I found out Reya was missing."

Steve shakes his head. "Regina, I really don't like this. I don't like how this has suddenly become the center of your world. All you do is spend your time worrying. You're distant, far away. It's like you're not even here practically most of the time. And you won't tell me _anything_. What am I supposed to think?"

"Steve, it's really not what you think it is."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Steve—"

"No, really, Regina. I'm not kidding anymore." He shoots her a menacing glare. "What is going on? Tell me!"

Regina sighs, shaking her head. "Nothing, I…"

"Who are they, Regina? Really, _who_ are they?"

The air between them falls silent as Steve's dark eyes bore into hers. "They're people from my past," Regina finally confesses, refusing to glance at him.

"You said you didn't have much of a past."

"And I don't. It's just…I guess…buried memories," Regina shrugs helplessly, "They showed up saying all these things about my past that I never even knew and now…I don't know what to do. Just please, settle with that. The rest you won't understand."

"What would I not understand?"

"I don't even understand so how on earth would I get you to understand it when I don't even understand it myself?" Regina groans, raising her hands to fist her hair frustratedly.

"Regina, do you realize how ridiculous you're sounding? You're the one not making any sense!"

"Maybe that's just it, Steve! Maybe I am going crazy, I don't know. But you have to trust me. I love you. That's never going to change."

"Then why do I feel like I'm losing you?" Steve states, narrowing his dark eyes at Regina.

The brunette shakes her head fervently, her own chocolate eyes wide. "You're not losing me," she replies vehemently, "I promise…"

Steve sighs, shaking his head as he steps towards her. Reaching out, he takes her face in his hands, holding firmly. "Look at you," he says, "You're shaking." He trails his hands down to grab a solid hold on her shoulders.

"This is not you. The woman I know is strong and confident…not this confused mess. You have to know I hate seeing you like this." He shakes his head, slowly this time; eyes gazing intently into hers. "I don't want you to see them again. Not her. Not _him_. They're not good for you. You know your place. Deep down you do. And it's right here." He gestures out towards the open living room space filled with her beloved paintings. Regina follows his gaze, taking in the sight of her sanctuary. "This is who you are, where you belong. With your paintings. With me."

Regina shakes her head, turning to gaze back up at Steve's dark eyes. Her heart beats firmly within her chest. Again, she feels that all too familiar feeling of fear pool within her stomach. She looks at the man before her, the man she's so convinced she loves…but she can't help but look right through his eyes, and focus on something else.

"I love you, Regina," Steve says, reaching down to grasp both her hands firmly. "I want us to be together. I need you." He lifts his shoulders in a slow shrug. "And I was going to ask you to move in with me. I'm hoping you'll say yes."

Regina blinks, her heart stopping altogether for a moment. In that second, she's sure she heard the man wrong. She can't believe her ears. Her jaw drops.

"Uh—I um—" Regina stutters, her mind racing. "—Are you sure?"

"Yes," Steve breathes, a smile coming to his lips. "I want you with me all the time."

"But…"

The man sighs. "Look, I know you're afraid. And I know this is a big step. But I'm willing to work through it if you are. There's nothing to be afraid of. Let me take care of you." He shakes his head. "Forget about them. They weren't here when we met and fell in love. Remember? Those were the best days I've ever had."

Regina snorts softly, shaking her head as she takes her gaze from him for a moment. "They were the best days for me too," she confesses, "…Eating burgers by the beach."

"The ketchup and grease getting all over your face."

She laughs softly. "That was a good burger."

"It was."

"So what do you say?" Steve asks, squeezing her hands in reassurance.

A small smile appears to stretch across the brunette's lips in reply. Her heart thumps in her chest as her mind wanders again to the thought of Reya and Robin. _Robin_. She shakes her head, forcing the fear to withdraw back into the shadows.

"Okay."

 _And so they continued on living a fairly happy life stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, and engaging in various political affairs to set order back amongst the villages of the forest. Regina and Robin's rise to power grew steadily; formidable queen and king by day, and stealthy thieves by night. And by the sixth month of their union, they had become just as powerful as Regina was right at the time of the first Dark Curse. Together, their rule was firm yet gentle at times, showing both mercy and justice when appropriate. The villagers have grown to love the royal couple; a welcome change for both Regina and Robin although it was undoubtedly strange at first._

 _For the most part, Regina and Robin were quite happy, content living their own little piece of a happy beginning. However, the burden of lifting the potion that had induced Regina's barrenness weighed heavy upon both of their shoulders. As time progressed, the pressure grew. Surprisingly, since it was Robin who initially introduced the idea, it had the worse effect on Regina as she had swiftly grown attached to the idea of moving on from their past and starting a family of their own. As days passed, she grew more and more anxious, the two having hit every dead end there was to hit on their journey of trying to find a cure. Every time they hit a new obstacle, Regina grew more and more disheartened. It broke Robin's heart to see her like this. And though he had magic, he still felt the frustration of feeling close to powerless in this endeavor._

 _"Don't give up hope just yet, Regina," Robin soothes this one particular difficult night. He holds her tightly in his arms, rocking her back and forth. It was the night Regina had tried one of the last spells in her book. It had taken her months and months to find the ingredients. But it was all wasted, having done nothing but give her a splitting headache._

 _"Robin, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I think we should just let it be," Regina sighs into his shoulder; her tears having made a small wet puddle on his tunic._

 _Robin frowns. "You're really giving up, are you, Regina?" he says, pulling back to look into his love's wide, red-rimmed eyes._

 _"I don't know what else we can do," Regina replies, shaking her head, "It's hopeless. The potion I used is too strong. We tried everything we could think of: spells, potions, incantations. We even tried to find Lake Nostos but it's all dried up. There's nothing left."_

 _"I refuse to believe that." Robin shakes his head. "I refuse to believe that there's absolutely no way. You even told me yourself. All potions or spells or curses can be broken, no matter how powerful they are."_

 _"But what if I'm wrong? What if this is the one exception?"_

 _"It can't be."_

 _"It can." Regina sighs deeply, looking up into her husband's deep blue eyes. "I want this Robin, more than I will ever say. Trust me. But if we can't have a child, we're going to have to find another way to move on with our lives. We can't be stuck on this forever."_

 _"I refuse to think it should just end like this, Regina," Robin says, "We've come too far."_

 _Regina shakes her head, reaching up to cup his face tenderly. "I love you, Robin," she murmurs, "I want us to be a family, the warm and loving family that neither you and I ever had. I guess I'm just saying, though, to prepare yourself. That simply may not be in the cards for us."_

 _Robin sighs. Closing his eyes, he shakes his head and leans forward to press a soft kiss to his beloved wife's forehead. "Not if I can help it," he mutters._

Regina scours the aisles at the local art supply store in Oak Bluffs. It's a rainy day, four days since the time she parted from Robin and Reya at Menemsha Beach. And after her discussion with Steve, Regina thought it best to simply try and get back into the swing of things concerning her artwork. Another flea market two days ago has left her with limited inventory. And then there's the contest to think about. Having worked hard on her prized masterpiece late into each night, Regina is just about finished with only a small section of the piece left to do. It is coming out well, if she says so herself. And she's more than excited to show it off at the competition regardless of whether or not she wins that blue ribbon.

So here the brunette artist is, buying a few more tubes of paint and some new brushes with high hopes of finishing her painting tonight. With a smile at the cashier, Regina is then gathering her bag of goodies and heading from the store. Walking swiftly down the busy street, she clutches her bag to her chest, smiling at the prospect of sitting down all comfy and cosy, back in front of her easel, in the comfort of her home with a cup of warm tea by her side and _MVY Radio_ in the background.

It's just when Regina is making her way from the throng of bustling shoppers that the rain really begins to pick up. She curses the sky, struggling to pull up the hood on her jacket with one hand while balancing her now soaked paper bag in the other. Regina is so fixed on trying to shield the bag and its precious contents inside that she doesn't realize exactly where she's headed. That is, until she's crashing straight into a firm body, causing her to drop her belongings in surprise.

"We must stop meeting like this." That familiar voice, for some reason, doesn't quite catch her by surprise. Figures.

Regina groans, bending down to retrieve her fallen bag. "You're not stalking me, are you, Robin?" she asks, looking up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Even in this weather, they appear just as bright as ever.

"No, far from it. I was just checking out a new tackle shop in town. Plus, why would I stalk you if fate decides to have our paths collide once more?" Robin retorts with a smirk. He picks up a tube of paint and hands it back to her.

Regina raises a brow. "Well, it seems like Reya's attitudes are finally rubbing off on you," she says, chuckling humorlessly. She takes the tube from him and drops it back into her bag. "Thank you," Regina adds in a murmur.

"Well, she can be quite the convincer." Robin smirks at the thought of her, continuing beside Regina as they make their way to her car.

"How is she, by the way? Causing any more trouble?"

Robin shakes his head. "If you mean trouble by running off again, then no. But you know her. She's still so adamant on—"

"I know," Regina says quickly, "But it's not going to happen. I know you want to console her and help her as much as you can. Honestly, so do I. But we can't keep playing into these ideas. It's giving her a sense of false hope."

"You really think it's false?"

"Are you really asking me this, Robin? Of course it is."

"But why?"

"You know why."

Robin sighs. "So we're just going to pretend that our kiss never happened?"

"It was a mistake, Robin. It _never_ should've happened."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

Robin shakes his head firmly. In one swift movement, he swerves in front of her, blocking her path. "Regina," he states seriously as the brunette looks up at him, huffing indignantly, "No you don't."

"Robin," Regina whispers, tilting her head; eyes glistening. "Please don't put me in this position."

"So you do care about it, our kiss. Otherwise you wouldn't feel this way," Robin continues to press, regardless.

"It's complicated."

"I know it is, Regina, but running and hiding from what you really feel is only going to make it worse."

Regina shakes her head. "I do love him."

"I know you do," Robin replies. However, deep down, judging from what he saw that other day when she left with Steve, he can't help but think otherwise.

"Look, if this is partly about what Steve said to you, I'm sorry for whatever he said."

"He was quite curt."

"He was just being careful. But he's a good guy."

"I'm sure he is, Regina. I'm not saying he isn't." Robin sighs. "I guess, then, I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am happy," Regina insists, shaking her head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Robin exhales slowly, nodding quietly. "Okay." He swallows thickly. "Then do you think we could at least be friends?"

"Friends?" Regina repeats before snorting softly, "Don't we kind of have to be for Reya's sake?"

The man smirks slightly, tilting his head from side to side. "Well, yes, I suppose we do. But do _you_ want to be friends?"

Regina sighs, staring back at him with large brown eyes. In her mind, she hears Steve's voice echo, commanding her not to see him again. Yet, as Robin stands in front of her, eyes wanting and hopeful, she find she can't deny. "Yes, I do," she sighs before shaking her head once more. "But just friends."

"Just friends," Robin clarifies with a firm nod, a small smile spreading across his lips.

So they continue to walk through the rain, not really caring anymore, for both are already soaked. As they talk much about nothing, the man can't help but be mesmerized by Regina once more. Even in her sopping wet state, he finds her even more endearing; the drops of rain bouncing off the smooth skin of her nose and cheeks, her hair sticking to the sides of her face and forehead. Robin knows he's putting both himself and her in a precarious position, especially after that little confrontation he'd had with Steve. Yet, he can't quite bring himself to care. After all, they've established they are _just_ friends.

"Guess this is me," Regina announces and Robin looks up to find the two of them standing behind a simple black sedan.

The man surveys the vehicle with a nod before stepping around to graciously open the driver's door as she unlocks the car. "Drive safe," he bids as he watches the brunette slide in.

Regina glances up at him as he lingers by the still open car door. "You have a way of getting home?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

Robin nods. "I took the bus in," he replies.

"Let me give you a lift," Regina says with a slight frown, "Save you the hustle."

"Are you sure?" Robin asks cautiously.

Regina can't help but smile a little. In truth, something inside her doesn't want him to go just yet. "Yeah," she replies, "I'm sure. Get in."

 _The downpour of rain hits the Enchanted Forest as if it were a curse. Dark clouds thundered whilst trees remained bombarded by thick raindrops falling from above. Robin rode stealthily through the trees, silent like a shadow—like the thief he is in the night. Reaching just a ways off the border of their castle, he halts his steed and looks back just once, taking in the sight of his new home encompassed by the storm's thick clouds. Again, he thinks of his beloved wife sleeping peacefully in their bed; safe and sound. Oh how Robin hates to leave her alone like this. But this must be done. Their fate, their future, rests on the decision he has come to make tonight._

 _So through the trees, he steers his horse away, rushing swiftly through the night with his hood pulled up over his head so that no one may recognize. He passes the village like a phantom and turns to head towards the now dried up Lake Nostos. Hooves thud across the wet mud, kicking the sodden dirt all over the side of Robin's boots. Through the rain, he presses on until he arrives at what used to be the water's edge. What now remains is nothing but a dried up gaping hole in the ground, appearing dreary and desolate._

 _Robin slows his horse to a trot and then to a stop before hopping off. Dark blue eyes scan the lake's surroundings as his heart thuds wildly against his chest. Energy sparks like electricity in his veins, awakening the magic inside of him. And that's how he knows the man is close._

 _"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long," the voice behind him giggles. Robin jumps, whirling around to come face to face with the man he has come to loathe—the man so intent on ruining his beloved's happy ending yet again. "I hope your ride wasn't too unpleasant."_

 _"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries," Robin snaps, "…Rumplestiltskin."_

 _"Ah, I suppose not," the Dark One sighs before taking a step closer to the thief. His beady little eyes scrutinize Robin up and down. "Just look at you, dearie. I can practically feel the magic working right through your skin. How does it feel to finally feel powerful?"_

 _Robin shakes his head, his eyes staring daggers at the imp. "That is not relevant."_

 _"Oh but it is," Rumple insists with a gasp, his eyes wide, "It most certainly is. Why else would you come here, thinking you could defeat me all by yourself." He tilts his head. "Does Regina know about this, by any chance?"_

 _Robin grits his teeth. Steeling himself, he draws himself up, lifting his chin and boldly stepping forward. "I'll ask you one last time, Dark One," he states, "Relinquish your threat to my wife and her happy ending._ _Leave her alone. She has suffered enough. She's innocent."_

 _"Nothing is innocent, dearie." Rumplestiltskin steps even closer, eyes scanning Robin's. "In this case, I simply refuse. So, now, you've come here to try and defeat me. Am I correct?"_

 _"Oh, I'm not here to defeat you per se," Robin says, his eyes shining darkly, "I knew you would say no, so I'm here to strike a deal. And I know that you, Dark One, always are keen for a good bargain."_

 _At this, the imp's eyes widen and he giggles in delight, clapping his hands and bouncing in his spot like some twisted version of a child. "Now, we're talking!" he exclaims. "What is your proposal, dearie?"_

 _Robin nods, opening his mouth to speak. However, the Dark One is interrupting him._

 _"No wait!" Rumplestiltskin says quickly before a devious smirk spreads across his lips. "Let me guess." Robin sighs, closing his mouth and staring daggers at the man in front of him. "This isn't just about this so-called threat that I apparently have made. No, it isn't—is it, dearie?" The Dark One shakes his head. "I can see a sorrow, a yearning deep down within you. It extends further than the desire to want to defeat me. You're looking for your happy ending, the way you always pictured it to be." Robin swallows hard._

 _"Yes, you are content to be with your so-called destined soulmate, but that's not enough for you—is it?" Rumplestiltskin continues, "You want more." The little man giggles again. "A child," he hisses, "That's what you're after. Why else? But of course this isn't surprising. You want what you never had…a loving family. That's why you were the first to ask Regina, am I correct?"_

 _Robin frowns. "How do you know that?"_

 _"Oh, dearie, I know everything. Clever of you to think of a solution that both solves your internal desires and that you think will diminish my threat." Rumple shakes his head. "But, I will warn you. Having a child may give you everything you wanted with Regina. But it will not stop what's to come. My threat will still remain."_

 _"I doubt that," Robin growls._

 _"You and she will destroy one another," the Dark One continues nonetheless, "There's darkness within you, both of you. And no matter how hard you try to keep it under your skin, no matter how far you've come with your little redemption, it will always win in the end. I shall take great delight in watching this work to my advantage."_

 _"I will never hurt Regina," Robin hisses through gritted teeth._

 _"Not intentionally, no," the Dark One replies, "But I'm sure you're most certainly aware that your beloved wife would have quite the opinion about you wandering off into the middle of the night to rendezvous with the enemy?"_

 _Robin grits his teeth, shaking his head firmly. "I'm doing what's necessary," he replies, "She will understand."_

 _"What's necessary for who, dearie? For her, or for you?"_

 _"For the both of us!"_

 _"Mmm, if you say so."_

 _Robin sighs, straightening himself once more. He takes another step forward into the imp's personal space. "Now since you're so clever you can figure out the bargain I wish to propose, will you agree?"_

 _Rumplestiltskin thinks for a moment, lifting his fingers to his chin and rubbing it slowly for dramatic effect. "Hmm," he ponders playfully, "Well, you want me to give you a solution to your little baby problem. That much is clear. But, I'm a little fuzzy on the second part of your request. What will you give me in return?"_

 _At this, Robin only smirks. With a swift motion, he's lifting his right hand. And there, clasped tightly in his grasp, is the Dark One's dagger. "Your freedom," he replies, "Your life. And should you refuse, I'll command you to find the cure for Regina's barrenness."_

 _Rumple's eyes widen, clearly taken aback by the thief's slick move. "You are a clever boy, aren't you, dearie?" he hisses, shaking his head. "Since you're oh so clever, you must know that all magic comes with a price. And yours will most certainly be a steep one."_

 _Robin shakes his head. "Then I'll pay the magic's price," he states boldly, "But all I want is for Regina to be happy. She wants this just as much as I do, for the exact same reason."_

 _The Dark One shakes his head in defeat. Yet, he keeps that smirk plastered across his lips. "So be it," he says._

Rain pitter-patters against the windshield as they navigate their way through the vineyard's winding roads. The beams of their car's headlights do nothing but reflect off the dense fog that has seemed to shroud the daytime with darkness, making it difficult to see further than one to two kilometers. As they head further up island, the rain grows heavier, pelting the car from above and making it almost impossible for the windshield wipers to keep up. It's so loud that it practically drowns out the music played on the stereo.

"Jesus, I wonder what brought this on," Regina marvels, stepping on the gas; intent on plowing her way through the storm. "I feel like we're in a hurricane."

Robin shakes his head, continuing to stare out the window; the image of the world outside distorted by the water built up on the glass. The weather sure is peculiar indeed, however, nothing is normal nowadays. Turning his head, he glances back towards Regina. He gazes fondly at her concentrated expression as she keeps her eyes focused on the road.

"I'm so glad I didn't take the bike," she continues with a huff. "To be caught in this, that would be a nightmare."

Robin chuckles lightly. "I can imagine," he replies. He shakes his head again, shifting his body in his seat towards the brunette. "So you were telling me about your painting," he prompts.

Regina shrugs. "Well, there's not much to tell," she says, "I was just saying how it took me so incredibly long to figure out what palette to use for the colors of the cliffs. I was stuck between whether I should go with something more traditional and stick to the natural, earthy colors I captured in the photo or go off on a whim and use something more vibrant, maybe throw in a color you wouldn't expect like pink or purple. Eventually, I went with the latter."

Robin lifts a brow, intrigued at her decision. "How come you choose that?" he questions.

"The judges like to see stuff that's different, you know? They like to see stuff that is creative and unique. So I guess the idea of turning something normal and elevating it to something—well—less normal seemed like the right fit. It was a bold move, but I think I made it work."

Robin smiles softly at her, nodding his head in agreement. "I'm sure you did," he assures. Regina chuckles softly, turning to glance at him and offer a shy smile of which he has come to grow fond. "It's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. The end of next week, in fact," Regina answers.

"That's right," Robin breathes, "The busiest week of the summer. What day?"

"My painting will be displayed through all the four days the fair is being held, Thursday through Sunday. But the judging, I believe, takes place on Saturday."

"Will you be there for all those days?"

Regina looks over at Robin, raising a brow. Smirking, she purses her lips slightly at him. "Maybe," she drawls. "Will _you_ be there?"

Robin chuckles, shaking his head at her. "Maybe," he replies with a grin. He gazes for but a moment into her eyes as she catches his, drinking in the dark chocolate of her orbs. It's then suddenly, upon glancing back towards the road, that Robin gasps. "Regina, watch out!" he abruptly shouts.

"Oh shit!" the brunette curses. A blur of movement and the car is swerving around a deer that shoots out in front. A heart wrenching thump and the car's wheels roll onto the muddy grass of the open field beside road. Gritting her teeth, Regina brings the car to a stop, thankful that she was able to quickly regain control. Letting out a held breath, she takes her shaking hands from her deathlike grip on the wheel.

"Are you all right?" Regina asks, looking towards a visibly shaken Robin.

Robin swallows hard, chest heaving. "Yeah," he pants, "I'm all right." He readjusts himself, letting go of the handle on the car door that he'd held for support. "Are you?"

Regina nods. "Fine," she answers.

"Geez, Regina. We would've been killed."

"Oh, seriously, now you're going to blame me?" Regina snaps.

Robin shakes his head fervently. "No, sorry," he relents swiftly.

Regina rolls her eyes. Turning to focus on getting back up onto the road, she presses hard against the gas pedal. The car's engine starts to roar as it revs, but it doesn't budge an inch. "No, no, no," Regina whines, "Come on!" She repeatedly stamps on the pedal, even willing it telepathically to go, but to no avail. "Damn you!"

Robin frowns, turning his head towards the now frustrated brunette.

"Fucking car, there's too much mud," Regina growls, "This thing's not four-wheel drive either." With a groan, she gives up, shutting the car off and throwing her head back against the headrest. She closes her eyes. Silence befalls the two as only the rain can be heard beating down upon the hood of the car.

"I'm thinking we should call someone to tow us out," Robin suggests, breaking the silence after a time.

"The nearest tow place is in Edgartown. That's forty minutes from here—if not, more," Regina moans, opening her eyes to gaze at him. "And in this rain..."

Robin sighs. "Well, it seems like this is our only option. I'll call."

With that, he's opening his cellphone, searching for the place. Regina remains silent, watching him quietly as he punches in the number. She listens to Robin as he explains the situation, only to be told that they must wait at least an hour for the truck to arrive. For there has been two other breakdowns before them and the trucks are working "as fast as they can". Robin turns to glance at Regina, giving her a sympathetic look. The brunette simply groans. Great, just great.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Hope you all enjoyed it! Looking forward to hear what you think ;) thanks for coming by, and stay tuned for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! To those who celebrate it, hope you all have had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I give this update as a bit of a post-Thanksgiving treat ;) It was a challenge, yet incredibly fun to write!** **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She's awoken by a light tapping, a gentle rapping on what she can assume is the side of the passenger door. The knocking is rhythmic, but relentless. Keeping her eyes closed, Regina frowns, pulling her brows together as she shifts even deeper into her seat; her knees brought up against her chest, the front of her legs pressed against the steering wheel. Eyes squeezing shut, she wills herself to go back to sleep. But it's to no avail, as it seems someone else harbors other ideas.

"Will you stop that?" Regina eventually scolds.

Robin smirks, turning his head to gaze at the brunette's endearing, scrunched up features. "What?" he retorts, pretending to be oblivious. "Oh, this?" He continues to tap, louder this time.

"You're such a nuisance, you know that?" Regina groans.

"You knew I was when you met me," Robin quips with a chuckle. But he ceases tapping, dropping his hand from the edge of the car door back into his lap.

"And still, you insist on proving me right. Do you want me mad at you all the time? I was in the middle of a good nap," Regina whines.

"You were snoring."

At this, Regina's eyes widen as she abruptly pushes herself up to sit straighter. "I don't snore!"

"Oh yes you do," Robin states. A shit-eating grin spreads wide across his face as he imitates her exact snoring to the best of his ability.

But his fun lasts for all of two seconds as suddenly he's receiving quite the painful slap to the shoulder. The woman is strong.

"Will you quite that?!" Regina exclaims, "Seriously, what is up with you today?"

Robin rubs his shoulder. However, he is still not yet able to completely erase his devilish yet frustratingly adorable smirk from his lips. He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just terribly bored sitting in this car for—" he checks his watch "—thirty minutes already."

"Oh my god," Regina groans aloud, "What are you, five?"

At this, the man laughs. "I think you're finding it all quite amusing," he retorts.

"What makes you say that?" Regina snaps, doing her best to glare at him.

Robin shrugs. "I don't know," he replies simply, "I can just tell. For instance, you're blushing."

Regina's hand flies to her very much heated cheek. "I am not," she states, trying to look horrified.

"You are too," Robin retorts with a raise of his brow, "And you're biting your lip. You're biting back a smile."

In that instant, Regina releases her lower lip upon the realization that, all this time, she's been sucking at it. She gazes at the fisherman with wide chocolate eyes. Her eyes can't help but automatically land on his lips, as they spread into an even wider grin. It seems as if Robin holds some kind of power over her, as after moments of resistance, Regina can't help but fall victim to his charm. She lets free a small smile, shaking her head. Snorting at her own emotional reaction, she takes her gaze from his sparkling blue eyes.

"You're quite the psychologist aren't you?"

Robin chuckles lightly. "It doesn't take a psychologist to figure this one out," he replies, "As enigmatic as you can be, you also aren't as subtle as you think you are."

Regina raises her brow. "Huh," she huffs, "And what would you consider yourself to be?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm sort of an open book," Robin answers truthfully with a shrug.

"I can see that," the brunette says, gazing back at him; her head gently tilts.

A small, shyer smile overtakes the man's lips as he gazes back at her, watching her studying him. It's then that he realizes that so much has happened these days that both he and Regina have not had the chance to actually stop and _see_ one another, to really get to know one another amidst the drama, angst, and petty bantering (no matter how much he may enjoy it).

"What do you see?" Robin asks curiously.

Regina sighs, shaking her head. She shrugs a shoulder, her brows pulling together in a slight frown. "There's a lot more to you than I thought there was," she answers truthfully.

"Like what?" Robin questions. He's not offended by her answer. He knows how removed he used to be, the solitary life he chose; the life he thought was enough.

"I don't know—you just—you're far more animated than I thought you were." Regina shakes her head. "You know I would catch a glimpse of you every once in a while, sitting all alone at the edge of the dock or jetty with your fishing pole. I kinda used to feel bad. I rarely saw you with anyone." She smiles softly. "But now, after seeing how you and Reya just seemed to connect so easily, so quickly, I see that you're so much more. You're kind of like her, you know." Regina looks up at him, her eyes shining with sincerity. It's a look even she's not so used to. She's never wanted to explain anything to such a depth with Steve as she does now. "You have hope," she says quietly, "You have belief, faith. And curse or not, just having that is something that's admirable." She lowers her gaze. "Because, I know I don't."

Robin shakes his head, taken aback at the brunette's sudden eloquence. It's the most he's ever gotten out of her so far. And it's that willingness to tell him this that gives him that exact hope of which she has spoken. "Regina," he sighs softly, "Of course you do. There is hope in you—and belief, and faith. All of that is inside you. Reya knows it. I know it too. We both believe it."

"You believe in the curse? In these stories?" She knows she has asked him before. But things have changed.

"It's not so much about the curse or these stories, Regina. It's about you." Robin shakes his head again. "You know the first time I saw you, I was immediately intrigued not only by your beauty, although that was certainly part of it, but to your aura. I meant it when I said it. You are a mystery beyond compare. Behind your eyes, I saw something so deep, so profound, that I couldn't help but become...captivated. I wanted to know you, Regina, the real you. And God only knows the universe works in mysterious ways. But truthfully, I thank my lucky stars that Reya showed up with you on my doorstep and I got to look into your eyes again and again as our paths kept colliding. I see the hope in your eyes, the fire, the belief. It's deep inside you. Both Reya and I have told you time and time again. And you know you only need to be brave to let it out."

His speech moves her almost to tears. Of course, Regina knew that he liked her, but never to such a degree. She doesn't even know how to respond, if she can even respond at all. No one had ever said such things to her as he has just now…not even Steve. The brunette sucks in her breath, shaking her head as her eyes begin to turn glossy. "Robin…" she whispers, looking to him with wide, shining eyes.

Robin shakes his head. Unable to help himself, he leans forward and presses his lips to hers; every fiber of his being crying out to her.

As for Regina, she's suddenly finding herself in a free fall; eyes fluttering closed, lips melting and moulding to his.

She kisses back fervently, both her hands coming up to cup his face, feeling the slight stubble brush along the pads of her fingers. He responds as well, moving his lips in perfect synchrony; his hands, too, wandering up to cradle the back of her head. Somewhere deep inside his gut, he feels that certain fire begin to ignite. And he knows she feels it too.

"Robin," Regina murmurs against his lips. But she continues to kiss him, feeling her body temperature rise and her heart begin to thrum. There's a certain heat between her legs, a fiery goodness that tenses pleasurably within her lower stomach.

"I thought we're supposed to be friends," Regina breathes, pulling back just slightly to gaze into Robin's dilated blues. She pulls her lip between her teeth, a small smile inevitably spilling from the corners.

Robin can't help but let out a breathy chuckle, his own lips turning up into a matched smile as well. He shakes his head, his eyes so full of adoration. But before he can reply anything, her lips are back on his, kissing away any doubt he may harbor in this moment. And he smiles against her skin.

"I thought so too," he murmurs.

 _"Are you absolutely certain this will work?"_

 _With one perfectly arched eyebrow, Regina regards Robin with a skeptical gaze. She stands there, her hands on her hips with a look of incredulity spread across her features._

 _Robin grins at his wife, holding up the small vial of clear liquid up to her as if he'd just won a prize. "Absolutely," he assures with a firm nod and a proud smirk upon his lips. He shakes his head. "Just a drop of this in your drink and the spell will be lifted."_

 _Regina shakes her head, a look of bewilderment still across her features. "But I don't understand," she says, "What is it? Where did you get it? How did you get it?"_

 _"It's from the lake," Robin answers, his voice fervent, "Lake Nostos."_

 _At this, Regina's eyes widen. "But how?" she breathes, "We've checked and double checked. That place is as dry as dry can be. It's practically a desert."_

 _"Only on the surface is there no trace of water left," Robin states, "But underneath, deep down, there is. Below the hardened surface of the lake's bed, there lies an aquifer so large that it stretches longer than the original waters. There is where what's left of Nosto's magic lives on."_

 _Regina gazes at him, her eyes wide like buttons. She's not sure as to whether she should be in awe of her husband, or frustrated that she hadn't thought of it herself, or simply worried, or excited. All the while, Robin stands before her, smiling brightly, proudly, victoriously._

 _"H-how did you find this out?" she whispers._

 _Robin shrugs a shoulder, his smile turning into a smirk. "That is of no matter," he states with a shake of his head, "What matters is that we finally have the answer to lift that burden of a spell." He steps closer towards her. "We finally can have what we've always wanted."_

 _Regina shakes her head, still in complete and utter disbelief. She's speechless. "I just can't believe it," she whispers, moving to take a seat at her vanity. She swipes her hand through her elegant locks that flow freely down in thick, dark, wavy tresses._

 _"So you're positive it will work?" the brunette queen restates after a few moments of silence._

 _"I'm positive," Robin asserts with another fervent nod. "I'm telling you, Regina. This is the way."_

 _The woman inhales slowly, drawing out an even slower exhale through her lips. Her eyes close as she weighs the consequences. Brows pull together in a frown as she reopens her eyes and looks to her beloved._

 _"What about the price?" she asks, "Isn't there one? Magic always comes with a price."_

 _Robin shakes his head in response. "That's been taken care of," he assures, "You need not worry." He does not tell her that he was the one willing to pay the price, for the information would surely not be received well. It would break Regina. She would try to interfere._

 _And no. He can't allow her to do that._

 _His wife gives him a skeptical look, her brows tightly pulled together to make that little "v" between that he so adores. "Are you sure?" she asks slowly, her voice dropping a few octaves._

 _Again, Robin nods. "Yes, Regina," he says, approaching her seated form, "There's nothing you need to fear." He smiles softly, bending down to her level. He looks into her eyes, searching those deep dark orbs so full of raw emotion. "The future is bright for us," he whispers, "All you have to do is take the next step." Robin offers the small vial to her. "You need not fear. This is what you've wanted, what we've wanted."_

 _Regina sighs, glancing down at the proffered little bottle. Her lower lip is trapped between her teeth as her heart beats against her chest. Oh how she wants it. She wants this more than anything. But there's just something about it, something about Robin's elusiveness in explaining the details concerning how he'd discovered the cure. And it worries her slightly that he may be withholding information. But then again, her heart pushes her to trust him, to trust that he will tell her what is necessary. Regina knows her husband wants her to be happy. She knows he wants the both of them to be happy, to finally have that one missing piece to their happy ending. She knows he wants the best for both of them. And that's enough for her to find comfort and reassurance._

 _"Okay," she whispers, taking the vial from his hands._

 _And it is with a small smirk that she grabs her glass of wine off the table of her vanity, takes a deep breath, and pours in the contents of the vial to the very last drop._

* * *

 _The night is still young. But the drinks remain to the side, already having been long forgotten after just a single sip._

 _It begins with a kiss, a kiss of empowerment, as she feels the antidote work its way through her veins; a warmth pooling in her lower abdomen. Regina smiles against her husband's lips, unafraid to deepen the kiss as her hand reaches up to cup the back of his head while the other lies flat against his broad chest._

 _"Robin," she hums. His name rolls off her tongue almost like a prayer, a prayer of praise and adoration. Regina feels him smiling broadly against her skin in reply._

 _It isn't long before that warmth begins to grow, building and building, overwhelming the brunette queen with a sense of comfort and peace._

 _She feels his hands roam her body, beginning with her shoulders, and then sliding to her front to cup the perfect swells of her breasts, as she sits upon his lap. Regina hums softly, almost sleepily as he kneads her through the thin, sheer material of her nightgown._

 _"Mmm…" she purrs, allowing her head to drop back against his shoulder as she lies back against him. Regina can just feel his soft stubble brush up against her cheek as he presses a kiss first to her jaw, and then to the column of her neck, and then her collarbone, all the while nipping ever so softly. She can just feel his knowing smile as she melts under both his kisses and ministrations to her breasts, becoming more and more aware of that familiar heat beginning to build between her legs—that desire._

 _"Keep going," she breathes as she turns her head towards his, her lips brushing his cheek as she speaks._

 _No sooner does Regina feel a hand travel down the flat of her stomach before coming to grasp at the cloth of her gown by her hip. She sucks in her breath, humming in encouragement as a few soft tugs have the material sliding up her thighs and over her hips. It becomes bunched around her waist, now out of the way so that Robin's hand may slip between her legs and cup at her already heated sex._

 _At this, Regina bites her lip, holding back as best she can to resist bucking against him in anticipation. Lips part and eyes flutter closed as he pushes the thin material of her underwear aside and begins to stroke the length of her heat._

 _"This feel good?" Robin husks lowly, turning his head to bury his nose in her neck, kissing and sucking at her warm skin._

 _"Mhmm…" Regina can only let out a soft moan in reply. Her body arches slightly as the hand on her breast leaves just momentarily to pull the collar of her nightgown down and to the side to allow him to slip his hand inside and place his palm directly on her heated skin. Immediately, he tends to her perky nipple, which now stands at attention. Pinching softly, he rolls it between thumb and forefinger._

 _"What do you want, Regina?" Robin speaks again, his voice deep and heavy with arousal of his own. He's beginning to strain against his trousers, jutting into his wife's lower back._

 _The brunette queen moans again. "I want…" She breathes heavily, chest rising and falling. "I want more…"_

 _At this, the fingers that stroke her heat suddenly brush against her needy and throbbing clit and she gasps sharply. Her back arches immediately in response, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted. "Robin…"_

 _"Like this, my love?" he asks, swiping his thumb to and fro over that sensitive pearl._

 _Regina groans as she writhes in his lap, under the influence of his touch. Muscles pulled tight, body heat steadily rising, she knows it won't be long now. "Yes—ah—yes…Robin." She gasps again as he suddenly slips a finger inside and begins to pump her slowly. "Robin…!" His digit curls against her g-spot. "Right there. Don't—don't stop!"_

 _She sucks in the air, her muscles beginning to spasm. Her moans become more and more fervent, serving only to encourage her lover as he works her higher and higher. The rhythm he sets with his fingers quickens whilst his hand on her breast never falters as he pushes her closer and closer to the very edge of the precipice. Body heated, heart thumping, lungs gasping, Regina feels the tightness building within her stomach—that tightly wound spring just waiting to be let loose._

 _"Come for me, my Regina," Robin whispers into her ear as he continues to drive her towards oblivion. "Let go."_

 _It is those words that have her tumbling hard over the cliff, falling fast into a pool of ecstasy. Sparks burst within the darkness of Regina's eyelids; her head tilted back against Robin's shoulder, back arched as pleasure surges through every fiber of her being._

 _It takes a while for her to come down. But when she does, without any further word, she's twisting him his arms and capturing his lips in a searing, hot kiss._

 _"Mmm, Regina…" She hears her husband groan. His bulge strains, barely contained against his trousers, pushing up against her hip. With a smirk, Regina reaches down to cup him through the fabric, his hips inevitably bucking in her hand. She steals the next moan from his lips as she captures them again, all while teasing him through the material._

 _One swift movement and she's repositioning herself to straddle her beloved's lap. Robin drops his hands to her hips as Regina then works swiftly at the buckles of his trousers, pushing the material apart and the band of his underwear down. As soon as he springs free, she is taking him into her hand, giving him several good pumps before positioning herself above._

 _With a loud groan, Regina runs his tip along her sex and taps her sensitive bud once, twice; loving the soft groan that emits from Robin's lips below her as well. She arches her back as she feels her husband's hands cupping both her breasts once more. Moan after moan escapes her lips as she stimulates her bundle of nerves with the tip of his length until she can't hold off any longer; she sinks down upon him with a deep and guttural groan._

 _Regina sets a steady pace, pounding down upon him, her breasts bouncing in his hands. He meets her thrust for thrust; moans of pleasure escaping both their lips._

 _"Ah!" She cries aloud upon a subtle shift. Robin now grinds against her g-spot, pushing her even higher towards ecstasy. "Robin!"_

 _"Yes, Regina!" Robin answers with a moan, his hands dropping to her hips once more as the pace quickens. She thrusts down upon him harder, faster; her breaths forceful and in time with the rhythm._

 _Regina squeezes her eyes shut, her back arching slightly. She feels the pleasure begin to ball up in her gut once more, making her clench even harder around his length. "Robin!" she gasps again, this time in warning, as her muscles begin to tense. And from his ragged breathing, the way he shakes beneath her grasp on his shoulders, she can tell he's close as well._

 _"Fuck, Regina," Robin hisses,_ _momentarily_ _squeezing his own eyes shut as the tension builds. "Come on, Regina," he beckons breathily, "Come with me."_

 _And they fall together._

His breath is hot against her skin. Her body is on fire. Their lips mold together and move in perfect synchrony as tongues battle for dominance.

She has found herself straddling his hips in the passenger seat of their stranded car; her veins flooded with arousal. As the temperature continues to climb (the windows starting to fog), she rolls her hips into his ever-growing erection; their lips never parting.

"So beautiful…" She hears Robin mumble against her lips.

"Yeah?" Regina murmurs in return. With a grin, she's taking the man's lower lip between her teeth and sucking hungrily—moaning at the delectable sweetness of his taste. She loves the way it affects him as his grip on her rear tightens with pleasure. His stubble brushes against her chin and the pads of her fingers as she grasps his face in both her hands. She continues to grind against his hips in slow, sensual movements that send her partner tunneling even further into excitement; his hips lift in time to meet with hers.

Their lips only part when Regina suddenly feels Robin's hands slide up her torso to grab at the hem of her t-shirt. Without reluctance, she pulls back and allows him to lift the material over her head. With one hand, she then is immediately reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra, allowing Robin to do the rest and pull that off as well and fling it to the side.

Robin groans again as he places his hands over her breasts, feeling their fullness. Regina gasps sharply as he pinches both her nipples, driving the rhythm of her hips slightly off-time. "Mmm!" She sucks in her breath, arching her back, and pushing her breasts further into his grasp; needy and greedy for more.

"Regina—are—agh!" Robin hisses as suddenly he finds his pants unzipped and his erect length in the hand of this brunette beauty. Regina grins as his hips buck willingly, eagerly, into her grasp. "…Are you sure—fuck!" she begins to pump him hard, "—Are you sure you want to do this?"

Swiftly but firmly, Regina nods. Never in her life has she craved such a human being as she does in this moment. "Yes," Regina breathes unsteadily, focussing on his impressively thick manhood. She glances up to look into his eyes for but a moment only to easily read the arousal clouding his dilated gaze. "Don't you?"

"Y—ah—yes," Robin moans, "But…"

The brunette shakes her head knowingly. "…I don't care." She shakes her head again, capturing his lips with hers in another blazing hot, messy kiss…to which the man wholeheartedly accepts.

A hand leaves her breasts to snake down to the hem of her jeans. One zip, and it is slipping between her legs. Regina moans deeply as she feels his finger dip between her folds, gathering her wetness and spreading it to her center where he begins to rub her harshly. Instantly, the brunette throws back her head and lets out a moan even louder than the last. "Robin!" she calls out, her grip on the fisherman's length tightening, eliciting a moan of his own.

Faster and faster he rubs, and Regina is soon finding herself to be flying up that spiral staircase. "Robin—st—ah! Stop!" She abruptly pushes his hand away, not wanting to come like this. With wide eyes, Robin is soon watching her lift herself from him to discard her pants completely in the small space.

No sooner is she returning to her position that she is grabbing his manhood once again and sinking down upon him with a deep and guttural moan. "Fuck—Robin!" Regina breathes heavily as she feels him stretch her walls to the fullest. It takes just a moment to adjust to his size before she is moving fast, setting a grueling pace.

"Jesus, Regina!" Robin gasps, his hands returning to her hips. He grabs them firmly to aid in driving them down upon him, all the while thrusting his own hips up to meet hers in perfect time. Her walls clasp around him, driving the both of them almost to the point of insanity.

Regina is the first to come, letting out a cry as her juices flow freely down the insides of her thighs. Just a heartbeat later, she feels Robin spread his seed inside her, filling her with his warmth.

"You're so beautiful," Robin repeats, to which Regina flashes him a shy smile. He grins at her, leaning up to kiss her once again as they both ride down together from their high. It's a sweet kiss, one that is almost loving—a kiss that confirms, at least in Regina's mind, that never in her life has she ever felt so complete.

* * *

The rain continues to pour, and pour, and pour. And by the time the tow truck comes, Regina and Robin are both practically stir crazy with the need to get out and get home. By the time they finally stumble through the threshold of Robin's cabin, it is just about dinner time.

"Where were you? You've been taking forever!" Reya whines, rounding the corner and stepping into the living room. Immediately, her eyes widen as she sees Regina there as well. "What are you doing here?" She looks from Regina to Robin and back again, eyes critically surveying the two. She raises her brows, taking in their slightly damp appearance, both their hair mussed up, clothes a bit disheveled.

Regina raises a brow as she attempts to suppress an amused smirk. "Well—uh—Robin and I ran into one another in the Bluffs and I offered a ride home," she explains.

"It was raining hard and a deer swerved in front of us. We tried to avoid it but ran off the road in the process…got stuck in the mud. We had to call for a tow truck," Robin finishes.

Reya frowns. "Oh," she replies before the corners of her lips suddenly turn upward. "So you met again," she drawls, her eyes sparkling with newfound excitement. She knew the couple wouldn't be able to stay away from each other for long, even if it is just fate.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Regina abruptly groans, marching towards the kitchen.

Reya grins at her, following her in with Robin. "It's fate! I knew it!"

Regina growls, throwing her damp hoodie across one of the kitchen chairs before striding over to the refrigerator.

"You guys are soo meant to be."

"Reya!" Regina opens the fridge and locates the orange juice, all the while keeping her head down to hide her profuse blushing.

Robin has to hide his smirk behind his fingers as he stands silently in the doorway, watching Reya torment a visibly flustered Regina.

"Did you guys kiss again?"

"No!" The word flies from Regina's mouth as she stands there frozen with the open juice bottle in her hand. Immediately, she bites her lip, turning an even deeper shade of red. There's no hiding now.

Reya grins at her. "You should see the look on your face right now," she says.

"What look?" Regina demands, staring pointedly at the young brunette. "I don't have any look."

"Oh yes you do," Reya retorts. "You're all red!"

"I do have to agree with the young lady," Robin adds, stepping into the room towards the two. "You do look a bit…rattled."

Regina gapes at him. "I am not."

"If you say so," Robin says, raising his hands. He smirks widely at her. "But you do have to admit that our ride together, despite a short mishap, was rather _pleasurable_."

She narrows her eyes at him. "You really are a nuisance." She shakes her head slowly, unable to keep the smile that tugs at her lips. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Robin grins at her, chuckling lowly. "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure out something."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **You can thank my bestie and inspiration, thequeenregina, for this whole idea of a double smut ;)**

 **And I thank you all for your lovely reviews...you guys have no idea how much this means to me, lots of love :)**

 **Thanks for coming by, stay tuned for more to come!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I've got another update for you all, as you can see! This one's a bit of a calmer chapter in terms of angst and drama, so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

It's midnight and Regina can't sleep. How can she, when she lies in a bed, surrounded and overwhelmed by the fragrance of the man who perpetually occupies her thoughts?

The harsh weather is what led the brunette to stay the night—well—that and the company, she must confess. Dinner was lovely, pleasant. It had almost a familial feel to it, all three gathered around the dinner table tucking in hungrily to plates of fresh spaghetti; though, of course, that's not something that either Regina or Robin would ever admit aloud. But all things considered, it was _nice._ It lead to one thing after another (dessert, and then a drink, and then a movie) as the hours ticked by, until Robin was suddenly declaring that Regina take the bed while he humbly sleeps on the couch—much to Reya's delight. And Regina simply found the offer hard to resist.

It doesn't take long for the house to fall silent with nothing but the crickets outside to serenade the night. The atmosphere is serene, tranquil. But after hours of tossing and turning, her head buried in a pillow that smells pleasantly of Robin, Regina reaches towards the nightstand and flicks the bedside light on. With a groan, she sits up, dragging both her hands down her face before running them through her hair. Another sigh and she's looking around the small master bedroom, wishing that she has her pad of paper and watercolors so that she could at least paint herself back to sleep.

Turning back towards the nightstand, Regina leans over and opens the top drawer, curious to see if Robin keeps any books or puzzles with which she could possibly occupy herself. But instead, she finds the storybook, Reya's storybook, nestled away amongst a handful of bits and bobs. It's so large that it practically takes up the entire space of the drawer itself. With her brow lightly furrowed, Regina reaches in and takes the book from its place. Closing the drawer, she settles it down on her lap. She lies back against the headboard, adjusting Robin's large t-shirt that falls over her small frame before gazing intently at the intricate writing. _A New Adventure_. She cannot deny that the title sounds epic, implying that something exciting is to happen. Regina inhales deeply through her nose, letting it out slowly as she feels that all too familiar anxiousness begin to bubble up from the depths of her chest and awaken the butterflies in her stomach. Last time she saw this book, she literally tossed it away in fear of finding out the truth that was manifested by one of the images appearing exactly like the one in her vision. It terrified her…it still does.

Sucking in her breath, Regina flips open the cover to reveal the very first chapter that opens with the iconic, "Once upon a time…" Another slow exhale, and she begins to read. She skims through the pages, taking in the words and their accompanying images. So many emotions occupy the painter's mind, turning her into a bundle of contradictions. She's intrigued but distant, in awe but indifferent, captivated but fearful. The more Regina thinks about it, the more overwhelmed she feels. But she pushes on, channeling that fear into reading more about the life of this so-called infamous Evil Queen.

Regina snorts aloud, shaking her head at the thought. It's just then that she catches a movement out of the corner of her eye and nearly jumps from her skin. "Shit, Robin!" she exclaims with a hiss as she abruptly slams the book closed. "How long were you there?"

Robin chuckles gently, stepping into the room. "Not long at all," he answers, heading towards the bed. Regina watches him with large eyes as he takes a seat on the edge closest to her and glances down towards the book in her lap. "I see you're reading the storybook," he remarks quietly.

"I am," Regina sighs, following his gaze to where her fingers nervously trace the cover's lettering.

"It's a good read, isn't it?" Robin prompts gently.

The brunette nods simply, continuing to trace the title over and over again, all the while eliciting a silence that falls between the two as they watch her finger swipe up and down and back and forth.

It's not until Robin speaks again that she stops this nervous habit. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks softly, eyes raising to search hers.

Regina shakes her head, sighing once more. "I don't know…I…" She drops her gaze, closing her eyes. A small bitter laugh escapes her lips as she shakes her head again, slower this time. "A queen," she scoffs. She opens her eyes to look up at him; orbs shining in the dim light of the room. "Do you really think that I—that we—could be different people?"

"I don't know," Robin confesses with a deep sigh. He shakes his head. "Seems almost impossible, doesn't it?"

"Then why is she so intent on thinking so? I just—I don't understand it." Regina frowns incredulously. "Me? A queen? And what about this whole 'evil' thing? Do you think she thinks I'm just so eager to accept that I'm some queen, not just a queen, but one that's evil?"

"Well, she did say you were redeemed."

Regina snorts. She tilts her head at him hopelessly. "Robin, that's not the point." She takes a deep breath. "The point is that I'm not this powerful person she thinks I am." The brunette shakes her head. "Evil or not, I'm no queen. I'm the furthest thing from royalty. And about this journey of that all-powerful person who has literally ripped out hearts and killed thousands of people like in this book, the person who apparently was courageous enough to redeem herself from all of that…it makes my head spin." Regina closes her eyes. "I'm not that. I'm not any of that."

"Then who are you?" Robin asks gently.

"I'm just an artist, just another someone trying to climb to the top, trying to succeed in what I do best, like every other artist out there." Regina shrugs. "I'm simple. I'm nothing special."

At this, Robin frowns, shifting closer to her. "I don't believe that for one second," he states seriously, his blue eyes boring into hers. Regina bites her lip. "Regina, you are special. The art that you create is powerful enough that it touches anyone who simply looks at it. You have a gift, and it's like magic." The man shakes his head. "I remember when I brought Reya to your house. I remember stepping into your living room. Seeing your masterpieces all spread out propped up on the furniture or the couch or the floor...it was like stepping into a whole other world. The paintings you create are unlike anything I've ever seen. They're whimsical, mystical…really enchanting. And I'm not just saying that."

Regina sighs, shaking her head. "I don't even know half of the stuff I paint," she murmurs, "It all just feels like one big mess of…" She pauses. "Of, I don't know."

"But it all comes from you," Robin clarifies, "From your heart."

The brunette frowns, tilting her head slightly at him. "What are you trying to say?" she asks slowly.

"I'm saying that these paintings you make are magical. They look like they're from another world." Robin swallows. "They look like something that the Evil Queen would paint."

Regina stares at the fisherman with wide eyes, her heart beating slightly faster. She knows what he is implying, and it chills her to think that he maybe is right. She always knew her subconscious had a lot to do with the paintings she creates.

"Just something to think about," Robin says gently. "I'm not saying that I completely accept this alter ego, personality, idea of Reya's. But, the evidence and the coincidences are becoming far too freakishly real."

"Like this?" Regina shakes her head, opening the book once more. She flips through the pages until she finds that one special page, the page that illustrates her vision. Angling the book between the two so that both can see, she watches as Robin's sapphire eyes glance over the image once more; his brows furrowed.

"This is the image that made you go all…Evil Queen on us. Isn't it?"

The brunette rolls her eyes at Robin's failed attempt at lightening the mood. "The very same page from a vision that came to me—" Regina sucks in her breath, reaching over to take Robin's right wrist and hold it in her hands, "—when I touched this tattoo."

At this, Robin's eyes widen as he puts two and two together. "So that's why you looked so terrified," he murmurs, "And that's why, when I asked you if you were okay, you brushed it off so quickly. And then when you saw the book…"

Regina nods quietly. "You're right. This fantasy has become too real. And now I don't even know what to think." She shakes her head.

"The same can be said for me," Robin mutters, letting out a humorless chuckle, "I mean, seeing that picture of the same tattoo that is on my wrist is mind-bottling. Even these drawn images are strikingly similar to real life." He glances up from the page to look into Regina's wide chocolate eyes. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere, even if they were simply drawn on the page."

Regina flushes slightly, lowering her gaze as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously; a slight smile upon her lips. Robin smiles gently back at her, reaching forward to tenderly cup her cheek with his free hand; his other remaining tightly grasped in her hands. The brunette can't help but let out a sigh as she leans automatically into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed. She can't help the fact that his touch stirs something unnamed in her soul, something familiar. It feels like home.

A slight gasp parts her lips as Regina suddenly feels his soft lips against hers; eyes remaining closed. It doesn't take her any time at all to melt into such a gentle, compassionate kiss. She revels in the feel of him, his taste, the way his hand reaches up from her cheek and comb through her hair ever so softly. She can't deny that he gives her something she has never, ever, had before. He gives her hope.

 _"Robin, where is the mobile? I just had it a few minutes ago!" Regina exclaims, wandering about the vast empty space that is soon to become filled with all things catering to that special little someone who's just about ready to make an appearance in the couple's lives. The very pregnant brunette queen watches anxiously as servants flit about the area, working tirelessly to set up furniture, lighting fixtures, decorations, toys, chests, the crib—all those things necessary to make up the perfect nursery. Although there is no particular theme to this nursery, Regina and Robin had worked endlessly to make sure that the room is filled with every luxury a babe could ever want, every toy carved of the finest wood—only the best for little Reya._

 _"Oh here it is," Regina says, picking up the delicate glass feather mobile from on top of an unopened crate and suspending it up over where the crib is to be set._

 _"No! Not over there!" she suddenly calls to a servant who places a chest full of toys in the corner of the room. "Put that under the window. The mirror goes there."_

 _Regina glances towards the balcony, stopping for a moment to take in the spectacular view. They've chosen the best room in the whole castle, one that overlooks the forest and the mountains in the distance. The brunette queen smiles at the image that crosses her mind of her daughter skipping out onto the balcony, looking happily over the lush kingdom of green, the gentle wind in her hair. It's perfect. As perfect as perfect can be._

 _"No, no! Over here!" Regina gestures towards another wide-eyed servant who hustles to carry the lamp over to its correct place in the room._

 _Robin laughs aloud, shaking his head fondly as he gazes towards his wife. He loves the way his queen looks like this: all domestic in her maternity gown, feet bare, hair let loose in waves around her shoulders. She's positively glowing. Robin smirks widely as he approaches her, drawing her slightly bigger form into his arms; her swollen stomach pressed between the both of them._

 _"Perhaps you should take a break, love," the thief says, resting his chin atop her head. He loves how he can simply do this when she is barefoot and far shorter than her usual height in killer high heels. "Sit down, rest your back."_

 _"But the nursery's not finished yet," Regina protests, "There's still lots more work to be done."_

 _"Do you want me just to finish it up with magic?" Robin asks, pulling back to gaze at her with his brow lifted. "It'll be a lot faster."_

 _Regina shakes her head. "No. I want to do this the proper, traditional way," she says, "No magic."_

 _Robin sighs. "Fine," he replies, "But if it gets too much, tell me and we can have this finished quicker."_

 _"You make it sound like I have some kind of terrible illness," Regina says with a slight pout—though she'd never admit it. "I'm not that fragile. I'm only pregnant, dear."_

 _The thief chuckles lightly. "I know, my love," he replies, "I'm just looking out for you."_

 _"I know," Regina sighs, smiling gently. "But don't worry. I can do this."_

 _"I'm sure you can."_

 _The brunette's smile turns slightly watery as she gazes into the sparkling blue eyes of her husband; the glow of pregnancy obviously affecting him as well. With a shake of her head, she reaches forward and takes his right hand, placing it over hers, which rests over her bulging stomach._

 _"I can't believe the time has come so soon," she whispers excitedly. She shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening. We're actually going to have a child."_

 _Robin grins at her words, squeezing her hand firmly in his own delight. "Regina, I couldn't be happier," he whispers, "For you, for me. For us." He shakes his head. "Our dream has come true. We have the final piece of our happy ending."_

 _Regina shakes her head once more, leaning up to press her lips firmly to his in a passionate kiss. She smiles against his lips, a small tear of joy slipping between their connected cheeks. "Thank you, Robin," she whispers._

 _"No, Regina," Robin murmurs in reply, "Thank you."_

Regina wakes nestled comfortably, surrounded by a sturdy pair of arms and pressed against a firm chest. Keeping her eyes closed, she sighs contentedly, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Good morning," Robin greets, and Regina opens her eyes to meet a pair of sparkling blue orbs. Her soft smile widens.

"Good morning, Robin," Regina replies, biting her lower lip.

"Sleep well?" the fisherman asks, gently tracing the brunette's cheek with his thumb.

"Mmm," she hums contently, eyes fluttering closed as she yawns aloud. "Yup. Best sleep I've had in ages," she admits.

Robin grins at the news, leaning forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss, to which Regina delightfully deepens ever so slightly before pulling back. She looks again into his eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"What have you done to me?" she whispers softly, reaching her hand up to caress gently at the man's light beard. The brunette finds she simply cannot get enough of the feeling of his stubble scraping gently beneath her fingertips.

Robin shrugs, smiling happily back at her. "Hopefully the same thing you've done to me," he answers, covering her hand with his on his cheek. "You've opened up my heart."

Regina lowers her gaze, a look of uncertainty sweeping fleetingly across her features.

"Hey," Robin soothes gently, tipping her chin back up to meet his eyes. "It's okay," he comforts in a whisper.

Regina sighs, her eyes falling closed for a moment as she forces the negativity down underneath the newfound warmth she's felt for the man beside her. Opening her eyes, she glances down at the lion tattoo on the inside of the hand that gently holds her chin. Lifting her own hand, she takes his wrist, her fingers gently smoothing over the emboldened crest.

"You know this can't happen again," she murmurs, and Robin knows exactly to what she is alluding.

"I know," he sighs, lowering his gaze. "It was…sinful."

Regina shakes her head; her turn now to lift his chin with her finger. "But I don't regret what happened," she confesses quietly, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

At this, Robin's brows pull together. "You don't?" he breathes almost incredulously.

Regina nods. "I don't," she replies, shaking her head. "It's just…"

"I know," Robin murmurs with another sigh, "I know you have to go back to him."

"I do… _care—_ for you, I mean," Regina stumbles slightly. "It's just…you know."

Robin nods. "I do," he says, "And I understand. I respect that."

Regina gazes into his eyes, her eyes glistening softly. "Thank you," she whispers.

Robin closes his eyes, ignoring the slight pain in his heart as he shifts over and presses his forehead to hers. "No, Regina," he murmurs, "Thank you."

* * *

The Rolling Stones blasts through the stereo in Robin's kitchen as Regina flits about, cleaning up what's left of the floury mess all three of them made while making pancakes. After going through Robin's collection, the brunette has come to find that the fisherman has quite the eclectic taste. So as "Beast of Burden" plays on, she is humming along with the music and bouncing to the beat, all the while washing dishes and wiping down the table and countertops; happy to be in her own little world even if it is for a few moments whilst Robin and Reya are off elsewhere. When "Gimme Shelter" comes on, Regina is turning up the volume even louder. She can't help but enjoy this, being all domestic in Robin's kitchen.

And as for the man himself, well, he simply stands leaning against the doorframe, unbeknownst to Regina, grinning like a fool as he watches the brunette dance about the kitchen.

 _War, children, it's just a shot away_

 _It's just a shot away_

Robin chuckles to himself, placing a finger to cover his lips as he hears the dulcet tones of Regina's singing mix in with the vocals of the song. He's not above watching the brunette's rear slide smoothly under his large t-shirt. The man chuckles at the look Reya gave her earlier that morning. "You're wearing his shirt?" she had asked a blushing Regina. Robin shakes his head, turning his attention back towards said brunette who is still dancing lost in the music before him.

Just then, an idea comes to him, a sort of way in which he can get his message across. In a few large strides, Robin is approaching the stereo (Regina still unsuspecting) and quickly changes the song to a song that he believes is quite apt for this certain time and situation. Immediately, the atmosphere turns from loud and wild to something softer and more emotive as the tune of "Keys to Your Love" now fills the air.

With a smirk, Robin watches Regina as she halts mid-stride and whirls around to face him, her eyes wide with both surprise and confusion. She frowns, tilting her head curiously.

"What are you doing?" Regina questions.

Robin smirks slightly, stepping towards her and taking her hand. "I want to dance," he says pulling the brunette to himself. Much to his delight, she doesn't resist.

"Oh," Regina breathes, her other hand coming up to rest on his shoulder, "Okay."

Robin smiles happily, beginning to sway back and forth with Regina in his arms. They are silent as they take in each other's eyes, all the while listening to the passionate lyrics of the song.

 _No matter where I go baby, no matter what I do_

 _I spend my whole life honey, just thinking of you_

 _Yeah it don't seem to matter, who's right and who's wrong_

 _I want to tell you how I feel now, in the words of this song_

A small smile inevitably spreads across Regina's lips as she catches quickly onto what Robin is trying to do. She shakes her head softly, letting go of his hand and shoulder to wrap both her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer into a position that is more intimate. She sighs softly as she feels both his hands come to rest gently on her hips as they continue to sway in time to the rhythm; simply soaking in every word.

 _Want to baby put a spell on you_

 _There ain't nothing that you're going to do_

She lies her head gently down on his chest.

 _I've got the keys to your love_

 _I've got the secret of your heart_

 _No matter where you I go baby honey_

 _We're not too far apart_

Reya wanders back towards the kitchen, wondering what the commotion is as she has heard the muffled voices above the blasted music, the change in music. And the sight she is met with is enough to have her almost jump with joy. For there, in the center of the kitchen, sways both her cursed parents, wrapped up and lost in each other's arms. Reya grins at the two of them, watching silently from the doorway at the unsuspecting couple. She catches on to a few of the lyrics of the current song playing and her heart flutters at the prospect that this certainly is not a coincidence. They're both listening to this song for a reason. Now, more than ever, Reya feels that the ending of the curse is fast approaching. If only her parents will be able to see and admit their feelings for one another, Regina specifically, Reya really believes the curse will soon be broken. And she couldn't be happier.

 _"ROBIN!" The thief comes running full tilt into the bedroom, his heart beating out of his chest. Widened and desperate eyes take in the features of his beautiful pregnant queen distorted by the pain and agony of her very first contraction._

 _"The baby!" Regina exclaims, doubling over, her hand cupping her massive bulge. "It's coming..."_

 _Immediately, Robin rushes to her aid, wrapping his hands firmly around slim shoulders to steady her. In one swift motion, Robin lifts her into his arms and carries Regina from her place at the vanity over to the bed, all the while calling desperately for the midwife. He lies his brunette queen down just as her second contraction hits and she cries out in pain. The sound of Regina's scream sends a chill down Robin's spine, but he forces the feeling aside in order to care for his wife._

 _In no time, the midwife has arrived, administering her care and support through this painful process. By the first hour, Robin is already sweating. Contractions come at intervals, and with each scream escaping from Regina's lips, the thief's heart is squeezing more and more. His soul reaches out to his wife who is in pain as she works to bring forth their child into the world. He would do anything to lessen it, to help her through this process. Robin would even use magic. But even he knows that using magic when both Regina and the baby are in such a fragile state is not a good idea. So all he can do is wait by her side, her hand tightly clutching his, ride out each contraction alongside, and offer her any support and comfort he can._

 _Three more hours pass and the time between contractions lessens. And after the fifth hour, the midwife is gently coaxing Regina to start pushing; the queen having dilated enough to begin the birthing process. Robin watches with his heart in his throat as his wife screams aloud, her teeth tightly clenched together. With wide eyes, his vision is trained on the midwife as she prepares for the baby's arrival. One more push and she is announcing that she sees the baby's head. One last push and Robin and Regina's beautiful baby girl is slipping through and into the world, the princess announcing her presence with a mighty cry._

 _Robin gazes wide eyed as Regina collapses back against the pillows, her skin and hair damp with sweat. "Regina," he whispers, leaning up to kiss her forehead, "You did it, my love."_

 _He turns back to the midwife as she cuts the cord and wraps the babe in a soft pink blanket before handing over the bundle to Regina with a bright smile on her lips._

 _"Congratulations, Your Majesties, your healthy baby girl."_

 _Robin gazes lovingly at his wife as she holds their child closely to her bosom. Tears of happiness run down her cheeks as she rejoices in finally bearing a child of her own. Leaning down, Regina presses a soft kiss to the babe's forehead, watching it stir slightly in her arms in response._

 _It is then that she is offering Robin the little bundle of joy. A lump forms in the thief's throat as he holds his baby daughter for the first time, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. As he gazes down into her small, sweet, scrunched up features, he knows in his heart that whatever price he has still to pay for this miracle, he will do so willingly. No moment will ever compare to this. Suddenly, Robin is overcome with the feeling of warmth, of fulfillment, that his dreams of finally having that perfect family have come true._

* * *

Regina trudges up the steps to her home before fishing out her key and unlocking the door. As she steps inside, she can't help the empty feeling of which she is suddenly overcome. It's different being here now, compared to being over at Robin's. His place just felt more…more like home. Shaking her head, Regina shakes away the thought and heads into the living room, to the stereo, where she cranks up _MVY Radio_ to drown out the quietness of her house. With a sigh, the brunette shrugs off her jacket and throws her bag of new painting supplies (that she felt like she had bought ages ago, not just yesterday) down beside her easel.

She leaves the room and wanders down the hallway to go shower and change. Upon stepping into her bedroom she feels that same, empty, lonely, feeling that she can't help but inevitably feel. After changing out of her clothes from yesterday, Regina runs a hot shower in hopes of washing away any unpleasant feelings. But it's difficult. The only thing that lifts her spirits is when her phone vibrates, from where she threw it onto the bed, with a message from Robin, (the pair having finally exchanged phone numbers).

 _Lovely time this morning. I really enjoy your company, Regina…and your dancing ;)_

At this, Regina laughs, shaking her head. She can't help but be amused at the fact that although the man understands that they can't be doing any of this, he simply can't resist. And for some reason, she likes it.

 _Thank you, Robin. So do I enjoy yours. Now stop flirting! ;)_

Regina chuckles again, tossing her phone down once more. But just as she does, the screen lights up with yet another text.

 _I will if you will ;)_

She shakes her head.

 _I don't flirt. Bye, Robin._

Regina smirks, continuing to stare at her phone, against her better judgement to just leave it be.

 _If you say so, milady. Goodbye. I hope you finish your painting all right :)_

She smiles softly, typing out a quick thanks before moving to get changed into a pair of ripped jeans and an old tank top. She waltzes back into her living room, feeling much lighter than when she first arrived, and settles herself down at her easel. Pulling out the contents of her shopping bag, Regina begins right away with her new paint; a new sense of eagerness and excitement about finishing her masterpiece settling in and giving her enough motivation to do just that.

By the time four o'clock rolls around, Regina dunks her paintbrush into a can of water and sits back as a loud sigh escapes her lips. She has finished. In front of her lies her masterpiece of all masterpieces: a beautiful, whimsical rendition of Aquinnah's clay cliffs. It is truly her finest work, as she has never felt more proud.

A wide grin spreads across Regina's features as she takes the time to simply admire it. Robin would certainly be impressed. In fact, perhaps she will send him a short text. Nothing special. They are still _friends_. Still smiling widely, the brunette fetches her phone and opens Robin's message tab.

 _I finished my painting, if you want to know._

She doesn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _Really? May I see? Send me a pic?_

Regina laughs, shaking her head fondly at the man's obvious enthusiasm. Perhaps she'll have a little fun with this.

 _I don't know. I may want it to be a surprise ;)_

She bites her lip and waits patiently for a reply.

 _Oh really? Is it now? So you'll have to make me wait just like everybody else._

Regina raises her brow.

 _Who said you qualify for special treatment, fisherman? I certainly never did._

 _Ouch! I am wounded!_

Regina laughs aloud again at his response, having far too much fun with this than she should.

 _Oh, stop it! What is it with you men and your fragile egos?_

Regina shakes her head, chuckling softly.

 _We do have feelings, you know ;)_

She lifts her brows.

 _Feelings? Like what?_

 _I don't know. Like how we like our fish prepared. Or like a certain woman we like…like feelings that the song we danced to spoke of._

At this, Regina feels her cheeks beginning to heat. And again, her lower lip slips between her teeth and she chews it anxiously, biting down on a smile.

 _Robin…_

 _What?_

 _I'm warning you…_

Regina shakes her head endearingly.

 _Regina, it's true._

Suddenly, her phone vibrates again, but with a notification not pertaining to her current conversation. Regina sighs, pulling herself from the fantasy of her and Robin's banter. This text is from Steve.

 _Hey, baby. What do you say, burgers by the beach at sunset? Just like old times?_

* * *

 **I suppose this situation with Robin and Regina is like a bit of a dance, lot of going backward and forward...two steps forward, one step back, but I promise you, it will all be worth it!**

 **Thank you guys so much for coming by! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, your follows, everything you've done to support this fic even if it's just by simply reading. I'm up to 130 followers, the most I've ever had on a fic in just 15 chapters, it's amazing! Lots of love to you all!**

 **That being said, I will have an update soon, stay warm and stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all! Fortunately since finals and my fall semester of college has finished and I'm now on winter break, that means more writing time! So here, a little over a week after the last update, I give you my next chapter! This one is a bit shorter than the last ones have been. It's sort of a filler chapter, just meant to set the stage for everything that's to come in the final few chapters. Lots of foreshadowing so pay attention and enjoy! As always, feel free to drop me a comment, I love reading them ;)**

* * *

Gentle waves lap softly against the sturdy rocks of the jetty. Before them lies the vineyard's dazzling signature sunset, a swirling watercolor of reds, oranges, yellows, and a hints of pink. Regina sits beside Steve, deep into her burger and fries as she stares out at the expanse of the ocean before her and the colors of the sunset reflected upon the waves. She can't take her eyes off the sparkling view; Steve's voice nothing but a white noise, a background to her own swirling thoughts.

"Regina." Steve calls her from her trance.

Regina turns her head to him, blinking up at his dark eyes. She frowns.

"Aren't you even listening?" the man asks, tilting his head with slight annoyance.

The brunette shakes her head, humming in reply as she swallows her bite of burger. She clears her throat. "Mm, yes—sorry—yes. I was…" She tilts her head. "What were you saying?"

Steve heaves a large sigh, rolling his eyes. "I was wondering if you've gotten some of your stuff together yet, you know, for the move-in. I was saying that I've got my truck fixed and ready to go. Can drop by tomorrow to grab any boxes you have ready for me, if you want."

"Oh," Regina says, blinking once more as she lowers her gaze towards her burger in hand. "I mean…so soon?"

"You're not backing out on me, are you?" Steve narrows his eyes.

"No!" Regina shakes her head. "No, no! Not at all. It's not that, it's just—it's happening so fast. I don't have anything together yet."

"Oh," the man answers minimally, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

The brunette sighs deeply, raising her head to look into his eyes. "Look, I've just been busy, you know, getting ready for the contest." She smiles slightly. "I finished my painting finally."

"Mm, that's nice," Steve replies somewhat dispassionately as he takes another bite into his burger.

At this, Regina frowns. "That's it? I mean, you don't even want to see how it turned out?"

"Why would I want to see how it turned out, baby?" Steve questions, "I already know that it'll be beautiful and all that, just like your other paintings."

Regina shakes her head. "Steve, that's not the point. I want you to see it. It's my pride and joy, the best one I've done so far. It's just, the colors I've used in this one…" She gazes intently at the man beside her.

But all she can see him do is seem to take great interest in his own burger than her words. "Sure it is, babe."

Regina frowns once more. "Seriously?" she huffs, placing her burger aside. She turns her body towards him, brows pulled tightly together. "What is up with you? Why do you act like this?"

"Act like what?"

"Whenever you talk about something you like, like your all-powerful biker group, I'm here to listen. Why can't you do the same when I talk about my painting, something I like?"

"I am listening."

"No, you're not. You're acting like you don't even care." Regina sighs. Even Robin has more care for her passion than him. And if he doesn't, he at least certainly hides it better than Steve.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care. I care more than anyone."

"Then why aren't you showing it? You could at least pretend to look interested." Regina scowls at her boyfriend.

Steve shakes his head. "Look, if you want me to look at your painting, then fine. But I don't think it needs my approval."

"This isn't about your approval, Steve," Regina says, "It's about you just appreciating something I've created."

"And I do. I do appreciate every painting you make." Steve sighs, edging closer to the wary brunette. He places his burger down and wraps his arms around her, pulling her firmly to his chest.

Regina sighs deeply, remaining tense in his chilled embrace as she stares out over the water once more. Silence befalls the two as they dwell on Steve's last words: the manner in which they were said undoubtedly far from sincere.

"Why do you want me to move in with you, Steve?" Regina questions after a time. "Really, why?"

Steve shrugs. "I want you with me all of the time," he answers.

"You said that already."

"Well, what's more to say? I want you with me so I can keep an eye on you."

Regina frowns, lifting herself from his embrace to gaze into his eyes. "Keep an eye on me?" she echoes.

"Well, you know, care for you. Protect you."

The brunette shakes her head. "Why would I need protection?"

"Do you want me to remind you about how distraught you were? How I had to literally call you back to earth and give you a reality check?"

"Are you saying that I was crazy?" Regina retorts cooly.

Steve glares at her. "You said so yourself. 'Maybe I am going crazy.'" He quotes her.

"Well, maybe even if I said that, you should have at least given me some kind of reassurance. You didn't even give me any comfort."

"Yes, I did!" The man gives her a wounded look.

Regina shakes her head. "Forbidding me to see Robin and Reya was not comfort."

"I was trying to help you."

"You were trying to control me, Steve," Regina snaps, "There's a difference."

"Regina, Regina, stop being so sensitive. I was only doing what's best for you."

"What's best for me?!" Regina's eyes widen. "Don't you think I'm the one who should decide that for myself?"

"Well, you didn't seem capable of it at the time. You're the one who said you were crazy, remember?!"

"That doesn't mean—!" Regina shakes her head, standing abruptly from her spot. "Forget about it," she mutters. A mixture of rage and hurt swirls in her gut as she grabs her motorcycle helmet and swiftly moves to brush past Steve. However, she doesn't get far before a firm hand latches around her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Regina, please," Steve says, his dark eyes pleading. "Don't leave."

"Steve, let go."

"No, please. Just hear me out."

"I've heard enough." She tugs her wrist, but his grip remains firm and steadfast.

Steve sighs, loosening his grasp to reach up and take her face fervently with both hands. "Look, I love you, Regina." His eyes fiercely search hers. "I can't lose you. Not now."

"Maybe you should lose me if you think I'm crazy," Regina states bitterly. The irony is too great as she was initially the one who thought Reya was the crazy one. Now, the tables have turned.

"No, Regina. I think you were—are—lost," Steve replies. He shakes his head. "You need me. And I need you. As I've said before, let me care for you. Let me help you. I don't want to watch our relationship die off. I want it to grow. But the only way it can do that is if you trust me."

Regina sucks in a deep breath. "Steve, I do trust you. I'm trying. I really am. But what you've said hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Regina," Steve breathes, brows furrowing desperately, "I really, really am. Look, I'll try to be better. I'll try harder, even harder if that's what it takes." He shakes his head once more. "I'm not letting you go."

Regina closes her eyes, steeling herself, willing herself to stay strong. She gasps softly as she feels his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. And in her desperate state, she returns the kiss with even more vigor, ignoring the gnawing feeling in her gut, and instead, pouring out her heart and soul as best she can.

* * *

Robin paces the small space of his living room, deep in thought. He thinks back to the incredible morning he had. Was it all just a dream? Or did he really feel as if there was something there between him and Regina that wasn't there before? Could it be a step towards something even better? Or is all of this simply wishful thinking? How his heart aches for Regina, so much more than it had ever done before. It pains him to think of her in a relationship with that other man, a man from which he can't quite help but get somewhat of an unpleasant vibe. Something just isn't right, and he can't help but feel as if this biker—Steve—isn't all that he seems to be. But who is he to judge by one simple, however rather uncomfortable, meeting? And as much as he wants to otherwise, Robin knows he must honor Regina's decision despite the constant gnawing feeling in his gut. He cannot interfere.

"You're gonna wear out your floor if you keep pacing like that." A voice suddenly startles the contemplative fisherman from behind. Robin turns abruptly to see Reya standing in the doorway, a wide smirk plastered across her face.

"What?" he asks, perplexed. He shakes his head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I saw you," Reya drawls, "I saw you and my mom—Regina—dancing together in the kitchen this morning. Are you just going to pretend that didn't happen?"

Robin sighs deeply, pacing one last time towards the couch, where he collapses wearily. "Trust me, Reya," he mutters, "I'd love to be able to pretend…" He drags a hand through his hair. "But I can't."

Reya frowns slightly, heading over to take a seat next to her cursed father. "Why can't you?" she inquires.

"I think you know why."

"I think I do have an idea," the young brunette replies with a smile. She chuckles softly. "You two did look very, very happy in there." She shakes her head, marveling at it all. "It's crazy how this happened so fast. All of a sudden, it's like a switch flipped. You guys go from constantly being at each other's throats to now dancing and laughing…and flirting."

"We didn't flirt," Robin defends.

Reya lifts a brow. "With your eyes, you did," she says, "Come on. It was so obvious! All through breakfast, you couldn't keep your eyes off each other. It was almost corny."

Robin rolls his eyes. "You are way too observant sometimes."

"But it's true! I can't believe it! It's finally happening."

"What is happening?" Robin questions with a frown as he glances towards the bouncing brunette. He looks into her sparkling brown eyes.

"You don't feel it? You're in love!"

At this, Robin's eyes widen as he feels his cheeks begin to heat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. That's not—that can't—"

"Yes it can!" Reya exclaims, "You're in love with her. I can see it now more than ever. That's why you played that song, right? You know the one about saying that you've got a key to her heart and all that?"

Robin sighs, shaking his head; a slight smirk playing on his lips. "You are quite clever, aren't you?"

Reya grins, giving the fisherman a smug look. "You know I'm right," she states, crossing her arms.

The man chuckles nervously before sighing once more. "You do realize that these feelings are just that—feelings," he says, his expression falling slightly, "You know that these feelings are irrelevant."

"But why?" Reya whines.

"Because she's with him. She has made her decision. I have to respect that. Remember that conversation we had way back on the boat? I feel like I'm right back where I started. It's not so easy. I can't just barge in between the two of them. It's dishonorable."

"But you're not right back where you started," Reya insists, "She feels it too now. I _know_ she does. And maybe if you tell her, you two can finally be together."

Robin shakes his head, staring anxiously at the young brunette. "So you're telling me to just admit my feelings to Regina and everything will be all fine and dandy? Reya, this isn't a fairytale. It's not how it works."

"But you never know unless you try," Reya insists, "Trust me, daddy." She searches his deep blue eyes. "I can tell you've been restless all day. And this is why. You _need_ to tell her." She reaches over and grasps Robin's hand firmly. "I know you want to. I know your heart wants to."

 _"Okay, Reya, steady. Steady…"_

 _The arrow whizzes through the air and hits just short of the center mark on the target. A six year old Reya squeals in delight at the accomplishment._

 _"I did it daddy!" she exclaims, jumping up and down in his arms._

 _Robin laughs lightly, pressing a kiss to his baby girl's cheek before withdrawing his hands from hers. "That you did, baby," he whispers, beaming with pride. "Wonderful job!"_

 _Reya giggles happily. "Again, daddy! Again!"_

 _"Oh all right," her daddy chuckles, handing her another arrow. "Do you think you can do it without daddy's help this time?"_

 _The young girl nods, plastering a determined look upon her features as she boldly takes the arrow from him. Robin grins as he watches his daughter position the arrow just as he'd taught her; her little tongue peeking out from her lips, brows furrowed in full concentration. Reya lets loose the arrow and it just misses the target, ending stuck up in the grass beside._

 _"Aww!" the young brunette whines, pushing her lower lip out._

 _Robin chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You'll get it again," he comforts, "I promise."_

 _"But I did everything you told me to. I set it up right!"_

 _"That you did, love, but it takes lots of practice, remember? Don't worry. It will come in time. It's like what I told your mother when she was first learning. Just be patient."_

 _Reya turns to her daddy, brow furrowing. "You taught mommy?"_

 _Robin nods proudly. "That I did. She was a natural." He smiles at the memory._

 _"Am I a natural?" Reya asks, her eyes wide with hope._

 _"Oh yes," Robin gushes, "You're so much like your mother. In everything."_

 _The young brunette shoots him a smirk that she most certainly inherited from Regina, thus proving the thief's statement. "Like what?"_

 _"Well, your smile, for instance. Your beautiful hair and eyes…your cheekiness."_

 _"I'm cheeky, huh?" A voice sounds from behind them. The pair turn to gaze at the brunette queen striding towards them, floating elegantly across the grounds of the courtyard._

 _Robin grins at her. "Indeed, milady," he says with a laugh, rising to his feet. He heads over to greet his queen, pressing a swift kiss to his lips, and in doing so, catching a slight whiff of that apple fragrance about her that he so loves. "How was your ride?" he asks before glancing down at the mud splattered over her boots and the tails of her riding coat. "Bit muddy, I see."_

 _Regina laughs softly, following his glance. "Still a bit damp from last night's rainfall," she dismisses, "It's of no matter. But thank you. It was wonderful." She smiles happily. Robin grins even wider, loving her even more like this: breathless and windswept._

 _"Mommy, I want to go riding too!"_

 _"And you will, sweetheart," Regina says with a smile, bending down to her daughter's level. "We will go again, I promise. This weekend."_

 _"Okay, mommy," Reya relents, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. She stays latched tightly to her mommy as she stands up._

 _"Oh!" Regina huffs playfully, "You are getting way too heavy, dear."_

 _Reya giggles into her mommy's neck. Regina catches Robin's glance, smirking slightly at the thief's endearing grin as he watches quietly._

 _"How about some lunch?" she suggests, smiling widely as she watches Reya cheer happily in agreement. Regina turns her head towards her husband once more. "Robin?"_

 _Robin nods. "I'll be there in a moment, love," he announces. He watches as the pair disappear back into the castle before looking back towards the mess of arrows scattered in disarray upon the grass. With a sigh, he stoops down to begin collecting them when suddenly there's a gust of wind and a presence of magic in the air._

 _"It seems like you've gotten your happy ending after all, haven't you, dearie?" that dreaded familiar voice sings aloud._

 _Robin groans, turning to face the Dark One with an arrow in hand. "What are you doing here, Rumplestiltskin?" he asks wearily before stooping down to pick up another arrow._

 _"Oh, I'm just here to make sure you're happy with your end of the deal," Rumple states, "You know, finally having that child you always wanted. You look different now that you've got that fatherly aura about you."_

 _Robin shakes his head, brows furrowed. "I am happy," he says simply, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"Shouldn't you be worried about the price you still need to pay for your happy ending, dearie? I certainly would."_

 _"So that's what you're here for," Robin mutters, approaching the man. His grip on the arrows tightens. "What do you want?"_

 _The Dark One laughs aloud. "No, it's not what I want, dearie. It's what the lake wants—you know—the price for uncovering and reaping its secret waters. Remember?"_

 _Robin sighs. "Of course I do." He shakes his head. "In order to uncover the hidden waters of Lake Nostos, the lake that returns something lost, something gained must be lost in return," he recites. His stomach curls at the thought._

 _"That's right!" Rumplestiltskin praises, clapping his hands together, "You remembered! And I look forward to that moment when the curse of the lake comes to collect its debt."_

 _At this, Robin's eyes widen and his blood runs cold. "Curse—wait—what do you mean, curse?" he breathes._

 _"Just what I said," the Dark One says, "A curse! And it just so happens—since you've asked—that I'm here to deliver its prophecy." The dark man raises a gnarly golden finger towards the thief. "Mark my words," he hisses, "On your little girl's eighth birthday, the price of Lake Nostos will be upon you, and a curse will come and collect what has not yet been paid."_

 _Upon saying this, Rumplestiltskin cackles, a plume of red smoke bursts from his feet. Robin stares in horror as the man vanishes before him, leaving him in nothing but silence, save for the rapid beating of his own heart._

A light buzzing from her phone wakes Regina from her restless nap. With a groan, she peeks her eye open to see her cellphone screen lit up with the indication of a new message. Reaching forward, she untangles her arm from Steve's embrace and grabs the device. It's a text from Robin.

 _Meet me at the lighthouse at Aquinnah in a half hour._

The brunette frowns at the message, glancing at the bedside clock. It's almost ten at night. Shaking her head, she types out a perplexed response with her free hand.

Why?

Regina glances swiftly behind herself at a still sound asleep Steve and sighs.

 _Just come…please?_

Regina sighs once more, shaking her head. What's going on?

 _Fine. I'll be there._

And with that, she is slowly slipping the rest of the way from Steve's embrace. Quietly tiptoeing around the bedroom, she grabs her jacket, socks, and boots before padding out into the living room. Her heart flutters within her chest, fingers fumbling clumsily as she rushes to get ready. She can't ignore the unsettling feeling within her stomach that comes with doing something "illegal". Nevertheless, Regina is walking out of the door and heading swiftly towards her car, knowing that her motorcycle, with its rumbling engine, will be far too telling.

She arrives at Aquinnah just shy of thirty minutes and pulls up to the old lighthouse that sits perched amidst the marshy grass, looking over the very same clay cliffs that Regina had used as inspiration for her painting. Climbing the spiral staircase to the top, Regina finds a pacing Robin to the right of the giant light that revolves around and around at the center of the small enclosed space; his form and shadow flashing with each time the light rotates towards him.

He spots her instantly, all pacing brought to a halt as he approaches her swiftly. Without a word, Robin is taking Regina's face into both his hands and pressing a passion-fueled kiss to her lips.

"Robin, what's going on?" Regina asks apprehensively when the man finally pulls back breathlessly.

Robin shakes his head. "It's nothing," he breathes, "I—I just wanted—needed—to see you."

"How come?" Regina asks, tilting her head; her hands tightly clasped in his. "Is everything all right?"

"No, I mean, yes! Everything is fine," Robin says, "I just…" He glances towards the windows overlooking the view. "I just wanted to experience what you must have drawn in your masterpiece." He smile slightly. "You know, in person."

Regina frowns. She opens her mouth to retort, however holds her tongue and decides to play along. "First of all, it's ten fifteen at night and there's not much to see. And second, you've never seen the Aquinnah's clay cliffs in person?"

Robin laughs nervously. "First of all," he mimics, "The outline of the cliffs is still beautiful under the stars. And second, yes I have. But…they're so much more beautiful from up here, and even more mystical at night under the light of the moon," Robin says, tugging on her hand and leading her over to the window.

Regina chuckles softly, shaking her head slowly as she takes in the magnificent view of the cliffs once more. "For a man who has lived here all his life," she murmurs, "You haven't been here, to one of the most iconic places on the island."

Robin laughs gently. "Well, maybe I was just waiting for a reason to come up here," he answers with a shrug. He turns to face the brunette, his expression growing sincere. "Like now?"

"Now," Regina repeats, "What do you mean by now?"

The fisherman shakes his head. "I just…maybe deep down I just wanted to experience the view in some sort of special way. Like with a special someone…like you."

Regina sighs deeply, flashing Robin with a fleeting but wistful look. She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "So you made me drive all this way to look at this view with you to fulfill this 'special' dream of yours?"

Robin shakes his head once more. He takes a deep breath, his grip tightening on Regina's hand as he draws himself up and mentally prepares for what is to come. "No," he answers simply.

"No?" Regina prompts with a slight frown. She knew something was up. She looks up confusedly into his wide blue eyes, sparkling like the night sky; his preoccupied features bathed in the soft silver rays of the moon.

"No," Robin sighs. He clears his throat. "I told you to come because I want to tell you something—have wanted to tell you something—for the longest time. And…I was just afraid to do so. I doubted myself."

Regina's brows furrow even further, her heart beating rapidly within her chest; stomach knotting. She sucks in her breath, unknowingly holding it as she anticipates what is to come, the words she may or may not be ready to hear.

"Regina," Robin whispers quietly, almost secretively, "I've fallen in love with you."

* * *

 **Thoughts? P.S- It's a coincidence that the "curse" happens on Reya's eighth birthday, like in the show. I swear I'm not trying to copy ;)**

 **Just want to let you know that I was amazed and touched by the amount of responses from last update. I'm so, so grateful for you guys who take the time to read and write fabulous reviews. You all are so incredibly kind and generous. Lots of love to you all!**

 **Thanks for dropping by! Stay tuned for more and don't forget to leave a review, you know I love em ;) I'll see you in the next update, which should be fairly soon so look out! Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! To those of you who celebrate, I hope you have had a lovely Christmas...and that all of you are having a safe and restful holiday! I'm back, as you can see, with another update that is fairly long. I hope you all enjoy! I've certainly enjoyed each and every one of your comments so please keep them coming and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _"I have something for you, dear," she whispers softly into her daughter's ear as the young girl clings tightly to her mother's waist._

 _Reya pulls back, looking Regina straight in the eye; chocolate on chocolate. "What is it, mother?" she asks, tilting her head._

 _The older brunette smiles gently before extending her hand in the space between them. Reya gasps softly as she sees her mother's feather necklace, the pendant she'd always worn, disappear from around her neck only to reappear in the palm of her hand._

 _"I'm giving this to you," Regina says softly, offering the necklace to the young brunette. "Your father gave this to me for an early wedding present as a sign of hope. But now, it has become so much more. I want you to have it."_

 _Reya frowns, shaking her head fiercely. "But mom, it's yours," she replies confusedly, "I know it's so special to you because you never take it off. Why give it to me?"_

 _Regina sighs deeply. With a shake of her head, she takes Reya's hand with her free one and squeezes it tightly, all the while looking her daughter seriously in the eyes. "I don't want to frighten you," she murmurs. She closes her eyes almost as if in pain. "But I want you to have this. To keep you safe." Opening her eyes once more, Regina takes the necklace and clasps the chain around her daughter's neck._

 _"I have enchanted this necklace, this pendant, to make you immune."_

 _"Immune?"_

 _Regina nods. "Yes. Free of anything bad that should ever happen. It'll protect you." She slides her hands back around and cups Reya's face softly, searching profoundly into her daughter's dark eyes. "And it will guide you. Should you ever find yourself separated from either your father or I, this necklace will lead you back to us, so long as you will it."_

 _"Mom," Reya whispers nervously, shaking her head. Regina's heart crumbles as her daughter gives her a knowing look, a look that cannot be fooled. "What's going on? Please? Tell me. You and dad have been so tense lately."_

 _"It's nothing you should fear," Regina insists, trying her best to comfort and downplay their imminent plight. "I've enchanted this necklace to keep you safe. You will be all right."_

 _Reya shakes her head, sighing deeply. She understands that her mother is withholding information to protect her. And she knows better than to push her. But from whisperings through the wall, the angst in the castle, and now this, Reya can't help but feel in her gut that something is coming: something that she remembers reading so vividly in her special storybook._

 _"Do you trust me?" her mother asks, her eyes desperately searching her daughter's._

 _Reya swallows hard before nodding. "I do," she answers, "I trust you more than anything."_

 _At her reply, Regina is wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter once more and burying her nose into her hair. "Then trust that we will always be together. No matter what happens. I promise."_

 _Robin stands quietly by the bedchamber door, his heart aching with every beat. The very sight of mother and daughter embracing so fervently with such pained looks upon their beautiful faces is simply torture to him, especially since he knows that it is all his doing. All he wanted was a family. Never would he have ever thought that this would be the price: a family, but a broken one at that. The dark thief shakes his head hopelessly, feeling the magic spark from his palms as if almost to taunt him. Magic always comes with a price. The words of Rumplestiltskin echo in his mind, adding to his agony._

 _A brush of wind and Robin looks up just in time to see Regina pass him on her way out from the chamber. He inhales deeply and closes the door to their daughter's chamber, before following his wife quietly down the corridor. It's just before reaching their bedchamber that Regina stops just a few steps ahead and glances at him over her shoulder. And the look she gives him is enough to shatter his own heart to pieces._

 _"Regina," Robin chokes, almost as if to plead…but plead for what? Her forgiveness? Surely he doesn't deserve that._

 _The brunette queen shakes her head, letting a few hot tears stream down her pale cheeks._

 _"Regina," Robin tries again, stepping towards her, "I'm sorry."_

 _Regina shakes her head. "Sorry is most certainly not going to fix this, thief," she snaps._

 _"I just—I don't know what to do."_

 _"There's not anything you can do."_

 _"Well at least let me try to fix this. Tell me what to do," Robin begs._

 _"Robin!" Regina hisses, "You just don't get it, do you?" She strides up to him, her expression a mixture of hurt and anger. "There is no stopping this. What's done is done. You can't stop a curse, especially if this one is some form of payment." She turns away, pressing her palms to her face._

 _Robin can't take it any longer. He steps even closer, wrapping his arms around her frame and drawing her close to his chest. "Please forgive me," he murmurs, knowing that it's no use._

 _He sucks in his breath as the woman in his arms pushes angrily away from his embrace. "Forgive you," she spits, refusing to look at him as tears trail down her cheeks, "Forgive you for going behind my back? Forgive you for allying with the Dark One, the one who wanted my happiness destroyed?!"_

 _"Regina, I—"_

 _"You betrayed me! All that time you told me how joyful you were at finally finding a cure, reassuring me over and over not to worry about the price, that you'd taken care of it...telling me that everything was fine. It was nothing but a farce."_

 _"I was trying to give you what you always wanted, what we both wanted!"_

 _Regina shakes her head. "Do you realize that I would have traveled to the ends of the world to find the cure to my barrenness and done whatever it took—"_

 _"So you must understand—"_

 _"—Let me finish!" Regina closes her eyes, sighing deeply. She opens her eyes to look into the distraught gaze of her husband. "If that was the last option, the only option," she begins once more, quieter this time, "I would have done it. I would have risked whatever this curse was because if there's anything I've learned, we always find a way for it to be broken."_

 _"So you understand," Robin repeats._

 _But Regina shakes her head again. "But I never would have gone behind your back to do it," she continues, "Or conspired with a sworn enemy, at least without consulting you first after knowing that was the only option."_

 _Robin closes his eyes, his brows furrowed in torture. "I thought you would try to stop me."_

 _"Maybe I would've. Maybe I wouldn't have," Regina answers bitterly, "Or maybe with me, we could have found a third way."_

 _"Regina," Robin whispers in agony, stepping towards her once more. And when he'd thought his heart couldn't shatter more, it crumbles to pieces as he watches her take a step back. From him._

 _"No, Robin," Regina breathes, cheeks glistening with tears, "Don't."_

 _And with that, she is stepping into their bedchamber, leaving Robin alone in the hallway and drowning in the echo of the closed door._

Her heart pounds in her ears, fear gripping at her throat. She tries to talk, but she cannot speak. She can do nothing but slowly pull back the hand that remained grasped by the desperate man in front of her.

Regina saw it coming. She _knew_ it was coming. But knowing and being prepared are two very separate things. Such a confession suddenly has made it all too real, a fantasy so real that it now becomes a danger. And when those three words slipped from his lips, it was like her whole world has stopped…and not in a good way. And it's not because of the fact that he loves her, it's that she has no way of returning such love. Now, she stands before him, desperate and fearful of what to say, how to respond. Back are her insecurities and she lets them pile high, forming that wall she had tried so hard to bring down.

"Robin…" Her voice is broken. She gives him a withering look.

The man looks at her with wide eyes, a despairing expression crossing his features as he can already deduce how she feels. It's obvious. And it breaks his heart.

Regina closes her eyes, feeling the fast-paced rhythm of her heart. Upon opening her eyes, she shakes her head slowly. "Robin, I can't… _you_ can't."

"I'm sorry, Regina, I know I should stay away. But I had to tell you. I love you," Robin insists, refusing to give up so quickly, "Regina…these past couple of days have been nothing but…" He trails off, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"…pleasant," Regina finishes. She shakes her head once more. "But it didn't mean—it can't be more than that."

Her words send a pang of agony that slices through his chest like an arrow; even more so as she takes a step back. Robin shakes his head, stepping towards her regardless; eyes desperately searching hers for something…something that will show through her apparent wall and reassure him that what she says is not the truth. He reaches out to her. "I know...but..."

"I have to go back," Regina whispers, tears gathering in her eyes, "I must."

"But why?" Robin pleads, stabbed with yet another arrow of agony to the heart. "Why must you go back? To him?" His brows pull together tightly. "I can see it, Regina. I can see it in your eyes. You don't look like you want to. Why are you fighting this?"

"You said you'd respect my choice."

"And I do. But I can't help but get the feeling that you're forcing yourself to do something you don't want to."

"I—I have no choice…"

"You always have a choice, Regina. I know you feel what I feel...I know you feel it too."

Regina closes her eyes, causing those tears to roll freely down her cheeks. "Robin…" she sighs, "What I feel no longer matters…I've made my choice." She swallows hard. "I'm moving in with him…"

At her confession, it is Robin who takes a step back. He drops his hands to his sides, ceasing reaching out for her as he lets out a choked breath. "Since when?" he whispers.

Regina shakes her head, tearing her eyes away from him and looking towards the cliffs for—she doesn't know—comfort? Support? Divine intervention?

"Regina!" Robin snaps, causing the brunette to jump, "Since _when_?"

Regina sighs, closing her eyes briefly once more in meager attempts to numb the pain. He has never snapped at her with such a tone. "Since last week…almost…" she answers, feeling so much more than ashamed.

At this, Robin runs a hand through his hair in distress. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks. He looks to Regina, his eyes searing hers as she continues to cry silently before him.

"I don't know…I," Regina whispers, shaking her head fervently. "I don't know…"

"So you led me on," Robin concludes, heart breaking in two. "Last night when you told me not to leave the room, to keep you company…this morning when you danced with me…and when we kissed…" He shakes his head. "That was all just a show? That was fake?"

"No!" More tears roll down her cheeks as she nods slowly, refusing to meet his gaze. "I didn't mean…" She inhales, straightening herself up as she looks back up into his eyes. "I was stupid, foolish…none of what happened between us ever should have occurred. It was a mistake."

Robin lets out a broken sigh, feeling his own tears well up in his eyes. But he pushes them down, refusing to let his hurt show. It is what it is unfortunately. "So you do choose him," he clarifies with a pained breath.

Regina closes her eyes. "I love him," she declares tearfully, "With all my heart." Nothing can compare to the pain she feels as the words tumble from her mouth. Why is it so difficult? Why does it hurt so much? Every fiber of her being reaches out to the man in front of her, fighting against her mind and begging her to accept him as well as her own feelings that are now again buried deeply underneath layers of fear.

Robin nods slowly, taking another step back. "So you've really made your choice," he concludes.

"Yes," Regina whispers with a nod in return. She draws herself up even straighter and wipes at her damp cheek. "I really have." She bites her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "I have to go."

She brushes past him and heads for the stairwell. Stopping just short of the first step, she looks over her shoulder one last time at Robin standing there lost in a small, lonely pool of moonlight; the man watching brokenheartedly as the woman he loves disappears down into the shadows of the lighthouse staircase.

 _Her parents are avoiding one another. And it's not so subtle as they might have intended. Reya tries to make light of the situation, playing it off as a simple bump in the road, one that always comes to pass. But deep down, it hurt her to see both her mother and father (mother especially) act so indifferently towards one another. It was something the young brunette had never seen happen before. And that, unfortunately, was enough to make her realize that no, this is no simple squabble as much as she'd hoped it would be._

 _Desperately, Reya had made it her mission to try and help as much as she could, even if it meant going behind her parents' backs. Now, she isn't exactly sure of the details, but she can deduce, from various broken pieces of information that had been inadvertently dropped despite her parents' carefulness, that something ominous is coming. Reya thinks back to a few nights ago when her mother gave her the enchanted feather pendant. She said that it would protect her. It's quite the selfless step for a young girl, but Reya had little to no fear for herself because of it, because Regina had taken measures to make sure that whatever is to happen wouldn't affect her. But, she did fear greatly for her parents. What's to become of them? She knows that her mother has many enemies, possibly even her father as well, but never would she have thought those rivals to be so cruel as to tear apart a family. Perhaps she is a little too naive._

 _"I thought I'd might find you here," a voice interrupts her thoughts. Reya turns from her storybook to find her father standing in the archway of the balcony. "You like it out here, don't you?"_

 _The young brunette smiles softly, but a smile that doesn't quite touch her eyes. "I always have," she replies, scooting over on the lounge to allow Robin to take a seat beside her._

 _"And you're reading your book again," Robin observes with a soft chuckle. He leans over to glance at her current page. "What part are you at?"_

 _Reya sighs deeply. "When the Evil Queen cast the first Dark Curse," she answers, staring down at the depiction of the ominous purple cloud rising above the dark figure that is—was—her mother._

 _Robin swallows slowly, a frisson of fear zipping through his veins._

 _"You weren't affected were you, the first time around?"_

 _The thief shakes his head. "No," he replies, "I was lucky enough to escape that one."_

 _"But if you had," Reya asks curiously, "Who do you think you'd become?"_

 _A short silence ensues as he mulls it over. An interesting question. "I don't know," Robin eventually says with a shrug of a shoulder. "Nobody interesting, I'm sure." He sighs deeply. "I was…quite alone before I met your mother. So I can imagine I probably would be cursed to a same solitary life I had—I don't know…working in the woods, or by the sea."_

 _"Oh," Reya replies with a sigh before shaking her head. "If mom was ever to be cursed, what would she be?"_

 _Robin's brows furrow as his eyes narrow at his daughter. "Again, I don't know," he sighs, "I mean…cursing a queen must have much more of an effect than a mere mortal peasant such as myself." He chuckles humorlessly before searching Reya's gaze. "Now why do you ask these questions?" he inquires, threading a hand though Reya's dark locks._

 _Reya shakes her head. "I just…" She closes her eyes. "It's a curse, isn't it?" she suddenly blurts out, opening her eyes to look into her father's now slightly pained gaze. "That's what's coming, the reason why mom gave me this necklace."_

 _Robin exhales slowly. He knows that he can't make the same mistake twice, so he confesses with a slow nod. "Yes," he whispers. But then he shakes his head firmly. "But as you said, your mother did give you that necklace to protect you. It is laced with her most powerful magic. With it on, the curse won't affect you in any way."_

 _"So I'll remember who I am? I'll have my memories."_

 _"Yes," Robin confirms with a nod._

 _"But we'll still be separated…"_

 _"Remember, though, that when the time comes, we will reunite again."_

 _"But when will the time come?"_

 _"When you see a sign," Robin answers, "A sign that you must chase in order to find us, and help us break the curse. It'll be a symbol of hope."_

 _"Like a feather," Reya whispers._

 _Robin smiles softly, caressing his beloved daughter's cheek. "Like a feather," he echoes._

 _"So I guess it will be up to me then," the young girl deduces with a sigh._

 _Robin's smile turns slightly pained at her words. He shakes his head. "I'm so sorry," he murmurs, "But your mother agrees. It's the only way to protect you." He searches Reya's wide chocolate eyes. "I'm so sorry to put this pressure on you."_

 _At this, Reya shakes her head, her expression suddenly growing into a look of determination. "No, I can do it," she states firmly, drawing herself up with perseverance. "I can be a hero! Like Henry was!"_

 _Her father chuckles softly, patting her back. "Oh Reya," he muses as he pulls her into his arms, "You already are a hero, our hero."_

It's about six in the morning and Reya is already up, pacing about Robin's guest room in a fit of worry. The atmosphere of his entire house (she can't help but feel) is tense. It began with a slam of his bedroom door late the night before. And it has never gone away since, lingering like a bad stench like the smell of rotten fish. Things were going so well, too… Perhaps she spoke too soon.

But time is running out. And if Regina now can't truly and fully accept her feelings for Robin, far more profoundly than a simple dance in the kitchen, she will never be able to. Reya knows she has to act fast if there's any hope in mending whatever has caused such a cold slam of that bedroom door and breaking this curse.

Fully and thoroughly frustrated, the young girl plops back down onto her bed and gazes once more towards the pages of the open storybook. She just needs something…a sign, a symbol, to be that cornerstone and seal the deal once and for all. A sign, like that feather floating in the wind outside her room at the orphanage, the one that signaled her start on this journey in the first place. Leafing through the pages, Reya searches anxiously for something, a clue…anything.

It's just when she reaches the very end of the book that she then stumbles upon a handful of pages that she notices were not there before. Of course she knew that this book was loosely an add on to the previous original, _Once Upon a Time_ , having of course remnants and allusions to the first book. But she'd never thought it would've recorded…the events _after_ this curse had occurred. As if by magic, there are even pages depicting new drawings of events that had happened merely weeks ago including her first meeting with Regina, the day at the flea market…the flea market. That was when she first met Steve. Reya shivers at the thought and pushes it down, concentrating once more on the page again. The image, of course, is detailed as usual, depicting the entire encounter: Regina gushing over Steve, her hands all over him as Reya herself stands off to the side with a look of disdain written all over her features. But there's something that the young brunette also catches, a small but important detail that brings back a memory as clear as day. It's subtle, but Reya takes notice of it almost instantly. It's the image of a black hooded figure carrying a large paper bag, the kind that Regina uses to transport paintings to customers. After gazing intently at the image, Reya can't help but get an uneasy feeling that this hooded customer wasn't just any customer. With a deep frown, she slowly closes the book. If that man is who she suspects he is, he mustn't be too far away. He always must have been close, watching…watching her cursed parents' every move.

Filled with a newfound purpose, the young brunette hastily grabs her sneakers and jacket. After donning both, she tiptoes down the hallway, stopping only once to press an ear to the door of Robin's room to make sure he's still asleep. After hearing his soft snores, Reya is continuing on and out the back door into the early morning light.

The air is slightly chilly as she walks briskly down the path towards the main road. She has not a clue as to where to find whomever this man is. By now, Reya is simply and purely relying on fate, hoping to God that it doesn't disappoint…not this time.

Nervously clutching her feather pendant whose chain remains locked around her neck, the young brunette presses on towards the main road and then into the heart of Menemsha. She makes it almost as far as the beach until she stops just short in the middle of the parking lot, finding herself staring up at an intriguing concrete sculpture of a man harpooning a giant swordfish whilst he stands upon the beast's tale. It is a great piece of art, very aesthetically pleasing especially with its placement amongst the marshy grass, up on a bank just a little ways from the lot. The gentle pinks and blues of the early morning sky lightly provide the perfect background upon which this masterpiece is displayed. It's a very curious sculpture, artistic, and thought-provoking. Instinctively, Reya makes her way closer to the statue, away from the parking lot.

As she walks, she can't help but see a little bit of her own situation within the image made to pay homage to the town's fishing industry. The swordfish, for instance, is the curse…and the man represents her family trying to—needing to—conquer such a beast. That much is obvious. However, as Reya thinks back to her time with her parents just before the curse hit, she remembers the way in which her mother and father had acted so cold toward one another. Something had happened between them…something that must not have been resolved, for the curse had hit far too soon. It is a bit of a stretch, but perhaps this curse, in a way, is meant for a reason other than some kind of debt that had to be collected. Perhaps this curse is a way in which Regina and Robin can rekindle their love, fight the darkness, and learn to reconcile with one another, for whatever must have come between them. So like the man standing sturdy upon the tale of the beast, maybe the curse is the same in that regard. Maybe the curse is helping, in a way, in lifting Reya's parents up and aiding in their forgiveness of one another, due to the previous events beforehand, through their struggles in their cursed lives now. Perhaps, only when they can fully forgive through their acceptance of one another, will the curse be broken.

"It's a beautiful statue isn't it, dearie?"

Reya suddenly jumps, whirling around to meet none other than the man in the black hood; his face still shielded. The young girl swallows before straightening herself and bravely lifting her chin. "I know who you are."

"Do you?" the man's voice raises an octave.

"I do." Reya nods firmly. "So you don't need to pretend anymore…Rumplestiltskin."

She watches as the man's thin lips slowly curve into a devious grin before he's lifting his hands and pulling back his hood. Reya's eyes widen as she takes in pale skin, pointed nose, thin and stringy grayish brown hair, and dark beady eyes: the Dark One masked to appear as normal as a man of his kind can be. In this world, he can almost pass for being human. However, there still remains that unsettling aura about him that leaves a slight tremor in those with whom he interacts.

"You are a clever girl," Rumplestiltskin sings, grinning at the young brunette.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out," Reya retorts, crossing her arms, "And I know you are watching my parents…starting with that day at the flea market."

"Clever and observant—"

"You bought something from my mom, didn't you? I saw you holding one of those bags for her paintings. I saw you waiting around the corner of the tent watching mom, and me, and Steve," Reya continues to accuse, "What did you buy?"

The Dark One blinks at the young girl, his lips twitching to hide his smirk. His eyes twinkle, dangerously furtive. "Your mother is a talented artist," he eludes, "I just had to buy one of her paintings as an eager fan and customer." He wiggles a brow at Reya's unamused look.

"You have to answer me."

"I don't have to do anything, dearie."

Reya groans, glancing around for inspiration. It's then that she remembers another key part of that day. _"Four hundred and fifty bucks! …my biggest masterpiece above all masterpieces. I've been trying to sell that one for ages."_ Her eyes widen as she turns to the Dark One once more.

"You bought her masterpiece," she whispers, "That painting! Her masterpiece…" She pauses to think again. "…the one showing the wooden treasure box. I remember!" Reya grins. "I remember mom was talking about how it was simple but she still liked the detail she put into it…and how she felt really attached to it somehow."

Rumplestiltskin raises a brow. "You really do have a good memory…for a child."

Reya scowls at him. "It was _only_ a few weeks ago." She shakes her head before pointing an accusatory finger at the Dark One. "You bought it, didn't you?" she states, "Why?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything, dearie?" Rumple growls lowly, stepping closer to her.

Reya stands her ground as she watches a flash of annoyance and possibly even anger cross his features. "Because this curse will be broken, no matter what you do to stop it. So might as well spill."

"And let your lovely brokenhearted parents become even closer than they are to breaking the curse? I don't think so."

"Hah! So you did steal something important!" Reya exclaims, eyes widening once more. "Something that _is_ key to breaking the curse…another proof!" She steps bravely towards him. "What is it?"

Rumplestiltskin blinks. "My lips are sealed." He presses his lips together.

Reya groans again, exasperatedly.

"Dearie, you might as well stop trying," he says, "There's no hope in saving your parents anyway…not after what had just happened last night."

The young girl frowns. "What happened?"

"Your father finally confessed to your mother that he truly loved her. And what did she do? She told him that she'd been planning to move in with Steve all along."

At this, Reya's eyes widen in horror, her chest clenching in pain at this devastating news. "So…she lied," she whispers, shaking her head slowly. She lets out a breath, taking a step back. "She lied to both of us…all that flirting, their dancing…" Reya's brows pull together as she feels tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Was nothing but a fake," the Dark One replies with a purse of his lips, "She went behind his back…much like how he went behind hers."

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"Oh you don't know? They never told you the truth about what had happened?"

Reya frowns. "Told me what? You mean why the curse was cast? Wasn't it to pay off some kind of debt or something?"

"Correct, but you don't realize what the debt was for, dearie. It was because of something your _father_ had done behind your _mother's_ back." Rumplestiltskin's lips widen into a hideous grin. "And it broke her heart, very similar to how your mother broke your father's heart just last night." He shakes his head, almost amusedly. "So don't you see? The same issue, more or less happens either way, curse or not. I told them…they are destined to destroy one another. That's why the curse will never be broken. It's almost like what I have won't even matter anymore, seeing the way things are now."

The young brunette shakes her head furiously, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, that can't be right," she protests. Reya steps towards the Dark One once again, her eyes wide and begging, and full of tears. "Please," she whispers, "You have to give me the proof you took. You have to let me help them break the curse." She shakes her head. "I don't know the full story or what they've done to you. And I don't need to. I know enough now. It makes sense."

"You're just a child, you can't possibly—"

"This curse, no matter how bad it is, _is_ also fate's way of fixing things that went wrong between my parents. And maybe yes, they do have to live through the same struggles again, but this time it's different. This time, they _will_ make up. They have to! They fell in love again. Their love is stronger than ever now. They just need to see it. Both of them."

The Dark One remains quiet through the rest of the young brunette's enlightened speech. The faith and the belief Reya has is astounding, he'll give her that. It's almost enough to warm that cold lump of a heart the man has deep within him. But he's still a man of darkness, and he cannot let go of the grief and anger that holds him captive. But the man is beginning to see now…the power of Regina and Robin's reunion is far too strong. He will never find comfort within their suffering, at least to him, because their story will always mend itself on its own. Rumplestiltskin saw, through the window of the kitchen, the way the two of them danced together in each other's arms. He knows deep down, that despite the similar incident that occurred, the young brunette is right. This time is different. And he has no control. This isn't his curse, after all. It was just something that had worked out to his advantage when he thought he needed it most to exact revenge.

"Fine," the man sighs after an extensive period of silence. He shakes his head. "I will give you the proof." As Reya's eyes suddenly light up, he holds up a finger. "But I cannot guarantee you it will work," he adds, "Like I told you, your parents are now in the same exact plight as they were before the curse hit. It won't be easy."

At this, the man waves his hand and suddenly, Regina's painting appears in his grasp, as beautiful as ever. Reya's eyes widen as she takes in the intricate design of the treasure box. It definitely does look mystical, resembling something similar to a small chest she remembers resting on her mother's bureau back at the castle in the Enchanted Forest.

"Use your feather pendant," the Dark One instructs, "It's the key to opening the painting's chest.

With a frown, the young girl grabs her feather. Rumplestiltskin lifts his chin and she reluctantly unclasps the chain from her neck. Holding the pendant as if it is a key, the pointed tip facing the painting, Reya brings the feather close. She gasps as there's a bright yellow light as the pendant comes into contact with the painting. It seems as if it penetrates right through the canvas as the pendant's tip reaches the keyhole of the painted treasure box. Suddenly, there is a click, and Reya feels the pendant lock into place. Turning it slowly, she then brings the feather back towards herself, the light shining even brighter.

"Reach in and grab," Rumplestiltskin commands.

And so she does, reaching blindly into the light and feeling her hand come into contact with two small objects. She closes her hand around them and brings it back out, the light immediately ceasing after she pulls her fist completely free of the painting.

"Now look."

Reya gazes down, opening her eyes wide as she slowly unfolds her fingers. And there, sitting delicately atop her palm, are two golden bands.

"My parents' wedding rings," the young brunette breathes.

Rumplestiltskin lifts his brows. "How clever of your parents, hmm?" he mutters.

A slow smile appears across Reya's lips as she slowly turns the rings in her hand, reading both of her parents' names engraved in intricate lettering on the inside of each band. "This will _definitely_ make them believe," she whispers, "Then, they can make up. They'll have to."

"And you all will live happily ever after, hmm?"

Reya nods. "I hope so," she whispers.

"You're forgetting about one thing, dearie," Rumplestiltskin says.

"What?" Reya frowns, glancing up at the smirking Dark One.

"You think you have to worry about me being the villain of this story, that may be true. But you are forgetting about one man who may be even more of an enemy than I."

At this, Reya's eyes widen; her smile erased and lips set in a hard line. "Steve," she growls.

"Mhmm," the Dark One hums with a nod, "And you better hurry…I see trouble…and I see pain. And that, is enough of a price to pay for demanding that I help you. You have a difficult job ahead of you with these rings."

And with that, the little man and Regina's masterpiece painting, are gone without a trace.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Predictions?**

 **One of my goals in this chapter is to bring together loose ends from previous chapters all the way from the beginning and tie them nicely so that it all makes sense now. I hope I achieved that goal, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks so much for coming by, and stay tuned for more to come very shortly!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all! I hope you had a lovely New Year's and a start to 2018! Here I am, back with another update to this fic, and I have to say that I'm a little nervous about it.**

 **First and foremost, I am going to let you know that there is a _TRIGGER_ warning for this specific update due to some mild physical assault (nonsexual) and harsh language. So proceed with caution. This is a bit of a controversial chapter where you're going to see our characters act in ways they haven't before. So feel free to leave me a comment/review as I'm very intrigued to see what you guys think.**

 **So without further ado, Chapter 18.**

* * *

 _He hears her clambering around in her vault, slamming books and throwing them aside, rummaging through spells and potions. Robin enters tentatively into the turmoil, warily watching his beloved wife as she works herself into a frenzy until she finds she needs._

 _"Everything all right?" the thief dares to speak, taking another step closer._

 _Regina looks up from the miniature scroll in her hands. Without a word, her gaze rests upon his hand. In a swift movement, she's dropping the parchment and approaching him. "Give me your hand," she commands, reaching out towards her husband's left hand._

 _Wordlessly, Robin does as she says, his eyes widening as he watches her grab his fingers and forcefully slip off his wedding band. "Wh—Regina!" Panic begins to build in his stomach as she takes his ring and stalks back towards where she'd laid the scroll._

 _"Shh!" the brunette queen harshly commands as she turns back towards the parchment. It is then that she is lifting a second golden band, her wedding ring, and placing both rings into a small treasure box. She latches it closed._

 _"Regina," Robin takes his chances and speaks lowly. He steps even closer. "What are you doing?"_

 _Regina sighs, placing the treasure box down and meeting his eyes for the first time. She shakes her head. "A clue," the brunette states simply, "So that we can find one another."_

 _The thief frowns, tilting his head. "I'm afraid I'm lost."_

 _"I'm going to make sure that these rings show up someplace significant. They'll be proof in showing our cursed selves that we are indeed cursed. Hopefully then, we will realize and be able to break the curse." Regina turns back to the treasure chest and parchment. With a slow exhale, she extends her hand over the treasure chest and murmurs aloud the ancient tongue scrawled across the minuscule piece of paper. Robin watches in slight fascination as the treasure box begins to shine and shimmer before disappearing completely into thin air without a trace. Regina then drops her hand._

 _"So you really think true love's kiss will break the curse?" Robin concludes, "Our true love's kiss."_

 _His brunette queen sighs, looking to him once more. She shakes her head. "Perhaps…I'm just hoping that we will be in a much better place with one another cursed than we are now." She closes her eyes. "That is, if we ever do find each other again."_

The sky is gray…dull and melancholy. Wind blows gently across her cheeks as she wanders about without a purpose, heart heavy with both dread and despair. Regina walks along Menemsha's docks, distant and removed from those who maneuver around and out of her path. Her head is down, hood pulled up, hands in her pockets. She trudges along, smelling in the potent stench of fish and unwanted clam shells that emit from large commercial fishing boats tied up alongside the docks.

Regina's not exactly sure as to why she is here specifically, meandering about. But she knew she had to get away. The walls of her living room seemed to have been closing in upon her; a place that had once been her sanctuary, now had become something of a prison. Regina _needed_ to get away…away from it all.

The gentle lapping of the harbor's waters against the docks provide a calm distraction, a comfort that she desperately seeks. The smell of fish, though strong, reminds her of times more pleasant. The cool air brushing her cheek is a balm to her heated skin and the stinging tears that prick her eyes.

It's three days until the contest, and Regina is at her wits end. By now, she's just praying for a miracle. Deep down, she yearns to somehow go back in time and change what had happened. Perhaps Reya is right after all; she is stuck in a curse. Though, she's certain that what she feels right now is far worse than anything a curse could possibly have inflicted.

It has been five days, five days since she'd rejected Robin's love there in the lighthouse tower. Five days since she'd last spoken to him. Regina has been trying to forget about it, wanting to ignore the incessant ache in her heart and stomach. But she made her decision, no matter how much pain it had caused her.

 _"Where the fuck have you been?!"_

 _His words pierce right through Regina's chest, her blood running cold. She looks up into his raging, darkened expression. If looks could kill, Steve's most certainly would have torn her to pieces. Nervously, Regina twists her hands together._

 _"I…um—"_

 _"Don't lie to me!" Steve booms, taking a menacing step towards her. "It's the middle of the night, you've been gone for an entire fucking hour. Did you think I would not notice?!"_

 _Regina quickly shakes her head. "I—I didn't mean to be gone for that long, I—"_

 _"Where were you?"_

 _She can't bring herself to confess out loud. She closes her eyes instead, allowing him to piece together the inevitable._

 _"You were with him, weren't you?" Steve growls lowly._

 _Regina lets out a breath, opening her eyes to meet a slightly more hurt expression upon her boyfriend's features. "I'm sorry…" she whispers, her voice barely coherent._

 _"How long has this been going on?" Steve demands, crossing his arms over his chest; gaze searing her own._

 _The brunette looks to him with wide eyes, feeling much like a child caught in the act of doing something she wasn't allowed. Yet even still, she tries to hold on to what shred of dignity she has remaining. "Does it even matter?" she asks, heart thumping wildly in her chest._

 _"Yes it does! Yes it fucking does, Regina, because you fucking told me you wanted to move in with me! You made it seem like you were willing to take that next step but now look…you played me!"_

 _"You're not the only one I played…" Regina mumbles._

 _"What?!"_

 _She shakes her head. "Nothing."_

 _Steve lets out a harsh breath. He shakes his head before meeting her eyes once more. Regina shivers slightly at the darkness that they possess. "Did you sleep with him?" he asks lowly._

 _Regina swallows hard, tearing her gaze from his to stare down at her tightly clasped hands, continuing to twist them anxiously. She bites the inside of her cheek and takes a shuddering breath._

 _"Regina!" Steve shouts, causing the brunette to jump slightly; her eyes shooting back up to meet his. "Did you sleep with him?!"_

 _Regina squeezes her eyes shut. "Yes…" she whispers. Never in this moment has she felt both ashamed and stripped bare and raw, her walls broken. But she doesn't have time to dwell when suddenly she feels a pair of strong and calloused hands grip her biceps tightly, fingers squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. Regina keeps her eyes closed, her breath held._

 _"Do you realize what you have done?" Steve snarls. She can feel his breath upon her; he's mere inches from her face. "I would've given you everything. Everything!" He shakes her once, violently. "Look at me!"_

 _Regina's eyes open wide, her own dark orbs looking into the brutish gaze of his eyes clouded with anger._

 _"You promised me!" Steve hisses through clenched teeth, refusing to give up his grip on the brunette. "You promised you'd never leave me!"_

 _"And you said that you wouldn't stop me if I chose to!" Regina retorts coldly, finding an ounce of her courage once more._

 _At this, Steve throws back his head and laughs aloud; his cold laugh bitter and sending a shiver down her spine. "Oh, Regina, do you really think I'd let you go so easily? I need you, Regina. I fucking wanted to help you and play along with whatever fucking game you were playing, but you're nothing but a manipulative bitch." He glares down at her, dark eyes flashing as he brings his face close to her once more. "Why did you do this to me, huh?" He shakes her again. "I should've known it all along…"_

Regina wanders past the commercial fishing boats and continues down along the dock where begins a row of individually-owned boats of all shapes and sizes. Absentmindedly, she lets herself gaze over each one as she passes by; looking but not seeing. That is, until she comes to one particular boat tied up at the very end of the dock. It's a Grady-White, similar to many of the other boats Regina has seen on her walk here. There's nothing particularly special about it except the name scrawled across the stern of the boat in large golden lettering. _The Lioness_ …with a beautiful thin arrow underlining it. The name strikes a chord within her. And the longer she stares, the more Regina can't help but have a certain memory resurface because of it. The guy with the obscure lion tattoo. _Robin_. The very thought of him makes her heart painfully clench once more. But the brunette can't seem to bring herself to leave just yet. She simply continues to stare at the boat…at the title.

"Never thought I'd find you here…"

Regina gasps softly. She drops her head, turning around to peek up at the man from underneath the shadow of her hood. Of course…this must be his boat: the boat on which he took Reya right when this journey had just begun.

"What are you doing here?" Regina snaps, possibly a bit too harshly than intended.

Robin sighs, shaking his head. "Just here to fix my boat up," he answers, lifting his two buckets full of supplies.

"This is yours?" Regina asks, gesturing lazily towards _The Lioness_.

"Uh…yes," Robin answers, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. He frowns, tilting his head at the brunette who stands before him, face covered by the hood of her sweatshirt. There's just something different about her, a melancholic air about her that matches the mood of the sky above. Gone is her usual prideful stance, for now she looks as if she has shrunk inside her sweatshirt. She refuses to meet his gaze. She seems almost…ashamed.

"Regina," Robin asks slowly. He lowers his buckets to the ground before taking a tentative step towards the shriveling brunette. "Are you all right?"

Regina nods curtly. "I'm fine," she states firmly, turning her head from him. She shakes her head. "I need to go."

"Regina," Robin warns, taking another step closer. He shakes his head, all heartbreak from what had happened four days ago suddenly being temporarily replaced with deep concern. "Something's wrong."

Regina ducks her head. "Nothing's wrong."

Robin sighs, stepping up to her. Gently, he reaches out and touches her forearm, slowly turning her to face him. She keeps her head down, her hood pulled up so far that he can only see the end of her nose and her mouth. Robin can almost hear her heartbeat as her unsteady breaths reign loud and clear. She stands completely still. With his own heart in his throat, Robin raises his free hand and slowly lifts her hood, peeling it back gently to reveal her pale, pale face.

And suddenly, he gasps.

 _"Steve, let me go!" Regina yells, twisting in his arms. But his grip on her tightens even further._

 _"I can't let you go!" Steve hollers, "I won't let you go. You're mine!"_

 _"No, stop…Steve!" Suddenly, she is able to wrench her hand free. It swings upward and connects with his cheek with a resounding slap. Regina gasps, her eyes wide as Steve recoils, lifting his hand to press against his stinging skin. She watches in horror as the man lets out a frustrated growl. "Steve…I'm sorry—I..." The man snaps his head towards her, eyes flashing even darker._

 _"You just went way over the line, Regina," Steve threatens. He surges forward, backing the brunette up. "How fucking dare you," he hisses, "Don't you realize how hard I've worked to try and keep you? To try and save you?" He keeps walking. "Over and over and over again I wanted to believe that you were genuinely trying for me, for us. But no. All this time you've been fucking sleeping with another man—"_

 _"If you could just understand!"_

 _"—Oh I understand plenty, Regina." Steve keeps surging forward, leaving Regina no choice but to keep back up…further and further. "I understand that you are everything to me and what am I to you? Nothing. Fuck! I'm sick and tired of it, Regina, and it's time you have a taste of your own medicine!" He lifts his hand to strike but suddenly, having backed up too far, Regina is stumbling backward into her easel, her feet kicking the stand's legs out from underneath; both her displayed masterpiece and a can of paint fly from its holders and come crashing down with her. The lid to the can pops open and paint flies everywhere, showering the painting, easel, carpet, and Regina with red. The brunette gives out a cry in horror, sitting up and twisting far too quickly; a sharp wooden edge of the broken easel slicing her cheek._

 _"Regina," Steve breathes, his eyes widening, seeming to have come back to his senses after witnessing such a disaster. He shakes his head, dropping his hand before dropping to his knees before her and gathering her sobbing form covered in paint into his arms. "Oh my god, Regina!"_

 _But she can do nothing but cry._

"It's nothing," Regina sighs, shaking her head. Her gaze, despite her hood being taken off, remains lowered in shame.

Robin shakes his head furiously. "It's not nothing, Regina," he states firmly, "What happened?!"

"Just an accident…that's all."

"That's all?!" Robin repeats incredulously as he takes in the angry-looking, scabbed over gash across Regina's perfect olive skin. "This couldn't possibly have been 'just an accident'."

"But it was," Regina insists, "I fell." She turns away, hands swiftly reaching up to pull her hood back on. "Now let it go, okay?"

Robin shakes his head. "No, Regina," he declares, stepping in her path as she tries to brush past him. "I'm not going to let this go. What happened? Tell me."

"Oh why do you care?" Regina asks bitterly.

"I care because I—" he stops himself in fear of repeating what he'd already told her, "—I just care, you insufferable woman," Robin groans exasperatedly. "Now what the hell happened?" He pauses for a moment, eye widening. "Did Steve do this to you?"

Regina's eyes widen. "What? No! No, no, no!" She exclaims with a fervent shake of her head. "No he didn't…" She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Shaking her head once more, Regina drops her hands to her sides, looking up at Robin with a hopeless look in her dark eyes.

"We were having a fight," she confesses. She closes her eyes. "It got a bit…physical."

At this, Robin begins to feel his blood begin to boil. He steps even closer to Regina, willing himself to calm down at least until he hears the full story. "What do you mean by physical?" he asks lowly, "What did he do to you?"

Regina sighs deeply, keeping her eyes closed. "Steve found out about our affair," she replies, "He got angry…really angry. He grabbed me. And he didn't want to let go." She opens her eyes to look into Robin's anxious sapphire gaze. "I managed to get a hand loose. I slapped him hard." Robin lifts a brow as he catches on to that ghost of a smirk that crosses her lips before fading just as quickly as it came.

"It made him even more angry, though," Regina continues with a shake of her head, "He stepped forward to retaliate—I kept stepping back as he kept stepping forward. I fell back onto the easel." Tears well in her eyes, turning her orbs even glossier. "My masterpiece…" She whispers, closing her eyes. In a moment of weakness, Regina lets out a sob as tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

And Robin can't help but step forward one last time, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shuddering form and drawing her close to his chest as she cries. His heart breaks for her in this moment. But at the same time, it burns heated with anger at Steve. How dare the man grab her in such a way that Regina had to literally fight to get loose? And should she had not fallen on top of her easel, would the man have gone through with his retaliation?

"He felt terrible, though," Regina sniffs, shaking her head against Robin's chest. "He was so…he couldn't stop saying sorry. He cleaned and bandaged the cut on my cheek. He rocked me in his arms…"

"But he also threatened you," Robin replies, unconvinced. "He grabbed you."

"He's a good man," Regina murmurs, "He was just not thinking straight. He was angry. And for the right reason…I mean I played him." She sighs deeply, pulling back from Robin's chest. "I played both of you…"

Her last statement sends a pang of agony straight through Robin's heart, for that is something he cannot deny. In this moment, his heart plummets even further. She hurt him. But then again, unlike Steve, he would never even come close to hurting her. Robin watches with a pained gaze as the brunette gazes down towards the ground once more, ashamed more than ever.

"And this is my punishment," Regina cries, "An ugly fucking scar across my cheek and a ruined painting…three days before the contest."

"Oh, Regina," Robin mutters, drawing her back into his arms and holding her tightly. His heart aches with every beat for her. How he wishes he could do more for her. But she made it clear she didn't want him. So how can he help her if she won't even accept the help that he offers? Robin heaves a large sigh, shaking his head slowly. "Gods, Regina, you're shivering."

"Robin, I don't know what to do…"

The fisherman frowns, pulling back to gaze profoundly into her eyes. "What, about Steve?" he asks.

"No!" Regina shakes her head. "About my painting. It's completely ruined, and it took me days to create that masterpiece. Painting a new one will take just as much time, and I don't have that time…"

Robin sighs, shaking his head again. "Regina," he says gently, "Don't you think you have a more pressing issue than your painting?"

Regina sighs. "You mean Steve," she clarifies.

Robin nods.

"I told you, he apologized…profusely. And he promised he'd never—he's a good guy."

The man's brows furrow even deeper.

"Please, Robin," Regina pleads, "Let this go. What happened won't happen again. Steve was just out of line—we both were." She shakes her head. "I don't want to turn this into a big thing. Please. I don't need your help. This is my issue. And it will pass."

Robin heaves a large sigh, shaking his head slowly. He stares down into her wide chocolate gaze, her eyes begging his. He knows what this is about. She doesn't want any trouble. She doesn't want anything to happen, or Robin to do anything in retaliation, lest Steve react as violently as he did once more. It occurs to Robin that Regina is afraid of the man. He might even go as far as to say that she is afraid to leave Steve for that very reason: his undeniably malicious temper.

Robin shakes his head once again. Maybe he is overreacting. He was never there. And if he is to believe Regina's words, which he really tries to, Steve apologized and even cared for her afterward. Perhaps Robin just has to trust Regina and take her word for it. After all, she made her decision…and he made his. But he knows that deep down, this is his mind talking, wanting to be blinded to the truth due to the hurt he feels in his heart.

"Can I at least get you inside?" Robin asks with another sigh, "You're shivering terribly." He runs his hands up and down Regina's arms.

Wordlessly, Regina hesitates. But upon gazing at Robin's concerned expression once more, she nods, waiting for the man to place his buckets inside the boat before following him silently from the docks and back up to his cabin.

* * *

Reya hovers in the living room doorway, clutching her storybook tightly in her hands. She watches her mother sit curled up on the window seat, staring emotionlessly out towards the dismal, gray sky. Ever since Robin had brought Regina in and sat her quietly on the bench, the brunette has been anything but vibrant. She was distant, so far removed from everything around her…lost in her thoughts once more. It hurt Reya's heart to see her mother like this, her barriers stripped down to reveal her broken interior. She doesn't push for details, but the young brunette knows that it has something to do with that ugly gash across her mother's cheek. She took a not-so-wild guess. And now her heart burns with rage.

"Hey," Reya tries, taking a step over the threshold and into the room.

No answer.

"Mom?"

At this, Regina turns her head, a small spark of light in her eyes as she smiles a smile that doesn't quite touch her eyes. "Reya."

Reya smiles thinly, approaching her mother slowly. She heads to take a seat opposite Regina on that small cushioned bench. "Are you all right?" she asks earnestly.

Regina lets out a breath, nodding her reply as she nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she murmurs, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Reya says with a slight frown.

Regina shakes her head, offering the young girl an exasperated look. "I'm really not in the mood for any of your interrogations," she sighs.

"I wasn't going to interrogate you," Reya says, shrugging a shoulder, "I just figured you'd like some company."

In response, Regina's smile turns slightly more genuine as she looks fondly at the young brunette, feeling a warmth begin to grow in her chest. Before she knows what she's doing, she's opening her arms out towards Reya. And the girl wastes no time clambering over to her side and burying herself in Regina's embrace, arms tightly wrapped around her mother's middle. Above her, Regina sighs deeply, resting her chin atop the young brunette's head. She closes her eyes.

"I heard about your painting…" Reya mumbles against Regina's chest.

At her words, Regina's heart clenches in pain as she squeezes her eyes closed as if in agony.

"I'm so sorry…"

"So am I…" Regina takes a shuddering breath.

"Are you sure you can't fix it?"

"Dear, there's nothing to fix."

Reya lifts her head to gaze up at her mother's pained expression. "What about if you paint a new one?"

Regina shakes her head. "I wish I had the time," she says, "That masterpiece took me days to do…"

"But you can do it," Reya insists gently, "You just have to have hope."

The older brunette deflates slightly in exhaust. "Reya," Regina sighs.

"You can do it, mom," Reya persists, "I _know_ you can."

"It'll take a miracle." Regina rolls her eyes.

"Come on! You can't give up, you just can't!"

"Reya, I don't even know what to paint anymore," Regina groans, throwing her hand in the air, "I got nothing left, no motivation."

"You just need a little inspiration then," Reya says, "That's all." She lifts herself from her mother. Her brow furrows as she thinks for a moment, eyes wandering the room for inspiration. It's then that she settles upon the storybook lying on the opposite end of the bench, where she'd left it. "That's it!"

Regina's eyes widen. "What?" She watches in surprise as Reya leans over to snatch the book up and plant it across her lap. "No, no…Reya!"

"I'm serious!" Reya exclaims with newfound optimism, "This is it!" She flips open the cover, beginning to page through all of the book's beautiful illustrations. "This thing has loads of stuff you can copy. Just pick one, you know, and paint it! And nobody will know, this book is like...nonexistent."

Regina shakes her head, watching as Reya flips through each picture. She can't deny that the young girl is on to something that could work. It will be challenging, very challenging. But it's true. The book holds a great deal of inspiration, especially with all that has happened…the special connection she cannot deny she has formed between her inner self and the workings on the page. After all, more than anything, she strives to paint things that are meaningful. This very well could be her second chance.

"I have to go," Regina says quickly, slamming the book shut, almost missing the young girl's fingers as she snatches them back in surprise.

"What?" Reya asks, tilting her head, "So quickly?"

Regina nods. "Yes. I—I just…yeah, I'm gonna go." The brunette stands abruptly and grabs her hoodie, unceremoniously tugging it on before turning back to the window seat. She grabs the storybook, shoving it under her arm as she heads swiftly for the door. "Tell your father I said thanks," Regina calls over her shoulder.

And with that, she's gone.

Reya is left smirking from ear to ear. She shakes her head, feeling slightly better and in high hopes that now, her mother will continue to fight. If anything, this new painting is proof that now matter how battered Regina may seem on the outside, nothing will deter the strong and confident woman/mother that Reya knows on the inside. All's left to do is to prove to her parents that they belong with one another once and for all, with the _very_ last piece of evidence she has. The rings have been burning a hole in her pocket as she waited an agonizing five days to find the right moment.

Skipping through the house, Reya goes in search of her father. Down the hallway, into the kitchen, the bedroom, but Robin is nowhere to be found. With a frown, the young brunette pushes open the door to the office, and there he sits. Her smile drops immediately as she sees the agitation written across his features as he stares at a piece of paper grasped tightly in his fingers.

"Everything okay?" Reya asks slowly, slowly stepping towards him.

Robin startles, his head snapping up before his gaze meets a concerned brunette. "I—um…" he shifts in his chair, "Is Regina all right?"

Reya frowns. "She left in a hurry after I gave her some inspiration for a new painting," Reya reports, "I used the storybook."

Robin nods, a fleeting smile crossing his lips before it disappears as quickly as it came. "That's good," he sighs. He shakes his head, turning back to glance at the page once more.

"Are you okay?" Reya asks again, inching closer. Her hand in her pocket curls tightly around the two small bands of metal.

The fisherman sighs, shaking his head. "I've been offered a job off-island," he announces.

At this, Reya gasps, her heart stopping and blood running cold. "What," she whispers.

Robin looks at her sadly, slowly nodding his head. "A fishery based on the mainland in New Bedford."

"But you can't go!"

"Reya," Robin sighs, shaking his head once more, "I've already decided."

"What about Regina? What about me?"

"I—I'm hoping you'll come with me," Robin murmurs.

"I can't leave!" Reya gasps, "Why? Why take this job?"

"Because I need to get away from here, Reya," Robin answers brokenheartedly, "I can't bear it anymore."

"But—but—you and Regina…"

"Is never going to happen. That much is clear now."

Reya steps back, shaking her head as tears well in her eyes. "So, what? You're just going to abandon her? Leave her? With _him_?"

Robin closes his eyes, his chest constricting painfully. Deep down, after what had happened, he knows he should stay. But he also knows that she made a choice, and so did he…the day after the night she rejected him.

"Reya, I have to go for a meeting in four days time, the day after the fair and contest." He gestures towards the paper in his hands.

"No!"

Robin shakes his head. "Reya, I have no choice. I already accepted."

"You always have a choice," Reya cries, "You always can say no! You know you want to!"

"Reya…"

"Please don't go." She begs him. "We need you here. I can't believe you're just leaving."

"I—I'm sorry…"

"No you're not. If you were, you'd call them right now and say you changed your mind." Reya steps towards her father once more. "Please," she pleads, "You can't just give up on this…on Regina. You just need to find hope again, like she did!"

"And she's probably, right now, in the arms of her lover because of that," Robin says bitterly, imagining the pathetic man coddling her nonstop as he still is trying to make up for what he'd almost done nights before.

"If you just listen to me. I have something that'll fix everything!" She curls her fingers tightly over the rings and slowly starts to bring them from her pocket.

"Nothing can fix this now."

"It's the final proof!"

"Reya—"

"Everything will be clear!"

"Reya!" Robin yells, his eyes glaring down at the young girl, halting her movements.

Reya looks wide-eyed up at her cursed father, breath shaking. More tears well in her eyes, spilling over her cheeks.

Robin's expression alone is enough to shatter her heart to pieces, and she finally sees what he'd been trying to hide ever since that dreadful night…his broken heart.

And she realizes that it's not just love that makes people do crazy, stupid things, but the loss of love as well…a broken heart possibly even being far more powerful than love itself.

 _The dark cloud arises from the awakened Nostos. The lake's curse is here, sent to collect the debt not paid. In order to uncover the lake's hidden waters, the waters that restored what was lost, something that was gained had to be lost in return. Robin and Regina's perfect family...their newly gained love and happiness with one another shall be stripped from them. They shall not remember, except the young daughter protected by the magic of her enchanted pendant._

 _Robin clutches Regina and Reya tightly, his cheeks wet with tears, heart heavy with sorrow as they watch the curse cloud approach. And as it descends upon them, thick tendrils of magic swirling around them, Robin presses his lips to his beloved wife's cheek in a final goodbye._

 _His last words whispered in her ear, "Please forgive me..."_

* * *

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

 ***runs and hides* But I promise, promise, promise it will all work out for the best!**

 **So stick with me folks, we've only got a few chapters left on this bumpy roller coaster ride. Thanks for coming by, stay tuned, more to come very very soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I hope everyone has had a lovely end to their holiday break. Best of luck to those who are going into midterm exams!**

 **Just a few things I'd like to address before we get started, things that I've seen come up in recent reviews of my last update, just to clarify. Firstly, what Rumplestiltskin had warned Reya, happened already in the last chapter. In other words, Rumplestiltskin was warning Reya against Steve, and in the events of this previous chapter, Steve's true colors had shown. Therefore, there is nothing more to be revealed on Steve. Take note that I've said in the beginning in an AN, he's not a fairytale character, just a regular old Joe from our world ;) Secondly, as for Regina loving Steve, it was mentioned also in my last update that she may no longer love Steve, that she may be afraid of leaving him due to what he has done or had almost done. So it all comes back to her fear, the fears in her mind that keep her from accepting her love for Robin, thus keeping her still running back to Steve.**

 **I hope I made this a little bit more clear for those who got confused. I apologize for any confusion, and am more than happy to answer any more questions anybody may have. That being said, I bring you Chapter 19! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Regina works all hours of the night, sketching and perfecting a perfectly detailed depiction of the image of her choosing from the storybook. She has to hand it to the young brunette. Reya's idea saved her in a way she never thought possible. She gave her hope, a way of pushing through her current issues towards a goal. And Regina couldn't be any happier with how her painting turned out. Forty eight hours later, all of which she has worked tirelessly, the painting is sitting majestically upon her new easel; a perfect rendition of the image of the brunette queen sitting upon her beloved thief's lap, gently cupping his wrist that bears that famous lion tattoo. It is an elegant piece, whimsical as per her usual style. Regina added a sort of mystery to this certain masterpiece by use of darker colors, swirls of white, and fading techniques as if to make the image look as if it is something out of a dream…all the while keeping other aspects such as the tattoo clear and detailed as if it is real. She felt it appropriate, feeling from her heart that the image she was painting, lies on a thin border between reality and fantasy. As for Reya's curse, Regina even still has no idea what to believe, but she cannot simply ignore the fact either, especially if Robin is in the picture.

That is—if he is still in the picture. A part of her hopes he is…her heart. But her mind has made up its decision. Aside from the painting, those forty eight hours have been emotionally trying. Steve had come over and made her dinner. In his still ongoing, self-serving repentance, he even sat patiently by Regina as she sketched out her drawing, watching some mindless television. Regina was grateful for his efforts, and soon, by the day before the contest is to begin, that dreadful night that is not to be named faded into nothing but a memory—a bitter one at that—but still a memory.

Now today, this morning, the day of the contest, all thoughts are now consumed by the events of a very busy day ahead.

"A pantsuit? Really?" Regina scoffs, holding up the offending suit jacket and trousers that drape neatly over their two hangers. The brunette wrinkles her nose in disgust. "This is so not me."

Reya rolls her eyes. "Just try it on, mom, you'll look great," she insists, "And professional."

Regina sighs, groaning in annoyance. "I don't even know why I have this in my closet," she huffs, peeling the clothes from their respectable hangers, "I've never even worn clothes like this in my life."

The young brunette shrugs, smirking widely at the irony. "Your other half was very keen on it," she mumbles.

At this, Regina turns her head to stare back confusedly at Reya. "What?"

Reya shakes her head, still offering her a smug grin. "Nothing," she says before nodding towards the clothes. "Now try it on."

She watches eagerly as her mother shakes her head before turning her back once more before begrudgingly scooping the clothes up and trudging to the bathroom to change.

"And hurry up!" Reya adds, only to be answered with another groan.

"Who's the parent here?" Regina retorts from inside the bathroom, "I thought I was, or well, according to you…not the other way around."

Reya giggles in response, shaking her head fondly. It's nice for her to see her mother so upbeat, eyes glittering with excitement mixed with the anxiousness about the prospect of winning that blue ribbon. After a few weeks of turmoil, Reya knows Regina deserves a change of pace, some time where she can finally return her focus back towards what she does best.

"Does Robin even know you're here?" Regina asks, still from inside the bathroom, "Seemed pretty suspicious when you showed up on my doorstep this morning."

Reya shrugs, shaking her head again, although the older brunette cannot see. "No, I came on my own," she replies nonchalantly.

"And just how did you do that?"

"Walked to town and got a bus?" Reya offers, "It's not that difficult."

"Reya, you realize you can't keep running back and forth between the two of us. It's not safe."

"Well, soon I guess I won't have to," Reya sighs.

Silence follows for a few tense moments as the young brunette waits for a response.

"What do you mean?"

Reya heaves another sigh. "I mean that Robin is leaving the island," she answers, "He's taking another job."

More silence…for a longer period this time. Reya can just feel, what she hopes is, gloom settle in the air. She hears all movement still inside the bathroom.

"Why…?"

"He said he needed to get out of here. He said he needed a change…" Reya replies weakly.

At this, an audible and forced sigh sounds from behind the bathroom doors. "…This is all my fault," Regina mutters lowly, her voice slightly muffled this time, "If I hadn't—hadn't—"

"Rejected him?" Reya finishes.

"Yeah…" Another sigh. "But…you know, it's…complicated. We all knew that from the start," Regina says.

Reya frowns, sighing deeply. "Well, what does your heart tell you?"

"It doesn't matter what my heart tells me. It's about commitment. I've worked hard to build a life with Steve over the two years we've known each other. I can't just throw that all away. And Steve…knowing the way he reacted when he found out about Robin and I…I know that above all, I hurt him deeply."

"You're just making an excuse," Reya states boldly, "You're still afraid."

"Reya, can we please not talk about this now?" Regina groans, "Now's not the best time. I don't have time for this extra stress."

With one last sigh, Reya shakes her head. "Fine…" she mumbles, telling herself to remain patient. To the naked eye, this situation would seem hopeless and unsalvageable. It's all the same stuff coming up again and again. And it all comes back to one thing: Regina's fear. But to Reya, there is a difference this time. Whether Regina realizes it or not, she regrets rejecting Robin _because_ she loves him. In other words, her regret is based purely on that one thing: her deep love for the man who pulled her from her monochromatic life and threw color into her eyes, helping her open herself to the possibility that there is something more out there for her. Hope. _And_ love. So upon having this regret, that is another step forward and another barrier broken down. She admits this regret.

"Aren't you gonna come out now?" the young brunette asks, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Regina emerges from the bathroom, a slightly frazzled look upon her features, most likely from the news of Robin's new job. But apart from wide eyes, a slightly pale face, and heated cheeks, the older brunette looks absolutely stunning in a pantsuit. It's far more modest than her usual dress, but still holds elements that subtly flaunt her figure. Black jacket and trousers perfectly juxtapose a scoop-necked, fitted red blouse.

"Uh…Reya?" Regina asks, her brows furrowing as she regards the gaping young brunette curiously.

"Oh." Reya shakes her head. "Sorry, you just—you look really good. I mean really, _really_ , good." A grin parts her lips. "You look all professional!"

The young girl's smile is infectious as Regina's lips spread as well. "You think?" she asks somewhat shyly, facing the mirror and turning from side to side.

"Yep!" Reya replies, "And your makeup fits perfectly. Honestly, that is definitely an outfit the Evil Queen would wear if she was in this world—well, I mean, she is."

Regina purses her lush, rouge lips and lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow. She shakes her head. "Oh, enough of that," she huffs, fluffing her head with a theatrical toss of her hand. "Give it a rest and help me with the painting, will you? We gotta go."

The Martha's Vineyard Agricultural Fair, sponsored by the Agricultural Society, is quite the extensive event. The squeaky sounds of gears and the rumbling of engines along with the delighted screams of children and adults alike can already be heard as Regina and Reya turn down the street. A good sixty percent of the fair's expansive grounds is covered in an array of rides and contests booths. Alongside are rows of food trucks and booths and tables where families can enjoy a nice lunch. More rows of tents beside that are where local artisans, again, can sell their merchandise. This isn't where Regina and Reya are headed, however. For at the very back of the field, beside a large barn that houses and displays farm animals of all kinds, lies a vast hall where artisans may place their pieces on display for judging in the artisans' contest.

"This place is incredible," Reya comments, bouncing alongside Regina as she lugs her precious masterpiece wrapped in layers of bubble wrap. The young girl carries a large bag containing the rest of the display, which includes a few other minor paintings, her card holder, and other bits and bobs for decoration. Regina hopes that while she shows her masterpiece, tourists that may pass through would also take interest in her other paintings, hopefully leaving her with a decent amount of money at the end of the event.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive," Regina replies, her eyes trained on their destination as they swerve through the already large crowd that had gathered even at this early hour. It's only a half an hour after the fair has opened. Yet, the place is teeming with people already.

Once inside, Reya waits patiently as Regina registers at the check-in. The young brunette follows dutifully to her mother's designated spot in the hall, where they are to set up.

"So is this like the flea market from last time where you sit here all day?" Reya says with a sigh as she hands Regina the last small painting for the display.

Regina nods. "I'm afraid it is," she replies, "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to, though. I've noticed you're quite independent on your own." She gives the young brunette a pointed look and a small smirk.

Reya smiles back pleasantly. "So I can go on rides?" she says, her eyes sparkling with hope.

Regina nods again before turning back to adjust her display. She assumes the young brunette must be halfway to the exit by now. But when she turns back around, Reya is still there, smirking as wide as ever. "What?"

"You realize I need money for the tickets, don't you?"

At this, Regina groans, rolling her eyes before reaching into her purse to produce her wallet. She hands Reya forty dollars in cash, to which the young girl whistles. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead," Regina says with a wave of her hand, a tilted smile on her lips, "Knock yourself out. Just don't get into trouble."

And with that, the young brunette is turning on her heel and sprinting to the door. Regina laughs softly, undeniably attached to the young girl who has made such an impression on her life in such a small amount of time.

* * *

Reya enjoys herself quite extensively, going from one ride to the next; taking some rides twice and giving attitudes to the operators whose rides don't allow children of her age and/or height without a proper adult. She's just about to use up the rest of her tickets on her most favorite ride, a third time, when suddenly a familiar voice calls from behind her and amidst the noise of the crowd.

"Reya, I've been looking everywhere for you," Robin says with a slight annoyance as he rushes up to her, "Where the hell have you been?" He combs a hand through his hair.

Reya scowls. "I've been here," she states sassily, "Why do you care? You're leaving anyway tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about your safety, Reya, you can't just run off like this."

"But you don't care about my safety or mom's. You're leaving us both with _him_."

Robin sighs deeply. "Reya, Regina reassured me of Steve. She explained everything. Look, I don't want to do this right here. Can you please just come with me, and we'll figure it everything out at home?"

"What is there to figure out?" Reya snaps, "You're leaving, right? So I left too. Because I know, unlike you, that mom—Regina—needs me."

Robin swallows hard, trying to mask the hurt in his eyes, even if it is his fault. "Reya," he says slowly, bending down to her level. He takes her by the shoulders and looks her profoundly into her wide chocolate eyes. "You realize I don't want to do this," he murmurs, "That I don't want to leave."

"So then why don't you?" Reya pleads, "Please…"

"I have to go. I just need to." Robin sighs, shaking his head, "There's something I told Regina a little bit ago. I told her that only she can save herself. And it's clear now, to me, that that means she doesn't want me or my help. She is fine on her own. It's just best we remain separate, less complicated."

"That doesn't mean you stop trying," Reya says. She shakes her head. "What happened to that honorable man you once were, the guy I know? The guy who wouldn't let anything get in the way of what's right? That's what you always told me. Don't let anything get in the way of doing what is right."

Robin shakes his head, looking upon the young brunette with a pained expression. "Reya, it's been decided."

Reya lets out a sob-like breath, closing her eyes. No tears escape, however, as she forces herself to remain strong. "Can you at least see her one last time?" she whispers, "Please? Just to say goodbye?"

At this, Robin lets out a long sigh and stands. Wordlessly, he takes her hand and squeezes it tightly. "Where is she?" he relents.

* * *

It has been a fairly good day for Regina so far…as good as the day of contest judging can be. She remains her usual pleasant self, donning a professional exterior and interacting with both customers and members of the board alike. A respectful smile graces her lips at all times as she finds that being in a pantsuit does help with such a demeanor. Though, she feels rather stuffy in this heated hall on a hot summer day. Nevertheless, the entire morning has gone smoothly. One of her side paintings has been sold for a nice one hundred fifty bucks, and another one is, at the moment, about to meet that same fate as Regina watches a customer carefully consider such a purchase. The brunette painter waits in anticipation, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. Finally, after a few intense minutes, the tourist relents and pulls out her wallet. Regina runs through the transaction with a wide smile on her face, delighted that more and more people have become drawn to her artwork, and it has gotten easier and easier for them to make a decision to make a purchase. Even if she doesn't win again, entering into this fair as second time was a good move.

Regina is just bidding the happy customer goodbye when suddenly she catches a movement in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she sees Robin standing there; his wide blue eyes staring at her, lips parted as he silently regards her. She swallows hard, glancing for a moment towards Reya who stands quietly by his side before looking back up into those guileless blues.

Regina clears her throat, taking a step towards him. "Robin," she greets with a nod.

The fisherman shakes his head, unable to keep himself from staring up and down her pantsuit-clad form. "Regina," he begins with a lump in his throat. He swallows it down thickly. "You look…you look stunning." He can't help but compliment her.

At this Regina lets out a soft, nervous laugh, dipping her gaze to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, her signature nervous move. "Thank you," she replies, looking back up to offer a small, but genuine, smile.

Robin shakes his head again, taking another step towards her. "I just…wanted to see you—you know—because I…"

"I know," Regina interrupts with a sigh. She gazes profoundly at him, unable to mask the sadness in her eyes. She can read the same expression so well captured in his own. But they both understand. Her smile turns slightly pained. "Congratulations," she whispers, "…on your job."

"Thank you," Robin murmurs, chancing yet another step towards her so that they stand directly face to face. Reya turns towards the back of the display to give them both some privacy. The fisherman reaches forward, his fingertips lightly brushing Regina's hand. "You know this is difficult…" he confesses.

"I know," Regina says, her heart heavy, "…but it's for the best." She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "It's been too much."

"But I still don't regret one second of it," Robin replies, furrowing his brow. He looks into her eyes, his own blue orbs shining. "…I still love you," he whispers, his voice hardly audible.

Regina sighs softly, tearing her gaze from his, finding it too painful to look any longer. "I know."

Robin swallows hard again, chest constricting at her response. But there's nothing else he can do. He has done all he could. "Good luck, Regina," he adds tearfully, pushing a small smile through his painted frown. "You deserve all the success."

Regina smiles softly, her own wide eyes glistening. Every beat of her heart is painful. And she knows why…she knows why. "And you as well," she replies, "I hope you have nothing but the best."

Before she can even comprehend what she is doing, she grasps his hand and pulls Robin into a tight hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. She squeezes her eyes shut, pouring her heart and soul out into this final embrace as he does the same.

But the touching moment doesn't last when suddenly Regina hears a pointed voice behind her and she jumps in Robin's arms, pulling back immediately. She looks to find Steve striding towards the two of them. The man smiles tightly, wrapping his arm around Regina's shoulders and pulling her to him…staking his claim.

"There's my little artist," he purrs, kissing the side of Regina's head, all the while the brunette's eyes remain trained on Robin. Steve turns towards the fisherman, his eyes scathing. "And we meet again, I see," he spits caustically.

Robin shakes his head, raising his hands in defeat. "I was just leaving," he answers in a clipped tone.

"You better have," Steve states, "And you better stay gone if you know what's good for ya."

Robin's eyes narrow. "I'm taking a job on the mainland, Steve," he replies, "So I can guarantee you won't be hearing from me again." He shakes his head once more before drawing himself up against his better judgment and stepping towards the biker. "But you sure as hell will if you do so much as harm one single hair on her head." He glances at a gaping Regina before turning back to spear the other man with his stare. "I know what happened, and I swear to God, you better treat this woman like a queen because that's who she is. She is beautiful, clever, courageous, incredibly talented, and might I mention, generous. You are a lucky bastard for her to give you that second chance. And because she is willing to give you that second chance, so will I. So don't fuck it up."

Regina gasps, eyes now wide like saucers as she stands, taken aback at Robin's sudden bold move. Her heart is in her throat as she watches the man's deep blue eyes pierce those of Steve's, incredibly touched by the fisherman's sudden outburst. She has no words for what had just happened and neither does Steve. Both look on agape as Robin turns to give a short nod to Regina, catching her eyes for a brief moment, before turning on his heel and stalking off.

When he is gone, Steve turns to her, his eyes wide. "Is he for real?" he breathes.

But all Regina can do is continue to stare quietly in the direction in which Robin had left.

* * *

"Congratulations, Regina, on your win. You should be very proud."

Regina can't help but grin at the blonde gentleman clad in a navy blue suit. She grasps the man's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Thank you, Mr. Johnson," she replies happily, hardly able to contain her excitement as she tries not to visibly jump up and down in front of the head of the Agricultural Society. "I am. I'm so honored."

"And please, call me on Monday about a possible opening. I look forward to working with you," the rep from the esteemed Featherstone Center for the Arts adds, taking Regina's hand also.

Regina beams at the redhead, shaking her hand firmly as well. "I certainly will," she says, "Thank you so much for this opportunity. I've been waiting so long for this."

The representative nods, smiling kindly at the elated brunette before heading off alongside the blonde and continuing their way through the rest of the displays; stopping to give their congratulations to those who have also earned prizes, just as they'd done to Regina.

Regina lifts her head to the ceiling, a little bubble of jovial laughter escaping her lips as she tries to fathom what had just happened. She finally won the blue ribbon. And in doing so, finally earned her own exhibition hosted by the one gallery she'd had her eye on for quite some time.

"Congratulations, Regina," Steve says, heading towards her and taking her into his arms with a smile, "I knew you could do it."

Regina snorts softly, shaking her head. "You were worried I wouldn't make it, Steve," she says, pulling back with a raised brow.

Steve laughs gently. "I have to admit, I was," he replies, "Seeing you so downhearted after last year's contest was heartbreaking. But now, seeing you so happy in front of me. It was worth it."

Regina sighs, shaking her head once more. "I just…I still can't believe it."

As she looks up into Steve's eyes, her delighted expression falls slightly. If only… Her heart sinks once more. Robin would've been so proud of her. _"See, Regina? I told you, hope and belief, and pushing through no matter what, that's what counts. You're so strong, my love."_ She can practically hear his words in her mind, what he would have said. She can just picture his smile, his lips as they press to hers in a warm and lingering, congratulatory kiss.

"Regina?" Steve asks with a frown, head tilted.

Regina blinks, bringing herself back from her reverie. She finds herself to still be staring up into the man's dark eyes, although hers were miles away just now.

"You all right?"

The brunette nods, offering a small smile, heart heavy once more. "I am…"

"I was thinking we should celebrate," Steve says pulling back but keeping his hands upon her shoulders. "How about we head to the fireworks tomorrow? Get a nice bite to eat, Mexican at Sharky's?"

Regina lets out a small sigh, nodding slowly in agreement. "Yeah," she answers distantly as she remembers Reya telling her that Robin is to leave at that time…that time tomorrow. She tries to ignore the sudden crushing weight upon her chest—the guilt, the regret. "Sure. Sounds lovely."

* * *

 **And there you have it, the penultimate chapter of Chasing Feathers! One more chapter to go!**

 **Thank you all for your kind support, I loved each and every one of your reviews, and am so so grateful! Stay tuned for the grand finale, looking forward to it!**

 **P.S- I will be piloting the beginning of another short multi chapter fic that I've had in mind for quite some time, alongside my final chapter of Chasing. So please be on the lookout if you're interested, and as always, let me know what you think when the time comes ;)**

 **Thanks for coming by everyone, don't forget to review, and I'll see you very soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! A thousand apologies for making you all wait so long for this last chapter! I'm so so sorry, this semester has been absolutely the busiest semester I've had thus far in college haha! Anyway, I won't keep you all waiting any longer, so please, enjoy this final chapter! It's a long one!**

* * *

The streets of Oak Bluffs are alive. Everybody is out and about, buzzing with excitement and anticipation for the Vineyard's annual fireworks. Blankets are already spread at the bluff's expansive waterfront park, as people enjoy takeout; all waiting patiently for dusk to approach.

The fireworks are shot from a barge in the water, allowing them to travel high in the sky and burst right above the public's heads. It's a spectacular show, one which Regina usually finds herself eagerly looking forward to. However, this time, something's missing. Something is definitely missing. This time, she pictures in her mind a different scenario—same night of fireworks, but with a different person. Every time Regina inevitably thinks of Robin packing up his belongings, getting his boat ready to leave the island behind, her heart painfully constricts more and more…each beat more and more unbearable.

Yet even still, she cannot leave. She's trapped, yearning for a way out, and wishing for a sign—something—that can possibly help her do what she should have done a long time ago.

Beside her, Steve chats away animatedly, his voice once more blending into the swarm of other voices around. Regina looks up into his smile, his eyes alight with the promise of forgetting all that has happened, focused only on the celebration of the future. But nothing can erase the past. Regina knows that much.

So on she walks by his side, swerving through the throngs of people that buzz about the place. It is five in the afternoon, and the hype is only going to get even more intense.

"You sure you are okay?" Steve asks at the end of his rambling.

Regina looks up at him, nodding with a forced smile upon her lips. "I'm fine," she replies with a shake of her head, "It's probably just the food from Sharky's. It's Mexican and it's heavy…just not sitting with me very well at the moment."

Steve nods, tightening his arm around her shoulders and pulling the brunette closer to him. He presses a kiss to the side of her head. "Hopefully it'll pass," he answers.

Regina nods quietly in agreement, keeping her eyes focused once more at the open field before them as they draw closer.

"So how long do you think we have before the girl comes back? The money you gave her for the carousel and the arcade can only last so long," Steve says.

At this, Regina rolls her eyes. "Why do you insist on calling her that?" she groans, "Her name's Reya. And, I don't know, another thirty minutes or so? An hour?"

Steve shrugs, lifting a hand in defense. "Sorry, I guess it's just not a name that sticks." Regina sighs, shaking her head. "So, she's staying with you—with us—now…" he adds, his eyes narrowing as he gazes down at Regina.

Regina nods.

"I thought she was staying with that other guy?"

Regina shakes her head again. "No," she sighs, "Since Robin's leaving, she wanted to stay on the island."

"I don't know if I like that idea," Steve says with a frown, "Especially since you'll be moving in soon. It'll be like both of us taking care of a kid."

Regina smirks dispassionately. "Well, wouldn't you want to get in some practice for the future?" she asks.

Steve raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You know, for when we have kids one day?"

At this, the man's eyes open wide like saucers. "Good God no!"

"Why not?" Regina questions, tilting her head, "After all, didn't you say you don't ever want to let me go, that you want a future with me, that I'm _yours_?"

Steve shakes his head fervently. "Well, yeah, but what's wrong with just having you all to myself. I don't wanna have to share you. I just want it to be me and you. You know, like it used to be." He smiles slightly, hugging her to his side even tighter. "Like it is now. Wouldn't you say?"

Regina shrugs. "I mean, I guess…But strangely enough, I'm kind of liking the whole kid idea. I mean, Reya is very sweet."

"Can we just at least have a little time to ourselves?" Steve sighs. He stops walking, twisting to stand in front of Regina. He places his hands on her shoulders. "I love you. You know I do. And I want to spend every second with you and only you." He slides his hands down her arms, sighing deeply. "Look, I know these past few days have been difficult—" Regina snorts softly, shaking her head. "—I'm really, really trying. I want our life together."

"So what?" Regina asks, looking up at him with large chocolate eyes, "So you can keep sucking up to me so that you can make yourself feel better about what happened?"

"Regina…"

"You realize I've already forgiven you, Steve," Regina says, her brows furrowing. She sighs deeply as she watches the man's lips curve upward into a grateful smile. "But…" she adds with another shake of her head, "That doesn't change what happened."

"I know," Steve sighs, smile dropping, "And I'm sorry. I just lost control. It won't happen again. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

Regina stares up into his eyes, searching for truth. His words hardly hit her deep as she can't help but feel as if they are nothing but that…words. For the first time, that night, she saw how Steve could be. She saw the dark side to his personality. She saw how scary it can be. And with all her heart, Regina wishes she can be strong enough to escape that, that and the fear of what he could do should she leave him. What would have happened had she not fallen on her painting? Would Steve actually have gone through with his violent intent? What will happen if the man's ugly side ever rears its head again? Inwardly Regina sighs deeply, in fact wishing that she was, in this very moment, the strong and formidable queen Reya thinks her to be. She just needs something, something to spark that courage.

* * *

The young brunette sits on the bench outside the arcade, swinging her feet gently back and forth as she stares downward into her palm. With a sigh, she watches how the distorted lights of the cars that roll by dance across the smooth circular bits of gold that lie gently on her skin.

Reya had been waiting for the right moment to reveal the wedding rings. No moment leading up to now seemed right enough—so much has happened—and now, it seems as if that moment will never come. The young brunette gazes upward, staring blankly at the cars and people as they pass to and fro. Perhaps she should just give up. Perhaps she should just accept the fact that her parents will never get together again, that her family will never be reunited. Her dad is leaving. Her mother is trapped in a relationship in which she might not even want out—Reya doesn't know. Perhaps Reya should just move on, keeping the rings to herself as remembrance of times past. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe her parents weren't meant to be together.

Shoving the rings back into her pocket, Reya stands and trudges back into the arcade. Her money has been nearly spent at the motorcycle racing game, a game she had easily beaten over and over again. It was almost as if winning and being victorious became boring. Quite ironic when in the curse's game, all that has accumulated for Reya has been nothing but loss after loss. Nevertheless, the young brunette wanders about the arcade, hoping for something to strike her interest and perhaps lift her dismal spirits.

It's just when she passes that darned zombie shoot-out game twice that she sees a teenage boy, perhaps about sixteen or so, getting frustrated at a claw machine whilst trying to obtain one of the cute stuffed animals. With a brow lifted, Reya slowly approaches him, intrigued to say the least. The boy seems to be quite adamant on winning a little fluffy bear.

"Having some trouble?" the young brunette asks, coming to stand beside him. She turns her head, gazing up at his profile.

"Go away, I'm concentrating," the boy snaps in annoyance.

Reya sighs softly, turning to gaze back towards the glass box. She watches as the claw, once again, is maneuvered just over a pink teddy bear that lies amidst the pile. She can't help but hold her breath as the boy presses the button on the control and watches the claw descend upon the stack of toys. It latches onto the bear's arm, pulling it up ever so slightly before the grip slips and the bear falls back atop the pile. The boy groans aloud his frustration once more.

Reya bites the inside of her lip, frowning slightly. "Maybe next time you can try overshooting just a bit," she suggests quietly after a time, "Go for the body instead of the arms."

The boy snorts, shaking his head. "That's not going to matter," he grumbles.

"Sorry, just trying to help," Reya replies with a small shrug. She turns to look back up at the boy once again. This time, he does glance down at her, meeting her gaze for the first time. His light grey eyes pierce hers.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asks, eyes narrowed at the young brunette.

Reya shakes her head, lowering her gaze ever so slightly. "Not anymore," she says with a shrug. She chuckles humorlessly at the boy's confused expression before gesturing back towards the arcade game. "So why this game?" she asks curiously, "Well, not to judge, but you don't strike me as the type of guy who would want to keep one of these fluffy teddy bears." She chuckles again.

The young boy smirks slightly, shaking his head slowly. "No, you're right," he replies with a soft sigh, "It's for my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yup."

"Any special occasion?"

He shakes his head. "No," he huffs, turning back to place another coin into the game, "Why am I even having this conversation with you?"

"Well, I asked," Reya replies, crossing her arms. She tilts her head. "So if it's not any specific occasion, why buy her the bear then?" She smirks softly. "Oh, right, I know. Guy always buys the girl a surprise present and that's supposed to be like all cute and sweet and everything."

At this the boy can't help but chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Well, it's not exactly like that," he answers, relenting into having this conversation.

"Then how is it?"

He shrugs, refusing to gaze at the young brunette once more and instead keep his eyes on the game's claw. "Just…something nice, I guess, to remind her…"

"Remind her of what?"

The boy sighs after missing once more, turning to face Reya with a pitiful look upon his face. Reya can't help but feel bad for him.

"She's been—I don't know—distant, lately. I just don't know what page she's on anymore. I feel like…"

"You're losing her?" Reya finishes gently.

The young man breaks her gaze, staring down at his shoes. "Yeah…I just want to get this for her before—you know—it gets too late."

At this, Reya frowns, tilting her head. "You mean, she'll leave."

The boy rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's what losing her means."

"You love her?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm not giving up. I guess, sometimes, even when it's too late, it's never really too late…you know?"

Reya sighs softly. Though still young for his age, the boy is right. If someone truly means that much, it can never be too late. The young brunette thinks back to how adamant she used to be in breaking the curse, just how much it meant to her to have her parents reunite and fall back in love with one another. It wasn't just because they were her parents. It was because she also believed that they were—are—right for one another. They _are_ soulmates. If Reya had spent all of her energy trying to get her parents to realize just that, why should she give up hope now? If her parents' love truly mean that much to her, it is never too late.

The young brunette nods quietly, feeling her heart jolt back to life, her body reinvigorated with the prospect of trying one last time.

"Don't I know it," Reya replies, a small smile spreading across her lips as she looks up at the young man. She then nods towards the arcade game's claw. "Try one more time, then," she encourages with a wink, "I think you'll get it this time."

The boy lets out a soft laugh, rolling his eyes before placing yet another quarter into the slot. The claw jerks to life once more as he then sets upon maneuvering it where he wishes it to go. Taking Reya's advice, he positions it slightly off center. Both children watch with their hearts in their throats as the claw descends, moving to pick up the prized stuffed teddy bear. And to their delight, the grip holds and the bear is successfully deposited into the delivery slot.

The young boy grins at Reya, bending to retrieve the bear. "Thanks a lot," he says, beaming.

Reya laughs softly, shaking her head. "I didn't do anything," she replies before nodding, "Now go! Give that bear to your girl."

Flashing one last smile, the boy is taking off, weaving through the throng of people and rushing out towards where his girlfriend awaits. He leaves Reya with a new sense of purpose and confidence that, like the boy's final try, this last chance at getting her parents together will work. It has to. After all, reuniting her parents in full is something that Reya will do, if it is the last thing she'll do.

* * *

Heart heavy, Robin heaves his luggage over the side of his boat, letting it drop unceremoniously onto the deck. He sighs deeply, turning one last time to gaze back towards Menemsha's quaint little docks and the beach houses that sit up further in the distance. Not even their beauty can lighten his heavy mood. Robin can't even appreciate the view one last time because the only thing occupying his mind are thoughts of the one woman he loathes to leave behind.

With another heavy sigh, the fisherman is drawn back into his own memory, lost in the memories of his time with Regina. The good and the bad, he cherished them all. Why? Because he was with her. The beautiful, enigmatic painter colored his world like no one else had before. She brought light back into his eyes. But someone so incredible, so surreal, had to have come with a price. If only the game was simple. And Robin knew enough that some people who come into his life are meant to make a mark, but not so much as to allow them to stay. Perhaps, Regina was just another one of those people, one of those who flitted in and out of Robin's world way back when he distanced himself from everything and everyone. It pains him now to think this way, especially since it was the stunning brunette who had pulled him from the depths and allowed him to feel something he hadn't for such a long, long time. But alas, things were far too complicated than he could ever have imagined—not to mention the pressure of Reya's stories that may or may not be true. Robin was right. He needs to get away from it all.

So it is with a lump in his throat that the fisherman turns on _The Lioness's_ engine and undoes the ropes, casting off into the approaching sunset and rounding the island for one last stop at his favorite tackle shop before he heads off to the mainland.

* * *

Reya rushes through the crowd of people that move like a river towards the waterfront park. It's as if she is moving upstream, having to dodge bodies right and left. She has no idea where Regina and Steve are now. It has been at least an hour since she last saw them, not that the two of them really would have kept track. As a last resort, the young brunette stops, lost in a sea of people, and takes a risk, pulling out her feather pendant that had been hidden underneath her shirt. Closing her eyes, she wills it to glow. As it begins to work, Reya starts off once more, walking this time, weaving through the crowd of people. The light begins to shine brighter as she turns down a small side street, causing her to frown slightly.

And there, to answer her confusion, coming out of a small tackle shop carrying a small plastic bag, is Robin. The young brunette's eyes widen, lips parting as she realizes her non specificity of asking her pendant _which_ parent it should lead her to works out nonetheless.

"Dad!" Reya cries, her walk breaking into a run.

Robin looks down the road to see the approaching young brunette, his eyes widening in surprise. "Reya," he breathes, shaking his head. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the fireworks," Reya replies breathlessly as she reaches him. "Mom and Steve are here too. You have to come with me." She reaches out and grabs his wrist, tugging it firmly.

At this, Robin is immediately shaking his head and wrenching his hand away. "Reya, no. I'm not doing this anymore."

"But you have to! Just look—" Reya reaches into her pocket to retrieve the rings.

"Reya, I said no," Robin replies sternly, "It's finished."

"No!" Reya shouts, "I'm not giving up." It's then that she grasps the rings and pulls them from her pocket, forcing them towards Robin to gaze at them upon her palm. "It's all true. This is my last proof. Everything I said is true—about you, about Regina, about the _both_ of you. It's all true. If this isn't hard proof, I don't know what is."

Reya watches with wide eyes as her cursed father stares down at the rings, his brows pulled together. "Where did you get these?" Robin demands.

"Long story. But mom, Regina, transported them here with magic before the curse so that you two would find one another."

Robin narrows his eyes.

"It's true!"

The fisherman shakes his head, desperately wanting to believe her, but not wanting to fall back into that mess he is trying to escape. Reya looks up at him, her eyes wide as she notes that his blues have become clouded over with sadness.

"When do you leave?" Reya sighs, lowering her hand and placing the rings back into her pocket.

"Once I get back to my boat at the Bluff's docks, which is in twenty minutes," Robin answers with a sigh of his own. He shakes his head, bending down to Reya's level. "I'm sorry, Reya. I really, really am." It's then that he presses a soft kiss to her forehead before standing once more.

Reya bites her lip, trying to keep her emotions at bay as the fisherman walks from her. No. She still mustn't give up. Reya steels herself, pulling out her pendant once more, this time asking specifically that it lead her to her mother.

* * *

The sunset has now past its peak, already beginning to fade slightly on the ocean's horizon. All of the hustle and bustle on the streets of Oak Bluffs has now accumulated primarily on the park's green, as islanders and tourists alike gather with ever increasing excitement for the fireworks that lie just in about an hour's time.

Regina and Steve have chosen their small section, having squeezed themselves in amongst the horde of blankets and chairs and open pizza boxes. Regina sits on the blanket, attempting to talk with Steve much about nothing of real importance. It's just noise, enough to keep herself from retreating back into her own melancholic thoughts. Though, in truth, she cannot wait until the fireworks start so that they can be the ones drowning out the gloom.

Regina sits beside Steve, her legs pressed up against her chest, arms hugging around them as she sips lightly at a beer. Steve blabbers on about how much of a "bitch" the guy at the shop, who repaired his motorbike, was. She's oblivious to the man's advances as he prattles on. He scoots over, wraps his burley arm around her, and draws her closer. Regina leans away, not wanting to be cuddled.

"God, you're freezing," Steve exclaims, tightening his hold on her.

Regina shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Here." He wraps a spare blanket around her shoulders, rubbing her arms. "Lean into me."

"Steve…" Regina protests, squirming in his arms.

"Regina," Steve laughs, shaking his head, "It's not that bad."

"Steve, no," Regina says, pushing at his chest, "I'm fine. Just leave me be."

At this, the man's eyes widen as he roughly takes Regina's chin and turns her head towards his darkening gaze. "Regina, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you today. But you have to stop—"

"Mom!" A sudden cry sounds above the chatter of those around. Regina jerks her head from Steve's grasp and looks towards the sound.

"Reya," Regina breathes, pulling herself from the man's arms before quickly coming to a stand; letting the blanket drop from her shoulders. "Where have you been?" she asks, brows furrowed as she gazes upon the young brunette's flustered state. "I've been worried about you."

"See, I told you she'd come," Steve grumbles, coming to a stand beside her.

"You need to listen to me," Reya says, ignoring him. She gazes up into Regina's wide, concerned eyes. "Robin is here."

At this, Regina's eyes widen and she takes in a soft breath. "What?" she whispers. She shakes her head. "Why?"

Reya shakes her head. "That doesn't matter," she says, "What matters is that he's leaving here, leaving the island, in less than twenty minutes. You need to stop him!"

Regina sighs, shaking her head again. "You know I can't…"

"Yes you can!" Reya insists, "You have to! You two are meant to be together. You knew it from the start." Reya grabs Regina's hand, holding it tightly. "Look at yourself now. I can see it, and I know you can too. I know you aren't happy. I know you need a way out. I've been trying and trying so hard to get you to realize, to get both of you to realize, what you two mean to one another—"

Steve growls. "Regina…" he warns lowly.

"—And I'm sorry it got to this point. But if you don't do something now, Robin will be lost forever. His heart is broken and so is yours. I know that you have been afraid for so long to admit your feelings for him. I know that you were—are—afraid to leave him." Reya glances at Steve. "Let this give you strength."

It is then that Reya is drawing her other hand from her pocket. She keeps her fingers closed, concealing the rings as she presses them into Regina's palm.

Regina, with her heart in her throat, slowly opening her fingers to reveal the rings resting in her palm. She gasps softly the moment she takes in the shining metal, tears coming to her eyes. "Are these…"

"Wedding rings?" Reya asks, "Yes." She smiles softly. "They're yours."

Regina shakes her head, slowly moving to pick one of the rings up. She gasps for the second time as she catches a small engraving on the inside of the band. _You are my future._ The engravings are identical on each ring. And as Regina reads over the words, tears form in her eyes, threatening to spill out over her cheeks. Her heart races as she closes her eyes, a flash of light bursting forth from the darkness.

 _I give to you my heart, my soul, my life. With every breath I shall proclaim my love for you until my dying day. Everything that I am is because of you. I am yours just as you are mine. And I swear on my heart, and by my code of honor, to protect, to be truthful to, and to cherish you no matter what happens. I love you, my Regina. You are my light, my hope. You are my future._

Regina gasps softly, her eyes flying open as the memory recedes. The noise of the crowd around grows louder, a brutal indication of reality.

"Regina…" Steve repeats lowly. Regina looks to him as she folds her fingers tightly around the rings. "You can't seriously believe this."

Regina gazes up into the man's harsh dark eyes, unable to find anymore light within them. She then turns back to gaze at Reya, the young girl's eyes desperate, so desperate for her to finally believe…believe in herself, believe in her love for Robin, believe in her strength to leave Steve behind. Regina thinks back to what feels like ages ago. _"You're the Evil Queen."_ A queen. Slowly, Regina feels her confidence build bit by bit, spurred on by the strength the rings had given her and the memory that came with. Why hadn't Reya given them to her earlier? But Regina knows why. Regina wouldn't have listened. It pained her to know that she had to reach the lowest of the low in order for to listen to what the young brunette was telling her and realize that the person she has become is not the strong, independent woman Reya knows her to be.

"I can't…" Regina whispers.

"What?" Steve barks, dark eyes flashing.

Regina shakes her head. "I need to go." She turns from him.

However, a hand quickly shoots out to grasp at her wrist. "Regina no," Steve growls, "You can't."

The brunette gazes down at Steve's hand, curled so tightly around her wrist. She then looks back up into his eyes, her own eyes flashing with renewed energy. "Yes, I can," she hisses, yanking her arm away.

"You can't leave me," Steve bellows, "I'm your tie to reality. I keep you sane. Don't you realize what these people are trying to do to you?!"

"Yes!" Regina cries, "I know exactly what they're doing to me. They're showing me the truth, just what a cruel and manipulative man you are. They're showing me what love truly is—not what you think it to be, keeping me trapped in your arms, forcing me to think that you're the answer to all of my problems." Regina shakes her head. "I was afraid of leaving you, after what had happened, after seeing who you really are. But not anymore. I need to go. I'm leaving you."

It's then that the brunette is turning from a stunned Steve to Reya. "Take me to him," she says.

At this, Reya is grinning. "You have to hurry!" she exclaims, "He leaves now in ten minutes!"

"Where?" Regina demands, "From where?"

"The docks!"

The older brunette stretches her neck, craning to get a glimpse of the docks down by the water, just diagonally placed from the park. "Shit," she curses, shoving the rings in her back pocket before taking off towards the street.

Regina runs fast, pushing through traffic to get to the water's edge. The dock juts out from the beach, and as she approaches, she can just barely make out the lining of Robin's boat. She runs even faster, forcing Reya to struggle even harder to catch up. Her footsteps pound in her ears, chest heaving as adrenaline courses through her veins. Regina sees Robin as he steps into his boat, moving towards the wheel.

"No! Robin!" Regina cries, but she still is too far away. Her shouting lands on deaf ears.

Her heart sinks as she sees the man pull away just as she rushes down the steps towards the beach and flies over towards the docks. "No…"

Reya gasps, finally catching up to Regina as the older brunette stands helplessly at the edge of the dock; Robin's boat slowly making its way further and further away.

"He's gone," Reya breathes, tears forming in her eyes. "It's too late…"

Regina frowns, gazing intently at _The Lioness_. "No," she says, "No, it's not." It's then that she's swiftly turning towards Reya and yanking the young brunette's feather pendant from her neck, breaking the chain.

"Hey!" Reya cries but soon is quieted as she sees the feather pendant shine like it has never done before. The light is almost blinding as Regina holds it up high above her head.

"Robin!" Regina cries with all her might, hoping to God he'd hear her and turn around. "Robin, please!"

"Dad!" Reya joins in with a shout of her own, as she quickly catches on to her mother's scheme.

They call and call and scream and scream until suddenly, the trail behind Robin's boat ceases. And to their delight, they see the man's small figure move towards the stern, towards their direction. Regina slowly lowers the light, her heart thumping as silence befalls. It's a few painful moments before suddenly, he's calling out to her.

"Regina!" Robin cries. And both Regina and Reya let out a joyous breath.

A soft victorious laugh bubbles up from Regina's chest. "Robin!" she calls back. Before she is even comprehending her actions, the brunette is handing Reya the pendant before shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her boots.

"Wait…" Reya says, "Are you—"

With the rings tightly clutched in her fist, Regina dives into the water, resurfacing a little ways away with a gasp. She turns her gaze towards Robin's figure that stands frozen at the stern. She can't help but chuckle at the face she is sure he is making. Without another moment to lose, the brunette begins to swim, pushing her body as fast as she can through the water. The sound of the boat's motor starts up again and Regina stops for a moment to see Robin steering towards her. And just as she continues to approach even closer, the engine is cut once again, and Regina sees the man rush towards the back of the boat. With her muscles burning, and with a final push, she swims around and grabs at the metal ladder at the stern with her free hand, chest heaving.

"Regina," Robin breathes, taking no time to reach down and help pull her from the water. Regina takes the bewildered man in with wide eyes, watching as he surveys her dripping wet form; her sleeveless shirt turning slightly transparent as it clings to her body, her hair sticking to her neck and forehead, as she continues to stand, panting before him.

"Regina," Robin repeats, shaking his head in disbelief, "What…what are you doing here?"

The brunette can practically see his heart beat through his chest. She looks up into stunning blue eyes that hold the twinkling lights of the island coast. "What do you think I'm doing here?" Regina breathes, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Why…" Robin murmurs, unable to help himself as he lifts his hand to caress lightly at her wet cheek.

"Because I love you," Regina whispers softly, her eyes shining, "And…I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "I just…I was so afraid…"

Robin shakes his head, frowning softly as he gazes into sincere, dark chocolate eyes. They break his gaze as she confesses. "What made you change your mind?" he asks softly.

"This," Regina says, offering her hand to him. Slowly, she uncurls her fist, and there lie the rings, shining under the light of the newly risen moon.

"The rings," Robin gasps, a hand coming to cup beneath hers.

"You know them?" Regina asks, her eyes searching his features as she watches the man gaze intently upon them.

Robin nods. "I do," he confesses, "Reya showed them to me earlier…but I didn't listen to her." He closes his eyes. "I—didn't want to…"

"Be pulled back?" Regina finishes softly.

The man nods once more before opening his eyes again to look into Regina's. "I was too heartbroken. _I_ was afraid…"

"It's all my fault," Regina whispers softly with a shake of her head. She curls her fingers back over the rings and lowers her hand. "I'm so sorry, Robin. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I just…"

Robin shakes his head, reaching down to take her clenched fist once more. "It's okay, Regina," he says gently, "I just wanted you to be happy."

"But never at the cost of your happiness…" Regina frowns. "I was so selfish."

"No, Regina," Robin insists, "You were only human. We all are. We make mistakes, that's just what we do. But we'll come back together, stronger…like the Evil Queen and Robin Hood in Reya's book."

At this, Regina can't help a small smile twitch across her lips as she lowers her gaze towards her hand in Robin's. "That's probably why we are meant to be together," she says, "…why we are soulmates."

"You believe it now? Those stories?"

Regina shrugs before gazing back into his beautiful, emotion-filled eyes. Her smile spreads. "I believe in you."

At this, Robin lets out a soft laugh, lowering his gaze to conceal the slight blush in his cheeks. Turning his attention back towards Regina's fist, he gently pries her fingers open once more before lifting up one of the rings and holding it in the light of the moon, gazing at it curiously.

"You are my future," he reads before shaking his head, feeling a lump form in his throat. Oh how he longed for Regina to become a part of his future. Perhaps, now she can.

Before he is even thinking Robin takes Regina's free hand, her left hand, and presses the ring onto her finger. Regina watches, her heart finally sighing with happiness as she finds herself to mirror his actions with the second ring. They fit perfectly.

"Is this some kind of weird proposal?" Regina asks, looking to Robin with a brow raised.

At this, Robin laughs again, shaking his head fondly. "Only if you want it to be," he teases.

Regina chuckles softly, shaking her head before reaching up with both hands and taking Robin's face into her loving grasp. "I love you," she whispers again, eyes glistening.

"And I love you," Robin answers back, his eyes shining with light as he smiles down upon her.

Their lips meet, all passion poured into this one kiss like never before. Two bodies melt into one another's embrace, light and love rushing into their hearts, awakening their souls once more. A flash of light, and Regina and Robin are pulling back with a simultaneous gasp escaping from their lips.

Regina lets out a breath, her gaze lowered as she blinks once, twice, as memories flood back into her mind. She lifts her head to meet the man she loves, her soulmate, as he gazes longingly at her, a look of hope written across his features.

"Robin," Regina breathes, lifting her hands once more to cup his face. Her eyes fill with tears, some spilling down her cheeks as she blinks them away. "I remember…"

A smile spreads across Robin's lips as all recognition has returned. He mirrors her actions, grasping her face with his hands and pressing his forehead to hers. "So do I," he breathes. Regina can feel him shake softly before her, his breath unsteady. "…I'm so sorry," he murmurs, lifting his head to gaze painfully into her eyes. "I betrayed you…"

Regina shakes her head, a tender smile stretching across her lips as she caresses his cheeks with her thumb. "That is of no matter anymore, my love," she whispers, "We both committed our sins, both inside the curse and out. But that's done. We're together now." She leans up and presses another soft kiss to his lips. "I love you. I always will."

"And I you," Robin murmurs gently, "Forever and always." He pulls back from her, though keeping their hands tightly clasped. The thief chuckles softly as he runs his thumb over Regina's wedding band; both of their bands now back where they belong. "Let's go get our daughter," Robin says happily, gazing back towards the docks where Reya stands.

Regina grins, her heart soaring with delight at finally being reunited, at finally being together. "Yes," she whispers excitedly, "Let's."

And so, Robin makes his way towards the wheel, starting up the engine as Regina comes to stand proudly at his side. _The Lioness_ roars with life and continues towards the docks, carrying man and wife back towards their daughter who awaits patiently with high hopes of her parents' return, under the light of the first firework shot into the starry night sky.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Please feel free to leave your comments, as I'm so interested to see what you all think about this ending! I hope it's what you've hoped for and envisioned it to be. It was certainly really enjoyable to write for me ;)**

 **I just want to take the time now to thank you all so much for sticking with me on this journey. Your unending support has truly touched me so much, and I cannot thank you enough for the beautiful comments you have written for each update. I'm both in awe and humbled. You all are my inspiration to keep writing and keep putting out work that I love and enjoy. And it makes me so happy to see that you enjoy it as well. Shoutout to my best friend thequeenregina, who has been at my side through thick and thin. I love you so much, B!**

 **Side note, I did mention I was going to pilot a new fic idea with this last update. Unfortunately, I'm sad to say I will not be able to. Due to my busy schedule, I haven't had time to finish it properly. But I can assure you that I do have some interesting ideas floating around, so please be on the lookout!**

 **Thank you so much for stopping by, and I shall see you all next time!**


End file.
